Of Friends Enemies and Wrestling Rings
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: AJ Styles Elix Skipper Traci Brooks Low Ki Chris Daniels Scott D'Amore Petey Williams Daziee Haze Allison Danger Alex Shelley,Bryan Danielson,Lacey Steve Corino,Da Hit Squaid,Carnage Crew,Team Shag,Dean Ayass,Paul Brichill,Doug Williams,Al Snow!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. The plot is shared with Alcoholic who lives at and Freedom of proudly brings to you

TNA's Best of Holiday Wants.

As the camera comes on we see a Traci with a wicked smile on her face and a mic in her hand. She's standing in what looks to be a commandeered Zybisco's office. There's a couple of tech people standing by and a couple of back up camera men. And a guy making sure the cooler next to the leather couch has bottles of drink able goodness in it is open.

Traci: Welcome to TNA's best of Holiday Wants! Now I'm not going to lie folks. This is all about stuff that people want, and unlike the brilliant Alcoholic's fic. You won't see any fronters like Paul, I jumped the bosses daughter to get a head in here. This is all about real men! Now please welcome Samoa Joe...since Joe is a no show...nope change that... thanks for coming Joe...to tell the truth I didn't think you would show.

Samoa Joe just sits down on the coach and swipes a bottle of water and slightly glares at Traci, but then thinks better of it. Traci then moves over to get the mic over near Joe. But keeps her distance, Joe has proven to have a mean streak. While Traci doesn't think he will beat her down, she's not taking any chances. Joe visible frowns, and sighs loudly causing Traci to jump a little.

Joe: "Well Traci, my holiday want is for women to stop jumping around me. That and I'd like a sweet little hottie wife to call my very own... That's the real reason I beat the shit out of Daniels! That man has everything! A wife who loves him, two little angels who call him daddy! What do I have? A gold belt that's cold and doesn't love me! Damn you Daniels, you are already gods gift to wrestling! Why must you have everything!"

Joe gets up and leaves the room in tears, as Traci looks on in shock. Next enters Petey Williams looking very good in black jeans with a black tank and light leather jacket. Traci pales a bit, due to his cat with the canary in mouth grin.

Still Traci doesn't bolt but waits as the Canadian Destroyer sits down looking very happily up at woman he has it bad for. Quickly proving why he's was X-division title holder for over five months. Petey pulls Traci down on to his lap, with a small thud.

Petey: What I want for the holidays... is you my beloved Traci. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Traci: Petey...you realize that Matt already asked me...just look at the ring."

Petey looks on in horror as he sees a large tear shaped blue sapphire set in white gold with two tear drops of ruby on each side. Petey quickly runs form the room, horrified and crushed. Traci looks on carefully, waiting and listening to make sure her would be hubby is no hiding or with in ear shot. Seeing that the Canadian Destroyer has left the area, Traci pulls out her cell and quickly dials up Matt Bentley.

Matt Bentley: "Hey, Traci what's up?"

Traci: "Matt, I need you to do me a huge favor."

Matt Bentley: "Sure, Traci anything for my kick ass manager."

Traci: "Matt, I need you to pretend we are getting married."

Matt Bentley: "What! Traci, you and I just have business relationship! We aren't even dating, and you want to marry me?"

Traci: "Matt. I said pretend! Fake, you know put up a front?"

Matt Bentley: "Hey, are you saying I'm not good enough to marry? Cause I'd make a great husband, I'm loyal, loving, caring, good with cars, plumping, electronics, computer repair, home repair. Traci will you marry me?"

Traci: "Matt you twit! As you said before we aren't dating. I need you to go along with this so Petey Williams will leave me alone. He tried to ask me to marry him, just a minute ago."

Matt Bentley: "Don't worry Traci, I'll make sure that would be wife stealer gets the hint. No one steals the my soon to be wife, the woman who the ground she walks on I hold dear. The very air you breath is scarred to me. Your eyes are pools of soft warm brown heaven. The very.."

Traci: "Good-bye Matt."

Traci hangs up her cell and sighs as in next walks Eric Young smiling away. Young sits down on the coach and waits for Traci to put the mic down for him and ask him questions.

Traci: "So Eric what do you want this holiday season?"

Eric: "Well, I'd like Petey to stop whining about how you don't love him. It's driving me nuts, I can only take so much of it. Next I'd like for the world to realize that Jeff Hardy isn't cool! I'm the "The Charismatic Enigma! Me Showtime Eric Young is one to watch!"

Traci: "Well Eric is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Eric Young: "Well, another thing coach D'Amore is a jerk! Yeah he's just what Don West and Mike Tenay call him. A big fat load!"

Traci watchs on in mild shock as Eric Young rips at anything form D'Amore to the current state of both American and Candain domestic polices to how to properly grow rose bushes. Traci realizes that Eric has some good tips on how to make the most out of limited storage space. Quickly pulls out a mini tape recorder and presses the button.

Her grin gets even bigger as Eric goes on about how best to make a tasty batch of blue steaks and what beer goes best with them. Eric goes on about other things form hockey to history for about ten more minutes when in walks Bobby Roode. Who glares at Young as he's just starting to go on about why working with AMW is worse than dealing with hyper monkeys. Young glares back and politely says good-bye to Traci and leaves. Traci waves at Young and gives him a look that says call me latter. Traci then turns her attention back to Roode who is now sitting on the couch.

Traci: "Well thanks for nothing Roode...Eric was just getting to how best to get out blood stains. So what do you want this holiday season?"

Boddy Roode: "Hey I know better than that little bitch how to get out blood stains! I was a pro hockey player before I was a wrestler. Anyway I want...Chris Harris to wake up and realize that James Storm is using him! Storm is a user, he's just out for himself. He doesn't care about Harris, not the way I do."

Traci: "Roode...are you saying your gay and hot for Chris Harris?"

Boddy Roode: "Yes! I'm gayer than Carson on Queer Eye! Bye the way Carson, real men don't use pink for anything bitch!"

Roode steals a bottle of beer and takes off in a huff as Traci watches in shock. Roode coming out of the closet wasn't something she'd seen coming. Nor was his un-ding devotion to Wild Cat Chris Harris who is so straight that he makes the founder of play boy look gay. Still it would be kind of fun to watch Roode and Storm fight like mad once the show airs. Storm being so hung up on Harris that he'd even tried to break up his marriage once.

Traci smiles at the thought as in next walks, AJ Styles. Who smiles at her and sits down on the coach pulling out a bottle of V8 Lemon twist and takes a drink. Traci sits next to AJ and puts the mic ready for him.

Traci: "Thanks for being here AJ. So what would you like for this holiday season? You have almost everything a man could want. Your happily married, have a son, mulit title straps and the respect of your peers and fans. Your also known as one of the sweetest guys in the business."

AJ blushes bright red and takes a few minutes to become un-red. AJ is soon no longer red but still has a embarrassed smile on his face. Traci just about melts, AJ is just so sweet. The man who called by many the greatest thing to ever happen to wrestling, since Christopher Daniels showed up.

AJ Styles: "Thanks for those kind words Traci. I want nothing but to become a father again...that and I would short of like it if people stopped doing slash with me in it. I don't have anything against gays. But even if I was gay and I'm not, I'd never let Vince Russo touch me!"

Traci: "Damn right. Vince Russo scares me too. So how do you feel about the other parings you get?"

AJ Styles: "Well, I don't really like any of them. "

Traci: "Thank you for your time AJ, it was good to see you again."

AJ Styles: "Thanks Traci. Oh by the way congrats on your engagement to Matt Bentley. I hope the two of you will be very happy."

Traci: "AJ, when did you hear about that?"

AJ Styles: "Well, it was pretty hard not too. Petey Williams was screaming it out in anguish as he ran by the locker room. Congrats again on it Traci."

As AJ leaves Traci sighs mentally, something is going to have to be done about Petey. The captain of team Canada was driving her crazier than normal. That was saying something, since Petey found new ways to drive her crazy every time he saw her. It was becoming very piss poor to her, Petey wasn't taking the hint.

Traci thinks on Petey's refusal to say die to his dream of being her number one fanboy. The door opens and in walks Primetime Elix Skipper. Who walks over to the couch and grabs a bottle water and waits for Traci to say something.

Traci: "Sorry about that Elix...Petey is on a angry fanboy rampage. So what do you want for the holidays?"

Elix Skipper: "Well Traci I want my teams to win big. That and I want to be the one to knock off Samoa Joe. To break his unbeaten streak and take the X-division title. Also I want to win the tag straps off of AMW with David Young."

Traci: "Well that sounds good, is there anything else you want to see happen? You know something out of the normal?"

Elix Skipper: "Well, I would like to see that I know nothing towns person Chris Harris wake up and smell the gay in his "partner" James Storm. You know the betting pool as gone up to five grand? Man I could use that extra cash for that new grill I've been eyeing."

Traci: "It's up to five grand already? Damn, I'm going to have to put some money into that. Anything else you would like to say Elix?"

Elix Skipper: " Just one, people...look I know it looks like it a lot. But not that many of us are gay or bi. Stop with the slash already, I wouldn't do Lo Ki or Daniels or any other guy. No matter how much time I have spent or do spend with them."

Traci: "Thanks for you time Primetime."

Elix Skipper: "No problem Traci. By the way heard about you and Bentley. Way to go girl! You won me 2 grand, I thank you for it."

Traci sighs as Elix walks out and she hears howls of what could be a wolf or more than likely Petey. Traci wonders just how long Petey will howl. When her next guest walks in, Traci nods at Chris Sabin who walks in and sits down.

Traci: "Well Chris, since we don't get along very well I'll make this short and sweet. What is it that Chris Sabin wants for the his holidays to be kick ass?"

Chirs Sabin: "Well I'd like for Bret Hart, Nick Hexum, Jesus Christ and Natalie Portman. To show up for Christmas dinner. That would make my Christmas great. Also I'd like Petey to stop howling like a lonely wolf at the moon. The man is starting to drive me and the rest of the locker room nuts. If he doesn't shut up soon, he's getting the beat down of a life time."

Traci: "You and me both Sabin. Well thanks for your time and may your Christmas be a good one."

Chris Sabin: "Thanks Traci. Oh by the way heard about you and Bentley. Hope it all works out for you two. "

Traci sighs as she watches Sabin leave shutting the door behind him. It sounds as if Petey is still howling, form the sounds of things the locker room and the Canadian Destroyer were soon to be getting into it. Not more than a minute latter Traci is proven right when she hears the sounds of chairs and other things being broken.

Traci: "Well folks it's time for a commercial break. If you want more, just let the author know by hitting that little button at the bottom of the screen." **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Traci: "Welcome back folks. Now as you can see the author has decided she doesn't care if not one of you 32 people who hit this fic didn't give her a review. So please welcome Austin Aires, so Aires what is it you want for your holiday season?"

Austin Aires: "Traci I would first like to say, contracts on taking the plunge with Bentley. I have no idea why you would, I'm hotter than him and better in bed. Besides you should see poor Petey...man that is not a pretty site."

Traci: " Yeah I heard the sounds of that beat down...so did someone make sure the emt's got him to the ER?"

Austin Aires: "Oh no Traci, that wasn't what it sounded like. Petey beat the shit out of every last guy who tired. All ten of them ended up taking that ride to the ER. Petey is still howling at the entrance waiting on Bentley."

Traci: "What! Oh gods I've got to call Matthew!"

Traci quickly takes out her cell and tries to dial up Matt Bentley. After about two minutes of nothing but can not be reached. Traci hangs up and prays that Bentley is alright, Aires gives her a knowing nod. Then picks up a bottle of water and downs it, seeing as Traci looks to need one he pulls one out for her and hands it over. Traci smiles and takes the water and slowly drinks it down.

Austin Aires: "I would like to have that little bitch Larry Zybisco realize that myself, Alex Shelley, and Rodrick Strong are the true stars of the X-division. That and I'd like to beat the tar out of that little bitch AJ Styles! That guy really pisses me off, him and Daniels...Mr. God's gift to wrestling."

As Aires goes on about how AJ is a little bitch and taking up the back door from everyone. He fails to notice that someone has slipped into the room and is watching him with hatred in his eyes. Traci meanwhile can believe half the things flying out of Aires mouth. Austin continues to trash talk Styles and Daniels, in ways that would make a wasted sailor blush.

Upon a very cruel explanation about why Styles and Daniels make the ultimate couple. Followed by a nasty attack on Petey for his fanboyness, and why he's better in bed than Bentley. Aires is hit by a chair, sent flying at him form the darkness. Traci just manages to jump out of the way. As she does the man who had throw it now becomes clear to her. A very angry Matthew Bentley glares at Aires now knocked out form.

Matt Bentley: "That will teach you won't it Aires! No one talks smack about me to my soon to be wife!"

Traci: "Matt..."

Matt Bentley: "No Traci. I will not let that piece of crap trash our relationship. He had it coming the moment he mocked my love for you."

Petey Williams looks on in anguish as Bentley declares his un-ding love for Traci. Petey watchs for some sign that Traci will reject Bentley. Only to see the woman he loves walk up to Bentley and gentle take his head in her hands and pull him close. Petey loses it and screams out in pain and flying tackles Bentley. Traci jumps out of the way and watchs in horror as Petey goes off on Matt.

Traci: "Cut to commercial!"

As the camera fades we see Traci looking for a way to stop Petey and he and Bentley fight it out. Screaming at each other about who loves Traci more and who would make a better husband. Along with father, lover, plumber and wrestler.


	3. Chapter 3

The camera comes back and we see Matt Bentley tied up and gagged in the corner. Matt glares evilly at Petey who just glares back with Traci squarely on his lay. Traci sighs as Petey gentle strokes her hair, and purrs. Bentley tries to launch himself at Williams in a rage only to falls face first. Due to the weights Petey stole out of the storage room.

Petey laughs at Bentley and pulls Traci into his chest and sighs happily. Traci rolls her eyes and Matt plots bloody vengeance upon the Canadian Destroyer. Bentley will have his vengeance against the would be wife stealer. Traci manages to get half way up to greet Christopher Daniels, who returns the greeting only to be growled at by Williams.

Who pulls Traci back down rapping his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Daniels being him, just walks over to the side of the couch Traci is on and pulls himself out a bottle of water. Opens it and drinks it while he waits for Traci to get the mic over to him. Traci works her self up and leans over to try and do her job. Daniels smiles as Traci manages to do so, while giving him a nice view of her chest.

Traci: "Say hello to the hottest, and in the minds of many the greatest X-division wrestler on the planet. The Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels, called by his fans god's gift to wrestling, and in my mind the hottest married man in the company."

Petey: "Traci, love stop lusting after Daniels or I shall have to do to him what I did that little prick Bentley."

Bentley: "HmmmI'mnotaprickyouwifestealer!"

Traci: "Bite me Petey, I'm doing my job. No one asked you to come in here and tie up Matthew. Nor I'm happy about your caveman behavior. Christopher what would do you want for the holidays?"

Petey sly: **_"Oh I'd love to my beloved, however I never was into working with other people watching." _**

Christopher Daniels: "As the greatest X-division wrestler on the planet. There really isn't much more I want, except for beating the crap out of Joe. That sorry piece of crap, is going to pay for what he did to me. While I'm at it I'm taking back my X-division title. One other thing I want, is to have more kids. My two children are the greatest thing I've been given in life. Other than my wife who stands by me and I love her so much."

Traci: "Wow. Lisa is really a lucky woman...sigh...so is there anything else you want to happen this year for you Christopher?"

Christopher Daniels: "Well Traci I'd like to get an invite to your wedding. Heard about you and Bentley, way to go girl. You won Elix that 2 grand and he's not been happier. He now has that down payment for his dream grill. He was talking about doing your catering, all for free. I'd take him up on that, man does damn good grill work."

Petey: "Traci isn't marrying Bentley, Daniels. She and I are getting married! Traci doesn't love him, she loves ME! We are headed to Vegas after this is over and getting married."

Traci: "First off, Petey...you are not a caveman! So quite acting like one...next you see Chris. Matthew and I are not getting married...on that note Petey, I'm not going to Vegas with you nor marrying you!"

Matt Bentley: "Hummmwearesoshe'sjustscarredwifestealeroverthere!"

Petey: "Oh my sweet Traci, I shall show you just how much I need you. Please my love just give me a chance."

Christopher Daniels: "I see...well I'm sorry I for listening to the gossip..."

Christopher gets up and gives Traci a hand shake then turns to leave only to swing back. Grabbing Traci and moving her form harms way then hitting Petey with a hard right. Stunning the Canadian Destroyer then giving him the Angels Wings. Daniels glares down at Williams with disgust then kicks him one in the ribs.

Christopher Daniels: "That will teach you Williams! You don't go breaking up people's marriages. Don't worry Traci I'll haul his ass out of here and dump him in a room I can lock him in or something."

Traci: "Thank you."

Christopher Daniels: "Not a problem, Traci. Just make sure you send me and Elix invites to your wedding."

Traci: "I'll do that."

Traci watches sighing mentally over the whole day. As Daniels walks out hauling Petey with him. Matt looks on happily as he sees his rival being taken away. He looks hopefully over at Traci who reluctantly comes over and un-ties him and helps him up. Matt stretches out then hugs Traci, happily. Traci is left feeling unsure about everything.


	4. Chapter 4

As Matt continues to hug Traci in walks her next guest. Who seats himself down upon the couch and waits for his time. Traci seeing that her next guest has shown up pats Matt on the head and tells him he can leave.

Only to have Matt get all kicked puppy on her, complete with tears in his eyes. Traci relents and tells him to go take a seat in Larry's chair. Matt bounces happily over to the chair and parks himself into it, large grin on face.

Traci: "Welcome, Shannon Moore the prince of punk...so what do you want this holiday season?"

Shannon Moore: "First off, I've got to say Matt Bentley you lucky dog! I don't know how you did it, but damn man you really got your self a good woman."

Matt Bentley: "Thanks Shannon! I love my Traci, she is so brilliant and wonderful. I love her with every breath I take. Would you care to come to the wedding? I mean Daniels and Skipper and coming, you mite as well come to."

Shannon Moore: "Thanks! Any idea what's on the menu?"

Matt Bentley: "No idea yet, but Skipper wants to do the catering so it should be good."

Shannon: "Kicks ass, I'm so there. Any way what I want this year is for AJ Styles to bow to me. The Prince of Punk, the man who still has his beloved Mr. TNA award! Then I'd like to kick his, Aires, and Shelley's butts in a fatal four way."

Traci: "Well that sounds lovely...but is there anything more punkish you would like to see happen?"

Shannon Moore: "humm...well on that note. I'd like to see my boy Ashton punk out Larry! That little bitch is really pissing me off. All he does is try to keep the Prince of Punk down. That and I'd like to join forces with Jeff Hardy and punk all of TNA. The Charismatic Egema and the Prince of Punk would rule over all."

Traci: "Well Shannon, that certainly would be a site to see. Thank you for your time."

Shannon Moore: "Not a problem Traci. Congrats to you and Bentley again. Time to go punk out that little bitch James Storm, he cut me off in traffic on the way here."

Matt Bentley: "Latter Moore!"

Traci looks on and waits for her next guest to come in. And frowns as she sees Scot D'Amore the coach of team Canada come walking into the room and parking on the couch. Traci decides to stand as fair as possible form D'Amore. Matt glares at D'Amore with evil intentions, he's not forgotten the many beat downs and the crap that's been pulled upon him and Traci due to D'Amore.

Bentley: "I'm shocked your fat ass made it through the door D'Amore. Also shocked you came alone, where's team Canada. Oh wait I know Petey was taken out. Roode is off looking for Harris, and Young is off plotting a re-vamping of Canada's domestic polices. The rest are more than likely getting trashed some where plotting your death fat ass!"

D'Amore: "This is just more proof your jealous of me for being Canadian Bentley! Shut your mouth about my team, it can't be helped that we are having minor problems at the moment. Most of this is all due to your American asses fault anyway! How dare you go for a woman who is so far out of your league. She's a Canadian for the love of god man! You think that you would be a better husband for her than a true Canadian male? Your nothing compared to Petey Williams, the master of the Canadian Destroyer!"

Traci: "Matt back to your corner! Quite picking on the self absorbed twit, your better than that Matthew! D'Amore, it's none of your concern who I marry if anyone got!

D'Amore: "Someone's..."

Traci: "I told you to shut your mouth D'Amore!"

D'Amore: "Yes ma!"

Traci: "Good. Now what do you want this holiday season?"

D'Amore: "Well, I want Petey to get over his desire for you. It's driving him to insanity. Also I would like someone to beat the crap out of that little bitch Larry Zybisco. Along with that other bitch, Jeff Jarrett. God I hate those two little jack offs, they think they are all that. Well boys team Canada is going to be the ones to show you both! We are the true fighting force on the planet, we shall crush you both!"

Traci: "Well that's about what I thought you would say. As for Petey getting over his desire I pray your right. That man needs to get out and date, not chase after me. I mean he's got to do so if for no other reason than it's not healthy for him. Petey is a sweet guy, he should have tons of women chasing after him."

Traci realizes that she just said something she hadn't meant to out load. She gets bright red and moves her face away form the camera. Matt looks on confused then starts to get a realization of something. D'Amore gets a odd look on his face then gets up and leaves the room quickly heading off to go find someone. As Sabu comes walking in with his favorite black steal chair.

Traci quickly loses the red face, while Matt starts to realize that the woman he loves just mite have a soft spot for Petey Williams. Matt stands and thinks as Traci moves to interview the homicidal, the genocidal the suicidal the man who is hardcore...Sabu.

Matt get a odd look in his eyes, then quietly slips out of the room to go get something done. Sabu notices the strange look in Bentley's eyes, but blows it off. Having spent time with Raven Sabu is use to seeing strange looks. That could be labeled as murderous. Traci however does not see Matt leave goes about her job.

Traci: "Welcome Sabu, the single most hardcore man on the planet. What is it what you want for this holiday season."

Sabu: "Well, I want Scotty to stop calling me at three in the morning. I understand his reasons the first four times but...god Scotty! She likes you just get over it! You don't need to call me every time you get scarred about it. Next, I would really like it if I got a best of ten anything goes matches with Hardy and Abyss...change that I want four more Monsters Balls! Yeah, me Hardy, Abyss, and Rhino all going at it again. We stole the show, and I'd love to do it again. Management doesn't even have to change the line up, just me, Hardy, Rhino and Abyss. That and I want to beat the crap out of Larry...he's such a little bitch. Next I want an invite to your wedding to Bentley, heard about you two. A very good match, I hope you two will be very happy. Also don't worry I've got a great wedding gift already picked out for you two."

Traci: "Well, thank you Sabu. I'll be sure to send you one."

Sabu smiles at Traci as he walks out of the room. Yes he knows just the wedding present to give the two. Should it be needed, he has the prefect gift for Bentley and Traci. The same one he's given Scotty several times. Traci waits for her next guest to show, only to be given a single by the camera man that it's time to cut.

Traci: "Well, folks. We have to cut to a commercial, but don't worry. We will be right back...hey has anyone seen Mathew?"


	5. Chapter 5

As the camera comes back form commercial Traci looks a bit nervous and jumpy. Still she smiles at the camera and welcomes in her next guest. Alex Shelley, who looks a bit stoned, but other than that seems to be in a good mood.

Traci: "Welcome Alex, now since we have about the same history as Sabin. Sit down your tush down...alright good. Now Shelley what is it that you want for this holiday season?...other than some munchies...god Alex...you look really stoned when you do that thing with your hair and put on that black make-up...kind of reminds me of Scotty."

Alex Shelley: "I'm not stoned! This is my cool, artist/gothic/crazy skater look."

Traci: "I still say you look like a junkie strung out on meth. That is not a good look for you Alex, in all honesty you look better when you don't wear that crap. Less is better on you, makes you look a hell of a lot hotter."

Alex Shelley: "Really?"

Traci: "Speaking as a woman Alex, I say loudly yes. Now what is it you want?"

Alex Shelley: "Thanks. Well Traci, what I want is for me, Aries, and Rodrick to all get the press we have coming. We are the X-divison, not AJ, Daniels, Sabin, Joe, and that fanboy with one thing on his mind Petey I'm not getting any action Williams! That and I want someone to beat the crap out of that little bitch Larry Zybisco! I really freaking hate him, he's fucked over so many people. By the way heard about you and Bentley. Got to say Traci, dispite the fact I've got to kick your hubbys ass in the future I do hope the two of you are happy."

Traci: "Well Alex, I thank you for being honest I guess. Any idea where Petey is, Christopher hauled him out of here a while ago. I was wondering what happened to him. Also have you seen Matt, he was here while I was talking to Sabu. But he seems to have gone off some where, I don't know where he is. To tell the truth I'm kind of scared about what he is doing."

Alex Shelley: "Thinking on that, I do remember passing a room on the way. There was load crash and some swearing. That and well I know it sounds weird, but I swear there was two wolves growling at each other. To tell the truth I was freaked by it so I took off fast."

Traci: "Oh gods...Alex, could you take me to that room?"

Alex Shelley: "No, Traci. No, I'm sorry. But that room was scary. I'm not going back there."

Traci: "Alex. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but if you don't take me to that room. I'm sending several item to your mother, and let's just say that your ears will be ringing for years after wards."

Alex Shelley: "Traci! That's cruel, and down right evil!"

Traci: "Alex, you passed both Matthew and Petey, they are probably fighting it out like wild barbarian hobbits who have not seen food and Longbottom leaf in three months. Your ass is taking me to that room so that I can put a stop to their desire to break each others necks. I'll not have Matthew in pieces and poor Petey is sweet, he just can't take the hint. I mean he's sweet and all but I'm just not into cavemen. Who grab hair and start sucking mouth. "

Alex Shelley sly: "Well I passed them a while ago...how about a me and the Shelley cam go find out if there's anything really in that room? That way I stay in one piece, yet you get what you want too? Also do you have a thing for Petey? I you seem kind of concerned and the look in your eyes upon calling him sweet..."

Traci pissed: "Alex! Shut your mouth! Now go take the Shelley cam and find out what the hell Matthew and Petey are doing now or I'll beat your ass with it!"

Alex Shelley scarred: "Yes ma!"

Alex takes off leaving a cloud of dust, behind him while Traci glares at him. In walks her next guest who backs off a little seeing the glare that could kill. Slowly he walks over to the couch, and takes out a bottle of beer. Traci turns over to see that he who loves his tag partner has shown up. Taking a look at her list Traci glares at him. James Storm isn't on the list, yet his sorry gay ass has shown up when Konnan was supposed to show.

Traci: "Well, Storm where the hell is Konnan? Your not even on my list."

Storm: " I don't know he was sitting in a corner with Rob Van Dam, the last I saw him. Up until BG and Kip showed up after that they vanished."

Traci: "What the hell was Rob Van Dam doing here?"

Storm: "No clue. But I have something to say."

Traci:" Well, it had not be it's better to burn out than to fade away."

Storm: "No, but that's a damn good line. I just want to say that, Boddie Roode isn't gay. You see in an effort to a...well get Chris. I short of made a tiny mistake and spiked his coffee by mistake. I realize that his wife mite not see it that way. But I swear it was all in the name of getting Chris. He just can't see how I feel, I've tried everything...but he just won't take the hint. Again, Roode...I'm really sorry about that."

Traci: "You know James, if I was you I'd avoid him for life. He's a father of three and so not into boys."

Storm: "I know. But I was so desperate for Chris."

As Strom goes on about his desperation about getting Chris into bed or anything else he can. He's hit by a fly tackle form Roode! Roode it seems is not happy nor forgiving about what Storms lust bunnies did to him. Traci just barely jumps out of the way, and finds that she's having to put down more moves than the AJ and Daniels in a match with Joe.

She's not the only one the tech guys and the camera men are side stepping more than Eric Bishoff. When asked about his lack of humanity and why he spent so fucking much money on cutting ECW's neck. The whole room is doing the dance of how long can we keep form getting sucked into this fight.

However soon poor Traci dispite her best effects gets clipped; and starts to take a head dive into Larry's desk. Poor Traci doesn't even have time to curse as she hits the desk and starts to fall to the floor. Just as she passes out form the pain, Traci feels her decent stopped. Her focus is bad but she can make out dark hair, blue eyes and a look that makes her heart bleed. Traci manages to get out one word of thanks, before passing out.

The dark haired, blue eyed man has a look of fear in his eyes. Quickly he rushs out of the room to get his beloved medical attention. Storm and Roode stop and finally realize just what has been done, the two look at each other in fear. The two then get up and make a break for it.

Ok, my loyal reviewers, I would like to thank you each for voicing your opinons. To the people who have hit yet, not said anything. I say what the hell? Also I'm so evil for leaving it as a cliff hanger. I hate them too! But I couldn't decided what road to take. So I think I may leave it to you. Who should be the one to have grabbed Traci? Should it be Matt Bentely? Matt: "ME! I should be the one to save Traci. She's my lover, I'd do anything for her. Should it be Petey? Petey: "Shut your mouth Bentley, the fans know Traci should be with me! I love her more than you."


	6. Chapter 6

Medic: "Don't worry sir, your wife is just fine. She will however have a bit of a headache, but that can be taken care of with some migraine over the counter meds. I'd go with the Advil gels, they work fast and last better."

Mystery man: "Thank you. I was so scarred for her, I thought for sure she was hurt worse."

Medic: "She will be fine sir, just keep an eye on her and keep her comfortable. She shouldn't do any try to pick up anything heavier than a glass of water for awhile. "

Mystery man: "Don't worry, I'll make sure she is comfortable and well taken care of. She's my whole world, does so much for me. I can make sure she's well taken care of."

Medic: "You know I wish my husband was as sweet as you are. I've not seen a more devoted husband in my life...gods your wife is a lucky woman."

Mystery man: "This is just what you do when your in love."

Medic: "Gods I wish more men where like you Mr. Williams...your wife is so lucky."

Petey: "Thank you. Now to get my wife home, thanks again for letting me stay with her."

Medic: "Not a problem, I had no idea you two were married. Guess that just shows what I know about what they show on the tv. I thought her and the guy she manages were dating. "

Petey mad: "No, but he has been a torn in my side. Keeps trying to talk her into shall we say...things that he's got no right asking. Can't take a hint, she's just too kind to smack him. I would really be grateful if you didn't tell him anything. He's bound to show up with a bunch of lies and his fake concern. "

Medic: "Not a problem Mr. Williams. I'll make sure he doesn't learn jack."

Petey sly: "Thank you. I can't tell you how good it is to know that your on my side."

"What the hell do you mean you can't tell me anything!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but your not family to the woman who was treated there. It's against hospital policy to tell strangers about treatment. Nor do we tell them about when they are released."

"I'm not a stranger, Traci is my manager, my soon to be wife! I need to know what happened to her. I need to know where that loontic Petey Williams took her! I know he took her somewhere near by. Where's no way she could have flown...unless...she can fly. That's it, Traci is well enough to fly isn't she? That rat bastard took her home to his house in Windsor, Ontario. Oh you are dead Petey, I'm taking your ass out and it's not on a date."

"Hi, Matt...I guess your short of still pissed aren't you?"

"That is an understatement Storm! You and your stupid must have Chirs! God man he's not into boys, get over it already."

"Ok, I get it...Chirs isn't ever going to love me. Can I at least help you get to Windsor to show you I'm sorry about it all?"

"Alright Storm...for the last time you can help. Now what we need to do is to get to a plane and go get back my wife."

" Don't worry about it Matt, I've got it all figured out."

"All I want is to get my wife back, please Traci be ok. Please baby, I need you to be ok."

Petey watched pensively as Traci slept, he had been watching her since he'd taken her out of the hospital. He was still a little concerned, but so far all Traci had done was snuggle into his chest and mutter things. The whole ride back to Windsor, had been a bit nail biting.

Still he had gotten through the air port alright once the guy who watched the TNA managements private plane. Had realized who was in front of him. The guy had bent over backwards to make sure all had gone swiftly and quietly. Now he was safely at home, with Traci resting comfortably in his bed.

Petey smiled at the thought, not quite now he'd first wanted Traci in his bed. Still he was getting what he wanted, just not quite how he'd envisioned it. Petey had always seen it in his mind clear as day. After a very romantic night out, of dinner, romance and a ride out under the stars in a horse drawn carriage.

Then home for hockey, watching the Maple Leafs. A couple of really good beers and him and Traci watching a hockey game curled up on the couch. Then her just kissing his check, then they would look each other in the eyes. He would cup her face in his hands and start to kiss her. Everything else would be as old as time after that. Except that he would do things slowly, take all the time in the world. He would show her just what she really meant to him.

Petey sighed he was going to have to place such thoughts on hold. Traci was still out cold, and it wasn't right to get all hot on her while she was still in a state of being hurt. That was all Storms and Roodes faults, they were going to pay for that. He would get those two fools the moment he had the chance. They had hurt Traci, no one hurt Traci while he was breathing.

Petey smiled as Traci once again talked in her sleep, she had been doing so since he'd taken her form the Orlando hospital. She had been saying some what random things. But now it seemed as if she was talking to someone, he wondered who it was she was speaking with. Who ever it was it certainly seemed like she was having a good time. She was giggling and mock slapping who ever was with her in her dream.

Petey smiled again, it was really something to see. The love of his life was giggling in his bed, life was good. With any luck soon he would get to join her. For now he needed to get a shower and then make some breakfast for two. Breakfast in bed for two, complete with white roses. Petey smiled again as Traci giggled yet again.

Ok, please do not throw things at me. I realize that many of you wanted Matt to be the one to have saved Traci. Never fear, Matt is on his way to Windsor. In which case he and Petey will have it out over the fair Traci. I will do my best to try and make both sides happy.I will do more fic with Petey and Traci and Traci and Matt. After Against All Odds I'm convinced that Petey/Traci/Matt should get more of a push than they are getting. Personaly I think it was good that Petey was out by himself.Does anyone know where I can find types of when TNA was on Fox? I need my Petey/Traci/Matt fix. Thanks to all the people who reviewed me! misstraci, Alcohlic, respectthetaker, PrincessTristen15 and the rest of you. Thank you for showing me that people wanted to see more of this. You all rule!


	7. Chapter 7

Traci stood confounded for the life of her she could figure out what was going on. Matt was acting so silly, much like a two year old on a sugar high. She watched as Matt yet again put on ruby red lip stick, a large green hat with a vulture on it and a green sash over his ring gear. Matt looked over at her and smiled, looking very proud of himself.

Matt Bentley: "I made you laugh babe. Pay up, I get a kiss."

Traci: "Matt. What the hell is going on here? The last thing I can recall is getting clipped and hitting Larry's damn desk."

Matt Bentley: "Well Traci. Your in Bentleyland now, the happiest place on earth! Where it's our goal to make you smile and giggle. To see that your every need is taken care of. To be the man you need, in every sense of the word."

Traci: "Bentleyland? Matt what the hell is going on here! Other than the fact you stole Miss LongBottoms stuff!"

Matt Bentley:"Hey, I look much better in it than she does."

Miss Longbottom: "The heck you do muggle! Give my hat back!"

Matt Bentley: "No! My hat! No hate on the player!"

Traci: "What the..."

Miss LongBottom: "My hat muggle! I've been hating players before you were born boyo!"

Traci watches in shock and giggles as Neville's grand chases Matt I'm a hat stealing player. All around the meadow which has morphed into the TNA Asylum. Traci looks on in growing giggles as Mike Taney and Don West call the action.

West: "Bentley's got some moxy Mike! Miss Longbottom's been known to beat down muggles into la la land for less."

Mike: "True. Don, but only a man with Bentley's talents could even hope to out fox Frank Longbottom's mother. That witch has taken down more uppity men than D'Amore's taken down hotdogs."

West: "Truer words where never spoken Mike. That fat load Scot D'Amore has killed many an innocent hotdog. Along with a few dozen cases of beer and god knows what else he could fit in his mouth. Still you have to wonder about what Bentley is thinking. He's going up against a woman who's hexed everyone who's ever crossed her. I mean Bentley has got a lot on his mind, he's getting married to Traci. He got a lot of detail work to do."

Mike: "True. Bentley is not only planning a wedding he's got to plan for how to keep Petey Williams form crashing. The Canadian Destroyer, will surely attempt anything to make sure that wedding doesn't go off. In fact I'd place money on him trying to find a way to replace the groom."

Don West: "Well Mike, when your as hung up on a woman as Petey Williams is. There really isn't anything you won't do. Hell I don't really blame the poor guy. Have you seen the looks he gets in his eyes when he sees Traci? Mike that's more than lust, that is the look of a man hopeless in love."

Mike: "Well for his sake Don, I hope Williams stays away form Bentley and Traci's wedding. Even money says that he won't make it out alive. Oh man that was a hard stiff jinx, by Miss LongBottom! Don! She just throw one of the unforgivables at Bentley!"

Don West: "Mike, that short of thing is sick! This is about who's the better man, the better wrestler! We don't need crap like that! Referee Rudy Charles should throw this out. Miss Longbottom's gone too far."

Mike: "Well Don, it looks like Rudy is going to allow it. Oh man, that hurt! Bentley just hit Miss LongBottom with a tackle! And follows it up with a running close line. Bentley drops the elbow and goes for the pin."

Don West: "Oh man I thought Bentley had her Mike. That seemed like a slow count to me."

Mike: "Could have been Don, I don't know but the rumors maybe true. About Miss LongBottom and Rudy being lovers."

Don West: "She just hit Bentley with the jelly legs hex! Oh she follows it up with the arm lock and one that's making Bentley cough up slugs! That's just sick Mike."

Mike: "Miss LongBottom goes for the pin...one...two...No Bentley escapes!"

Don West: "Now that shows just how much this match means Mike. Bentley knows a win here will blot him back into the hunt for the X-division title. You know Bentley wants that belt back, for his wedding to Traci. It would look so good on him with a classic black tux."

Mike: "You hit the nail on the head DW. This is turning into a really battle, I don't think I've seen this many moves since the last time AJ, Daniels and Joe were in the ring."

Don West: "Your not kidding Mike. Oh man Bentley just stole the Canadian Destroyer Petey Williams is going to be pissed Mike! Not only did he steal Traci but he just stole Petey's finisher. God I'd hate to be Bentley when Petey sees the footage of this match."

Mike: "Bentley gets the pin! Matt Bentley with the help of the Canadain Destroyer stolen form Petey Williams has defeated Miss LongBottom."

Traci watches as Rudy Charles raises Matt's hand in victory. Still confused but proud of Matt, for having taken down such a hard opponent. Traci smiles as Matt gives her the thumps up. Soon the Asylum changes to the Impact Zone and her and Matt are in the normal places of Mike and Don.

Matt Bentley: "Welcome to Impact! We have a great show for you. The Monster Abyss vs. The War Machine Rhino, the unbeaten Samoa submission machine Samoa Joe will face off against my old buddies the coolest Kazarian! Also in the house Christian Cage the new heavy weight champion will be facing off against Chirs Sabin in an Ultimate X match. I don't like Sabin a lot, but still like him more than he who is still trying to steal my wife Petey Williams! Tell us Traci do we have any idea what Larry's big accouchement is yet? I know you sent Alex Shelley on a mission to find out, so did Shelley get the goods or no?"

Traci: "What the hell? Matt what the hell are we doing hosting Impact? Where the hell is Don West and Mike?"

Matt Bentley: "Boy honey, you must still be feeling the effects of our honey moon. Mike and Don are on vacation. We are filling in for them for the next couple of months. So did Alex get the goods or do I have to beat his ass?"

Traci: "Well as far as I know Alex didn't get any goods."

Matt Bentley: "I warned you Shelley! Your ass is grass, and I'm the lawn mower. Now back to more important things, let's kick things off with the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels!"

The Fallen Angel's music blares and Christopher comes out in his black trench outfit. Does his cool side thing with his arms then heads down the ramp and to the ring. Pulls off his head piece and enters the ring looking cool and ready for battle.

Next AJ Styles music starts up and so do his head to floor fireworks with AJ in typical AJ style looks about. Then walks to the ring with long strides, looking up at Daniels with slight dislike. AJ jumps to the apron and enters the ring and does his whole hand on chest thing.

Matt Bentley: "Damn! This is going to be good, with the Ultimate X stuff up now for latter. I'm laying money on Daniels and Styles to steal the show."

Traci: "Well I guess I should just sit back and watch them work it."

Matt Bentley: "Much the same way we worked it on the honeymoon babe!"

Traci blushes bright red and tries to hide her face. AJ and Chris look over and see Traci bright red and see Matt with a huge ass grin and just shake their heads. Since having gotten married to Traci, Bentley's been on cloud nine and making his wife blush every five seconds. The two have gotten use to it, still it's cute to see Matt and Traci all hot and married couplish. The two quickly start out much the same way at their first Iron Man Match at Against All Odds.

Matt Bentley: "Damn Daniels is the man! That was a wicked BME off the wires! He just wasted AJ, god I wish I had thought of that during the first Ultimate X. Now he's setting Styles up for the Angels Wings! Damn if he hits that after the BME Styles won't be moving for the rest of the night."

Traci: "Don't be so sure Matt, Daniels took a while to get up himself. AJ could have just enough left in the tank...yep look AJ has flipped Chris on to his back and rolled through into a weird move that looks like a Koji clutch/dragon sleeper thing. Matt what the hell is that thing called?"

Matt Bentley: "Well, my lovely wife I shall ask AJ. One memento!"

Traci watches in shock as Matt leaves the broadcast table and gets into the six sided ring and starts to question AJ about just what the hell he's got Daniels trapped in. AJ looks at Bentley in wonder, which causes him to loosen up on Daniels who quickly gets out and places AJ in the Koji clutch which is like a side camel clutch.

But hey what ever that guy named Koji wants to call his move is fine by me. See google for details, just type in japans wrestling holds. Meanwhile AJ is screaming like a stuck pig, and swear words that went out with the 80's.

Matt meanwhile just looks on shocked by AJ's naughty words. Daniels is selling the move for all his worth while AJ screams. Daniels ponders for a moment just why AJ is screaming so well only to see that he's got some of AJ's hair. Chris realizing this quickly lets AJ's hair out of his grip, as Matt admonishes AJ for his use of words we shouldn't say.

AJ: "Bentley you & pig$& dirty#$&&$&donkey$godless#$$&monkey#$&jack off!"

Matt Bentley: "AJ! Those are not words you say ever!"

Daniels: "Bentley get your hide out of the ring now! Your wrecking our match! Get out before you make things looks even worse!"

Matt Bentley: "Well fine then...hey I thought this was real?"

AJ and Daniels: "Matt you have been hit in the head one too many times. Of course this isn't a real fight, not to say that we don't get hurt a lot or that life could end at any given moment. But god Matt what the hell wrestling school did you fluke out of?"

Matt Bentley: "I never went...I just woke up one day and knew all this stuff."

Leaving AJ and Daniels in shock along with the crowd seeing as how Matt spoke into his hand mic. Traci watches on in growing shock and dismay. As Matt leaves the ring and comes back to the seat next to her.

Matt Bentley: "Traci if what AJ and Chris said is true...does that mean you and me aren't really married? Does that mean Petey Williams isn't into you and is just selling it so well he should get an Oscar? Is nothing real! Oh god what if I'm not real! Maybe this is all just a machine that sucks the life out of us! We are all but batters for evil thinking machines that rule the world!"

Traci is saved form saying anything as everything around her fades to black and she slowly realizes that she's in a nice warm bed. Traci also feels a huge headache pounding away like a gnome playing drums. Slowly opening her eyes Traci see pills and a glass of water. Traci carefully takes the pills and takes a large gulp of water to wash them down. As she does so she hears footsteps coming up to the closed door.

Ok, people just to let you know I found out while looking about the TNA website that Petey is in a relationship. It's in his bog on the site. My best guess is that he and Traci are not really datting outside of work. Normally I don't do fic with people I know to be in relationships. Now I realize that sounds old fashioned, but just remember what you put out into the world changes the world. But that said this is just fiction, so in my opinon it's all in good fun. By the way big time thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! One question for you, should I have this take yet another werid twist, with say Traci maybe dreaming this all? Or should I stay the course and hook up one of our fav ships? I also noticed something, in Matt Bentley's bio.At one point he said he was very single. When I was over there just a while back, I couldn't find anything about it. Anyone know what's up with that? Again thanks to my reviewers! I love you!


	8. Chapter 8

Matt growls as he waits for Storm to work things out with the pilot. It seems as if the weather is currently a giant mess of snow and ice. Thus they are having to take a detour to the Minneapolis air port instead of heading straight to Windsor. Where the wife stealing Canadian Destroyer Petey Williams is with his Traci.

Matt sighs, at least Minnesota is right next door to Canada. He can take a rented four by wheel up and kick Petey's sorry would be wife stealer's ass. The one thing he can't figure out about the whole thing is that Petey last he'd heard was in some form of relationship. It must have gone south a while ago.

Matt thought about it and realized that for a time Petey was actual not looking at Traci like she was a steak dinner. Then all of a sudden a few months back he starts looking at her like she's water and he's been wondering the desert. Matt pulls out his cell, he's got a few calls to make. Storm comes in and sees Matt on the phone and nods.

Matt Bentley: "Look Daniels I need a favor."

Christopher Daniels: "What is it you want Bentley?"

Matt Bentley: "I need you to dig up some dirty on Petey."

Christopher Daniels: "You want me to find you blackmail on Williams?"

Matt Bentley: "Yes! Find out about this woman he was with up until about a couple of months ago."

Christopher Daniels: "Matt...what the hell have you been smoking? Are you at Rob Van Dam's house?"

Matt Bentley: "No, I'm not at Rob's house! Look Chris I figured something out a while ago..."

Christopher Daniels: "What that drug use will not help you get better than me?"

Matt Bentley: "Chirs! Last time I'm not doing drugs! Look Petey stopped looking at Traci like she was steak for while. It was about five to six months or so. I think he has an ex-girlfriend out there some where. I want you to find out who she is so I can call her up and get her help."

Christopher Daniels: "I still say your at Van Dam's house and doing stuff that's only legal in certain states."

Matt Bentley: "Listen he who uses the side camel clutch! Do you want to come to my wedding or not?"

Christopher Daniels: " It's called the Koji Clutch!"

Matt Bentley: "It's a side camel clutch that's a hybrid cross face/side camel clutch! I know it, you know it the on line dictionary knows it!"

Christopher Daniels: "Stupid on-line Wikipedia! The words great and free on-line dictionary."

Matt Bentley: "Now are you going to find that woman Petey was dating, so he leaves me and Traci alone?"

Christopher Daniels: "Yes! I was going to do that anyway. God your such an ass Bentley! If I wasn't married I'd go after Traci just to stick it to you. Drugs are bad, and I don't care what Rob says other wise."

Matt Bentley: "Why is it you think I'm at Van Dam's house smoking anything? I'm in TNA's managements private jet with Storm on stuck in Minnesota due to crappie weather."

Christopher Daniels: "You stole a jet and are in Minnesota with James Storm!...god Bentley you would be better off at Van Dam's house."

That said Chris hangs up his cell in disgust, wondering about Bentley's sanity. Storm meanwhile looks on a bit ticked off about what Daniels screamed over the phone about him. Bentley meanwhile just sighs, Daniels could very well have a valid point. He's stolen a jet and is still in it with James Storm. The same fool who spiked Bobbie Roodes coffee in an effort to jump Wild Cat Chris Harris. Who's so straight that he makes a lot of men look kind of gay.

James Storm: "You know Chris is so prissy. That man needs to go home and spend time with his family."

Matt Bentley: "That could be true Storm. But Daniels has a point, someone needs to take the jet back before we both get can for stealing the jet."

James Storm: "Fine I get the hint...I'll take the jet back and cover our backsides."

Matt Bentley: "Thank you."

James Storm: "Your welcome, maybe I can talk Chris into going into that new four star. By the way the pilot says once they finish refueling we can move again. I took the liberty of calling you a rental car, which should be here in about five minutes."

Matt Bentley: "Thanks. Next stop Windsor, I want my Traci back!"


	9. Chapter 9

Traci waits in a strange anticipation, as she hears and watchs the door knob moves to open the door. As it does Traci realizes that she's a bit on the indecent side, she quickly pulls up the blanket and blushes a bit.

The blush slowly starts to go away as Traci realizes she's still in her clothes. Except for her bra and few other items. Traci's eyes get big as the door swings open and she sees Petey Williams carrying a breakfast tray with two white roses on it.

Petey: "Traci, I see you woke up my love. Now the doctor said you shouldn't move to fast or make sudden moves. She also said that you may get dizzy if you get up fast, so bed rest is a must. How are you doing, I left the pills the doctor gave me on the nightstand with water. Should you wake up alone and need them."

Traci: "...I...thanks, I took a few when I woke up...thanks for that."

Petey: "No thanks is needed. I'm just glade your ok...I brought breakfast. Would you like some?"

Traci: "..thank you Petey."

The two have breakfast and talk a little, Traci keeps the subjects on safe topics. Everything form why he joined up with D'Amore to Eric Young's brilliant mind when it come to storage space.

Traci: "So, why did you join up with that fat load? The man is a control freak and he's got bad breath. Not only that but he's a letch and a voyeur. You don't strike me as the kind of man to hang with that piece of trash."

Petey: "Well, I see you Scott was one of the first guys to just see my talent. Being 5'7 wasn't a big plus to a lot of people. Even if it's all twisted steel and sex appeal. Me and Sabin went to see him and the rest as they say is history. I stayed with D'Amore since it looked like the best way to get noticed. I'm not saying he's perfect or anything. But he did help get me to where I'm today."

Traci: "He's still a letch, if it was me I'd have run the moment I meet him. But to each there own I guess, at least he's not trying to molest you. So have you heard Eric's pointers on maxing out storage space? The man is brillant, I got some great pointers form him. Also have you heard about his thoughts on homeland polices?"

Petey: "Eric has been talking to everyone about why we should change polices on selling drugs to Americans and been going off about boarder control. Along with when is a good time to have children and other stuff. He's been really pissed since his last girlfrend left him. After that something inside him snapped and he's been a fountain of information since. I think it's his way of cooping, he really liked her. I honestly thought they would get married."

Traci: "So that's why Eric got all depressed, after Destination X?"

Petey: "Yeah, she called him over his cell and told him it was over. Eric didn't take it well then and he's still not taking it well now. It's short of sad, but I think in the long run it will be good for Eric."

Traci: "Well sometimes it's hard to except things like that...so what inspired you to do your bedroom like this? It reminds me of a honey moon sutie."

Petey: "I short of...well you know how batchlors think. I did this way to well...a put the ladies in the mood. Cheese I know, but at the time it seemed like very sound logic. I'm a guy and well...guys have needs. In fact most of us are ruled by them...what can I say I'm a guy."

Traci: "That was honest...thank you again for putting out my pills and breakfast...so a what do you like to do in your spare time?...other than try and get laid."

Petey: "That's not the only thing on my mind. I like most music except for country, only except on that is the Gambler by Kenny. Work out, study tapes and do my damnest to be the best. I also do other stuff like club sometimes and have fun. Again your welcome Traci...it really is good to see that your awake."

Soon the two are done with breakfast and Petey sets the roses in a vase on the nightstand. Still smiling Petey leaves to take care of the breakfast dishes. Traci watchs as he closes the door and sighs. While being woman-napped isn't high on her list.

It really is hard to be too mad at Petey when he's so damn sweet. Traci starts to think about things. While things are not very clear she does know one thing clearly. Petey does have a heck of a nice tush.


	10. Chapter 10

Petey smiles as he cleans up the kitchen, the power of the feelings flooding him are running too high. He'd hopped that being away form Orlando would help break the ice. God how long had he want this moment in time? Petey had never given up hope that perhaps one day his fondest wish would come true.

He had waited so long and now all his dreams were coming true. Dreams he'd had since he'd laid eyes on Traci, even when he'd been in a relationship with her. Traci had somehow still held sway over his heart. He was certain that Traci really was the one. Now all he had to due to show her slowly but surly that he was the one for her too. Matt Bentley wasn't going to stand in his way, anymore. No one was standing in his way, he won't allow it. Petey Williams was in love and there was no chance in helle of him letting anyone wreck what was growing between him and Traci.

"Ok, so you dated him for about five and a half months. What made you say good-bye?"

"It was a combination of things. You know how it goes, always on the road, we never really got to spent that much time together."

"Still you had to know that going in."

"Yeah I did, but I thought I could handle it. I couldn't, besides I noticed something. The way he looks at that woman...Traci. It all clicked I realized that he was in love with her."

"No, no honey. That man is in love with the idea of her"...".I'm not taking that grill back Chris!"

"Elix would you get off the line? I'm in the middle of something here!"

"No! Damn it Chris, I love that grill! I'll not having that fanboy Canadian taking my dream grill! You start talking now Daniels, why in the name of good grilling didn't you tell me Petey was out to take my grill form me? Damn it Chris I tagged with you and Low Ki for how freaking long and you don't tell me. That Petey is out to take my beloved grill? I'm taking you off my card list!"

"Elix, claim down. This isn't about taking your grill form you. Would you please just hang up and think about what you are saying? You are still on my card list, so you out me back on yours. We will talk about this latter ok Elix?"

"Wow the rumors were right."

"What rumors?"

"Oh you know...the rumors about a...you know, Triple X?...about a how you guys spent your time..."

"Wait a freaking moment! I'm not gay or Bi! Damn it, as I said before I won't do Low Ki or Daniels! Or any other guy for that matter!"

"Miss...dispite what some authors think...not many of us are gay or bi. I'm a happily married man with two children. I have never had thought about anyone but my wife. I would never think to seduce AJ, Elix or Low Ki."

"oh...sorry about that...Petey isn't into me...it took awhile to figure it out. But I know for a fact he loves Traci...he moaned her name in his sleep. I was in denial for awhile about it, but the facts are clear. Traci is what he wants, hell he was more than likely thinking about her during sex."

**"No! my dream grill! Chirs you make this right! I'm not taking it back!" **

**"Elix, I'm sure that no one will make you take back the grill. Just due the catering for a while and everyone will be putty in your hands. Thanks any way Miss." **

"Well sorry to waste your time Mr. Daniels, bye."

"Chirs?...you will make sure no one takes my grill?"

"Yes. Elix, no one will take your grill...If I have to I'll pull out some of my blackmail."

"Thank you Chris! I thank you, my grill thanks you and all the stuff I will grill in the future thanks you!"

"Not a problem Elix, now get off the line your match is coming up in two minutes."

"Damn! Bye Chris!"

"Elix... Elix... Elix...and you wonder where the slash comes form. Well that's a wash, what I'm going to do...I need to bust up any hope of Petey getting Traci. Now what could I do?...hum...well I'm not the Fallen Angel for nothing...but even by my standers what I'm thinking is evil...well heaven sent, hell bound."

Daniels walks off to get a bite to eat and think about what he is planning. Still it was pretty damn evil and even he had his limits. As Chris sat eating he pondered his situation. He wanted to see Bentley and Traci together. Something in him said it was right, they looked good together.

That and he knew Elix would be inconsolable if he should be forced to take back his grill. Elix had spent many hours talking about it, drooling over it and plotting ways to get it. Should Elix be forced to take it back to get back the betting pool money.

Elix would go a tantrum worthy of a blood lust driven vampire and still leave more bodies. So he would have to short of support the slash shippers who thought that AJ was a bit of a whore. That he was ultimately thinking of ways of getting **AJ into bed**, that he was insanely jalousie of anyone who got **near his AJ**.

That Elix was one of also jalousie of anyone who took his attention away. The Fallen Angel had a lot to think about; he would have to decided something. Still just what he decided could come back to haunt him. Besides there was no way AJ would go along with it, the man was straight, straight. Daniels didn't think that AJ had ever had a gay thought in his life.

There was no chance in hell of him being able to dupe AJ into anything that looked remotely gay. That and if he did somehow convince him, AJ would hate his guts for life. Or plot bloody vengeance against him and do horrible things to him given the chance.

Throw in the fact Daniels short of like talking with AJ and you had a rather large problem for the Fallen Angel. Chris watched as AJ came in and grabbed his lunch, he watched as AJ saw him and walked over with a smile on his face. Daniels sighed, he was going to have to think of something.


	11. Chapter 11

AJ watched with cattish curiosity as Christopher Daniels looked at him with odd intensity. AJ had known the other man for a long time. The two had been there and done that about ten times over. AJ liked to think that he knew most of the older man's moods. Along with his facial jesters and at times what he was thinking. It was just something AJ had come to learn over the years.

What he saw now was something new to him, he'd never seen Chris with the look he had now. Naturally AJ was very cruises about it, he had been waiting for Daniels to say something first. However it looked to AJ that Chris wasn't sure how to go about speaking to him.

AJ: "So Chris just what is on your mind? Come on man spill, I know your thinking about something, care to share?"

Christopher Daniels: "...nothing. I'm just wondering about the catering. Use to be better, you know this sandwich it just horrible. I'm glade I didn't take the soup, god knows what's in that."

AJ: "Come on Chris. I know you, your not mad about the food. Hell the food is better than normal. What's bugging you Chris? Come on you know me, I can keep a secret. Just tell me, I'll bug you until you do."

Christopher Daniels: "AJ, there are just things you don't need to know. This is one of them, trust me when I say you won't understand."

AJ: "Chris! What has your panties in such a bunch? You can tell me, I promise not to freak on you. No matter what it is you can tell me."

Christopher Daniels: "No. It's not something I want to talk about."

AJ continued to pester Chris, as in walked Elix Skipper. Elix noticing the rather odd disagreement, walked over and sat next to Daniels opposite of AJ and looks at him with question in his eyes and raised eye brows. AJ seeing that help has showed up flashes Skipper a look and Skipper flashes one right back.

The two soon grab the Fallen Angel by the arms and head off with him. All the while Daniels mutters at them to mind their own damn business. AJ and Skipper just nod in complete agreement with him.

Continue to haul Chris off to a place where they can talk. The two decided upon Larry's office which looks to be empty, the two smirk at each and lock the door behind them. They then set Daniels into a near by chair then lean against the wall and look at him. Daniels just glares back at the two not bothering to hide his dislike for the situation.

Christopher Daniels: "You two are really starting to piss me off. I'm leaving and your either going to get out of my way or get put into an early grave."

Elix Skipper: "I'd like to see you try it Chris. Now speak of this problem that has you all brooding. O r is it that your underwear is ridding up? Come on now the truth shall set you free and that is the gospel according to Primetime."

AJ: "Fess up Chris. It's two on one and you don't have a chance. Just clear your mind my son and all shall be forgiven."

Christopher Daniels: "...god why me? Why did you put these two here on earth? Was it to touchier me? Why god? Why?"

AJ and Skipper: "Yes, yes it was Christopher."

Christopher Daniels: "Aright just for that, you two will get your wish. However you know the saying be careful what you wish for, because you just mite get it? Well you two are about to get it."

AJ and Skipper: "Chris your being a drama queen. Come on Daniels, what's so horrible that you don't want to talk about it? Yeah Chris what happened wife cheat on you?"

Christopher Daniels pissed off: "No! My wife did not cheat on me! That's it your both getting it!"

The Fallen Angel lunches himself at Primetime and Styles, knocks Skipper down with a short left and takes down Styles with a press tackle. Primetime however recovers quickly and goes to hit Daniels form behind only to have Chris move at the last moment and hit AJ. Who takes major offence to it and hit Skipper with a hard right. Primetime responds in kind and the two are soon brawling.

Chris seeing an open window tries to make a break for it. Only to be clipped by Styles and Skipper who are rolling around on the floor. Soon Chris is pissed again and grabs a chair. He attempts to hit them both only to break the chair on Larry's desk, murdering the phone while he's at it. A large piece of which hits Skipper in the forehead, getting his focus back on Chris.

Which leaves AJ with the chance to sucker punch Primetime. Daniels forgotten for the moment jumps up on Larry's desk and goes for the BME. He hits both leaving Skipper knocked out, but doing so has freed AJ form Skippers grip. AJ still has more than a little in the tank, he goes for a leg sweep and clips Daniels. Who barely manages to miss the edge of Larry's desk.

Chirs is now pissed, he flies at both Skipper and Styles who in great fear run like heck. But they are stuck in Larry's little office so things quickly turn into a Scooby Do ep. All three are running back and forth no end in site. As Daniels screams at the two and Skipper and AJ try to make some short of peace with him.

Daniels: "You two just couldn't let it be could you! Damn nosey punk kids! What the fuck is your problem, the both of you!"

Skipper: "Now Chris! Remember your blood pressure, come on man it was just because we care!"

AJ: "Come on Chris! We didn't mean it! Can we call a truce! Please Chris, Skipper and I promise to be good!"

Daniels: "Yeah sure! Once I beat the crap out of you both!"

AJ and Skipper: "Chris! Come on, we aren't that bad! Please! Is this anyway for a father of two to act!"

Daniels: "Don't you bring my children into this!"

AJ and Skipper decided to go for broke. They both get huge eyes and tear up, then they stick out their lips and scrunch up their faces and look extremely pitiful. The two look at Daniels in much the same way a wounded five year old would. Chris feels much to his dismay his angry leave him as he stares at the two.

Who also pull out the lost hurt little boys look. Chris sighs loudly, and pats the both on the head gently. The takes them by the hand and leads them out of Larry's office. AJ and Skipper smirk and high five each other when Chris isn't looking. Daniels meanwhile wonders just how he became AJ and Skipper's father.

Daniels: "...I'm only in my mid thirties...how the hell did I become Skipper and Styles father?..."

AJ and Skipper: "We love you daddy Chris."

Daniels: "...sigh...well I wanted more sons anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

Matt looked at the house in front of him, it held many things for him. It held his future and he knew just what to do. Matt pulled out his black hoodie and placed his things black ski mask. Puts on his Mission Impossible type gear and sets his mp3 player with the sound track form the say TV show. Soon Matt was scaling up the side of Petey's home looking more than a bit like special agents Steve and Bob.

As Matt got near the second floor window, he heard something he'd damn near smashed it over. Petey Williams is chatting up his Traci, and making her blush and giggle. Matt's eyes go dark as he sees Traci smiling at Petey. Matt then proves why he was two time X-division champ, as he swings into the bedroom busting the window.

Petey quickly covers Traci to shield her form any flying glass. While Bentley growls loudly, and waits for Williams to get away for his beloved Traci. Traci meanwhile is wondering just what the hell she did in her past lives to disserve what's been happing the last few days. Matt soon grows tired of waiting on Williams and goes for a flying tackle. Traci how being free fly's at the two of them in an effort to stop any blood shed.

Traci: "Matt, Petey! The both of you quit it! We are adults not two year olds! We will talk this out like the adults that we are! Not lust ruled teenagers who can't use rational thought!"

Matt: "No! That wife stealer pays now babe! He's brain washed you honey! Making you think I don't love you and done other unforgivable things! He must be stopped if we are to have lasting happiness!"

Petey: "Get bent, Bentley! I never caused Traci any harm! Your the one who went all special agent Steve and Bob! Real bright, breaking my window! I'm the one who saved her from Storm and Roodes little hissy. Oh and I happen to be the one who took her to the doctor. What the hell is wrong with you! Oh wait I know, you are a loser who's out to keep me form the only woman I love! Your ass is going to jail for breaking and entering!"

Traci: "Hey! No one is doing anything that involves hurting or sending people to jail! Now you two listen up!"

The two stop as Traci delivers a death glare that would make any man quake with fear. Slowly she gets up and sits back on the bed. Motioning for them to do the same so that they can all talk. Petey and Matt glare at each other, but do as Traci has said.

Mostly because it's Traci and both want to sit as close as they can. Both Matt an d Petey get in close and seem to purr almost. Short of them latching on both Williams and Bentley are snuggled into her. The two seemly have forgotten about the other. Matt puts his head in Traci's lap. An Petey leans into her chest smiling happy he sighs contently as Matt starts to purr. Traci meanwhile just pets the both of them while learning against the head board.

Traci considers the situation, and thinks about how much it reminds her of Daniels old problem. Daniels unknown by the rest of the world had been in a similar yet very different situation. AJ had gotten very use to having the Fallen Angel's full attention during the time he'd come to know the other man.

While the two were in Ring of Honor, AJ had come to adopt Daniels as his father figure. Weather or not Daniels had meant for it to happen or wanted it. AJ had claimed Chris as his very own, and painful death to all who tried to take the other man's time.

When Chris had started teaming with Low Ki and Skipper, AJ had been quite at first. However once AJ learned Daniels was going to Japan with them. He had acted like a kicked puppy, who longed to have his masters love again. AJ from all a counts had been miserable while Daniels had been gone. Only to be mad as hell once he'd come back form his tour of Japan.

While Low Ki hadn't even batted an eye at the whole thing. Skipper had become the other puppy. The one who was brought home after a long stay else where. Only to find that where was a puppy at home who wanted to fight it out. Thus had started one of the oddest situations of all time.

Daniels who was having problems why the two men were acting so weird. Had been clued in by Austin Aries and Alex Shelley who had been laughing like loons. Once Chris had been informed of the situation, he had given each a certain amount of time. Along with a certain amount of space, the whole thing was unsettling for the Roman Catholic.

Up until he'd found AJ his current wife and found Skipper a girlfriend. That had saved Daniels form most of the growing rumors. Which had mostly been put to bed, there were still a section of people who thought other wise.

However the masses at large didn't think it, and that was what counted to the Fallen Angel. Traci thought about it, a girlfriend for the two could just be what the doctor ordered. Meanwhile Petey and Matt purred a bit loader, which reinforced the thought. Yes, Traci would have to find them long term girlfriends.

Ok, people it's me again. Now I hope your all happy so far. I'm having a blast doing this fic. I just want all my reviewers to know, that your the reason I've been working on updating as fast as I can. Work has been hell. So it's nice to know that you guys are willing to tell me what you think. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Christopher Daniels eyed the two boys carefully, they both looked down and tried not to look guilty. Only to make them selves look just that guilty of some horrible crime against something.

Daniels bent down and looked them both in the eye. Both attempted to back up only to be pulled back causing them to fall on their butts. Daniels pulled himself up to his full height and stared them right in the eye, he had his answer.

Christopher Daniels: "I know the truth...now the both of you had better mess up. This is your last chance to tell me what I already know. Things will go a lot easier on you if you confess, and that is the gospel according to the Fallen Angel, Christopher Daniels. Your father, who is demanding answers now misters."

Elix Skipper: "It was all AJ, fault! He told me too!"

AJ: "That's a lie! Your the one who wanted to put shaving cream in Abyss's hand then thought it would be funny to stick Mitchell's in warm water."

Elix Skipper: "Well your the one, who thought we should shave AMW's heads clean as new borns. Along with that prissy little bitch Jarette! Not to mention you stuck some sticky stuff in D'Amore's bag. Then stole Shelley's, damn Shelley cam, and that rack of ribs from Don West. Along with Raven's wallet, Terry's car keys and Sabin's mangs!"

AJ: "Yeah, well you thought it was all funny, up until we got busted!"

Christopher Daniels: "See now, don't you both feel better knowing you have told the truth?"

Ron Killings: "Told me what?"

Christopher Daniels: "Nothing Truth, I was speaking about the value of not telling lies. Both Elix and AJ have learned something form this haven't you boys?"

Elix and AJ: "Yes, Sir. Yeah, sorry."

Ron Killings: "Daniels, what the hell is going on here? When the hell did AJ, and Skipper become your five year old sons? Man, what did you do to them? Did they get hit in the head or something?"

Elix and AJ: "Don't you trash our daddy!"

Ron Killings : "Daniels man, you really took your gimmick way to far...man I'm out of here."

Elix and AJ: "daddy, what did the mean man mean? your still daddy right?"

Christopher Daniels: "Don't listen to him boys, now are we going to run off then lie about it again?"

Elix and AJ: "No sir. Do you want us to go say sorry to them all?"

Christopher Daniels: "No, they all had it coming except for West...well you did only take one rack form him. So no your behavior was fine, all of those other fools had it coming. Now come along boys, we have tapes to study. After all if we are going to beat the tar out of Aires, Strong, and Shelley. We should scout the fools and learn how best to take them out."

Elix and AJ: "Yeah! They suck!"

Christopher Daniels: "That is true. Also we have to find dirt on Petey Williams, other wise Traci and Matt Bentley won't be able to have a peaceful wedding."

Elix and AJ: "Yeah, Traci + Matt forever! Tramat rules!"

Christopher Daniels: "That's good boys! Now since you have both been good, you get your beer after this."

Elix and AJ: "YES!"

Christopher Daniels: "Yes, we will use the money in Raven's wallet. Now come along, there is food and beer to be had and tapes to watch."


	14. Chapter 14

"No, Scott it isn't a bad plan. Now shut up, I don't care what time it is. I'm at Petey's...yes I said I was at Petey's...Scott?..."

"...I'm still here, my heart all most went out on me...what are you doing at Petey's?...Did the two of you?..."

"No, Scott. We didn't hook up...I was in the middle of interviewing Storm. When Roode came flying at him and tried to murder him. I had to put down more moves than AJ and Daniels in a match with Joe. Long story short, Petey saved me from massive head trauma. Now I don't have much time, he and Matt are making blue steaks. I don't want to leave them alone long...now are you clear about what to do?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good plan and all...but Traci are you sure you don't want to keep one of them?"

"Scott that would only make one of them mad. The point of this is to make them happy and get things back to workable. Not have them like love sick puppies."

"Traci you realize that part of the reason; Petey always turned on a dime the moment you said his name is one of the ways you kept Bentley in many a match."

"Yes, Scott I realize that I may have played the sex card a few too many times. But I'm trying to make a mends of short. I really had no idea that Petey would become so fanboyish. If I'd known that I'd have just hit him with a moon sault or something."

"Well I've got even money that says he would have found that sexy. Traci that man is just one big lust bunny around you. It's not going to work unless...you take one for the team and get busy with him."

"**Scott! That was very crude, did you have to say that? I mean couldn't you have at least sugar coated it just a little?" **

"For someone who dressed in a Santa outfit and did that crazy bit with Cage and Bentley. You certainly have a strange way of being moral Traci."

"Hey that was in good taste Scott. Now please get things in motion...oh great I smell something that doesn't smell like steak. Got to go!"

"Hey, wait I'm not done yet!...well shoot."

Scott D'Amore thought about what Traci had said. She had made very good points, and over all he did think she was right. Except she hadn't seen Petey, all love sick for months. She didn't quite have the full picture. Still D'Amore did know that Traci had made a very good point.

Her plan was good, under normal conditions, he would say that it was as good as gold. D'Amore sat in his chair for a while thinking. In the game of life, such as in the business knowing the small details was pretty much the key. D'Amore thought for a moment, yes details were important. However having people who you could count on was even better.

"Alright, I think I have the ultimate plan...I can fix a bunch of things and perhaps get my life back on track...god I miss her. I've been extremely stupid...I'm so sorry Maddy."


	15. Chapter 15

"Were in the hell are those two back biting, worm sucking, worthless little maggots! There shall be bloody vengeance for this! The horrors I shall unleash upon them will rival that of Hannibal Lector and Darth Maul. The pain I shall leave them riving in will make, what I did to Sandman in House of Fun. Look like a harmless day at the beach, Skipper, Styles! Where are you! Your blood is mine!"

"Shut up, Raven. Your not the only one those two victimized. My charge and myself were left in rather, embarrassing situations. If anyone hunts those two down, it shall be myself and Abyss."

"Hell no! Chris and myself have more reason to get their hides bloody that the both of you! All they did was steal your damn wallet Raven! They desecrated Chris! He won't leave the locker room, he's so ashamed!"

"No one cares about that Storm! They shaved me clean! Me the multi time heavy weight champion of the world! They disrespect me, and I'm not going to let them get away with it!"

"Shut up bitch! They hurt my Chris! My CHRIS! No one hurts Chris, while I breath...now shut your hole or I'll fill it with cement. Got that ex-blond locks?"

"They stuck some strange sticky crap on and in my bag. I at least get to hit them with a chair once."

"They stole my Shelley cam! Those two bastards! Do you know how much that cost me? I want that back and I want it back now! I had a tape in there, with tons of wicked...it was a tape which cost me to much money to be left un-used! I was going to use it to tape my match against them."

"Oh shut up Alex...we all know what was on that tape. No one cares! They stole my mangs! That is a crime of high and vile status! And before you say anything Terry they dropped your car keys in the hall so here they are."

"Thanks, I'll be leaving now."

"Well, personably I think they have been hit in the head one too many times. I mean come on, when they stole my rack of ribs, they giggled like small children. There is no way that Styles and Skipper are sane. To beat them would only make things worse. Besides, I heard them say something about daddy Chris. And I'm not talking about you Sabin, I'm talking about the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels. Who it seems has adopted them...**do any of you really want a pissed off Daniels on your hands?" **

All: "...no."

Don West: "Well then, just let it go... Or we could call them."

All: "...them?"

Don West: "It's a bit of a long shot...but if anyone can make Elix and AJ snap back into adults it would be them."

Mitchell: "West, just who are you speaking of?"

Don West: "The single most powerful forces in AJ and Skippers lives other than Daniels...their wives."


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright Shelley, you understand what I'm asking you to do right?"

"Yeah, Scott...but you realize that your ex-wife..."

"Maddy is still my wife Shelley! I paid off her lawyer to not file the paper work...I couldn't handle it. I thought that I could let her go...I could let the divorce just happen...but it hurt too much. I realized I'd been so damn stupid...how badly I'd fucked up...I realized I wanted to make things right."

"Scott, not to be rude or anything. But that is going to be like stealing a seal form a mother polar bear. Are you fucking crazy D'Amore? You had 3D put her through a freaking table, and a lot of other things that alone that would make most women file. She's not even in the country right now, she's in Japan with Allie. I don't think that Allie would let you or me with in five miles of her. By the way did you know Low Ki and Allie are back together? Even if Allie or Maddy doesn't kill me, Low Ki will kill me! I'm not going to die by the hands of that man! Do you know what kind of evil hell, he will put me through should Allie sic him on me!"

"Grow some balls Alex! I need you to at least do half of what I told you! The rest can be put into motion by a few other people who aren't gutless. Now can you do that?"

"...god you can be such a prick. No wonder Maddy left you. I should just drop this and head off to Japan and rat you off! Give Maddy a reason to come back and beat the crap out of you!"

"Shut it Shelley! You realize your already in this up to your neck! This plan will get my wife back! Make Petey happy and should send Jarette to jail! Cause AMW to be deported, send ALX to rehab and get Larry a beat down."

"Fine, I'll do it. Remind me to stay off your bad side."

"Listen Shelley, all you have to do is make sure that when Low Ki, Allie and Maddy show up. Is that they get into the waiting limo I will have there. It is critical that they do this, as the driver will be on my pay roll. Now I plan now having him tape all of their conversations. I'm also going to have him try and start a few. It will give me the information I need. You will be a go between of shorts, it will be your job to gather more information. That however will be on the second day they are in town. At which point I shall step in and woman-napp her. Taking her week long, pleasure cruse and attempting to remind her of why we got married. Now do you understand, what I'm telling you?"

"Yes. I still don't see how this is going to help you. Or get AMW deported, this is lame Scott."

"You don't have to understand Alex. All you have to do is what I just told you."

"...I feel dirty...shower here I come."

"Alex you little worm! Get back on this line! ...damn little punk...he hung up on me. Well mite as well call Trinity...if there is one woman who will be eager to "steal" a man form Traci. It would be she who liked to throw herself off of 20 foot cages."

Scott dials up the number Traci has given him and waits. As he does Scott ponders how Traci got Trins number. Traci hates her and the same goes for Trin, who wants to beat the other woman sensless. Scott starts to think about the many turns and twists his life has taken. Of all the things he's done, Scott still counts having married his wife as the best. He's not about to let her go, not this time.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, good to hear form you Ki. So how are things with you and Allie? I heard you, Allie and Maddy were all touring Japan and Korea. So spill man how does it feel to be with two lovely ladies?"

"Daniels, for a married man. You seem to like the gutter a lot. Now I've heard some strange things, what the hell is going on in TNA?"

"Well Ki, a lot of weird crap has been happing. But, rest a easy that...hey what did I tell you two! No sneaking off without telling me what your doing? You two get your butts back in your chairs and wait for your dinner!"

"Sorry daddy Chris! AJ told me too! Did not! Did too! Your a liar Skipper! No your the liar!"

"Boys! No one is a liar, now you two sit there and play with your Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. "

"K daddy Chris! Yeah I'm going to beat you AJ! Like hell you are Skipper!"

"Daddy Chris! What the hell! Chris what the fuck is going on? That sounded like Skipper and Styles. Start talking man, this is just too weird for words."

"Ki, it's like this. You see Elix and AJ have proven that they can't be left to their own management. So I had to take over certain things on their behalf. "

"Daniels. That doesn't cover the half of it. What the hell happened to Skipper and Golden Boy? Who hit them in the head way to hard, they called you daddy for Christ sake. Now talk, what the hell happened to them? You didn't take your gimmick way too far? Did you mind whammy them into being your New Prophecy did you?"

"Ki, if your going to be negative then I'm hanging up. Skipper and AJ are just fine, except for the fact that I think they over did it on some of Van Dam's stuff. Form the looks of it, I'd say that they should come down sometime next month. Until such time I'm keeping an eye on them."

"Let me get this right, AJ Styles...Mr. Clean living got into and over did it on Rob Van Dam's super weed. Only do this if you are a long time smoker. Super weed and now thinks he's your five to ten year old son? Along with Elix who has become the boy to rats off his older brother? What the hell are you going to tell me next? Petey Williams and Traci run off to Vegas and get married? Abyss start reciting Shakespeare? Chris Harris sleeping with James Storm? All Joe really wants is a hottie wife for his very own?"

"Yes, somehow AJ and Elix ended up getting blasted by Rob's super weed. Also I hit them with a BME off of Larry's desk. As for the last statement, yeah that's true too. According to Joe, he beat the crap out of me, due to the fact I've got it all. Not only I'm God's gift to wrestling, but I've got a wife, and two kids. And that is the gospel according to Christopher Daniels. If for some reason, Elix and AJ like the idea of being the New Prophecy. That's just fine by me, with them by my side I shall take over TNA! Boys, we have a new mission! We must preach the gospel to the un-believers! The righteous words of The Fallen Angel must reach the masses! To save them form the evils that Jarette has heaped upon them. Are you with me boys!"

"Yes! You rule daddy Chris! Your words are the saving grace to damaged wrestling fans!"

**"Daniels! Man you have to stop! You have taken your gimmick, way too far!" **

"**Never! For the New Prophecy is the salvation to the wounded wrestling fan! It is my holy duty to save them form fools like Jarette! To crush little bitches like Larry who try to pollute their minds! To give them what they need, Myself along with Elix and AJ beating the crap out of all that stands in our path! Are you with me Low Ki, it will be a victory over the fools who wish to keep us down!" **

" ...well then, I'll see you sometime next week? Me, Allie and Maddy will be in town for a while. Is it cool with you if we come for a visit?"

"Hell yes. It will be good to see you three, it's been too long."

"Right then. See you then Chris."

"Bye Ki...hey what did I tell you two!"

"Sorry daddy Chris!"


	18. Chapter 18

**"Your telling me that my husband got hit in the head. And now thinks he is Chris Daniels five to ten year old son! Do you know where he is now?" **

**"I knew he was trouble! Elix always talks far too much about him! I'll show that man stealer!" **

"Now Ladies, I'm most certain that Daniels isn't out to steal your men. He however does seem to be able to excite a odd amount of control. Do they have any past trams, a strange need to be told what to do?"

"Mitchell would you please stop spreading fear and chaos! Now Miss Styles and Skipper, I realize that things sound horrible. But trust me Daniels would never hurt, Elix or AJ. Weird as it sounds I'm very sure that Chris loves them. Strictly in a non romantic way, Chris isn't gay or bi. All that is needed is for the both of you to come and collect them. Chris will hand them over very to you both. He's really a very good man, married has two children of his own. He will make sure that they are alright until you two come to get them."

**"Well, I'll be there as soon as I can." "I still don't like the amount of time Elix spends talking about him. I'll be there as soon as possible." **

Mitchell breaks out laughing as West hangs up the conference call. West shots the deviant manager a evil look to which he just smiles at. The rest of the room sits silent, except for Raven who is laughing quietly. Abyss looks very pissed, having heard the names Styles and Skipper. Has him ready to beat someone, he moves his eyes and looks for someone.

Jarette who hasn't whined since the call started on the threat of being shipped to Cuba. In a rusty metal box, with several half starved monkeys. Decides that now is the time to whine. Doesn't notice the monster's stealthy movements, starts up.

Moving faster than Matt Sidle, or Low Ki, Abyss grabs Jeff's neck and choke slams him through his chair. The room is sigh lent for a moment, until Chris Sabin claps. Abyss smiles behind his mask and bows, then sits back down.

Scott D'Amore looks at Sabin as if he doesn't know him. Then ponders the many things he's got left to do. Pay his taxes, make sure the restaurant is doing well.

Book matches for everyone and his brother and sister. Get his way ward wife back into his life and fix things with her. Somehow talk her into having children. The Couch is a busy man with very little time to spend on stupid things.

"Look, I don't see where this is any of my concern. I've got enough to do as it is. Latter people."

"Well, people does anyone know just where Daniels and company are right now?"

"If I knew that West, I'd be beating them bloody and taking back my wallet."

"Raven, your ego reminds me of the Hidenberg, huge and destine to go down in flames."

"All I want is my mangs back...I'm going through lack of Three X Three Eye...I need my mangas...or else bad things will happen."

"What do you mean bad things will happen?"

"Bad things will happen."

"Chirs your not making sense...what the hell are you talking about?"

"I told them...I warned them...not to steal my mangas...couldn't listen could they..."

"Sabin? What dimension are you currently on?"

"...just had to take my mangas...fools...showed them didn't we my mangssss?...yes...we did my mangssss...showed the fats hobbits...took backs whats ours..."

"Sabin, is clearly having a mental break down...Abyss please knock him out."

"...yous after the mangssssssss! Wants to keeps its from us! Justs likes thems in Canada...wes haves ways of dealings with yous..."

Everyone watchs in shock and horror was Chris Sabin, pulls a Gullum and takes off like a bat out of hell. As Abyss, Mitchell and the rest of them watch. The man/hobbit/gullum leap from tables to high shelves to out the door. Sabin has clearly broken the land speed record, as he's soon out of site. Leaving nothing but a large cloud of dust behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

"So in the time we have been gone, Chris started a cult. Made both AJ and Skipper his main followers and wants us to join up with him?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. Chirs hasn't started a cult, it's more like childcare thing...granted the children are middle 20's. You didn't hear them...AJ and Elix sounded like eight year olds. If anything Chris is doing them a favor, by keeping them out of harms way."

"Allie is right, Ki. Chris started a cult and Elix and AJ are his followers. You know this is really going to get the rumors going. Still it should be fun to meet the cult, once we get back to the states. With luck Chris's cult will get into it with Team Jackass. Now that would be worth the price of admission. You know Allie we should join up with cult master Chris."

"I didn't think we were staying long enough to join a cult. You know we have other commitments, such as New Japan, and others. Granted it could be fun... honey how do you feel about wearing white sheets and singing praise to Chris?"

"Chirs didn't start a cult...its childcare service for AJ and Elix."

"Low Ki...honey. It's a cult, say it with me...it's Chris's cult...come on now. Chris started a cult, and we are happily going to join up if he's picking fights with Maddy's ex-hubby. Who won't take the hint and keeps sending flowers, jewels, electronics, exct."

"At least the last buy you back package had some wine."

"Maddy, I know this is kind of a loaded question...but do you still love him?"

"Allie, we have had this conversation before. It doesn't matter what I do or do not feel, about Scott. Except for the joining Chris's cult and getting vengeance against Team Jackass. I'm going to send my sorry ex-husbands ass through a table then kick him in the ribs.."

"I would just like to say that I love Allie and I will never ever fuck up again. When it comes to our relationship and that a vision of pure lovely woman there never was. You are the single most wonderful, beautiful, sexually desirable, make me hotter than hell. Want to go all night...Maddy, it's been fun. But we have to go, bye!"

"Bye Maddy!"

"...sigh...at least Allie is happy. I wonder if Chirs will let me be second in command of his cult..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Now boys, let's go over the motto again shall we?"

"Yes, Daddy Chris."

"We are the night, we are the truth. The Prophecy has come, let all who would deny it be throw into the shadows of the night. The Prophecy is all, it sees all, is the way of things. The nature of the higher power is by it's own nature feared by those who lack insight. Without understanding of power there is no truth. We are the power, we are the light, we are the Prophecy. The Prophecy shall save the wounded wrestling fan. We are their shinning light, we are what they crave. We will save them, form the fools who try to destroy them. We will keep them form the ones who would destroy them. We are the Prophecy, we are what the masses need!"

"Brillant boys! I'm very proud of you. Soon my sons we shall strike out at the fools, with the help of others who follow your path. For now, we shall take what's left of Raven's money and get beer and wings."

"Yeah! You rule Daddy Chris!"

"Chris! Oh thank god I found you, oh good you still have AJ and Elix."

"West...what is it that you need? I'm on my way to take of things, with my boys. Speak now, for my time is valuable...my sons grow restless."

"Look Chris, AJ and Elix's wives are on their way here to get them. They will be here in less than a hour, so don't worry about having to watch them much longer. You can dump them off in the conference room where they can duel with some of the security staff who have Yu-Gi-Oh decks on them."

"Sweet! Dueling rules! Way to go Unca Don, we love you!"

West looks shocked, as Elix and AJ come running at him and hug him. Daniels meanwhile gets a dark look on his face. **The Fallen Angel isn't a happy man. **West has told him most troubling news, AJ and Elix's wives are evil.

Evil nasty un-believers who seek to take his boys form him. That is unacceptable, it will not be allowed to happen. Elix and AJ need him for guidance, for protection, to be cared for. They are his sons, and no one is taking them form him.

The Fallen Angel watchs in dark wrath as Don West leads Elix and AJ away to the conference room. A dark grin slips upon his face, he has things he needs to do. Things that will ensure that he keeps his sons safe form those who would take them. Daniels moves quickly in the other direction, if he is to keep his sons he must move quickly. His plans will not fail, for he is the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels. No one takes what is his and lives to tell of it.

Abyss looks at Mitchell in question as the two watch the Fallen Angel. Mitchell nods at him and the two head in the direction that Don West has taken Elix and Styles. The two did not see any humor in AJ and Elix's earlier antics. While daddy is away, it's time for the boys to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who started it?"

Petey and Matt say nothing and keep their heads down. Traci meanwhile gives them a very disapproving glare. She not gone more than five minutes and the two went from making steaks. (Which thankfully made it out alive.) To trying to grill the other, which has left them both bruised and a bit bloody.

Thankfully however they are both free form burns of any kind. Traci had come in to see them rolling around on the ground silently beating on each other. It seemed as if the two had reached a certain understanding. That being once she wasn't around, it was just fine to beat the other up. Traci however was not fine with their behavior, this wasn't work. Beating on each other in the ring was one thing. Beating on each other while in a residential was another.

"Matthew, Petey...one of you will tell me now who and why you felt the need to roll around on the ground. I thought I'd walked into a gay porn shot at first. Now talk, or else I'll be forced to use other means."

"Babe, I just want to say that I did nothing to provoke him...I just said a few truths that mite have upset the sorry son of a..."

"Matthew! You shall stop that line of langue! This is the kind of behavior that is making all three of us insane. It disrupts our work, our lives and drives the rumor mill that we are in a sicko three way."

Matt and Petey: "No way in hell I'd be in a relationship with a man! I'm straight damn it! I only love you my sweet Traci!" "She's my sweet Traci!" "Mine!"

"Both of you, please be quite! Good god, I need to have some peace. Now the both of you quite this, childish behavior. Come on guys, this isn't love it's a weird obsession you both have become consumed by. It's just like Chris Sabin and his mangas, do you both want to end up like that?"

"No. I don't want to be Gullum."

"Good now, let's eat dinner. Then Petey if you don't mind I'd like to use your computer to book a flight back to San Antoino for Matt. I'll be on my way home once that gets done."

"Are you sure you just don't want to stay Traci?... the doctor said you shouldn't drive. You could black out and crash."

"Oh god no! Babe, you should come home with me! I'll make sure you stay safe, after all your not only my manager but the woman I love."

"Not to worry, I've made arrangements. I have a friend coming to get me, said friend will also be spending time with me while I recover."

"Traci, I don't mean to disrespect your judgment. But wouldn't it just be easier to stay here...I'm off the same amount of time that it's going to take for you to get better anyway."

"NO! You wife stealer, you want to run off with my soon to be wife!"

"As if Traci would marry you anyway Bentley!"

"Quite! Now, if it makes you both feel better. The friend is a woman anyway, so quite being so it mine. I happen to be a person, not a item you can buy or find."

"Sorry Traci. Yeah, I didn't mean to be such a jerk."

"That's fine guys, but you see it now? You both have a very bad obsession, that is not love."

"It feels like love. Traci, I know that sometimes it looks bad, but I really do love you."

"Come on, the steak is getting cold."

Matt and Petey followed quietly behind her, formulating plans to show Traci. Just how wrong she was about how they felt. It was love, it was just truly madly, deeply, like Savage Garden had told it. Traci prayed that her plan would work, she prayed Scott wouldn't do anything stupid. She hopped that the two women she had picked out wouldn't run out.


	22. Chapter 22

Elix and Skipper looked out form here current hiding place in fear. Both Mitchell and Abyss were ripping the room to bits. They didn't know how long they had until the two found them again. So far they had escaped the wrath of the evil men.

However that looked as if it would be a temparay thing. Elix cringged as Mitchell wacked poor Don West yet again. AJ tried to clam Elix as best he could, but poor AJ was sacrred spitless too. Both grabbed on to the other was Abyss put his foot through yet another piece of table.

**"Elix, AJ...come out to play! Now boys, it's time you learned a valuble lesson. That lesson is that for every action their is a reaction. The action, you did was attempt to humliualte myself and my charge. The reaction is that we are going to send you both to the emergancy room! Elix, AJ come out to play." **

Elix in whisper: "AJ, I'm sacrred...they hurt unca Don, and he didn't do anything to them. What are they going to do to us?"

AJ in whisper: "Don't worry Elix, I mean we have been in a lot of scarry matches. We can take them."

Elix: "Yeah, we should be just fine."

It was then that Abyss put his fist through the wall, then pulled it back out clean as it had been before. Elix grabbed on to AJ and hide his face in the other man's chest. AJ stared out form behind their broken pile of tables and shevles.

If something didn't happen soon, he and Elix were going to end up in the emergancy room. AJ wondered where his daddy Chris was, if ever he and Elix needed daddy it was now. AJ hopped that daddy Chris would come soon. As he watched Abyss get closer, he hopped harder than he had ever hopped before.

_'Please, come. Please daddy Chris! We need you daddy! Help! Oh god, no! Daddy!' _


	23. Chapter 23

Chris Daniels felt a strange sense of despration over take him. Daniels stopped his walking and stood for a moment and waited. The feeling soon became much stronger, and more desprate that it had felt before. It was then that Daniels knew what it was. Elix and AJ needed him and quickly.

Something was very wrong, he could feel it. The boys needed him, Daniels looked over at the open closet and grabbed a large pipe. Soon he was running in the direction of the confrance room. Fear drove the Fallen Angel faster, his boys needed him and fast.

Daniels was at the door and about to bust it open, when he heard a sickening voice. Daniels became pale for a moment, then his color slowly came back a bit. He prayed he was wrong about what he would find. Chirs broke the door open and came into the room a man possesite.

The site he saw drove the Fallen Angel to hate he had never known before. Elix and AJ were out cold in pools of their own blood. In that moment Christopher Daniels became something else. Christopher Daniels was gone, what was left in his place was something even the Witch King would have feared.

The being once known as Christopher Daniels attacked Abyss faster than the human eye could detect. The monster was down and out in less than 30 seconds. James Mitchell didn't even have a chance to scream. As the Fallen Angel broke both his arms, and one leg.

Then hit him very hard in the head with the pipe. The Fallen Angel dropped the pipe and sucopped up his boys. He was out of the room faster than he had entered. Only three things were left behind, two broken bodies...and a single white feather.

Doctor: "Dear god, what happened to them?"

Fallen Angel: "Someone attacked them, without mercy."

Doctor: "It's lucky that you got them here so quickly, I've never seen two guys in such bad shape. If they had gotten here any latter...well I don't want to think about it."

Fallen Angel: "I don't wish to consider it myself."

Doctor: "Well, your firends are lucky you found them. They should be fine by morning, it was mostly blood lose."

Fallen Angel: "Good, I shall take them out of here and home in the morning."

Doctor: "Are you sure, I mean I'd like to keep them a day or two."

Fallen Angel: "No. I shall take care of them, it's my fault they were hurt. I won't make that mistake again. I will keep them safe."

Doctor: "Well, I guess it's your call sir. I'll leave you with them."

Fallen Angel: "Yes, yes it is. I will not allow anything else to cause them pain."

Elix half in half out: "...owie...Chris?..."

AJ half in half out: "...pain...bites...I don't think that's Chris...his eyes are brown...this guy has blue/gold..."

Fallen Angel: "...your safe boys, just rest for now."


	24. Chapter 24

Larry: "Don, what the hell happened?"

Don West: "...those two bastards had it coming Larry. I don't know who did it, but it was the right thing to do. I just hope that AJ and Elix are ok. We still don't know where they are and Mitchell and Abyss are in no shape to tell us. I just hope that they wake up long enough to tell us, then die."

Larry: "So how are there wives handling it?"

Don West: "Oh, they are currently checking every emergency room in the Orlando area. That and they are pissed off, they said something about beating your ass."

Larry: "They did?"

Don West: "Yes, and they meant it.

Larry: "Fuck."

"Theressssssss thessssss mangassssssssss! Tellsssss ussss!"

Larry: "What the hell is that, West what the fuck is going on there!"

Security guys: "Sabin! Stop, get back here!"

"Managsssssssssssss!"

Don West: "That Larry that is Chris Sabin, and he's currently looking for his mangas."

Larry: "Fuck!"


	25. Chapter 25

As the older man drove, he noticed that his two charges were fast a sleep. It was good to see them looking peaceful again. Chris had been very concerned, when he had taken them to the waiting rental car. He could help but feel pained as Elix and AJ looked around slightly scarred.

The boys had been hurt, and he hadn't been there to stop it. It was a heavy blow to deal with, and Chirs was feeling a lot of guilt over it. Chris had managed to make most of their fears dissipate, upon their eyes opening. The light in their eyes had been bright, pure and filled with love.

Chris had cried, upon seeing it. He had been so pleased to see them awake. Chris had hugged them both until he had been told by the nurse; coming in that she needed to check them once more before they could leave. Elix and AJ had smiled and laughed happily, giggling and in general acting younger than they had before.

The nurse had explained that they were still just a few bit under the influence of the pain meds. That had ended by the time the nurse had gotten done checking them. Elix and AJ seemed to suddenly remember that they had been beaten and left for dead. The two had become instantly with drawn and fearful. Both looking at him with slight accusation, or at least he'd taken it for that at first. AJ had been the one to speak first.

AJ: "...daddy?...is unca Don ok?...the bad men hurt him. I don't know why daddy...unca Don was just trying to make them leave...then they..."

Elix: "...it wasn't pretty...unca Don got hit pretty hard...is he ok daddy?"

Christopher Daniels: "It's ok boys, I swear no one is ever going to hurt you again. I'll call Unca Don's cell phone and make sure ok?"

Elix and AJ: "Yeah, we were worried about him. I thought unca Don was...you know like what happened to Mr. Blue Eyes."

Christopher Daniels: "I'm sure Unca Don, is just fine. Now Mr. Blue Eyes, just went to live with Aunty Kath."

AJ: "Mr. Blue Eyes lives with Aunty Kath?...I thought he was...wait daddy who is Aunty Kath?"

Christopher Daniels: "Aunty Kath is daddy's sister who lives in MN."

AJ and Elix: "Ok daddy. I didn't know you had a sister daddy."

Christopher Daniels: "Yes, daddy does. She just doesn't get to visit daddy much."

Daniels smiled as he saw that he almost home. Now all he had to do was somehow convince Lisa that AJ and Elix were now their first borns. He hoped that she wouldn't go postal. After all AJ and Elix were so sweet and cute. How could anyone not want to hold on to them?

Their smiles as he had called and found out West was ok. AJ and Elix were perfect, they needed to be cared for and protected. Daniels would do anything to protect them, he just couldn't help it. AJ and Elix were his boys and no one could tell him other wise.


	26. Chapter 26

Traci glared, while Scott was in a different part of the Country and on the phone. She still couldn't help but be mad at him. The twit was starting to piss her off, while she could understand Scott's request.

She knew it was just a huge waste of time and effort. While by most counts Madison only mildly hated him. She still didn't want to be in the same country as him.

Besides she had moved on with some hot Luca Lebra who worked for ACCL or was it AAA. Traci couldn't remember where the guy worked. The only thing she knew was that she was glade Madison wasn't in the North American area. Traci sighed, her and Madison had never gotten along well. Most of it was her fault, she knew it but that didn't make it any easier.

Traci had been under heavy stress brought on by management. She hadn't wanted to lose her spot, having out lasted a lot of walk away Joes. Traci had taken it as a smack in the face when she had learned that Madison was being brought in. That had lead to a lot of not so nice and rather brutal attacks. Her and Madison would never be able to be in the same room for long.

However, Traci had come to the conclusion that in order to be the person she wanted. She was going to have to face up to past mis deeds. This had had a side effect she hadn't been expecting. Not more than a month after Madison had left and Traci had slowly started to change.

Petey had noticed her attempts to be more of that person. This had lead Petey to fall more or just be more insane about his affection for her. Traci wasn't sure which it was, she just knew that Petey had become her personal fanboy.

Traci: "Scott...you realize that Madison hates you. And what she thinks of me, can't be said over the phone. Due to the band on saying certain words over the air waves. Besides didn't she move on with Shocker?"

Scott: "No she did not! The rags are ling, my wife is not with that sorry excuse for a wrestler or man!"

Traci: "Look Scott, you realize that Madison divorced you right? If she wants to move on with Shocker, who by the if he's a sorry excuse for a man. Love send me one just like him! The man is hot, he's talented and have you seen him in tight leather pants? Meow!"

Scott: "We aren't divorced! I paid off her lawyer to lose the papers. She's my wife and I'm not going to allow another man to be in her bed! Damn it, we said vows! Maddy is my wife!"

Traci: "Scott you just proved why Maddy left you. Your a control freak, you think of her not as a person. But as something you can control! God man get in through your head what century it is! She has a right to be happy, to live her life and to not be around you if that's what she wants! She can re-marry or go through as many lovers as she damn well pleases. Think about what you said Scott, why do you think things went bad in the first place?"

Scott: "Traci, I'm not talking about my marriage with you. You have never been married! And she is not having relations with Shocker!"

Traci: "Your right Scott, she's not...she's having relations with Johnny Devine and Shocker at the same time."

Scott falls over and starts to seizure, as Traci laughs evilly into the phone. All the while Scott is screaming it's not so. He then starts to weep like a wounded child.

Traci laughs harder, and taunts him. Saying that Maddy had to have been drunk or drugged when she married him. Traci mental smiles huge and sings praise to Christopher Daniels as Scott dies of heart failure.

Scott: "Traci you still there or not?"

Traci: "...Yes, Scott I'm still here...look aside form your desire to get your wife back. Are we clear about what we need to do?"

Scott: "Yes. Just a question for you, how did you get Petey and Matt to let you leave?"

Traci: "Well, I short of..."

"Babe! Petey is trying to use all the hot water!"

Traci: "Just a minute Matt! I'm on the phone, I'll be done soon!"

"Thanks Babe! Your going to get it now Petey!"

Scott: "They are both at your house?"

Traci: "Yes, Scott they are...I couldn't get them both not to follow Kath's car. They both decided that they would both take care of me. I couldn't say anything...it was the first normal thing they had agreed on."

Scott: "Maybe you should just marry them both."

Traci: "No. The plan will work."

"Babe! Petey is done with the shower but won't leave the bathroom! He's locked the door and taunting me!"

Scott: "Like I said you should..."

Traci: "No, damn it. The plan will work."


	27. Chapter 27

"Chirs, let me get this straight...you felt the need to re-start the Prophecy. So you mind whammed Elix and AJ into ten year old boys. Who think you are daddy, and you took them out of Orlando when you knew that their wives were coming to get them? You realize Chirs that what you did was hubby-napping? You stole two other women's husbands, because they are evil non-believers who wish to take your "boys". Chris what in the fuck were you thinking! This is insane, you have to give those two back now! Before you get sent to federal prison or worse!"

"Lisa, honey, sweet loving Lisa, who I worship the ground you walk on. My reason for breathing, the mother of my children...she who I put above all that is, my sweet sexy.."

"Christopher! You are not going to sweet talk me. Chirs they have to go back and now. We are not keeping AJ and Elix, it would be unlawful imprisonment. They are going back now, I'll book a flight out for Orlando on-line. If we are lucky they will have a early flight, and no one will file charges against you. They go back Chris, we have two little ones who need their daddy. They need you not in jail, which is where you are going to end up. If you try to go forward with this plan to keep the "boys".

"Lisa, no one is going to prison. I've come up with a plan that will keep Elix's and AJ's evil wives form being able to file charges and let's me have full custody of them. You just have to have a little faith in me. Please honey?"

"Chirs, don't you give me those eyes...Chris, that isn't fair! You know I can't say no to you when you do that...do you really have a very good legal plan that will do what you want?"

"Yes, my sweet lovely sexy goddess, mother of my children and she who is the reason that I get up in the mornings."

"Alright Chirs...Elix and AJ can stay. But we are going to need a bigger house."

"I'll look into it, I saw a add on a six bedroom house for not too much."

"Good. If we are keeping them, they should have their own rooms."

AJ and Elix: "Yippee! We love you daddy Chris and Mommy Lisa!"

"See honey, they are both loyal and sweet."

"Chris, you had better not end up in jail...or else I'm going to hurt you."

"So, the slut has them both in her house?...god talk about working fast. Traci really is a class act, I bet she's doing them both at the same time."

"Trinity, did you have to say that! God I don't need the mental image, now look. I called you so that we could work out a deal. Not so that you could give me nightmares for a month. Now I want you to make a bee line right for Bentley. You have past history with him, I'm counting on that little fact. He should run to you like a bear to the river when spring hits. "

"That was tastes D'Amore...still Matt was mine before he ever thought about taking on that bimbo. I think I know him better than her. I will get Matt back and put a stop to her sick little game."

"Just make sure you keep your hands off Petey, and take Bentley out of the picture. I've had to watch that man mope and be come close to clinical depression. As long as Traci and Petey end up together you will get what you want."

"I'll make sure that Matt comes running home to momma. After that D'Amore, I reserve the right to dump him. I'll carry out this little scream of yours, but only for as long as it takes to take down little Miss Traci. After that I want the stuff or else I exposes everything to Traci, Petey and Maddy."

** "What the hell do you know about Maddy...Trinity, I'm saying this just once. You stay the hell away form her or else you will not like the end results. No one goes near my wife, no one threatens my wife. Do you need this spelled out anymore?" **

** "No. **God D'Amore, you really still carrying a torch for your ex-wife? Man I thought Petey and Matt were mental. You Scott take the cake, I'm outty."

"Trinity you get the hell back on the phone!...god damn it. Why the hell does everyone hang up on me?"


	28. Chapter 28

Larry: "So...has anyone seen Sabin?...or Elix and AJ?"

Everyone just kind of looked at each other, no one had a clue as to wear Chris Sabin was. Very few had a fair idea of where AJ and Elix were. However they all feared the Fallen Angel far too much to rat.

Even Joe, who had been forced to show. Didn't want to say what was on his mind due to fear. He'd seen what had happened to Mitchell and Abyss, and he had no desire to piss off Daniels anymore than he was.

Don West sighed, his day was going to hell in a hand basket. He knew where AJ and Elix were, however West didn't want to get stuck in the middle any more than he was. He had been labeled Unca Don by the two ten year olds in middle 20 year olds bodies. While many people would be disturbed by such an event. Don had short of come to be very proud of it.

Larry glared at the room of people who were not talking. Was it really so hard just to fess up about certain things. AJ and Elix's wives were due to show up in three hours with lawyers. Primetime and The Phenomenal one were no where to be seen.

Someone was going to have to spill or else someone was taking a fall. Larry sure as hell wasn't going to take it, and if one of them didn't fess up. He was going to have to make someone a sacrificial lamb. Larry thought about it, just who could be blamed for this.

Shannon Moore and Sabu nodded at each other. Each was pondering the same thing, Larry was going to sell someone down the river. Each had a sight idea that they were going to get the rap. Now Sabu had never man-napped anyone in his life.

Except for Scotty, and that was just a one...ok ten times deal. If Scotty would just quite getting smashed faced then running about dressed all in pink. While acting out parts form ten of Shakespeare best plays. Then perhaps he won't have to knock him out and tie him up leaving him in his bedroom. To sleep off the whole experiences.

Moore was your normal Prince of Punk, mulit colored spiked hair that put Jeff I sawton off everything to shame. Dog collars with spikes on them, spikes on everything. Kick ass clothing and a witty sense of humor. Yes he sometimes punked out people, but he'd never mind whammed anyone. Granted this was only because he had yet to figure out how. Still he had yet to mind whammy anyone for fun and profit.

BG James, sat rolling his eyes while Kip played with a pencil. This whole meeting was a waste of his time. Larry really was a little bitch, he was looking for a fall guy. BG still knew a set up when he saw one, and what was going on wasn't a meeting.

It was a freaking set up, so that AJ and Elix's wives didn't castrate Larry. Well two could play the set up, pick a fall guy game. He tapped Kip on the leg and looked at him. Kip looked back in agreement, their was no way in hell they were taking the fall for Larry.

Unknowingly to anyone, Chris Sabin was watching them all hide at the top of a book case. Sabin had been carefully looking for anyone showing signs of having a manga. So far no one in the room, looked to have one of his precious mangas. Still he waited quietly, he knew one of them had to have them. The end would be the same as it had been back at wrestling camp.

He could wait, he could wait, for the fools to reveled his beloved mangas. He would strike lighting fast, taking back his beloved mangas. Then only once they were safe, could he strike out at the manga-nappers. Yes, the things he would do to them...yes precious...he would have his revenge.

Samoa Joe: "...What the hell?...god the ceiling is leaking! That's it I'm out of here!"

Don West: "...?...well if Joe's leaving I'm out of here too. Someone's got to call a plumber to check for leaks."

Sabu: "To hell with this shit. I've got things to do and people to do them to."

Moore: "Time to go punk someone out."

Storm: "I wonder if Chris is busy..."

BG: "Come on Kip, let's go find Konnon and beat the crap out of him."

Kip: "Sounds like a plan to me."

Rob Van Dam: "Hey, you leave the K-dog alone! You know how much money I make off his habit?"

Whole room: "What the fuck! Rob what the hell are you doing here!"

Rob Van Dam: "DiMeraslover thinks I'm a wrestling god. That and she feels as if I'm getting a raw deal up north. God knows I'm not able to do half the shit I did in ECW. I'll be damned if I forget how to do all the shit I'm known for doing."

Whole room: "Who is DiMeraslover?"

Rob Van Dam: "The most kick ass babe on the planet, the one writing this monster. She's also single and looking for any one who's also looking."

Whole room: "Rob, you got to lay off the weed man."

Rob Van Dam: "Hell no. Weed and RVD go hand and hand. Besides what the hell would you all do if I stopped dealing?"

Whole room: "...sorry Rob."

Rob Van Dam: "Hell right you are."


	29. Chapter 29

**"You let me out Bentley! This is not funny, I don't like being locked in the dark and small room!" **

**"Go fuck your self Williams! You pay now for taunting me behind the bathroom door!" **

**"I'm telling Traci! Let me out of here or so help me!...oh god...I hate small places...Traci!" **

**"Matt! What the hell have you done! Goddess above, Petey I'll get you out just let me get the key!" **

Traci quickly grabs the key form Matt and opens the door to find a bent over and near hysterical Petey Williams. Who is unable to do much but rock and cry. Traci is horrified by this and gentle picks him up to his feet and coos a bit. Petey willing moves with her looking rather pitiful and moans a bit.

As Traci is reassuring him that all will be ok and that she will protect him form the dark. Matt takes notice that Petey slips his hand near Traci's tush. Matt's eyes narrow as Petey manages to smirk at him as Traci leads him out of the room and to her guest room.

Matt attempts to draw Traci's attention to this only to be shot down. Petey chokes out a sod, which cause Traci to pull him closer. Then changes direction to her room, leaving Matt Bentley in dark wrath. Petey Williams is going to have to be dealt with.

"**Matthew! Once I get Petey settled, you and I are going to have a very long talk! Don't you roll your eyes at me Mister!" **

"**But babe! He started it, and his hands were going near your rear!" **

**"That is no excuse Matt! You don't lock a Closter phobic in a small dark place! He's in shock and just trying to find something familiar to hold on to his sanity! We will talk latter!" **

"**But Babe!" **

**"No buts!" **

**"Traci, please he's just.." **

Matt waits but Traci doesn't answer him. Matt growls and runs to Traci's bedroom, and sees much to his horror. That Traci is tucking Petey into bed and still ignorant; to the fact that Mr. Williams is using the situation to his lusty advantage.

By getting a nice close view of her chest, along with getting head rubs. Petey also gets a kiss on the forehead as Traci gets up to get him some water. Matt glares at Petey as Traci gets out of ear shout then starts to go off on him.

"**Williams you sick, evil, Canadian would be wife stealer. How the fuck did you manage to turn this all into my fault? This is low Petey, even for you...so help me. Once it's time to go back to work...I'm putting you out. Your not getting with in ten miles of my soon to be wife." **

"Not very bright are you Bentley? All I have to do is scream bloody murder and Traci will send you packing...I told you before...**_Traci is never going to marry you_**. Traci and I are going to be married and have a lot of happy children. We will have a great life and you are not going to wreck that. As for trying to take me out**_...Bentley are you forgetting who low blowed who in Ultimate X?" _**

"**_Get this straight Petey...Traci is my manager. She won't leave me, for some loser who deals with D'Amore. I've not yet begin to fight for the love and effect of the fair Traci." _**

**_"Let the games begin then Bentley...and I'm going to win." _**

**_"When hell freezes over and Larry quits being a little bitch." _**


	30. Chapter 30

Christopher Daniels was a happy man, he had four great kids and a wonderful wife. If that wasn't enough soon he'd be in a bigger home. Now he needed to get his "boys" and watch some tapes. It was time to formulate his plan of destruction for Shelley and the rest.

Daniels hit the power button on his dvd player and popped in a old ROH disk. Then the Fallen Angel went to get his boys who were currently out in the yard throwing a football. Chris smiled as he watched his two sons play, it was such a great feeling inside.

Lisa watched quietly as her husband walked outside to get Elix and AJ. If anyone had told her that her husband was going to bring home two of his co-workers. Claiming them as his very own flesh and blood, she would have laughed her self silly.

However there was nothing silly about how Chirs felt for the two men throwing a football in her yard. She could plainly see that the two meant the world to him. It was strange but in away very right in some odd way. Chris had been rather with drawn when Triple X had broken up.

He had missed his time with Elix greatly, and dispite his posturing to the contrary. She knew that Chris loved to work with AJ Styles. AJ was able to keep up with him and the two could do some truly breath taking things in a ring. Lisa smiled as she watched Chris chase AJ and Elix, the two smiled and laughed as they lead daddy Chris on a merry chase.

Elix: "No, it's too nice out! Let's stay out in the sun and play!"

AJ: "I don't want to go in! Come on Daddy, we could throw the football please!"

Christopher: "You two will get in that house now! We have dvd's to watch, how are we supposed to crush our enemies if all you two do is play? In the house now, watch dvds, crush that fool Alex Shelley and his Gen Next buddies! Crushing them is more important than...hey don't you throw that football at me!"

AJ: "You know daddy you were supposed to check it...not let it hit you in the face."

Elix: "That was so cool AJ! Do it again!"

Christopher: "That's it, both of you are in very deep trouble!"

Chris dispite his yelling, looked to be having the time of his life. Lisa had to hold her mouth shut to keep the laugh back as all three fell into a heap. AJ and Elix let out shots of glee and promises to be good. As Chris lectured them on the importance's of studying one's enemies. Lisa did laugh as Elix and AJ both hugged Chris at the same time and said five little words.

"We love you daddy Chris."


	31. Chapter 31

Sabu smiled yes his grand plan was about to bear fruit, all he had to do was wait. Just a little more, come on, yes that was it...just come a little closer. **Yes! He had taken out the squad leader**...now all he had to do was get that pansy who's name showed just how pansy he was.

What kind of man had screen name like JBLsPinkBunnizrulz? The boy was just asking to get taken out, you didn't use names like that for Halo on-line! For the love of 32 bit blood, that was just begging to get shot.

Not to mention the guys team mates were ultra gay **or worse possible guys who worked for Vince**. If there was one thing the world did not need it was a bunch of pansy WWE frontiers on line playing Halo!

"GenasidalOne! I've taken down Cavanaboyo! I'm moving in on Couchiscool, I'll gut that little back bitter before he knows his life is forfeit. Do you wish to end the miserable life bare of Flairstillgotit? Or should I take him out as well since they are both hiding behind the crates?"

"Negative RavenDarkOne. Gut them like the worms that they are, I've ended the squad leader TripleHisgod...such a fool. That was the easiest kill I've ever had since we started playing. Hold one what's this...RavenDarkOne! Abort this area, repeat abort this stupid area and match!"

"GenasidalOne! What's wrong I've just gutted Couchiscool and Flairstillgotit? We are two fools away form perfection!"

"RavenDarkOne, shut your mouth and open your ears! The holy grail has walked in front of my eyes and we must strike now! Our greatest fantasy has just come to pass! A team by the name of TNAMangmentRules has just shown up! Check the names, it's a who's who of people we wouldn't mind seeing in traffic mishaps."

"Truly this is a gift form above...tell the rest of the team. We must take this opportunity to take vengeance, oh glorious moment of violent ecstasy! Vengeance shall be ours!"

"Weedisgood, SwatonGod, RavenismyGod! Boys the mother load of vengeance has been sent to us from above!"

Weedisgood: "You mean DiMeraslover is going to give me a bigger part! Oh happy days! I'll get to jump off any damn thing I want! I can use chairs as the wrestling gods intended! I can Van Terminator someone! Sweet!"

SwatonGod: "For the love of swatoning off the top of the building Rob! Would you quit with this DiMeraslover thing! Man she isn't real, there is no kick ass 5'4 amber to chestnut hair girl with blue eyes writing our every move!"

RavenismyGod: "Hardy's right Rob, your obsession with this so called higher power of a 26 year old woman is scarring me."

Weedisgood: "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

GenasidalOne: "All of you shut up! We have Vengeance to carry out! Attack formation, blood bath now!"

All: "Sir, yes Sir!"


	32. Chapter 32

Miss Primetime looked on with what could only be described as evil intentions. Miss Styles looked on with a look that could have killed. If the powers that be would have let her get away with such a feet. There lawyers who looked ready to chomp, had smug smirks firmly planted on their faces. It was that I get to sue someone look, mixed with a money, money, money one.

Larry repressed the need to shiver and throw up. He freaking hated lawyers, he also hated the fact that everyone had run out on him. Before he could come up with a viable plan to pin the blame on any of them. Nothing was going right, ever since AJ and Elix had vanished and Mitchell and Abyss were in the hospital.

West had only said that Mitchell and Abyss got what was coming to them then laughed. West wasn't the only one laughing about it, Sabu, Joe, Cassidy, Moore, BG, Kip, and Rob Van Dam. Who had shown up out of no where, claiming that some crazy babe had freed him for up north.

Larry didn't fully understand what RVD had been talking about. Still he did know that Van Dam was for some reason in the area and free form up north. So who was he to try and tell Rob that there was no crazy babe. Besides it was the only bright spot in his day, who cared about why and how.

No one knew just what the hell had happened, or no one was willing to fess up. The room looked as if WW3 had shown up for ten minutes then left. The only clue was a single white feather that glowed white and was softer than anything he'd ever seen before.

Blood sucker number one: "Well Mister Zybisco. You had better come up with the location of Mr. Skipper now.

Blood sucker number two: "Ditto. Mister Zybisco, you shall tell Miss Styles what she wants now, or else we are filing charges."

Larry: "Look, I can't be held a countable for crap I know nothing about! I have no idea where AJ and Elix are that's the gospel truth!"

Miss Skipper: **"He knows! His words damn him! He repeats the words of that vile man stealer Christopher Daniels!" **

Miss Styles: "I just want my husband back, the father of my son. Now someone please tell me where my husband is!"

Larry: "I don't know!"

All: "The hell you do! That's it we shall see you in a court of law! Where the pages of justice shall be written, the words of truth given. The graphic novels of goodness read!"

"Mangassssssssss! Mangasssssssss! Yous stole my precioussssss, for thatsss I's shall punishsssss yousss!"

To the shock and awe of Larry, Chirs I may now be Gullum Sabin. Drops form the near by book shelf and begins to rip both blood sucking lawyers to tiny bite sized bits!

Miss Skipper and Styles look on in horror as the Chris/Gullum does stuff I'm not even going to describe. But let's just say that legs and arms are being used as clubs and that brief cases are getting shoved places.

In what can only be called an act of self preservation, both women run like hell. The Chris/Gullum looks after them with evil intentions, but is quickly side tracked upon finding a copy of Ghost In The Shell. Upon grabbing the manga and reading a few chapters in. A very amazing transformation takes place. The Chris/Gullum morphs back to talented and sexy Chris Sabin. Who smiles and walks off reading, not knowing what chaos he did in his Gullum form.

Larry: "I'm never going to be able to get the blood out of the carpet...sigh."


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, little Miss Traci. Your days of pimping those two are over. I'll have Matt eating out of my hand so fast you won't know what hit you. Time to lose, bitch...teach you to steal what's mine."

Trinity smiled most evilly at her arch rivals down fall. Soon she would have her vengeance, against the little tramp. Sure that mite be just a little out here, and perhaps this was all brought on by wee bit of jealously.

Who won't want two guys like Bentley and Williams fighting over you. Still Trinity had her reasons for this, other than being blackmailed by D'Amore.

One was her competitive drive was telling her that to let Traci have either of them was wrong. So she didn't really see Bentley as a boyfriend or husband.

Nor did she really see the Canadian Destroyer as a husband. The fact that Traci was still on top as the alpha female of TNA was what was driving her.

Trinity didn't like the fact that somehow Traci had out lasted her. **That and D'Amore's blackmail was pretty bad. **Black velvet, Vegas, pink, moonsault, cage and Raven were words she didn't want the world to hear. Let alone ever see the dvd D'Amore had, that was puzzling. Just how the hell had Scott gotten his evil little hands on that? Scotty had promised that they were the only ones with copies.

Sighing Trinity pulled out her mask and began working on the window. In order for her plan to work she was going to have to trash the washing machine. Now all she had to do was hope she got the job done while all three were out getting groceries.

Trinity pondered the way things were going as she pulled out the wires out of the washer. Perhaps she should just spill the beans on Scott...that would show him.

Wreck his happy little life and show him about blackmail. Maddy, Traci and the rest would be sure to get rid of the body. As Trinity started to fix what she had broken, she felt a voice in the back of her mind.

**_"If you don't do this, I'll place that dvd of you in Vegas on the net. I'll wreck your life so fast you won't be able to work anywhere every again. I've seen it and let me tell you Trin...no one will ever look at you the same way again." _**

_**'Damn you Scott...I hate being under someone's thumb. If he doesn't give that back after this...I'll take it back and out on his hide.'**_

__


	34. Chapter 34

"So who ordered up the limo...Low Ki honey?"

"As much as I would love to take credit for this...no I didn't."

"Hundred bucks says it's my weasel of an ex-hubby's way of trying to worm his way back into my life."

"So we take the free limo, and ride all over town. Then head over to Chris's house and see about joining up with his cult then?"

"Hell yes. While we are at it we charge everything we can to him. Come on let's empty out the mini bar and see what else we do to his wallet."

"How did I get so damn lucky? I've got a kick ass girlfriend, who's buddies with a woman who's ex-hubby just can't stop sending gifts. I love my life! Also it's not a cult, it's a childcare service for AJ and Elix. Chris wouldn't start a cult, cults are evil and Chris isn't evil."

"It's a cult honey. Say it with me cult...c...u...l...t...cult. Chris started a cult and may or may not be in his right mind. However he's still able to wrestle like a god, and his mind is brillant so. We are joining up with him for a few months. It should be fun and educational, that and it will help hype us beyond belief."

"Allie it's not a cult! It's a childcare service for AJ and Elix! I swear Chirs didn't start a cult, what do I have to do to convince you honey?"

Allie got a evil look in her eyes and pulled Low Ki over and whispered something into his ear. Then pulls him in close and lays a kiss down upon him. Low Ki is understandably a wee bit red and goofy after it. Maddy just sighs as Allie moves her boyfriend into the limo.

There are days it's just disheartening to travel with such sex fiends. Madison thinks for awhile about it, and decides that perhaps it's time she call up an old friend. An old sexy, male friend who she would just love to get busy with. Yes, it's been far too long since she found a little peace in her life.

Her divorce from Scott had been long and drawn out. It also had been very messy, Scott had stuck his feet in. He had fought it from start to finish, and done everything legal and other wise. To try and stop her from getting her freedom. All the while claiming that he loved her and wanted things to work. Yeah right that was a bunch of bull.

Scott had just wanted to make her life a living hell for as long as he could. He was bitter and not able to get past the fact she'd cheated. While Madison knew that it had been wrong and she did regret it. Scott as well as anyone in the business knew how it felt to get lonely.

The road could become a long, cold and lonely place, and sometimes even the most loyal people got tempted. Tempted to take some solace in the warmth of someone else. While she knew it wasn't right, it was just how things worked out sometimes.

It was very easy to get lonely in Japan. Most wrestlers who stayed over for long stretches either learned to make friends or brought their own. It had been after a very long and crappy day that she'd meet an equally lonely man who was also married. They had started talking and things had snowballed from there.

Still if Scott hadn't been able to get past it; he should have just let her go. Maddy sighed as she thought about it. He should have called her more, she should have called him. There were a lot of things they both should have done. In the end the marriage had failed because of them both.

Maddy had excepted it a long time ago, even if Scott hadn't. Picking up her cell Madison punched in a number she hadn't called in a long time.

She just prayed that he would pick up, and that he would hear her out. It had been a very long time, but she still loved him. Madison just hopped that he would want to try one more time. After all they had been through, she wanted to make it up to him.


	35. Chapter 35

"Now boys are we clear about our master plan?"

"Yep. Yeah, we are going to kick their ass!"

"Chirs! What did I tell you!"

"Sorry Honey! Now boys, what did I say about swearing around Mommy?"

"Sorry daddy Chris. Yeah, I forgot. Mommy Lisa sure is strict."

"That's alright boys, just try not to do so again. Or less I'll have to punish you both. No beer or video games for the rest of the weekend."

"That is so not cool. Ditto, AJ. Ditto."

"Don't worry boys, daddy doesn't like it himself. Now let's get some beer and watch some old dvds of daddy kicking Alex Shelley's sorry butt along with lots of other guys."

"Cool! Your so cool daddy Chris!"

The Fallen Angel smiled as his boys chattered on about how cool daddy was. Chris smiled as Elix and AJ ran into the kitchen to grab their beer and popcorn. It was a good feeling to know that the boys were so proud to have him as daddy. Now all he needed to do was couch them a bit as they watched his old ROH stuff. He needed to make sure that Elix and AJ were ready for anything. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to get hurt.

"But mommy Lisa..."

"No butts. Elix, AJ you don't need beer. You can have some of the mountain dew."

"Daddy Chirs said..."

"Mommy over rules anything Daddy says."

"Ok, Mommy."

"Oh come on Lisa, let them have their beer they have been good."

"No, Chirs. They can have water or mountain dew."

"Honey, be reasonable."

"You want to sleep in the guest room?"

"No."

"Then water or mountain dew."

"Yes, dear."

"Oh, by the way Low Ki called. Him, Madison and Allie will be in town tomorrow to talk to you. They said something about joining your childcare service. Chirs just what have you been doing at work?"

"Low Ki called my Prophecy a childcare services?"

"Well he that's what he was telling Allie. Who was sing songing that it was a cult. Chirs, your not starting a cult are you?"

"No honey. I would never start a cult. I just re-started the Prophecy, I can't help it if Elix and AJ have cult like devotion to me. After all what's not to love?"

"We love you daddy Chirs!"

"That's good boys, daddy loves you too. Now come let's get your water and mountain dew, so we may watch daddy in action."

"Yippee! Your so cool daddy Chris."

"My husband the cult leader...sigh."

"Childcare service Honey. It's a childcare services."

"Why did I marry you?"

"Cause you luw me my sweet wonderful Lisa."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Chirs smiles big and gives his wife a long lip lock. AJ and Elix try not to snicker as they watch their parents make out. However they can only handing so much and start to snicker like mad. The two run off to grab some beer and head into the den to watch dvds. Ten minutes later Chirs is jarred out of his lust with Lisa to hear what sounds to be the breaking of a vase.

"You are in so much trouble Elix!"

"Me! I didn't break the vase! You were the one who threw the book!"

"I only threw it, because you said all that crap!"

"Yeah, well you broke the vase! Ha! Your in trouble!"

"No, you are both in trouble! Elix you for taunting your brother and AJ for breaking the vase!"

The two sit quietly waiting on their daddy Chirs, who they hear coming at a rapped pace. The two sigh, then look at their beer and quickly start to drink it all. They knew they wouldn't get anymore. The rest of the weekend and they were quickly trying to get all they could while they could.

End results AJ and Elix where in the middle of emptying their third case. As Chris came running into the room looking very strean. While AJ and Elix were on the floor giggling while watching their daddy Chris take on unca Low Ki and mean old Joe.

Chris found he could stay mad as he heard AJ yell at the tv calling Joe a big meany. He smiled as Elix told his unca Low Ki not to steal the BME and hit daddy Chris. Lisa came in just as Elix and AJ jointly yelled at The American Dragon for giving daddy Chris a backbreaker. She had to smile as Chris sat down in between them and pulled the two close.


	36. Chapter 36

"Matt put that back."

"But Babe, it's Coco Puffs! Coco Puffs are part of a balanced good for your breakfast."

"Matt Coco Puffs are evil, and not good for you. Put those back and get the Post Select Cranberry Crunch. It's much healthier for you and tastes better too."

"Petey got Lucky Charms! Why can't I have Coco Puffs?"

"One, Lucky Charms is healthier than Coco Puffs. Two unlike you Petey was good at breakfast so he can have his Lucky Charms. Now get the Cranberry Crunch and then go pick up a gallon of milk and 18 eggs. I'm off to get the meats and cheese. I'll meet up with you and Petey in cleaning supplies. Now be good Matt."

"Will do babe...Traci?"

"Yes Matt?"

"Do you still love me?"

Traci can't help but frown over Matt's sad little boy face. She pulls him over into a hug and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. To which Bentley's face lights up; and his gives her a quickie kiss on the lips before bouncing off.

Traci smiles as she heads off to pick up the fresh meat and cheese. Un a wears that Petey is hiding behind a stake of Pepsi cubes. Filled with dark wrath the Canadian Destroyer chases after his archrival in hopes of causing damage to him. **Petey is enraged by this rivals getting frisky with his future wife. **

Petey sees his spot when Matt stops to pick up the eggs. Evil grin on his face and bad intentions on his mind Petey goes flying at Matt. Only to hit the eggs as Matt moves out of the way. Bentley looks on in shock as the Canadian Destroyer takes out two large stake of eggs. Matt laughs as a gallon of milk falls on to Petey's head, and grabs the next one that falls and heads off to find Traci.

Petey shakes off his minor mistake only to find that Matt is gone. Unfortunately for Petey the store manager has shown up and looks really pissed. Some of the other customers gather around upon noticing the massive mess. A few look quickly at Petey trying to remember something, luckily none of them do.

"Sir, is their a reason you trashed my eggs and took out my milk? Because I'd love to hear it."

"Look, I wasn't looking to end your dairy products. It was just a minor mishap that was caused...by your wet floor. You had no sign up, your lucky I don't sue your ass."

"What, what! Sir that floor doesn't get washed until one in the morning!"

"Well, then why did I go flying and damn near kill myself?"

"Sir! You're making that up!"

"Oh really? Then why did I go flying out of no where and into the dairy?"

The growing crowd nods and in full support. The store manager looks around uncomfortably; the growing crowd is starting to unsettle him. Petey seeing this takes full advantage of the situation. He starts to fake injury and moans pitifully, playing it up as only he can. The crowd starts to look pissed at the manager who, quickly decides to just give in.

"Sir, please except my full apologies...don't worry about paying for any of the eggs or milk. In fact your whole bill is on the house today."

"Why thank you."

"Not a problem sir."

Petey gets up and walks off smug; he may have missed his chance at laying out Matt. But he did get their collective groceries for free and that should wipe the smirk off Bentley's face. And put a large smile on Traci's face, which could get him yet another kiss. Petey smiled as he walked to the cleaning supplies, life over all was good.


	37. Chapter 37

"Take that you sucky ant-weed loser! Ha! Yet another one bites the dust! GenasidalOne, do you copy that? I just took down WeedistheBad! Asking permission to cut the vile throat of Larryisright!"

"Negative WeedisGood. RavenDarkOne is already on him, like flies on...trash."

"?...GenasidalOne? Your last transmission was a bit G ratted, what the hell is up with that?"

"I've been busted four other times for improper use of words WeedisGood. The bastards threatened to end my account. I can't say certain words at certain times of the day. I mean come on we are playing a ultra violent team killing sport on line! It fucking bites! I pay them how fucking much money and they pull all this shit on me!"

"Shit! They sent in a bounty hunter group! WeedisGood, be advised to run like fucking hell! Ravenismygod, SwatonGod, RavenDarkOne! Run! The shit has hit the fucking fan! Bounty Hunter group! New area now! Run before it's too late!"

RavenDarkOne: "I fucking hate back biting system overseer bounty hunters! The little pansy worms, I say we take them down!"

SwatonGod: "Fuck! Their levels aren't even shown and they fucking have what looks to be unlimited small nuclear devises!"

RavenismyGod: "Fuck!"

GenasidalOne: "Run men! We will regroup latter!"

The group of angry Halo players was together about one hour latter in a hidden area. They had found a strange cannon area that no one ever seemed to go to. It was odd, there really wasn't much in the area. Except for some trees, a river and a weird base that had a busted computer in it.

It was a weird place to have heals and power ups. That and some odd players would sometimes go by screaming about the great destroyer. Which was really weird since they all knew Petey didn't play Halo on-line. That and the weird players sometimes stopped and asked them the oddest things.

The first time it had happened they had sat as a group and discussed turning the loonies in. Even WeedisGood had given deep thought to it, and Rob never wanted to turn anyone in. The nut jobs were kind of scary and always seemed to be on-line. No matter what time or day they were always signed on.

SwatonGod had said it reminded him of Dot.Hack. To which RavenismyGod had freaked out and screamed that the system was trying to suck out their souls. It wanted to make them slaves of the virtual world and use their life force for some scream to take over the world.

SwatonGod: "Well at least the loonies aren't around. So guys what the hell do we do now?"

RavenismyGod: "I say we blow off the game for the day. I need to get my ass into the gym, got a match to work out too."

RavenDarkOne: "Hum...damn it. Cass makes sense I myself must take time to go through some personal business."

GenasidalOne: "Well I guess we are done for now. Damn it, I got to go do some crappie I forgot about. Latter."

Rest of them: "Latter!"


	38. Chapter 38

"Do we have ta? Come on daddy...it's too early to go to bed. Yeah, can't we stay up a little longer? Please Daddy Chris?"

" AJ, Elix...it's three in the morning. We have watched most of daddy's ROH dvd's...hum.. time to hit their website by the same name and buy more cheap yet very brillant tapes or dvds. Its time for bed, come now you both want to be well rested for Samoa?"

"No! Daddy he's evil! Remember that meany hit you with a chair!"

"No boys, not Samoa Joe... Shammo the killer whale."

"Killer?...daddy that's bad too! It wants to kill us, it's like that big meany Joe!"

"...ok how about the coral reef?"

"Does that have fishies? Are they neat colors?"

"Yes, boys on both counts."

"Cool. Cool. When do unca Low Ki and Aunty Allie and Aunty Maddy coming?"

"Well they should be in sometime latter tomorrow. They said something about wanting to stop and get you two something. Maddy mentioned something about emptying out Scott's wallet...that rat bastard. I really hope she buys something expensive."

"Daddy Chris what does bastard mean? Yeah is it a word we should say a lot?"

"No, boys...it's a very adult word that daddy uses to describe how he dislikes Scott D'Amore...a very evil man who seeks to drive us out of the X-division...we shall be dealing with D'Amore...but on to more important things. Such as your bedtime, now boys get to into the bathroom and clean your teeth and go to bed. Or else Daddy shall make you both do your work outs at dawn."

"Going daddy! We will be good, we swear! Just don't make us do work outs at dawn!"

Daniels smiled as he watched his boys run off to the bathroom to commence with getting ready for bed. As he stood their smiling Chirs pondered; just how he had managed to get through life before them. The two were just so cute, and just such perfect boys.

AJ and Elix quietly looked around the wall and noticed that daddy Chris was standing with large smile on his face. The two looked at each other and grinned, while their prank was going to earn them work outs at dawn and who knew what else.

They couldn't help but feel happy to see daddy Chris smile. Still they knew they were going to be in trouble, but it was going to be worth it. Unca Low Ki had it coming for being mean to daddy, no one was mean to daddy and got away with it.

The two smirked if only they could pay back the true target of their rage. That big mean jerky Samoa Joe, he was the one they wanted to prank. Change that they wanted to make him suffer for all the evil he had done to daddy. Somehow some way they would get vengeance for Daddy Chris.

Elix: "**AJ, we have to get that big jerk for daddy. **What he did was way worse than Unca Low Ki and American Dragon. **He was happy about putting Daddy Chris in the hospital...he must die." **

AJ: "**Don't worry Elix, we will get him...we will make him pay for what he did to Daddy Chris." **

**"I don't hear the sounds of getting ready for bed!" **

"We are daddy Chris! We are!"


	39. Chapter 39

"Petey! What happened to you? How did you end up covered in milk and eggs?"

"Babe. I just want to say that I had nothing to do with it."

"Matt did I ask you if you did?"

"No, but I thought I should say something."

"Thank you Matt, would you be a dear and head off to the check out? I need to get Petey out of those clothes and into dry ones."

"Babe! That isn't right I mean come on, he can stand a little chill. He can stay in his clothes!"

"Matt! Would you get your mind out of the gutter! I'm taking him outside so that he can get out of those clothes and into a nice warm car. Petey will be decent, he's got boxers."

"Babe! That is the problem, **he's not decent! **He is going to try something, I just know him...he's going to try and get you into the back seat!"

"Matthew! The parking lot is filled with people, and it's the middle of the day. Would you get your mind out of the gutter already?"

"Traci, I don't want to be a problem. I could stay in my clothes..."

"No, Petey. I don't want you getting a cold. I need to get the car warm and you into the blanket I keep in the back seat. Matt will take care of the groceries, and I'll help him load them up once he gets out to the car."

"If you say so Traci."

"I do. Now come along, I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks Traci... thank you for being so caring."

"It's no big deal, come on we still have that concert to get ready for tonight."

Matt watches angry as Petey has yet again turned things around on him. Petey gives him a smirk as he is lead away by Traci. Who doesn't see what he's doing, Matt however keeps his temper. He smiles evilly as Petey puts his back to him, Bentley has a plans. Plans that will be carried out latter, for now it's best to stay quite.


	40. Chapter 40

Scott watched quietly as the tape played. The limo driver had done most of his job well. D'Amore sighed as he watched Madison, smile then laugh as Low Ki and Allie kiss. It had been a very long time since he'd heard her laugh. He loved that laugh, it was one of the things he just adored about Madison.

Scott sighed as he watched his wife frown a bit, he hated to see her unhappy. Scott wanted to see her smile not frown, he wanted to be the one to make her smile. Be the reason, that she was happy, be her reason...sighing D'Amore pondered Maddy. Why was it so hard to let her go? Why did he still want to hold on so badly.

Scott thought about it, he had so many emotions when it came to her. All of them were deep and profoundly powerful, it wasn't something he could just shut off. He had come to understand Petey's emotions about Traci more. Due to his own indescribable need when it came to Madison.

If his plan worked...if Trinity didn't manage to fuck it up. There was a chance for him, to make things right for not only him. But to make things right for Petey and Traci. Just as in his marriage, there had been a place and time. In which both Petey and Traci had been close, good friends who looked as if they could be lovers.

Something that could have and should have been, had not been due to strange chance. That chance had in the form of Shane Douglas, and turned into Matt Bentley. His strange chance had come in the form of Maddy deciding to tour Japan.

That and he's own busy schedule, coupled by the fact that he should have made time to get over there. Or at the least call her every day, just let her know he was thinking about her. Something for her to know, not wonder about what he was doing. If he was thinking about her, if he knew that she was lonely and needed to know.

That even if they were thousands of miles a part, he would always have her on his mind. For crying out load they had been newly weds, he should have been calling her four time a day. Leaving all kinds of messages on her cell, answering machine. Just being a good husband, and putting in the work.

Scott hadn't thought about it until one late night after a extremely long day. He had over heard a conversation that had nailed home a point that he should have already known.

Marriage was hard, it was a lot of work, it was about having to put someone else's feelings into the picture. In other words in order to have a good marriage one had to place a hell of a lot of time and effort into it.

Scott had booked a flight over to Japan latter that night on the net. He had shown up at the home that Maddy was renting with Allison Danger. Flowers, and hope in tow praying that his wife was alone for the night. It had been the time set sometime after her last infidelity.

Only to ring the bell and have Johnny Devine answer the door in a towel. Scott had never in his life been more pissed off and sad in that moment. He had knocked Johnny to the floor and been ready to strangle him. The only reason Johnny had lived was Devine had sworn he was only there because he'd had a hotel/motel booking problem.

Madison had heard him yelling over the phone trying to fix it. Then been kind enough to give him a place for the night. Devine had sworn he hadn't touched her.

Nor had they done anything except for gone for some noodles. Scott had let go of Johnny's neck and become uncertain about just what his next move should be. As poor Johnny tried to rub some life back into his neck.

Scott had heard moaning in the back room; he had stupidly run in like a bull. Scott walked in on what he'd thought was his wife and Low Ki. There had only been candle light, Scott had already had it in his head that his wife was cheating.

So he hadn't paid much attention to voices, only the words. He'd heard words that had sent him right to the nearest bar and to call his lawyer.

**_"Oh god, yes...god yes...you make me feel so good...I love you Ki..." _**

_**"...yes, god honey...feels so right...I need you...yes!...going to...love you babe..." **_

Scott hadn't even been able to manage to scream. He'd run like a scalded dog out of the house with his tail between his legs. It hadn't been until after the papers had been sent.

That the full truth of the night in question had come out. By then it was too late to take back the words he'd said. Madison had changed her number and sent her lawyer to do her talking.

Scott D'Amore looked the video and wiped away some stray tears and looked longing at the image. With any luck he wouldn't have to just look much longer. If fate would let him, he would have his wife back in his arms. Scott sank into the chair and closed his eyes, and savored the sounds of Madison's laugh.


	41. Chapter 41

Trinity shivered as she walked briskly to her car. The weather in Canada was sucking the life out of her. Sighing Trin hated cold weather, but for some reason half the worlds wrestlers had come form cold weather and lived in it.

"Trinity, you detest the cold my dear. So just why are you outside the home of your rival? Surely your not hear for a visit? "

"Raven! What the...Scotty why are you here?"

"Easy my lover...I'm just here due to rumor that came to my ears. It seems as if Scott D'Amore has friends in low places. I'm merely here to get the full story from your very kiss able lips."

"Scotty, there are days I wonder about you."

"True. But it's cold as Hades out here so perhaps we should head to a warmer place? To discuss just what we plan on doing to D'Amore. Besides if we stay out doors much longer, we could very well be arrested for indecent exposure."

Scotty gives Trin a saucy grin, which earns him a scowl. He only grins as the two head off in her car. Scotty attempts to move his hand to her leg only to be smacked. Trinity doesn't even look over at him; she keeps driving and fumes about her one time lover. Scotty however does what most men would do; he simply takes this as a challenge.

Scotty: "You know Trin, I just love it when you play hard to get. Oh come now, why with the silent treatment? It's not as if I knew D'Amore had lackeys in Vegas. That was a night of a life time."

Trinity: "…I heard form Hardy that you got your ass handed to you during a mission. What's the matter lost your edge?"

Scotty: "I did not get my ass handed to me! Hardy is one to talk, he screamed like a girl as he saw that the bounty hunters had nukes."

Trinity: "...Just saying that you guys have never run before. How long have you been playing Halo?"

Scotty: "Two years three months and five days."

Trinity: "So after all that time you guys run?"

Scotty: "It was bounty hunters under the control of the system over loads. On to the problem at hand, D'Amore has copies of something that was supposed to be a private moment. Now just how should I end his miserable blackmail?"

Trinity: "That's not the main issue, Scotty...well it is. But D'Amore wants his ex-wife back. To tell the truth I've never seen anything like it. That man can't seem to live without her. It's short of like Petey Williams and his insane obsession with Traci."

Scotty: "That gives us a lot to work with, hum... My brillant mind has the makings of a plot. That shall give us both what we desire, that and I'll be back in TNA. I'll show Daniels he can't have a cult...only I get a cult."

Trinity: "I've heard it's a childcare service for Elix and AJ. Those two got messed up really bad, they think they are eight and Chris is their daddy."

Scotty: "All the more reason to get back into TNA. I'll show Daniels who's the Jim Morison of wrestling."

Trinity: "Why is it all the cute guys are crazy?"

Scotty: "Brilliance is seldom seen for what it is. While I admit Daniels has his moments of what passes for intelligence. He is in no way cute or other wise on my level."

Trinity: "Ha! Daniels is hotter than hell! Every straight woman on the planet knows it! Your just jealous that he's got more women pinning for him than you."

Scotty: "I'm not jealous of Daniels!"

Trinity: "Yeah right, and most of the planets women aren't jealous of his wife."


	42. Chapter 42

"Well we are at Chris's house. So there's the bar on the windows and other cult like stuff?"

"Bet you anything he never cleared it with Lisa. Bet he put AJ and Elix in a secret room."

"Ladies! Chris didn't start a cult! Please now, can we try and be adult about this?"

"Sure honey...Maddy get the straws out we will draw to see who rings the bell."

"Left them at home Allie."

"Well that settles that...Low Ki be a nice manly man and ring the bell sweetie."

"I don't know how to take that...but I can hardly deny I'm a manly man. Just please you two cut it with the cult stuff?"

"I reserve the right to cough and call it a cult."

"Soil sport...I'll take the same as Allie."

"Ladies. This is hardly the behavior of two world traveled wrestlers such as your selves."

"I'm only in my early 20's I can be a crazy kid if I want to."

"Same for me."

"Ki! Good to see you man! Come on in Lisa, AJ and Elix are really excited to see you guys!"

"Chris can we join your childcare service!"

"Yeah, can we join up with you and beat up my ex-husband!"

"Certainly! Welcome to my glorious Prophecy! We shall take down the fools who seek to undermine our greatness! The masses shall fall before us in flames, we shall take down management and take control. We shall save the wounded, despairing wrestling fans! For we are what they need to know true happiness!"

"Yeah! Your so cool Daddy Chris! Daddy Chris, Daddy Chris! ... Hi Unca Low Ki! Hi Aunt Allie! Hi Aunt Maddy! Do you guys want to help us plot against that big meany Joe? Yeah! We are so getting his sorry ass for what he did to Daddy Chris!"

"AJ! What did I tell you about swearing?"

"Hum...not to do it when Mommy Lisa is around?"

"True...but you shouldn't swear in front of company."

"Sorry Daddy Chris...sorry Unca Low Ki, Aunt Allie, and Aunt Maddy."

"That's ok, AJ...my brother said worse growing up. So what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not offended AJ. I've heard worse out of my ex-husbands mouth."

"Really? We are going to the Aquarium at ten. So I'd kind of like breakfast first and to hear about your neat trip!"

"Chirs man...this is just weird..."

"Oh don't be so negative Ki."


	43. Chapter 43

"Wow! I never knew they made fishies in that color! Neat, a blue fishie...oh cool AJ a lime green one!"

"My god, I've never seen anything like it...their really the mental age of eight year olds. I want one honey."

"Oh they are so sweet, Chris let me have one. I always wanted a child."

"Now, now Allie...having kids will slow you down. You will have to stop working for a while."

"I want one! Please my sweet Low Ki? I want a baby..."

"Allie, my love...I don't think we are ready for a baby."

"Maddy I'm sorry, but I'm keeping both AJ and Elix. Besides I don't think they would like to be up rooted."

"Is there someone at work we could mind whammy?"

"Well, Sabin is rather weak to mind whammies. Him or Aires...they both have a few bolts lose up stairs..."

"No...I want a sweet one. I want one like AJ or Elix."

"I want a baby...and you Ki are going to be "helping" me with that or else."

"Damn it Chris...you just had to mind whammy AJ and Elix..."

"Maddy we will find you someone I swear. Allie just so you know kids are a lot of work. Making them is the fun part, however being a parent is hard work. Hey what did I tell you two? Get away form the top of that tank! AJ, Elix don't make me come up there!"

As the Fallen Angel yelled at the two, Elix spilled into the tank. AJ being the older brother that he was jumped right in after his brother. To try and get him out, only to find that it was easier to get in than out. Both soon decided to start swimming with the fishies.

Who seemed to be unconcerned with two humans swimming with them. Maddy watched in great humor as AJ and Elix dove under and played with the fishies. The two looked extremely happy and were soon playing with the nurse sharks. Chris was livid and scarred spitless, he rushed over to the tank to get his boys out. Allie pondered just how AJ and Elix could hold their breath so long.

Low Ki was trying desperately to think of away to put Allie off from wanting children. While he wasn't against it, they weren't even married yet. He was certain that if he got her pregnant, Steve would kill him. Steve would do horrible, horrible things to him.

Getting a guy's little sister pregnant and not being married to her was like signing your own death warrant. At least it was with Steve anyway...Ki had no desire to face the other mans wrath. Still he had no desire to face Allison's wrath either. That was one of the things he had learned that Allison and her brother had in common. The wrath of the Careno siblings was something he didn't wish on anyone. Well except for Joe, and the rest of the people he hated.

Low Ki sighed as he tried to think of a plan to get Allison to give up on kids for a few years. If he didn't come up with something Steve was going to end him. As a plan started to slowly form, Low Ki was pulled form his thoughts.

By Chris who was yelling at AJ and Elix to get over to the side of the tank he was on. AJ and Elix however were not having any of it. They liked playing in the tank with the fishies and nurse sharks. Chris also wasn't backing down telling them both they were in deep trouble. Elix looked at AJ who just nodded back then the two looked at Chris.

"Daddy, we will get out...but we want Unca Low Ki to come over. Yeah, you could hurt your self!"

"Boys! You will both get over here now, or else...you two promise to get over here if Low Ki comes over here?"

"Yes Daddy! We promise!"

"Ki! Get over here now, they won't get out unless you do. I don't need to be band form Aqua World."

"Coming Chris...man your kids own you man."

"They do not! This is just the best way to get them out...they are going to be punished for this later."

"But Daddy! Yeah it was Elix's fault! I just tried to get him out! You shoved me in AJ! Did not!"

"You two quit now! Ki over here now!"

Low Ki ran up to where Daniels was just hopping that they all got out of the situation without any media coverage or getting banded for Aqua World. It would be far too embarrassing for words should any of this get out. God knew the Japanese Media would have a freaking hay day.

If anyone ever loved a scandal more than the American media. It was the Japanese media...man they were worse than the Enquirer. Once they got wind of something they sank their teeth in to get all the blood. They were a pack of jackals not human.

AJ and Elix grinned evilly at each other, now was the time for their revenge. Unca Low Ki, was going to pay the price for having hit daddy. As the two little demi gods quickly put the final touches on their plan. Christopher Daniels noticed the looks on the faces of his little imps.

They were up to something...and he was willing to bet that Low Ki was going to regret a few things. Chris couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He also couldn't help the laughing once AJ and Elix pulled Low Ki in while getting them selves out.

AJ and Elix laughed hard as Low Ki went flying into the tank. Maddy and Allie fell over laughing as Ki, shot back up spiting out water cursing. He glared at AJ and Elix, however he stopped upon seeing the glare on Chris's face. Low Ki, just sighed and he thought Allison and Steve could be evil. The look on Daniels face promised pain if he should attempt to harm the "boys".

Why the hell did everyone he knew have to be insane? Allison looked at her boyfriend and laughed he should have known better. AJ and Elix had proven to be protective of their daddy, they had shown as in passing when they had asked by Ki had found it necessary to hurt daddy.

Maddy laughed as AJ and Elix smirked on at Low Ki. Those two certainly seemed to love their daddy Chris. She hadn't seen that kind of devotion in anyone not even Jack Evans. Maddy thought for a moment and signed, she knew of someone who had that kind of devotion.

However he wasn't someone she had ever wanted to see again. Madison thought about it as the group slipped out of the area. As the staff came running in trying to find the source of the alarm. She knew that it wasn't quite so simply, as much as she wanted it to be.

Scott wasn't black or white, he was a shade of gray. As were most people in the world, she knew that Scott had two sides. He could both be an asshole, yet somehow be one of the sweetest men on the planet. That part of him had been what had gotten her attention.

Some days she still had a hard time excepting that right next to that part she loved. Was a complete weasel that couldn't be trusted as far as you could kick him.

It was a part of him that she detested royally and was glade to be rid of. The more she thought about Scott; the more she realized that she was going to have to let it go for now. Her emotions about Scott were more complex than she wanted to admit too.

Elix noticed that his Aunty looked down, he motioned to AJ. Who took the hint, the two disliked to see Aunty Maddy unhappy. Quickly AJ and Elix looked around for something. Then they saw it, a tall guy standing a wee bit too close to a smaller tank.

His back was too them, it would be so easy. Grinning like mad imps AJ and Elix ran over and quickly dumped the guy into the tank. Then ran back to their daddy Chris who hadn't noticed their absence due to his buying of ice cream.

The guy however managed to scream like a girl on his way down and then spit water out on his way back up. This got the attention of both the room and Maddy, who started laughing as the staff tried to get him out of the tank. It was then that a fan realized just who the guy bobbing around in the tank was.

"Holy crap! That's Samoa Joe!"

Maddy, Allison, Low Ki, Chris, AJ and Elix all started to laugh hard. AJ and Elix high fived each other and damn near fell over. Allison and Maddy clutched each other so that they would stay standing. Low Ki just snickered and spit out his pop. Daniels let the smirk come out and looked the big man in the eyes.

Joe glared back at Daniels and pointed at AJ and Elix. Chris glared back and pulled his thumb across his neck. As the group left the room, Chris pulled AJ and Elix close. As Joe started to dry himself with the towels the staff had given him.

The two men locked eyes once more, both promising threats and pain. As he watched Daniels walk away, Joe shivered a bit. He would never say it out load, but the cold look upon Chris Daniels face had scarred him. For a moment Joe had sworn that his eyes had gone from brown to blue/gold.

Joe considered a few things, no one yet knew what or who had sent Mitchell and Abyss to the hospital. Perhaps just this once he could let go AJ and Elix's little prank. Besides it was like West had said, the two looked to have gone back to age eight. What was to be gained by beating up eight year olds anyway?


	44. Chapter 44

Petey sat happily in the car rapped in a blanket as Traci fiddled with the radio. She had been doing so for a while, she was looking for a decent rock station.

Traci smiled as she found fellow Canadian Lita Ford singing Black Velvet. Petey swallowed hard, he loved that song...it was one of this fantasy songs with Traci. One of his naughtier fantasies...one that I can't go into details about.

Other wise folks, I'd get pulled for it. Just picture a candle filled room, with a large canapé bed. Dressed in warm reds, black and sliver highlights, with a fireplace going in back ground. Your favorite sensual music playing and Petey Williams in a black four button down suit.

His hair slicked back and he smells like your favorite guys colon. His eyes are filled with awe and wonder, it's crystal clear the only thing he wants to do is please you.

Petey feels his blood pump harder; it takes him a moment to remember. That he's in a parking lot in the middle of the day. He's not at his home, in his bedroom...wanting to make white-hot passionate love to the only woman he's ever loved. Sucking in a short breath, Petey closes his eyes and forces down the need his body wants.

Traci looks over at Petey who has his eyes shut. He seems to be ok, except that he looks distressed. Traci waits for a while to see if Petey will claim down. Only to see him become more distressed, Traci takes in upon her self to crawl back and give Petey a hug. Traci holds on to him for a few minutes then moves back to the front.

Matt scowls as he sees Traci moving back into the front of the car. He's going to make Petey pay for his latest attempt to take over Traci's heart. He smiles as Traci gets out of the car smiling at him to help put the groceries away. Matt smiles more as he sees Petey frown a bit at it.

Together they manage to get the groceries away in about two minutes. As Traci moves into the drivers seat, Matt manages to pull her into a quick lip lock. Traci is left breathless and confounded as Matt gently sets her in the seat.

Closes the door for her and walks over to the other side of the car. Matt gets in a smirk at Petey who growls back at him. The two men lock eyes, each trying to get the advantage. Neither of them can make the other back down. However each looks away as they hear Traci scream. Both rush to her and find what has caused her fear.

Only to find that an evil spider has threatened the fair Traci. Quickly both Matt and Petey chuck the spider, and reassure Traci that it can't hurt her. After about five minutes all of them are on their way home. Traci mentally laughs, at how she managed to defuse the parking lot situation.


	45. Chapter 45

Scotty frowned as Trinity went over to the counter for some coffee. He had wanted to have their meeting at his hotel room. Scotty had set the room up for seduction, with the hopes of a repeat of Vegas. He had actually looked upon D'Amore's blackmail as a golden gift.

That night in Vegas had really gotten inside his soul. Scotty wanted more nights with Trinity; he craved them like a junkie who needed a fix. The man known the world over to wrestling fans as Raven had finally found the one. Never in his life had Scotty ever thought he would find someone like her.

The on going thought among his friends and family was that Scotty would die single. Hell even Scotty himself had never thought he'd want a strong long term relationship. Yet somehow when he'd run into Trinity by chance in Vegas. Something had gone off in his mind screaming at him.

A voice in the back of his head demanded that he quite running and starts grabbing on. Scotty had for some reason decided to listen. He knew what the guys on the roster who were married meant when they said the one. He had never taken much stock in that short of talk, when Daniels or any of the others would say something with a glimmer in their eyes.

Scotty vowed that he wouldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. Trinity was the one, and even if she didn't know it yet. She was stuck with him now for the rest of her living days. Somehow she had opened the door to his heart and he couldn't stand not to have her by his side.

Scotty smiled as Trinity came back with two coffees, one for her and one for him. He really was going to have to send D'Amore an invitation to his wedding. Dispite his attempts to blackmail his future wife, he had given Scotty the opening he had been looking for.

Trinity looked at Scotty quizzical only to get a grin and a quick kiss. Trinity went scarlet as Scotty pulled her on to his lap and began to snuggle her. Scotty snuggled Trinity and she slipped her coffee. Eric Young looked on with a strange look engraved upon his face.


	46. Chapter 46

Scott D'Amore hit the eject button on his dvd player and carefully placed the disk into it's case. He then opened yet another unmarked dvd case and placed the new disk in. Scott smiled as the tv came to life, showing more footage of Maddy.

Scott sank back into his chair and watched the tv show him, the face of his wife. Scott picks up his water and takes a very long drink; he's been watching dvds for several hours. Still he can't stop watching them, they were his only link to Maddy. It's been so long since he saw her, Scott can't help but watch the dvd's one after another.

He'd almost forgotten just how much he missed her smile. The way she laughs when she's happy, the light in her eyes. Scott felt his mind go back to the first time he'd seen her. God that had been a night to remember, he'd never in his life been more breathless. From the moment he'd gotten close enough to know she used a jasmine/vanilla shampoo.

The moment she'd leaned into kiss him, after a move gone wrong. That moment was burned into him for all time, it was so clear. Scott could recall everything about that kiss, from the way his blood had rushed.

The way they had ended up half naked and rolling around like lust driven teens. The shirt he still owed her for ripping the one she'd been in clean in half. To the pants she owed him, which had been turned into rages.

That first kiss had lead to so much more. It had lead to dates, long talks, sharing of dreams and goals. Then finally it had lead to him getting down on one knee. Scott had tried to go for the perfect moment. End results the restaurant had been over booked, they had been forced to head to his home.

In which Scott had cooked and Maddy had pestered him while he was. Maddy had been unable to resist the desire to pester him, it had in her own words it be fun. She had looked over his shoulder, giving a running commentary of his cooking.

Comments ranging form the innocent to the pornographic had come out in her best impersonation of Mike Tenay. Scott had found her closeness to be nice, yet very distracting. More than once he had thought about chucking dinner and going for desert. The sent of jasmine and vanilla had flooded his senses, driven him to unbridled lust.

Scott had never wanted anything more than Madison in that moment. He'd held his breath as he'd gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Scott hadn't been able to think about what he would do, if she said no.

He'd been so scarred that he hadn't heard her say yes. Madison had taken matters into her own hand and pulled him into a kiss. Scott laughed as he watched his wife stick her tong out at Low Ki and Allison.

There really was no saving him; he'd fallen too far and too deep in love. Scott just prayed that he could get Maddy to realize that they belonged together.


	47. Chapter 47

Petey Williams smiled as he dressed in his black tight jeans and white lose poets shirt. His hair had finally decided to work with him for once. It had only taken a little bit of moose to tame the curls. It was rare that his hair behaved it's self in any shape or form. He just knew that the tonight was his; he was going to prove his love to Traci. She would realize just what she meant to him, and then everything would fall into place.

They would date, get engaged, then marry and have the world's longest and hottest honeymoon. Perhaps they would tour Japan some, head to the hot springs. Spend romantic walks in the countryside, near the mountains or the seashore.

Petey thought on that, while Japan sounded nice, hell they could even get a few matches booked. It didn't quite feel right, somewhere warmer with dark clear nights sounded better to him. Air should have the fragrances of exotic flowers and spice. Helping to create the perfect mood for loving.

Petey wanted it to be a place that sent their blood pounding, hearts racing and desire to a fevered pitch. Petey thought about it, some form of island get away would have to be in order. With any luck he and Traci would conceive the first of many children on the honeymoon.

Matt looked at his leather pants, while they were not very tight. They still showed off his body quite nicely, it hugged his tush very well and gave his legs a large cattish look to them. Now all he needed was the perfect shirt to wear with them. As much as he'd simply just like to go shirtless; showing off his time his pecks and abs to his beloved Traci.

Matt knew that Traci would demand that he be wearing a top of some form. The temperature had dropped into the lower teens. Traci would be on him about trying to get himself sick. She would more than likely find a sweater and make him wear it. As punishment for his lack of concern about staying healthy vs. looking kick ass cool.

Matt moved to his dresser and looked about in it. He was hopping that he'd packed his black poet shirt, the one with the Celtic design on the front with brass buttons. Matt looks through the whole dresser only to find that he has not packed it.

Slightly depressed by this, yet Matt sees something almost as well. His beloved leather vest with sliver buttons and black straps. Matt grins; tonight shall see the end of Petey Williams bid for the fair Traci's heart.

Traci looks quickly at her chosen outfit, unsure if she should go with something more consevite. While to most people deep blue jeans and a light blue tank with a light pull over jacket would be just fine. Traci is looking for an outfit that will not enflame the hormones; of the two men currently ploting to woman-napp her and head to Vegas.

Sighing Traci considers getting out a large black shirt and for saking the tank. The last thing she needs is for Petey and Matt to get any more insane ideas than they have already had. Most of her week has been about defusing Petey and Matt's attempts to beat each other into comas.

All she really wants is to have one nice night out, see a kick ass rock show and blow off some steam. They all have to be back at work in three days, and with any luck Scott will have set things in motion. Then Traci will never have to worry about Matt and Petey's obession again.

Traci frowns a little, dispite it all Matt and Petey are still very sweet guys. It would short of be nice to keep them...Traci shakes her head. Such thoughts are crazy, no the sooner she's got them girls the better life will be for her. Still Traci can't help but think that dispite the crazyness, it is nice to know they honesty seem to care.


	48. Chapter 48

AJ looked on in awe as he looked contently at the Dolphins do jumps and flips. They could do so many neat things, it all seemed so effortless. The way they could twist their bodies, and pull off such high flying moves. AJ began to make mental notes on how to incorporate several of the moves he was seeing into his arsenal.

**_Such moves had to be his_**, **_after all he was the Phenomenal One_**. Such moves were made for him to do. AJ gave a nod to one of the dolphins that came crashing down after three circles and a dive up. The Dolphin who seemed to understand AJ, nodded back and waved a fin at him.

Elix watched in confusion as his brother grinned like a mad man. That was about all AJ had done since the Dolphins had taken an interest in him. For some reason the dolphins thought of AJ as one of their own. It was neat at first but now it was starting to scare Elix. He was going to have to do something about it, Elix walked over to his Unca Low Ki.

"Unca Low Ki...I think AJ has gone a bit silly or something..."

"Why do you think this Elix?"

"Well, you see I think the dolphins are trying to convert him to their cult."

"Elix honey, I don't think dolphins have cults sweetie."

"I don't know about that Maddy...they seem to be taking a rather strange interest in AJ..."

"Allie, dolphins do not have cults...change that I think they do."

"Ok...honey grab Elix I'm getting AJ...oh crap! He's running up to them!"

"AJ stop! Please! Oh come on, Chris is going to kill me...fuck! Allie, Maddy you two take Elix and go tell Chris what's happing. I'm going after AJ!"

"I want my daddy! Dolphins are evil!"

"Elix! What's the matter! Where's your brother!"

"Daddy Chris! The dolphins want to take AJ!"

"That's it, no sea dwelling mammal is taking my son!"

"Now I've seen everything...Maddy you do promise to back me up when I tell Steve about this right?"

"Sure why not, it's no more unbelievable than some of the crazy stuff Jeff Hardy does."

Chris runs off to the top of the tank area is to find Low Ki struggling to keep AJ form trying to get away. AJ looked wild eyed and was desperate to get away. The dolphins in the tank were up and screaming, causing havoc and scarring the visitors.

"No! Let me go! Want to be with the dolphins! I want to be with them!"

"AJ, this is not cool! Your dad will kill me if I let go! Come on, you don't really want to be with the dolphins!"

"Want dolphins! They promised to show me moves! Let me go!"

"Allen Jones Styles Daniels! You will stop acting like a two year old now!"

AJ stopped going limp in Low Ki's arms, he closed his eyes and kept his head down. Chris comes up to AJ and takes him out of Low Ki's hands. The dolphins started screaming more, and sent water out of the tank. Where eyes were turning odd colors, Chris glares back and his turn blue/gold. Grudgingly the dolphins back off but in a final insult flip their tails at Daniels.

Chris just glares at them, like yeah you better run. Low Ki, is completely confused as to way both the dolphins and Chris eyes changed color. AJ refuses to look at either of them still and let's Chris pull him along. Low Ki rolls his eyes and follows them to the rest spot that Maddy, Allie, and Elix are at. AJ is still despondent, as Chris marches him to the table.

Chris: "Young man, what was that all about?"

AJ: "..."

Chris: "AJ you will tell me what that was all about."

AJ: "..."

Chris: "AJ, start talking now."

AJ: "...no."

Chris: "Yes."

AJ: "...no."

Chris: "Why not?"

AJ: "...it's stupid."

Chris: "AJ...all I want to know is why you thought it would be a good idea to hurt your self. I care about you and I don't like the idea of you thinking that you should do things like that. That is what parents do, they want to protect their children. Now why did you think you should hurt your self?"

AJ: "...I wasn't trying to hurt myself...I just wanted to do what the dolphins were doing..."

Chris: "AJ, the next time you want to go swimming just let me know and we will take care of that."

AJ: "No, I wanted to do the moves they were doing...I just thought it was so cool and they were so neat..."

Chris: "I see...AJ that's perfectly normal, but you needed to understand that the human body just can't do certain things. It wasn't made to do what dolphins do."

AJ: "But Jeff does some of those moves..."

Chris: "AJ...Jeff Hardy... is insane and dyes his hair a billion different colors and puts on body pant. I'm not going to let you get hurt because you wish to become the next he who sawton's off of everything I can find."

AJ: "Oh..."

Chris: "Well if your up to it, we still have time to see the large cats...I hear they have a new huge out door enclosure..."

AJ: "Really?"

Chris: "Really."

AJ: Heck yeah!...daddy Chris I'm sorry I was acting stupid."

Chris: "You were not stupid AJ, you just wanted to learn more. Which I will take care later, we can go over some new moves ok?"

AJ: "Thankies...I luw you daddy Chris."

Allison, Maddy and Elix all looked at Low Ki, who just sighed. As Chris gave AJ a hug then, lead the way holding AJ's hand. Elix smiled, it was nice to see his brother acting normal again. Allison looked at Maddy and asked her what they were both thinking.

Allison: "So, Maddy do you think Chris will be present for AJ and Elix's interviews?"

Maddy: "I don't see how he couldn't be. After all minors must have a parent present. When doing anything with the media."

Low Ki: "See Allie, we don't need children...we are already godparents."

Allison: "We shall speak of the making of children later my lover."

Low Ki: "..but Allie, your brother will kill me!"

Allison: "I said later, my lover."

Low Ki: "Don't I get a say?"

Allison: "Do you ever want mind blowing sex again?"

Low Ki: "Yes ma...later as you said."

Allison: "Damn right."

Maddy: "So when's the wedding?"

Allison: "I'll work that out latter."

Elix: "Aunty Maddy what's sex?"


	49. Chapter 49

Chris stood near by watching AJ with bright eyes and a smile upon his face. He had yet to see AJ with a bigger smile. He looked over at Maddy, Allison and Low Ki, who all were trying to hush Elix. Chris cocked his head at them as they came walking along the bridge. All three looked apprehensive and scarred while Elix looked confused and very frustrated.

Elix: "Would some one tell me what sex is!"

Elix's outburst got the whole bridges attention. It shocked AJ who would have fallen except for Chris grabbing him and putting him down. Chris looked at them quizzically, with narrowed eyes that demanded that someone had better start talking and stat.Madison and Allison both pointed at Low Ki and moved away. Ki glared at them as Chris glared at him and motioned for the two to come over and watch AJ. Who was starting to realize that something was happing, but he didn't quite know what.

AJ: "Daddy? What was Elix yelling about?"

Chris: "AJ, please sit down on the bench. **_Daddy needs to talk to Unca Low Ki _**and Elix."

AJ: "Butt daddy what is that word he yelled about?"

Chris: "AJ, daddy will talk to you about that word later...please sit with your aunties."

AJ: "Ok, daddy."

Chris: "Good boy. **Now Ki, **Elix let's go over to the stand over by the tigers and chat shall we?"

Elix: "I'm in trouble and I don't even know why...this sucks."

Low Ki: "Chris man, this isn't my fault. I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't!"

Chris: "We talk now."

Elix and Low Ki: "Yes sir. I hate my life."

Allison: "Chris...you know you were going to have to have the "talk" with them soon anyway."

Maddy: "So, in other words go easy on Ki, I mean it's not like he's got all that much experience with kids."

Chris: "You both make points...alright he lives. AJ, Elix, daddy needs to explain something to you. Now he wants you to both know that it's nothing you have to worry about now. But the subject is very important and you both need to listen."

AJ and Elix: "K!"

Low Ki: "Chris man, I thank you for being reasonable."

Chris: "Quite you, I'm in the middle of a delicate situation. Now boys, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..."


	50. Chapter 50

Alex Shelley glared at the security guard; did this fool not know who he was? He was a very important man who had a job to do. The security guard just glared at the weirdo in front of him. The sicko had been hiding below a section of the outdoor large cats section of the zoo.

He had been taping a family with two special members, who acted much like his six year old grandchildren. The guy was hacked; he just hated people who took advantage of younglings or adults with mental states of children. To make matters worse the sicko; had also been taping several women.

Who were sunning them selves on the adjacent beach. There were no ifs about it, the guy was one of those sickos who sent live feeds on the net of unsuspecting victims. To other sickos who watched it to get off. Guys like that made him livid, being both a father and grandfather only made him more protective of others.

Security guard: "Listen up you sicko, if it was up to me. I'd be calling the cops and sending your ass to jail to be some large mean guys sex toy. However my boss says that as long as you hand over the tape...you can leave here as long as you never come back."

Alex Shelley: "Hey I'm not a sicko! How can any man not want a dvd of Jackie Gail in a bikini! That woman is hotter than hell, god I'd give two of my fingers just to have her! Hell...I'd give up some toes too, and maybe an eye...maybe an eye..."

Security guard: "You sicko! Jackie is my granddaughter! So help me, if I ever see you near my Jackie...I'll freaking end you...now give me that tape and get the fuck out of here!"

Alex Shelley: "Really! Your Jackie's gramps! Oh this is so cool, hey could you get her to go out with me?"

Security guard: "Your stupid as well as being a sicko!"

Jackie's grandpa grabs the Shelley cam, only to have Alex jump up and start fighting with him over it. The two battles back and forth, it seems as if Jackie's grandpa is pretty damn tough for an old guy. Cause he's holding his own against newly 21 year old Alex Shelley.

Alex mean while begins to feel really crappie about how he's about to get his ass kicked by a grandfather. However Alex doesn't have much time to think, because Jackie's grandpa is an ex-navy seal. In other words, Alex is on the floor and looking up at him.

Alex: "...owie...that hurt...look before you wreck the tape...would you hear me out?"

Jackie's Grandpa: "You have two minutes...talk fast."

Alex: "Look, I'm not doing this purely about Jackie...I'm doing this because of a broken heart husband."

Jackie's Grandpa: "You have five minutes now start filling in the blanks."

Alex: "Ok, you know how marriage is hard in the first few years. Well my buddy goes and falls in love, with a younger woman. Now dispite the age difference and stuff they end up wanting to make it work. They get married and stuff, but soon they end up separated by work. They try the long distance thing, but he can never find any time to get over to see her. So you know how it goes, she's calling him begging him to come visit. He's telling her he's busy, and everything starts to snowball. Well the road is a lonely place, and sometimes lonely people meet up. Now the first time, he manages to forgive her and I mean completely. The second time, things he can't make himself listen to her. Things went to hell from there, look he's broken inside. After the she sent finalized papers, he realized that he couldn't do it. He wants to make it work, he's in love and he's hopping to prove that to her. I'm just getting him info on her so that he can try and make amends. I realize that it's not normal or even right to have a guy following your estranged wife. Hell I even told him that he should head to therapy. But the really hot, and perfect and wonderful Jackie's gramps. He really loves her."

Jackie's Grandpa: "Boy, I've heard a lot of crazy stuff in my time. But this takes the cake...do you know that they lock people up for shit like this? The laws are much meaner about stalking ever since they passed the "You No Follow or We send You to the Chair Law?"

Alex: "...that passed?"

Jackie's Grandpa: "Yes, yes it did...however your ass is lucky. That I'm a sucker for trying to patch up marriages...ever since my wife bless her heart. Gave me a second chance and took my sorry ass back. Now get out here and stay away from my granddaughter."

Alex: "Thanks, grandpa! You will so be at our wedding!"

Jackie's grandfather sighs as Alex walks out of the room. While the boy maybe stupid, at least can admire the fact that the crazy boy. Seems to be to risk death over his granddaughter. Still the boy is too young, for his Jackie. Perhaps in a few years if the boy is still trying to get with her.


	51. Chapter 51

Scott D'Amore walked in his backyard in thought, his life had taken many twists over the years. Of the many he had been through, the one that stayed with him. That was burned into him was his marring of his wife. Scott knew form Alex's latest dvd that Maddy seemed to be in very good sprits.

She was spending time with Allison, her boy friend Low Ki. All of which who had gone for a visit to the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels home. Who it seemed had adopted AJ and Elix. From the looks of things Scott now knew who had sent Mitchell and Abyss to the hospital.

However Scott didn't care too much, after all family was family. Scott had noticed the ways on occasion that Chris Daniels looked at both Skipper and Styles. The older man did short of think of them both as his, before they'd gone back to age eight.

Somehow Daniels dispite what he would say on the matter. Daniels had already thought of the two younger men as his. No one was going to beat up Styles except him. No one was going to get into fights with Elix other than him. Scott smiled, if anything he understood how Daniels felt. Scott was jarred from his thoughts by a load ring. D'Amore pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was Shelley calling him.

"Scott, man you had better appreciate all the crap I go through for you! Man I got beat up by Jackie's gramps! That old guy kicked my ass, me 21 year old prime of my life Alex Shelley. You know how depressing that is Scott!"

"Alex, you little priss! Jackie's grandfather is an ex-navy seal! Or course he kicked your ass! What the hell were you doing fighting with him anyway? I sent you to set my plan to get my wife back in motion...are you telling me you spent the whole time trying to get nude footage of Jackie!"

"Gramps is an ex-navy seal? Cool! I wonder if he can show me some moves? No I wasn't trying to get footage of Jackie in the all natural! She wasn't even in the state...at least I don't think she was...was she?"

"Alex you one trick wonder! Start thinking with your mind! Not your cock, god boy you don't have a chance in hell with Jackie. Get it into your brain that she's not going to want a kid. Alex she doesn't date guys more than a year older or younger than her. Now tell me that you set things in motion like I told you to**...if you didn't Shelley...the things I'll do to you..." **

"I do so have a chance! I don't just think with my cock..., which by the way is much cuter than yours! Yes, set things in motion, you prick. I felt the footage of you, and the papers, I also felt those contracts for Ki, Allison and Madison. Oh yeah I also left that love letter you said to."

"Good. Now can you handle the rest of what I want you to do? I need those other little details taken care of before I have to head back to work tomorrow."

"Yes! For the millionth fucking time, I got it all done. I sent out the packages, things will go smooth. Now about my fee, I want Jackie's new number and stat!"

"Shelley, your not related to Murdoc are you?"

"Murdoc? No I don't have anyone by that name in my family tree...at least I don't think I do. Who the hell is he anyway Scott?"

"Never mind Alex...just make sure you don't slip up...Good-bye Alex."

Scott hung up his cell and pondered things, if all went well soon he'd be face to face with Madison again. Scott felt fear and longing well up in his chest, it had been a very long time since he'd seen her. While he was looking forward to seeing her live and in the flesh.

Scott knew that she could very well knock him out upon seeing him. If she found out he'd been having Alex find out how she was doing. Scott sighed a little, could he help it that he loved her truly madly deeply? He was desperate to find a way back into her heart. If he got clocked then well as Pat Benatar said love is a battlefield.

He felt himself smile at the thought, while getting knocked out wasn't high on his list. Scott did know that it would be worth it as long as Maddy was the one doing it. Yeah he was really far-gone, just as badly as Bentley and Petey. Scott just wondered if he could sneak in a quick kiss before he hit the floor.


	52. Chapter 52

Allison looked at the dvd as she flipped it about, looking for some sign of identification. Ki, rolled his eyes at his girl friend, she had been flipping the strange dvd around for two hours. As far as he could tell, she had yet to get board with it. Ki however had become quite sick of it, when Allison had found the strange dvd on Chris doorstep.

He had thought that it would be thrown or something. It wasn't even for Chris or Lisa, it had been left for Madison of all people. Allison had nicked it and determined that she would find out what it was before giving it to her friend. However she hadn't put it in the hotel dvd player.

Ki had decided before hand that staying in a hotel not far form Chris's place was the best move. That and it would be the only way to get any sweet loving. However Ki wasn't getting anything at the moment except for annoyance that Allie found the black dvd case more fun than playing with him.

He found this to be a grave insult due to Allies earlier talk of making children. Low Ki, didn't know weather to be happy or just stay insulted by it all. It was a double-edged sword, on one hand Allison's obsession with the black dvd case.

Was keeping him form getting castrated or worse by Steve. Still he was a man and damn it all men had needs. Even if said needs could very well lead to getting one's ass beaten. Hell he wouldn't be the first man to take a beating for having "needs."

Low Ki: "Allie? Are you ever going to open that thing?"

Allison: "I've yet to determine if I want to or not. After all it was labeled for Maddy...granted this means that someone maybe stalking her. Or it could be a veiled attempt by Scott to get her attention."

Low Ki: "Allie...I've given this a lot of thought babe. I think that you should give that to her. You know come what may, I think Madison has the right to decided what to do with it."

Allison: "Your right, I'll head over to her room and give it to her."

Low Ki: "That's the sprit honey, then maybe we can..."

Allison: "Put in a dvd and get some much needed sleep. After all we have to fly out to Orlando in two days, on a very early flight. Your so brillant honey."

Low Ki: "Babe, that wasn't what I..."

Low Ki cursed as Allie shut the door and bounced off to Madison's room. To deliver the unmarked dvd, to whatever end she would give it. Here were days that he just couldn't win no matter what he did. Ki began to ponder if he should just find a ring and ask the question. It looked to him as if it would be the only way to get his girlfriend into bed anytime soon.

Ki walked over to the computer and began to run a few quick searches for marriage laws. As he spent his time looking over Florida laws about being married, a man stood in the shadows outside his window smiling. His plan was working, soon his master plan would come to its full glory. As the lighting crashed the dark robed man jumped form the balcony.


	53. Chapter 53

Maddy sat pondering the state of things; her life had certainly taken many a twist. Still if anyone had told her that Allie would come a knocking on her door. With a dvd that showed her ex-husband, she would have laughed. However Allie had, and the dvd was a bit disturbing to her.

Someone was stalking Scott, and had sent her a copy of it. That was to say the least unsettling, but what really hit home with it all. Was the way Scott looked in the dvd, just so dead inside. She had never seen his eyes with so little light, so little life in them. The way he just moved through the motions with no fire was shocking.

Maddy had heard he was taking the divorce bad; hell she hadn't been very lively herself. She'd been depressed and upset, and given thought to quitting the business. Just walking away and trying to live her life away form the very catalyst for both her marriage and her divorce.

It had been Allie who had told her, that she shouldn't throw away all the time and effort she'd put into it. After all she'd spent a lot of time, heartbreak and blood and broken bones. Maddy had realized that Allison was right, she'd spent too much time already to just back out. After Allie had given her the speech she'd gone head long into her work. Maddy hadn't thought about anything else, except work.

She hadn't known that Scott would become so broken. Then again Scott wasn't like her, he didn't shut himself off and shove his emotions into a vault and leave them there. Scott was more the kind of person who needed to talk, to get his feelings out in the open. Dispite what Scott showed the camera, he had more emotions than most people would ever guess. He also had a soft heart, something no one except her had ever known.

Maddy looked at the screen, it had been a long time since she'd seen him. A strange emotion slowly started to rap it's self around her. Maddy knew she should just shut it off, just get some sleep. But she found that she didn't really want to shut off the dvd. Madison watched as Eric Young tried to make Scott smile only to fail then sigh and walk off. It was then that a song came drifting into the room.

_You can't fight the tears, that aren't coming. _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies, _

_Yeah you bleed just to know that your alive. _

_I don't want the world to see me..._

_Cause I don't think that they understand. _

_I know that you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you. _

_Don't know what your expecting form me. _

_just another mistake to you. _

Maddy felt tears falling, the songs words fit her emotions too well. She knew she should have been more straight with Scott about why she'd been so hell bent on keeping their marriage quite. She also knew that she had been wrong not to trust him more. She'd been scarred of losing Allie, very deathly afraid of losing her. Allie had been and was the one person; on the planet she trusted more than anything.

To lose Allie due to being half drunk and damn lonely was more than she could stand. She hadn't know what she'd do without Allie, that girl was one in a million. She had short of just hoped that she could somehow juggle both her marriage and friendship. That hadn't worked out very well in the least.

Like another song said, damned if she didn't and damn if she did. She hadn't wanted to lose Scott, nor Allie. Maddy had been too scarred to tell Allie and Scott the full truth. Scarred, fearful and down right cowardly in several ways.

Maddy just stared at the screen and let the tears fall. She needed to figure out just how she felt soon. In two days she would see her ex-husband and she wanted to let him know something very important.


	54. Chapter 54

AJ peered around the corner, trying to determine if the cost was clear. Elix leaned in on his brother's shoulder and looked himself. So far so good, no one was about, their plan would soon be put into motion. The two grinned madly at each other; **very soon the big meanly would pay. **

"What the...fuck! Shit!"

The two let lose with high-pitched laughter as Samoa Joe went flying down the hallway and into a wall. Elix and AJ frowned as they saw a bent in the wall. **The poor wall**, they hadn't meant for it to get hurt. Still seeing Joe flat on his back with birds and stars above him was worth it. AJ high fived Elix and the two quickly took off, before anyone could pin the blame on them.

They ran until they got to the cafeteria, the two then quickly collected them selves and walked in. However they were unable to wipe the smirks off. As they bounced over to get some sandwiches along with apple juice. The two noticed that the rest of the room was looking at them funny.

"AJ?"

"Yeah, Elix?"

"Why is everyone looking at us funny?"

"Bored I guess. Come on they got five cheese grilled cheese with deli pickles...oh sweet look Elix, the mother of all ice cream. Natural Vanilla Briers, yum...oh sprinkles and cherries."

"Yum! Yum!"

"Babe! Look five cheese-grilled cheese! Damn I'd better move only two left!"

"No Matthew. Elix and AJ are the ones who are getting those sandwiches. You can have the three cheese, ham/turkey/salami with the large deli pickle."

"Ok, Traci...may I have something else then?"

"What?"

"Just this."

Matt moves in to try and kiss the fair Traci only to get hit form behind by bottle of mustard. Which causes him to hit Traci who is promptly saved by Petey. Who smiles big and gives her a long kiss before putting her down gentle. Traci can't help but smile a little, then moves to help Matt up. Matt is still a bit dazed and confused by what's happened.

"Babe...mustard is evil...man I knew we should have stayed in bed."

"Bentley, your looking a bit green perhaps **you should head home. After all we don't want you making Traci sick, like you did at the concert." **

**"Shut up Williams! That was all your fault, you bastard! You wife stealing, stalker with no neck!" **

**"Mathew! We are at work! Could you please lower your tone?"**

**"But babe! He started it, just like at the concert!" **

**"I didn't start anything Bentley!" **

AJ and Elix looked on in growing horror, they were becoming very unsettled. They had heard about things like this on news. Something bad could happen to Aunty Traci, the two decided to make a stand. After all as Daddy Chris had said, you never attack someone who's weaker than you. It only shows that you are weak, to have to hurt someone with no power.

**"You two meanys leave Aunty Traci alone!" "Yeah, she's a lady and you don't hit ladies!" **

Matt and Petey stopped and turned to see AJ and Elix coming over to them. The two looked very angry and had determined looks on their faces. They moved Traci away form Petey and Matt, then got right into their faces and glared.

AJ and Elix: "Your both big meanys like that Joe! Yeah, didn't your daddies tell you it's wrong to be mean to women!"

The two kept ranting on about meanys, Joe, and not hitting women, children and animals. As they did Matt and Petey started to become a wee bit defensive. Being told your in the wrong by eight year olds in 20 some things bodies was hard to swallow. Take into a count that they would never lay a hand on Traci and well the two were really pissed off.

However they both backed off upon seeing the cold eyes of one Christopher Daniels. They meekly made excuses and walked out of the cafeteria. Both silently praying Traci wasn't too mad at them. Elix and AJ smiled as they hugged Traci, then ran back to get their lunch. Traci looked over at Daniels, then followed after AJ and Elix.

Traci: "Elix, AJ, you should get your lunch first. Before you skip right to the ice cream, it's not healthy you two."

AJ and Elix: "Awe...but Aunty Traci! Ice cream is ice cream...so yummy!"

Chris Daniels: "Boys! What did I tell you about sweets before real food?"

AJ and Elix: "Darn it busted. Way busted bro. "Hum...not to do it when mommy Lisa's around? That we need to share with you?"

Chris just blushes bright red, as Traci looks over at him eyebrows raised. Seeing that someone must take a stand, Traci decides to be that woman. After all someone's got to make sure Elix and AJ eat right. Since Lisa's not around to counter act daddy Chris's naughty behavior.

Traci: "You shall both eat your real food first. Then if you have been good, you can have some ice cream understand boys?"

AJ and Elix: "Yes Ma. Yes Aunty Traci."

Traci: "By the way daddy, it is not good parenting to sit and eat sugar for meals with the kids. If I see you doing so, I'm calling your wife Chris."

Chris Daniels: "Traci! That is not any of your.."

Traci: "Sugar is not food for children Christopher Daniels. You are lucky I'm not calling mommy Lisa."

Chris Daniels: "What is this going to cost me?"

Traci: "All I want is the number of an old firend of yours."

Chris Daniels: "Really, who would that be?"

Traci: "Two ladies who you happened to know, before you ask...it is part of my plan to get Matt and Petey off my back. So unless you want me to call Mommy Lisa..."

AJ: "?...Daddy is close to two other mommys!"

Elix: "Does this mean, you and mommy are getting a divorce?"

Chris Daniels: "No! No boys! Daddy is only friends with them!"

AJ: "...just for the record I refuse to call anyone else mommy."

Elix: "Ditto."

Chris Daniels: "...I really need to explain relationships to them."

Traci: "I'll help if you would like Chris."

Chris Daniels: "...Sure, I could use the help."


	55. Chapter 55

Petey glared at Matt while he rummaged about in his bag. If not for Bentley then they would still be in the cafeteria with Traci. Clearly no one had ever taught the 26 year old twit any manors. Petey mentally cursed every one of Bentley's relatives going back at least five generations. Matt looked up form his search to see his arch rival looking deep in thought.

_'He's plotting ways to take my Traci, right in front of me. I hate that man!'_

Matt glared at the man, and then went back into his search with in his bag. As Petey cursed Matt's heritage, and Matt looked in vain for something of importance's to him.

Hiding in the shadows, was yet another man in black looked on smiling away. He watched as the men in front of him carried on with their silliness. Fools, yet devoted to a single cause with undying loyalty. No matter the cost to them, they stray on their course.

_'Still they are fools...young fools in love...sigh to be young and full of promise. To be young and filled with loves first deep touch...to be young and dumb...I envy them...why my love why...' _

Petey starts to feel a bit uneasy, he looks over to the shadows. Then moves to turn on the rest of the locker rooms lights. As light fills the room and the shadows leave, nothing but empty locker room shows its face. Matt looks up at Petey who shrugs at him. Matt dives back into his bag still looking for something he can't seem to find.

Petey smirks, he knows what Bentley is looking for and he sure as hell isn't going to find it. Seeing as how he got rid of the little black box that was in there. He knew what was in the box; and there was **no way he was going to let Bentley pop the question**.

**No way in hell**,** Petey was going to watch Matt Bentley attempt to steal Traci away for him. **Not when he'd taken great pains to find the ring. The ring that belonged on his soon to be wife's hand. Petey had seen it the day before they were all due back.

He had just managed to sneak away and buy it without being missed. Very shortly Petey would use the ring he'd gotten and beat Bentley to the question. He knew if he could just find the right moment, Traci would say yes. Then all of hid dreams would come true, he won't mess up. Petey smiled soon he'd be planning his wedding, thinking about that wedding.

Petey pondered the idea of asking Scott if he'd like to do a double wedding. Maddy and him could re-new their vows as Traci and him took theirs for the first time. Petey sighed their was little hope of that, still he hoped that he'd get to come to Scott and Maddy's second wedding.

Matt looked up at his rival and shakes his head, the man was a loony. Staring off into space like the deranged wife stealer that he was. Matt sighed their was still no sign of his ring. He was starting to lose hope, that ring had screamed Traci be mine. He knew he had packed it, he had checked it four separate times. It looked to him as if he was going to have to find a new ring.


	56. Chapter 56

Maddy, Allison and Low Ki, all peered around Samoa Joe quizzically. The three had come walking by to see the Samoa submission machine lying on his back. Gabbing on in what they thought was some form of murdered English and something else.

They had been standing there for close to an hour, just watching Joe. So far it had yet to get boring and Ki had found a feather and placed it over Joe's mouth. So far the feather was still bouncing around in the air. They had started a betting pool on it, five minutes ago. So far it looked as if no one was going to win, Allison had one minute left. Maddy had gone by her time and Low Ki had lost in the opening minute.

Low Ki: "Ladies, as fun as this has been. I'm thinking it would be the professional thing to do. If we headed over to Larry's office and talked with him."

Allison: "Why? We signed our contracts and sent them to legal. Besides, I thought we had to head over to you know who's office."

Maddy: "Allie, my ex-husband is not he who must not be named!"

Allison: "Couldn't help it Maddy... Just a little teasing for you."

Low Ki: "Ladies, we are professionals."

Maddy: "Perfessinals? That we be!"

Allison: "Perfessinals we are! Three's a party, Ki and lookies we got Samoa Joe! So fours a party too!"

Low Ki: "Allie! Would you quite that, god it's bad enough that Alex says crap like that."

Maddy: "God?...I don't see Chris any where...Allie where's Chris?"

Allison: "Hum...no idea. Let's go find the mighty Chris god! Or your ex-hubby, one of them must know something... Besides I think you would like to get a little a lone time with him...hum?"

Maddy: "Allie! I'm not looking to jump Scott's bones!"

Allison: "**_Sure that's why you were moaning Scott's name in your sleep on plane ride over." _**

Maddy gets bright red as Allison laughs in true evil overlord style. Low Ki, just hangs his head and ponders just why he hangs out with them. The two women are completely crazy and extremely silly. Also Allison's brother was just a little scary.

There were times that Ki wondered if Steve was playing with a full deck. Others Ki, made notes to himself about just how sneaky and brillant the man was. He was not a man that you wanted pissed at you, he could and would get even by any means.

Ki, was broken form his thoughts by Allison and Maddy. Allison had decided to take off running while loudly screaming out that Maddy was still hot for her ex-husband. Maddy was bright red with embarrassment and yelling at Allison to shut her mouth.

Ki however noticed that of all the things Maddy was yelling, none of them disputed that she wasn't hot for Scott. Ki smiled as he started to run after the two women, it was rare to see Maddy this fired up. It was nice to see her old fire back, even if it was because her and Allie were acting like five year olds.

Allison:** "Maddy's hot for Scott! Maddy's hot for Scott!" **

Madison: "**Allie! Shut up! This isn't third grade, you don't go running around yelling out stuff like that!" **

Allison: "**But note your not saying your not! HA! Maddy's hot for Scott! Maddy's hot for Scott!" **

Madison: **"Fine, I want to jump Scott until we both pass out then do it again once we wake up! Are you done yelling now Allie!" **

Allison: "Yeah! But I still like running around the building doing this!**_ Oh look Maddy we are near Scott's office! Go a head and run in for a quickie!" _**

Madison: **"Allison Danger! I'm kicking your ass!" **

Allison: "**Just head in an go get laid girl! God knows you need it!" **

Scott D'Amore was in the middle of looking over some paper work when he heard yelling. Scott cursed loudly, so help him if it was AJ and Elix playing tag with Chris Sabin again. He was going to have to lay down the law to all three of them.

Cute pouty looks would not save them this time, **not like the last ten**. He was in the middle of working out the last details for Lockdown. Being middle management was hard sometimes, especially when your ex-student and two ten year olds thought it was fun to being running a muck.

Scott opened his door and stepped out to find Allison Danger running by at top speed. Then to get knocked flat, on his back staring up into the shocked eyes of his wife. Maddy looked back at him just staring and blushing red. The two just stare at each other, unsure of what or how this meeting has happened.

Scott soon feels the need to pull his wife into a kiss. Maddy starts to feel the same pull, but fear starts to creep in and she settles for nuzzling into Scott's chest. The two lay in a short of happy state for a while, Scott however slowly picks both himself and Maddy up.

Then they head into his office, Scott is high as a kite and Maddy is quite content to lie in his arms. Scott decides to take a risk; he places a small kiss upon her forehead. Maddy responds by giving him a lip lock and rapping her arms around his neck. The two soon are making out heavily and very happy about it.


	57. Chapter 57

Just want to say thanks to you all. I have one request to you all please check out No Way Out, by El Chacal. It's freaking brillant, trust me when **I say if you hate Jarrett. **Which I know you all do, then you must read this fic.


	58. Chapter 58

Jackie Gayda; peered around the corner and gave the hall way good once over. She then carefully started to move quickly to the locker room. She was about half way there when she heard what she had been trying to avoid. Alex Shelley came running at her like a bull in a china shop, camera and all.

Alex: "Jackie! Hi! What's up? Are you interested in going out later, you know maybe on a date?"

Jackie: "Shelley I've told you before...I just don't go in for younger guys."

Alex: "Come on Jackie, I can't help that I was born when I was! Please give me a chance; I swear I'll make you happy! Please just one chance?"

Jackie: "No. Alex, I don't date younger men."

Alex: "Please Jackie? Just one date, I swear if you don't have a good time... I'll leave you alone. I'll never bug you again I swear!"

Jackie: "Alright Shelley. One date tonight and then you leave me alone."

Alex: "I promise Jackie, you will have the time of your life!"

Jackie watches as Alex runs off; more hyper than a two year old those dove head first into a ten-pound bag of sugar. Jackie prays that after tonight, she won't have to worry about Alex. Signing she finishes her walk and waves as she enters the locker room.

"I swear that someone is following us, my lover. I didn't make up seeing a guy in a black trench coat Trin. Someone is stalking us for a purpose that I've yet to nail down. However I've got a short list of people who it could be and why."

"Scotty, you need to clam down. No one is stalking us...why don't you go home and play Halo on-line with Rob and the rest of the boys?"

"No! Some sicko is stalking you, I can't leave you! I'll not have some guy in a black trench following you around. So help me if it's that little bitch Shelley...he and his camera are headed for a river."

"From what I hear Shelley is hung up on Jackie. The only thing on his mind is Jackie and how he can get her to go out with him. Now on to the important matters at hand. One we have set the wheels in motion, so their will no longer be a need to worry about D'Amore and his blackmail. You can go do those shows, we are in the clear."

"No. I'm staying Trin. Someone is out to do something...I don't know what."

"Scotty, are you trying to get your self a bad rep? You have bookings, go take care of them."

"Alright...but you stay safe. I love you Trin...I mean that. I've never given a lot of stock to love or marriage...but with you it all seems to make sense. Just please stay safe ok?"

"...I will. I'll be just fine Scotty."

"I know, I just worry...I'll be back soon."

Scotty pulled Trinity into a kiss and held it for as long as he could. Trying to make the moment last forever, as he did. Another man stood in the shadows cursing the man known to wrestling fans as Raven. If looks could kill then Eric Young would have been guilty of murder in the first. Eric's blue eyes shinned with hate, mingled with regret and sadness.

Of the very few things that Eric regretted in his life, one that was tops on his list. Was he's the failure of his relationship with Trinity. Eric sighed, what the hell was he doing watching his ex-girlfriend in the shadows. This wasn't him; he didn't stalk women or pant after them like a lovesick puppy.

Eric watches as the woman he loves walks back to her house and moves to close the door. He now knows why he was standing in the shadows; he needs to find a way to get Trinity back. Young realizes that he has to find away to make things right with him and Trin. No matter the cost Eric knows he has to get her back in his life, and get Raven out of hers.


	59. Chapter 59

"Now AJ, Elix, there are many kinds of relationships. Some relation ships are about emotional and physical desires. While others are about just having common interests and hanging out together. Which can sometimes lead to something more...but it's not always the case. **Because sometimes, it's one sided or she says she's never looked at you in that light...which is a lie! She just wants to string you along as you're..." **

**"Christopher! **AJ, Elix, please ignore that last part. Honeys relationships are like people, they are all different and no one is the same. What is important is that you are honest with your self and the people in your life. Be they friends, family or lovers, because relationships are hard but are worth the work."

"**_So, what kind of relationship do you and Daddy Chris have Aunty Traci?" _**

"That was a good question Elix, your Aunty and I are a good example of what being just friends or in our case acquaintances are. We know each other from work, know of each other's work. Basically your Aunty Traci and I are people who spend time with each other at work. Yet do not see or seek each other out of work for friendly or other wise relations."

"Why is that?"

"Well, AJ your daddy and me move in different circles. I work other shows than he does outside of TNA."

"How come?"

"Well...I like to do shows closer to my home in Canada. And he has heavy ties to ROH, where he does a lot of work. Not counting the stuff he does in Japan or anywhere else."

"I want to know what Daddy Chris was going to say before you cut him off Aunty Traci."

"Elix, sweetie. You don't need to hear that, your daddy was venting. He didn't mean anything, he was just very frustrated."

"But I want to know about **She just wants to string you along as you're... **I want to know what Daddy was going say."

"Elix, your aunty Traci was right...daddy was just venting. **I was just upset, about how that little tart put a knife in my heart. No matter that I looked out for her, that I did everything for her! What does she do to me, puts a knife in me! I worshiped her, she was my whole world! I never even got to have, mind blowing, body twisting, hotter than hell sex with her!" **

**"Christopher Daniels! You come with me now! AJ, Elix, I want you both to head over to Unca Don and stay with him for a while. He's in the production office, stay with him while I talk to your daddy? Be good for your unca Don k?" **

AJ and Elix: "K! Boy, daddy is in trouble. Glade Aunty Traci isn't mad at us. Hey Elix, yeah AJ? What's a tart? No idea Elix...let's ask unca Don. Yeah he will know."

AJ and Elix took off and headed for their Unca Don. The two were looking forward to pestering and talking to him. If there was anyone they loved as much as Daddy, it was Unca Don.

He was just so much fun, that and he let me have beer and other stuff Mommy Lisa said was wrong. Traci watched as AJ and Elix ran to Don West office like they had on rockets. Once the two were out of site, she turned to Chris who was busy looking at a door.

**_"Chris, what the hell was that all about? And don't you give me it's nothing. What the hell is going on with you, you're a married man with two or now four children. Just who made you start flipping out like that?" _**

**"It was before Lisa." **

**"I guessed that, but Chris what was it, or should I say who was it?" **

"**That is something I can't tell you...at least not here. You have to understand Traci, I never told Lisa about her...hell I never told anyone really. If you really want to know, I'll tell you later after the show. But not here, I don't need anyone hearing things they shouldn't."**

**"Alright, but Chris you should really find a better way to vent your frustrations. It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside. It leads to bad shit Chris...very bad shit. Now how about we stop by catering and get something to take off the edge?" **

**"Sure...thanks Traci. I've been holding that in for a long time." **

**"No problem Chris...come on now we can get some beer for them. Half a beer shouldn't do anything more than take off the edge." **

**"Sounds good to me." **


	60. Chapter 60

**"_Scott..._what are you doing? ...damn it don't stop, I like that..." **

**"Maddy...we are in my office at work." **

**"I care why?...you keep molesting me or I'm going to have to play dirty." **

**"Maddy..._ that's not fair...don't you...god yes...yes, god Maddy..." _**

**"_Told ya...oh someone's feeling naughty...yes...honey you still have more talent than any man should." _**

_**"Maddy have I told you how much I love you?" **_

_**"Yeah, but I don't get sick of hearing it...Scott I love you too...this feels so good...I love you." **_

**"Less, talk more kiss." **

**"Naughty, very naughty Scott." **

**"Kiss, want kiss." **

**"So very naughty...god Scott...yes...love you." **

**"...love you too Maddy..." **

So, Maddy is off playing tonsil hockey with Scott?"

"Yep! About time too, that girl needed to get laid. I've never seen anyone need mind blowing sex, with someone they love more."

"**_Well, speaking of mind blowing sex with someone I love..." _**

Ki grinned ferial at Allison, who backed up a little. She had only seen him like this a few times, and each time they had ended up doing a lot of naughty things. While Allison didn't mind this at all, hell she loved it. Low Ki, was very attentive when he got like this. However they were in a hall way and Allie was against public sex.

"Ki...honey, we are in public...let's not be hasty."

"**_Allie...I'll give you a two minute head start...after that baby...I'm coming for you_**."

"Epee!"

Allison Danger took off like a bat out of hell, while her lover looked on like a large cat on the prowl. Ki, just loved to pounce upon her when she wasn't suspecting it. He had a small thing for chasing her, which he suspected was a short of primal male thing. Low Ki smiled at the thought, very shortly he was going to pay back his lover. For her lack of giving him time for their needs, the little minx was going to pay the piper.

Unknown to Low Ki, a dark shadow stood not far form him. The black-cloaked man frowned, this would not due. Not due at all, the man in front of him was a pervert. He could not be trusted with Allie, he was far too reckless. **That and what kind of sicko did his little sister love? God, he'd trust Daniels more with her and he didn't trust the Fallen Angel as far as he could throw him. **

Steve Carino glared at the back of Low Ki, the man was going to have to learn. If he was going to be a part of Steve's family. Then Ki would have to learn that he would not tolerate certain kinds of behavior. Steve grinned, as he pulled out a black cloth, careful as not to smell any of the chloroform. Steve quickly moved up behind his target and pounced. Soon Steve Carino was hauling a out cold Low Ki into his rented car.

Steve: "That will teach you won't it? Damn prevert, god I almostwish Daniels was still single...almost."


	61. Chapter 61

Allison Danger looked at her watch, then at the empty hallway. Something was very off, her ever loving and horny lover. Should be after her by now, he said two minutes...yet ten later. She was still safe and in all her clothing, and sitting in a chair taken form the cafeteria. Eating a sandwich, in a back room hiding form Ki. Allie pulled out her day planer and turn to the family section.

Allison sighed upon seeing what was written in huge bold letters. It was Steve's annual show up and make Allison go crazy day. In other words Steve had off and was coming to check up on her. Which meant that she would spend half her time telling lies and the other half just enjoying her older brother's company.

Steve couldn't get over the fact she was a grown woman who didn't need him running her life. He still thought that he was in need of protecting her honor and all that. Allison felt the light bulb go off over her head. She knew where Low Ki was now, she also knew with whom he was with. Allison pulled out her cell phone and went right to her brother's cells number.

"Steve... You had better pick up."

"Hello, Allie...so how's your day been honey?"

"Steve... Where the hell are you and Low Ki? This is not cool Steve, I want my boy friend back here in one piece now bro."

"Allie, I just did what was right for you...that man is a..."

"Perfect match for me! Who loves me, and treats me with respect! Damn it Steve, when will you realize I'm not some young dumb kid!"

"I never said you were a young dumb kid Allie."

"No. But your treating me like one, Steve I want you to be here with in one hour and I want Ki back. Other wise Steve I don't ever want to see or hear form you again."

With that Allison hung up her cell and picked up her chair. Then head over to the parking area, to wait on her crazy older brother and lover. Sighing Allison sat back down and continued to eat her food. Life was at times a waiting game, even if all you wanted to do was strangle a well-meaning family member. Steve meant well and everything but he was going to have to let go.

Steve glared at a tied up Low Ki, who glared back at him. The two had been having a glaring contest since Ki had woken up. Ki had not been happy upon finding himself tied up and gagged. So far he'd tried to kick Steve several times and been in general making Steve's life hell.

Steve: **"You win, you damn pervert. Allison for whatever reason loves you. So you go back to her, but so help me if you hurt her...I'll make sure they don't find a body." **

Low Ki:** "muhumdhudhgostickyourheadinablenderwhileitson**!"

Steve: "**Yeah same back at you Ki." **


	62. Chapter 62

Traci watched as Chris took a long swig of his beer, then sigh and place the bottle down on the table. He looked more relaxed, but looked tried around the eyes. The man sitting in front of her was in need of rest; he looked very worn and contemplative. A very worn man who looked as if he needed reassurance of his place in the world.

Traci: "Chris, you know you have a match in a few hours. Drinking more than one beer isn't a good idea. If you want you can just talk, it might help you out."

Chris: "...well I guess it's talk or drink...I'll drink."

Traci: "Chris!"

Chris: "...fine. It started several years ago, when I was doing my first tour of Japan. I was feeling a little lonely after a card. So I head off to a bar, with a few guys. Well everything was just fine, up until I see his guy. He's getting into it with this woman, who looks all fragile and scarred...**well my inner hero comes out. Traci before I continue you must realize that no one must know I have a inner hero. No one must know of my shame." **

Traci: "Chris, there is no shame in having an inner hero."

Chris: "The hell there isn't! Traci, I'm the Fallen Angel...I'm not supposed to have a inner hero."

Traci: "I think it's sweet, it's nice to know that there are still heroes in the world Chris. So quite smack talking yourself for showing that you have a heart."

Chris: "... So I get up, head over to said guy and tell him to leave her alone. Guy is drunk as hell, gets lippy with me and so I knock his ass out then kick him in the ribs. That started a bar room brawl, which lead to the cops being called. The girl, my co-workers and me all run like hell. Much later, at the place I was sharing with several other American wrestlers. I start to learn more about the girl, turns out she's a wrestler too and is doing a New Japan show the next night same as me."

Traci: "Alright, so what happened next then?"

Chris: "Well...she stayed and we short of went to work together. I watched her match and I short of started to fall. She was really good in the ring and I was just watching in awe and wonder. I had never seen anything so breath taking..."

Traci: "Damn Chris...you fell in love that night didn't you?"

Chris: "..."


	63. Chapter 63

Traci: "Come on Chris, you can say it. No bad thing will happen, you fell in love that night didn't you?"

Chris: "Love is what I have with my Lisa."

Traci: "Chris, I'm not saying you don't love your wife more. I'm just saying that you felt love that night didn't you?"

Chris: "... Yeah I did...Traci... Got a question for you.."

Traci: "Go a head Chris."

Chris: "You ever wonder about your first love? I mean that first real love."

Traci: "Sometimes, I think about him. First real love is hard to forget."

Chris: "Yeah, it's just sometimes...I wonder why it went the way it did. As to why she didn't you know see me or why she didn't want to at least jump my bones."

Traci: "Chris, there are a lot of women who would happily jump your bones."

Daniels blushed a little, Traci smiles knowing that her little reminder had done its job. The Fallen Angel is looking much more like his normal self. Except for the blush, which seems to stay firmly on his cheeks. Daniels for his part felt very good about Traci's statement. While he would never cheat on his wife, **it was good for the old ego to know that he still had it. **

Traci: "So, do you want to talk some more Chris?"

Chris: "...yeah I do. Feels short of good to get this all out. Well after her match I went and talked to her about it. I just had to tell her that I thought it was brillant. So after going on like about it for an hour, I asked her if she wanted to go to dinner. She says yes, and I become the babbling fool that AJ was in his first meeting with his wife. Dinner was good, we went to a movie. Then I walked her to her apparent door and got a small peck on the cheek before she said good-night."

Traci: "That all sounds so sweet Chris, you became a babbler. Oh I wish I could have seen it, you must have been so sweet."

Chris: "It was not sweet, I made a fool of myself Traci."

Traci: "Was sweet. So shut up and keep talking."

Chris: "Well, I was high as a kite. I hardly slept that night, all I did was think of her. She had gotten inside my heart some how, I spent most of that night trying to think up ways to get her to go out with me again."

Traci: "Chris, that's just so sweet. Where the heck were you, when I was looking for love?"

Chris: "I think I was in Japan or Korea."

Traci: "The good ones are always hard to get your hands on. Now go on, I want to hear more!"

Chris: "Alright, well I saw her the next day at work. And I managed to talk her into going on quick walk over to the local shrine."


	64. Chapter 64

Don West looked on in mild amusement as AJ and Skipper came running into his office. The two were hyper and smiling huge and looked to be perfectly fine. West couldn't help but smile as the two ran over and engulfed him in a hug.

AJ and Elix: "Unca Don! Hi Unca Don! We missed you!"

Don West: "It's nice to see you both AJ, Elix. So how was your time off?"

Elix: "It was great! We went to Aqua World, and swam with the fishies!"

AJ: "Yeah and we got ice cream, and beer!"

Elix: "We also got to spend time with Aunties Maddy and Allie and Unca Low Ki!"

AJ: "It was so cool! Did you know that Aunty Maddy got me and Elix, each a X-box!"

Elix: "Not only that but she got us our own computers and mulit-media centers!"

AJ: "It was so cool! She even promised to show us this really cool move she picked up in Zero-One!"

Don West: "Well boys, it looks as if you two had a great time. So how is your Daddy doing?"

AJ and Elix: "Daddy Chris is doing good. He was so cool, we got to stay up late and watch dvds and drink beer! Daddy Chris is so cool!"

Don West: "Well, it's good to know that. So what brings you here?"

AJ: "Well, you see Aunty Traci and Daddy were explaining relationships. And Daddy got all upset and Aunty Traci got mad at him and she said we should head over to stay with you for awhile."

Elix: "Yeah, Daddy was all weird and stuff. He said a few words I didn't know. Unca Don do you know what a tart is?"

Don West's eyes got huge and his face became red. AJ and Elix looked on in strange fascination as West tried to regain control. West for his part took a breath, and then silently cursed Daniels for using such langue in front of Skipper and AJ. Then leaving him to have to explain and clean up his mess.

Don West: "Well boys, why don't you sit down and I'll try and explain this."

AJ and Elix: "K!"


	65. Chapter 65

Chris Daniels: "The shrine was brillant, the lay out was romantic and relaxing. I still head back there when I'm over. Anyway we did the whole give offering, ring the bell and pray thing. Then we head over to a small pool in a cove like area with a love seat of shorts."

Traci: "Oh how sweet...I wish you were single. Your just so sweet Chris."

Chris: "Thanks Traci, I'll keep that in mind. If for no other reason than to fuck with Bentley and Williams. Those two really piss me off; I have no idea how you put up with them. You are a damn saint, just like my Lisa. So anyway we are sitting here for a while, it was magical. We were all up close and personal, snuggled in I had my arm around her. Then a few birds of some kind started singing; she dropped her head on to my lap. I damn near well...let's just say I was very close to **"happy." **After about an hour we headed back to work and went our spate ways."

Traci: **"I really wish I was around when you were single. Christopher, your wife is one very lucky woman." **

The Fallen Angel blushed hard; it had been a while since he'd been so praised. It was enough to make him feel very high on himself. Chris smiled as he thought about it all, this week had been really good. Even if he'd have to bribe that guard to get that tape form Aqua World.

So that he wouldn't be band for what AJ and Elix had done to Joe. Daniels felt the smile grow, now that had been a highlight. Watching Joe bob about like a cork had been excellent. He was really going to have to share that memory with the world.

Chris: "Well, anyway the rest of the week was a repeat of that day. It was a really wonderful time, speaking of wonderful. Traci I have something else I wish to speak to you about. It's nothing bad, but trust me when I say it's something that we need to keep under raps for now anyway."

Traci: "Sounds like someone's got a plan. So Chris just what do you have in mind? Form the sounds of things, it looks as if you have something mischievous planned."

Chris: "Trust me Traci, it is and I do have a brillant plan all I need is a little help form you."

Traci: "I'm in! Sounds fun to me."

Chris: "Thank you Traci. Don't worry it will be tons of fun."

As the two started to plot, Daniels slowly revealing his master plans. A dark shadowy man stood quietly in the shadows repressing his laughter. Never had he seen so many people plotting, nor had he seen so many goals that over lapped. The man in black smiled as he watched on, so many things hinged on so many small details.

The man in black smiled, he would have to make sure that they all did. After all what was life without love winning out? **Besides he'd grown sick of Steve's whining. _If he heard that man go on about Ronnie one more time, in a drunken haze about how stupid he'd been. _**

Well there wasn't going to be a next time, soon Steve would be happy in Ronnie's arms. The man in black had to bite back a laugh; he would have to remember ever to piss off Daniels. The man didn't have a merciful bone in his body.


	66. Chapter 66

Alison Danger looked up form her sandwich as a car pulled in. Danger smiled as she saw that it was in fact her meddling older brother with her lover in tow.

Steve was cursing up a storm at Ki, who was returning the favor about ten fold. The two were still screaming at each other. As they slammed the car doors and started walking up.

Steve: "Your a fucking perverted sorry jackass who has no taste in music!"

Low Ki:** "Carino you are a talent less fucking dickless fool! Ronnie was right to leave you, hell she should have felt you sooner!" **

Steve: "**SHUT UP! Don't you ever talk about Ronnie to me! That is personal, you stay the fuck out of my private life!" **

Low Ki: "Then stay the fuck out of mine!"

Steve: "Your dating my sister! I'll keep my fucking eyes on you if I fucking feel I should!"

Low Ki: "Your sister is a grown woman! She can make her own damn choices!"

Steve: "You don't have sister! It's my job to protect her, I want to see her safe and happy!"

Low Ki: "So do I! God Steve would you get over it already! I'm not going to hurt Alison!"

Steve: "Well fine then! You're coming to a family dinner then, end of the month! You can meet our folks, and then rest of the family since your going to be family!"

Low Ki: "Fine I will!"

Allison: "I just love seeing my two favorite men bonding."

Steve: "Hello Allie, so honey how about you, me...and Ki all hang out for awhile before the taping?"

Allison: "Sure, sounds good. Maddy is still making up with her hubby. Chris is off plotting with Traci and AJ and Elix are spending time with Unca Don. But I think that we might have to watch them later."

Low Ki: "...well Steve welcome to the child care service."

Steve: "Child care service?"

Allison: "Yep. Or you can call it the cult of Chris, like me and Maddy."

Steve: "Daniels started up his Prophecy shit again?"

Low Ki: "Well, Steve it's more like a child care service for AJ and Skipper."

Steve : "I've got to find out just how Daniels managed to master the force mind whammy."

Low Ki: "Well at least someone else doesn't think it's a cult."

Allison: "Cult of Chris, my lover."

"**Scott..." **

**"...Yes?..." **

**"...we will have to move at some point..." **

**"...true...but we don't have to for now..." **

**_"...Scott..._**_ **honey that's not fair...oh god...that...keep going...oh god Scott..." **_

_**"...your not the only one who can play dirty angel..." **_

_**"...nope...but your the only one I want playing dirty with me..." **_

_**"...I won't have it any other way..." **_

__

Don West: "So you see boys, that is what a tart is.** Now it's not a very nice term, and I don't ever want to hear of you two using it understood?" **

AJ and Elix: "K! Boy unca Don, daddy sure has a potty mouth."

Don West: "Well, boys you see adults tend to forget their manors sometimes. Now if you're up to it, let's go find your father. You three have a match soon and it's time you started to warm up."

AJ and Elix: Yippee! This is going to be so cool!"

Don West: "Alright boys, let's go find Chris. If you're both good I'll play a round of duel monsters with you both."

AJ and Elix: "Sweet! That rules!"

Joe frowned as he slowly got up, his day was going to hell in a hand basket. So far between his rental car going to hell and the rest of his day. He was thinking of going into Larry's office and telling him he was going home. The last thing he needed was to have more shit happen to him.

Joe: "...fuck, I dented the damn wall...I bet they are going to try and take that out of my pay check...fuck."

Joe sighed as he walked off only to glare as he passed Styles and Skipper. **The two little brats**, were the major cause of most of his bad day. However they were with West, **which meant Daniels had asked the color commentary to watch them. **

Joe stopped for a moment and considered his options, Styles and Skipper had been major pains. Still to see them acting like hyper ten year olds, made laying a beat down upon them. A rather stupid idea, many of the boys had slowly become rather enamored by the two.

Joe noted the look of almost parental satisfaction upon West's face. The big man sighed and started walking again. There was no point in getting into it with **Daniels "boys". **While he'd not seen the Fallen Angel yet, he knew that Daniels was somewhere close by.

Just how he'd mind whammed Styles and Skipper into being his New Prophecy Joe didn't know. What Joe did know was that anyone who crossed Daniels when it came to the two. Was soon sent to the hospital, Mitchell and Abyss were still in Orlando General. Out cold with no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Joe: "To fuck with this shit...I'm going home."

GenasidalOne: "Well men, you have been briefed about the plan. This time the fucking system over lords are going to get a big surprise. Now let's go out there and kill the newbies!"

WeedisGood: "Fuck yeah! DiMerasLover is letting me back into this fic!"

RavenismyGod: "Oh god...he's doing it again! Damn it Sabu, I thought you said he'd stopped with that shit!"

SwatonGod: "Damn it Rob! Would you quite with that shit already!"

RavenDarkOne: "Van Dam your childish insistence that there is a 26 year old woman writing this all out as if she was weaving a tapestry of brilliance and blood shed. Is amusing but disturbing to Cass, and Hardy. There fore, unless you want to get thrown off the team. Quit scarring the younglings. For the love of putting people through tables with bare wire while on fire man. There is no woman writing this as it happens."

WeedisGood: "Your all fools! DiMerasLover is watching, she knows all, she sees much. For those who garner her favor she lays all that she can! Soon she shall set lose her master plan! Bwhahahahahahahahahah!"

GenasidalOne: "Well, then...let's get on with the plan then?"

WeedisGood: "K! Die witless tools of the man!"

RavenDarkOne: "...that man is insane."


	67. Chapter 67

"Come Traci, soon we shall unleash our vengeance against that mass of muscle. I'll show that over sized marshmallow who's the real power in TNA or ROH. Hum...you know Traci while I already have two female members of my New Prophecy. I would always be happy to have yet another smart, ass kicking wrestler by my side."

"Chris. I don't think that it's such a good idea. Madison doesn't much like me and I don't want to cause trouble."

"Well, how about after Maddy leaves? Her and Allison are unfortunately only going to be around for about six to eight months. Besides you know how it all works, sometimes you fight, sometimes you hug."

"I'll think about it Chris. Now come you said something about needing to sneak into the broadcast area and putting in a tape. If we hurry, we can still make it before the tech guys get back form there dinner break."

"Excellent! I love working with such talented and brillant people. Now to get this wondrous tape on the airwaves. This is going to ruin Joe's reputation for life. I can't wait to see his face!"

"It's good to see you in such good sprits Chris. Now come my brillant friend, after this you and your boys need to get warmed up."

"True, now let's go make history!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petey sighed as he walked the halls, he had yet to find his beloved Traci. He and Bentley had spilt up about an hour ago. Figuring that they could cover more ground faster. So far he and Matt had yet to find Traci and it was starting to scare them.

"Babe! Where are you Babe!"

"Traci! My beloved, where are you!"

"We have been doing this for about an hour...god Petey what if something happened? Oh god what if some sicko...we have to find her man!"

"Don't worry Matt, I'm sure we will find Traci."

" I hope so Petey...man I don't think I could stand it if anything happened...oh god Petey what if something happened to her!"

"No, I'm sure she is ok Matt you need to claim down. Traci is tough, I'm sure that she's just fine."

"Thanks man...she just...you know does so much for me. Takes care of the details for me, I don't know what I'd do without her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well the deed has been done, soon the fruits of our labor shall come to bloom. I can't wait to see Joe's face! Oh do you think I could get one of the camera guys; go follow him around for when the tape airs?"

"Chris, that is pushing it just a little."

"True, but it would be worth it."

"Chris. You have a match to get ready for with AJ and Elix. Oh look there's Don and the boys."

"Daddy Chris! Hi Daddy! We had fun with Unca Don!"

"Hello Traci, Chris."

"So have the boys been good for you West?"

"They were perfect angels, no pun meant in anyway. Still Chris, in the future could you not say words AJ and Elix don't need to hear and then leave me to clean up the mess?"

"I'm sorry about that West...I've got that under control. A talk with Traci helped me work out something that's been festering for years."

"Don have you seen Petey and Matt?"

"Yeah, they were in back hall way not more than five minutes ago."

"Thanks Don, I'll see you all latter. AJ, Elix you be good for your daddy now k?"

"Yes, Aunty Traci! Bye!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Scott...you know I have a promo that I have to get ready for." **

**"...stay...I don't want to share you. I just got you back...stay?" **

**"Honey I'd love to, but I just got back into this company. I really should go do my job." **

**"I hate having to let you out of my arms...how about a compromise?" **

**"Keep talking babe." **

**"Well, you know I could be there during the promo. Just holding you, that way you can do your job and I get to hold on to the woman I love." **

**"Alright, but that means Team Canada is now allies with the New Prophecy." **

**"I don't care, working with Jeff and AMW was driving me nuts anyway...besides they can't kiss like you." **

**"I would hope they can't...I hear Storm has it bad for Harris...Scott he's not looking at you is he? Cause if he is...I'm going to put him in the..." **

**"No, honey. I swear Storm's never tried to hit on me. You know short of makes me feel good to hear that." **

**"Sorry, Scott...I just guess I've got a mine streak in me...forgive me?"**

**"Anytime pretty lady...anytime you want me all to yourself just pounce me." **

**"That I will Mr. D'Amore. That I will." **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Austin! Guess what, I got Jackie to go out with me after the card tonight! I'm going to show her that younger men can be good boyfriends. I'm so going to get her to realize I can be the man she wants. I will make Jackie, Miss Alex Shelley, I wonder what's a good name for a baby girl?"

Austin Aires: **"Alex, get your head out of the clouds! Alex we have a match with Daniels, Skipper and Styles. Now get that door closed and come here, so we can finalize our plans to beat them." **

Rodrick Strong:**_ "This bites, lover boy over there isn't going to be any help." _**

Alex Shelley:** "I'm so going to be helpful! If for no other reason than it will make me look good in Jackie's eyes**!"

Austin Aires: "Rod remind me of way we work with him here, while we don't in Ring of Honor?"

Rodrick: "...I don't know it's a mystery."

Austin Aires: "This shall matter shall have to be gone over at a later time."

Alex Shelley: "Would you two quite talking about me like I'm not here?"

Rodrick: " **Aires, there is still time to say find another partner**. **How about EL Chacal? I mean he writes really brillant crime/wrestling fic. His current fic No Way Out, which Steve Borden's staring in is truly a brillant thing. You know I'm shocked more people haven't read it. Well it maybe just a little violent, but hey it's set during the 20's. So you have to expect just a little violence, but just the fact it's got so many wrestlers form do many different areas. Makes it well worth your time to read. Still I must admit I'd have been happier if Petey had lived and hooked up with Traci. Sigh, such a lost chance at romance that could have made the world a flame with jealously." **

Austin Aires: "Rodrick, how many times must I tell you man! El Chacal is just a figment of you imagination! You are quickly becoming worse than Rob! Rod man there is no El Chacal, just like there is no DiMerasLover! Even if they were real man, they are authors not wrestlers. Well I bet she'd make a good one, seems to be a die-hard. Some ass busting hard work, and what not could make her into a dangerous force. Rod! Damn it, what the hell have you done! Look what you made me do!"

Rodrick: "You are finally seeing the light my friend. Embrace it, feel the rightness of it. As we will should for they know that we should be headlining fic. Not the frontiers of the world!"

Austin Aires: "Well...can we get back to finding a new partner for our six man?"

Rodrick Strong: "Sure, so who should we talk to Jay Lethal or David Young?"

Austin Aires: "David Young, he's bound to be pissed at Elix for jumping ship on him and Simon."

Rodrick Strong: "Well let's go find Mr. Young then."

Alex Shelley: "**Guys! I'm standing right here!" **

Alex is still screaming at Rodrick and Aires as they walk off to find David Young. Alex is completely pissed off as they won't even say anything to him. Rodrick and Austin keep pretending that they have no clue that Alex is even alive. Let alone screaming at them about loyalty or friendship. Alex sieving in angry and hate; walks off to go find Daniels and company in an effort to join up with them. That will show those jerks, and perhaps show Jackie just how much he really wants to be in her world.


	68. Chapter 68

Steve sly: "So Allie, what do you think of having Ki come to a family dinner later this month? You two have been dating for a while now, don't you think he should meet mom and dad?"

Allison thoughtful: "That would be nice, the whole family at the table. I don't know Steve, me and Ki haven't been dating that long. I mean should I really bring him home to meet mom and dad? You know they can be a little...well hard so to speak."

Ki: "I'm sure that they will be just fine, honey. I've faced down some pretty mean and deadly guys."

Allison scarred a bit: "I don't know honey...I mean my parents are...well scary. They were not happy with Steve when they learned I wanted to become a wrestler. They blamed him, for getting me into a insane I quote not a business for women."

Ki: "Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm sure that all they care about is your happiness."

Steve sly: "Don't worry Allie, I'm sure mom and dad will like Ki."

Allison : "Steve your not helping...besides in case you forgot. They are still mad that Ronnie isn't around anymore. Not to rub it in your face bro, but they really liked Ronnie. So be prepared for pleading the fifth, just like last time."

Steve deflated: "Damn bastards...wish they would stay the fuck out of my life."

Allison: "Don't worry bro, it's not too late to call and tell them we have to work."

Steve happy: "Thanks Allie."

Allison: "No problem Steve, that's what I'm here for."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Let me get this straight Shelley...you want to join up with me?"**

**"Yes! Those two just blew me off, I want revenge for that. Besides they don't think I've got a chance in heck with Jackie. Please Christopher Daniels, I really want to show Jackie that I'm a winner! That way she will become Miss Alex Shelley!" **

"Daddy, I think Alex is telling the truth."

"What about me?"

"Killings, what in the heck are you doing in here?"

"Well the author couldn't resites a cheap pun. Other than that just hanging out and getting pumped for my match against Chirs Harris."

"Oh. Well do you want to join up too?"

"Nay, man I work solo these days. Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind."

**"So, will you let me in Chirstipher Daniels? Please?" **

"Alright Shelley, your in. Now Elix, AJ let's all go over the plan again. I want you boys to be smart out there no doing anything stupid ok?"

"K! Will do Daddy Chris!"

**"Shelley just one warning to you. Should this be any kind of trick and one of my boys get's hurt. I will make sure you can never father children ever again." **

**"Yes sir, Mr. Daniels." **

David Young: "So let me get this right, you want me to team with you two in this six man?"

Austin Aires: "Yeah, we need a partner that isn't thinking about Jackie 24/7. And we thought you mite want a little revenge of Skipper for jumping ship on you."

David Young: "Well, I'm not all that happy about Elix, jumping ship and joining up with Daniels. However I don't feel that it is wise to cross that man. Something in my gut is telling me that we shall find out; just why it's not wise to piss off Daniels very shortly."

Rodrick Strong: "So, that means you don't want to tag in the six man?"

David Young: "Yeah, thanks but no guys. Like I said before, something is telling me that I don't want to cross Daniels when it comes to Skipper and Styles."

Rodrick Strong: "Man, why is it that everyone now fears Daniels? What is up with that, I mean the man is only human."

Austin Aires: "No clue man, but he maybe we can call Amazing Red."

Rodrick: "No good man, he's doing a show in Mexico for AAA."

Austin Aires: "Damn, is anyone we know not doing anything right now?"

Rodrick: "Well...that's short of a double edge."

Austin Aires: "To hell with edges Rod, who is it and can they get here in less than four hours?"

Rodrick: "Yeah, he can...but he's not been right in the head since he went flying off that lader."

Austin Aires: "...Jack...well we need someone Rod. Call the man and see if he wants in."

Rodrick: "Will do man."

Shane Douglas: "Well, this is a shocker, Scott D'Amore, Steve Carino, Low Ki, Allison Danger and Madison! Scott D'Amore your holding on to Madison as if she was the single most important thing in your life? Does this mean team Canada is no longer with Jeff Jarrett and company? Are you know with the New Prophecy?"

Scott D'Amore: "I never liked thoses whinny brats. I'm standing by Madison because she is the most important person in my life Shane."

Madison: "Thanks babe, love you too. Now Shane the New Prophecy's goals are the same as the first time around."

Allison Danger: "The code of honor is a farse! We shall dismantle the code of honor and rebuild Ring of Honor in the image of our glouses leader!"

Steve Carino: "Yeah me, the King of Old School!...I meant the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels! I'm here to try and forget about my marraige- gone south. Simply Lushes, please baby come back to me! God I miss you Ronnie, please come back to me! I swear I'll not fuck up this time!"

Low Ki: "Ring of Honor shall fall under our feet! The code of honor shall be dismattled, the Prophecy shall rain supream!"

Shane Douglas: "Well strong words, but you all realize that this is not Ring of Honor...this is TNA."

Scott: "I don't care if it's some strange combo ulternate relalty in which ECW, BCW, WCW, WWF, and TNA have all become one. I love Madison, and she loves me back! My world is perfect at last!"

Madison: "Scott...are you saying what I think your saying?"

Scott: "Madison...will you marry me again?"

Madison: "Yes!"

Allison: "This is so sweet! As you can see Douglas, the New Prothacy shall rule Ring of Honor!"

Low Ki: "American Dragon, and the rest of you fools. Listen up boys, cause the New Prothacy is coming for you!"

Steve Carino: "Ronnie! Please babe, come back to me!"

Shane Douglas: "...I wish Rob Van Dam was here...he's more sane."

"Hey, Ronnie. I hate to be the one to tell you, but your ex-husband has gone insane."

"What the hell are you taking about Melissa?"

"Well honey, a firend sent me a tape of a promo interview...and well if you want I'll just give you the tape to veiw."

"Sure, why not I'm off for home for a while anyway."

"Here yeah go Ronnie, I'm sorry to have been kind of blunt Ronnie. But it looks as if Steve hasn't been normal since your divorce."

"Melissa, my ex-husband was never right in the head. One of the many reasons I felt him."

"Yeah, well I short of should have had more tack. I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"No harm, no foul. I've got to get going, see you when I see you Melssia."

"Bye Ronnie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Good god, my ex-husband is compleatly insane...he's joined a child care service, that's being run by Chris Daniels." **

Ronnie had watched the tape five times, and each time she became more and more convinced. That Steve had flipped out and gone insane. Each time it should the same thing, only it seemed to be more ugly than the last time. Steve, Allsion, Low Ki, Scott D'Amore, Madison/Mendes/D'Amore.

Had all gone strak raving mad and joined up with Christopher Daniels. Who had re-started the Prophecy, now that wasn't the problem to Ronnie. What the problem was, that each one seemed to think they were doing a Ring of Honor promo. Ronnie had watched carefully, not a one of them was drunk or high. That was the scarest part of it all.

"God, Steve what the hell is wrong with you?...better question is why do I care?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mike, do you have any idea who was behind that tape we just saw!"

"No idea DW, but Samoa Joe is going to be out of their blood. That tape was just so embrassing, I mean Joe was bobing like a wine cork. Not counting that he screamed like a girl...but the worse part had to be seeing Joe at home dancing with a broom."

"Mike, that's not the half of it...I mean that broom was dressed up like a woman Mike. I've never in my life seen anything like that...and I hope never to see anything like it again."

"You know DW, I have to wonder if what AJ Styles said to Alex Shelley just won't come true. On a dark stormy night in a dark alley. Joe is going to be livid that Shelley and his camera invaded his private life. Can you amagine the repercusions of all this?"

"Mike, I don't even want to try. Samoa Joe's reputation has been trashed...I can't even think about what he's going to do."

"Well, it's time for six way X divison action! The New Prophecy vs. Austin Aires, Rodrick Strong and Jack Evans!"

"Oh this is going to be brillant Mike!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	69. Chapter 69

"That was so cool! Man, we kicked the crap out of them! Thank you Mr. Daniels sir! Jackie is so going to be impressed, hey would you be my best man?"

"Daddy what's a best man?" "Yeah, is it like getting extra beer or something?" "Extra beer! Daddy I want to be the best man!" "No! I want to be the bests Man!"

"Boys! The best man does not get extra beer! The best man stands up at the wedding for the groom. Now I want you two to get ready, we need to get some dinner and some sleep. As for standing up for you Shelley, you're only going on a date with Jackie. You shouldn't get a head of your self, you have no idea if things will even go well."

"Thanks, I guess I should you know at least date her more than once. Still do you think Jackie will like me? Ok, that sounds like I'm back in high school...but I really like her."

"Shelley, if it's meant to be it's meant to be."

Alex turned to see Scott D'Amore with a smile on his face, a long with his arms around Madison Mendes. Followed by Allison Danger, Low Ki, and Steve Carino who all looked to be in good sprits. Except for Carino who looked depressed about something. As Alex watched quizzically at Carino, the sounds of Queen's who wants to live forever went off.

Everyone looked about the room trying to find the guilty party. Only to have Allison look sheepish, as she pulled her cell out of her bag. Allison kept her face neutral as she pulled open her cell and said hello. As the rest of them watched her trying to determine who was on the other end.

"Hello."

"Allison, what did you slip into Steve's food and why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, I fail to see why I'd do what you just said."

"Allie, you sent Melissa that tape."

"I did not."

"Allie...don't play stupid with me. You sent her that tape knowing that she'd give it to me. Honey, I realize that your parents want Steve and me back together. But could you please not do their dirty work when it comes to that goal?"

"I didn't send any tape to anyone. I understand your point, but if you happen to see that he's a miserable fool without you..."

"Allie, we have been over this...honey...your brother is a fool with or without me."

"But he's a much better fool with you."

"No Allie...dispite the fact he looks as if he's gone a few taco's short. Honey that man needs to get some help, he's got to get over this problem he's got. I want to see him happy."

"If you really meant that, why did you call me about it? Why do you sound as if you still luw him?"

**"Who luws who!" **

"He's in the room with you isn't he?"

"He mite be...with some other people you know."

"Let me guess... Low Ki, Elix, AJ, and the rest of the loonies who are currently working for Chris?"

"Yep...so when are you going to come on over for a visit?"

"I'm not coming for a visit."

"Who's coming for a visit? Allie, tell me who's on the phone with you?"

"Quite Steve, I can't hear Ronnie."

**"Ronnie! Baby! Please, I'm desperate, I'll do anything you want!" **

"Bye Allie."

"Bye Ronnie."

"No, Luscious! Please Angel, my reason for living!"

"Sorry Steve, she hang up."

"No, Ronnie..."

"He's still hung up on Ronnie?"

"Daddy, who's Ronnie?" "Yeah, is she Unca Steve's wife or something?"

"Well boys, Ronnie is someone daddy use to work with. And yes she was Unca Steve's wife at one point."

"What happened daddy?" "Yeah, is Aunty Ronnie mad at him, like when Mommy Lisa told you to go sleep on the couch?"

**"Not really boys, unlike your mother who luws me...**you see Aunty Ronnie...short of left Unca Steve."

"Ronnie...why...I still love you!"

"Daddy is it normal to not breath when you cry?" "Is he going to be ok?"

"Ronnie!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe, we found you!"

"Traci! Oh my beloved Traci, your alright."

"Petey, Matt...guys I need to breath..."

"Sorry babe."

"I'm so sorry my beloved Traci."

"Babe, where were you? Me and Petey were running around most of the night looking for you."

"I was helping a friend with a problem. He was in very desperate need to have someone to talk to. That and I helped him set a little revenge into motion."

"Babe, are you telling me that you were behind that tape?"

"Well from a certain point of view yes and no. You see all I did was help him get the tape on air, I had nothing else to do with it."

"Traci, that was dangerous, Joe is deranged. He could try and hurt you my beloved."

"Yeah babe, Joe is evil! Me and Petey are going to have to stick close to you, god knows what Joe would do if he finds out."

"Bentley is right, we are going to have to stay close to you until Joe goes after someone else."

"Guys, their is no reason for him to even think of me..."

Both Petey and Matt: "No buts, you stay near us 24/7 until we know your safe from the crazy man."

Traci: "I don't get a vote in this do I?"

Both Petey and Matt: **"Nope." **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackie?...oh Jackie?"

"Yes, Shelley I'm right here, let's go get this date over with."

"Oh come on Jackie, I promise you will have fun. Did you see my match with Mr. Daniels, AJ and Elix?"

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing. You all where really hardcore, I mean the last time I've seen anyone leap that far, was when Rob Van Dam was fighting Sabu on TNN."

"Thanks, now I've got reservations for two at Moon Light Promises."

"Alright, let's getting going Shelley. No use in wasting reservations... come on Alex let's go have a good time if nothing else."

"Alright! Come on Jackie I'm going to show you the world!"

"Sigh...at least the resturant is good."

"I knew you luwed me!"

"...the boy is insane..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude that was so not cool...you should have let me bring the ladder Aires."

"Jack, not everything in life can be solved by the use of ladders!"

"Yes it can! Ladders are the wrestling gods most brillant and perfect weapon!"

"Jack we have been over this...the back breaker is the most perfect weapon."

"No! Ladders good! That's it, I'm going to go find Scott and see if he will let me have my ladder. Scott never said anything bad about my ladder unlike you two!"

"Jack..., D'Amore ever said anything about that ladder due to the fact that he thought you were high on meth most of the time."

"No! Scott knows that ladders are good!"

"Jack, buddy Scott doesn't like ladders...I'm sorry man. But D'Amore doesn't think it's cool when you use them."

"Scott no like ladder?...no Scott like ladder..."

"Come on Jack, it's not the end of the world that D'Amore doesn't like ladders."

"Yeah man, tell you what let's go out and get some dinner. I'll buy you a drink."

"...ok...ladders good."

"That's right Jack, ladders good. Jack good."

"That's it Jack, come on now buddy. Let's go have some fun."

"...ladder?...will there be ladders?"

"If your good Jack."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"...I'm going to kill that little bitch Alex Shelley...he's ruined me." **

Joe looked on in growing horror as he watch the replay of the end results of his having gotten wasted. After his horrible day at Aqua World, in which Styles and Skipper had dumped him into a tank. That day had gone even worse after he'd gotten into the parking lot. His tires had been slashed...all four had been turned into Swiss cheese.

He'd had to call a tow truck to haul it home, costing him 100 bucks. Latter his fridge had died on him, and the service people had said they'd send someone. The freaking day, he was supposed to hop on to a plane to get back to Orlando. Joe had screamed after he'd hung up the phone.

After that he'd checked his messages and learned more bad news. The IRS was questing his taxes going back about four years. Meaning he was in for a long crappie ride with a tax specialist. That had been the last straw, he'd gotten out every bottle of liquor he'd owned and drank them each. After that the night was a blur of things he couldn't remember.

Joe glared angry at the TV and cursed yet again. Alex Shelley's life was now forfeit, Joe would make sure that Shelley didn't live long enough to breed. Joe got up and picked up his leather jacket and pulled his keys out of his jeans. **Very shortly Shelley was going to realize that Styles had been very right. Alex's damn camera was going to be the end of him. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff Jarrett glared at his doctor, he was the freaking king of the mountain. How the hell was TNA going to stay the course if he had to spend five months recovering? Jeff paled at the thought, TNA needed him. How on gods green earth would the company make it with out him?

Jeff:** "Listen pal, I'm the King of the Mountain! TNA needs ME to survive! Without ME what shall they do!" **

Doctor thinking:_ 'Grow, get bigger and dump your sorry ass...and that is the gospel according to the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels...hahahahahahahahahah...Christopher Daniels is god!...'_

Doctor: "Well sir, I'm sure they will find a way. Your not in any shape to wrestle at least for five months."

Jeff: "...I guess so...Dixie and Scott will be so disappointed...sigh...but the world needs ME...so I guess I'll take the time off."

Doctor thinking: _'**Excellent! Soon, the Fallen Angel and the Prophecy shall erase your taint full memory form the masses! Soon wounded wrestling fans shall have faith again!'**_

Doctor: "Well then, that's the right move Mr. Jarette."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve?...bro, come on Steve let's get you back to the hotel. Come on Ki, I think I'm going to need help moving him."

"...**sod...sod...why Ronnie?...why Ronnie...sod...cough...sod..." **

"... I'll give Ronnie a call latter and see if I can't talk her into at least showing up once."

"Thanks Chris, come on Steve...that's it bro, one foot in front of the other."

"...sigh...I've been waiting for a moment like this, and now I can't even gloat at him...sigh..."

"Daddy Chris, is Unca Steve going to be ok?" "Yeah daddy, he kind of looks like a zombie."

"Don't worry about it boys...now let's be off and get some dinner."

"Yippee!" "Cool!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	70. Chapter 70

Petey and Matt both peered around the corner, looking for a sign of danger. As they did Traci sighed, the two had become special agent Bob and secret agent Steve on her. So far they hadn't cut anyone's neck, but Traci was having doubts about how long that would last. Still they did look cute in all black leather with night vision goggles on their heads.

Traci: "Come one guys, no one is here any more...let's go out and have some fun."

Petey: "What do you think secret agent Bentley?"

Matt: "Well special agent Williams, I think the phoenix is right."

Traci: "Guys, please can we drop the talking code?"

Petey: "Hum...the phoenix seems to be cranky...come secret agent Bentley, I have a friend who owes me a favor at Moon Light Promises."

Matt: "Hot damn, special agent Williams. That place is the hardest place in town to get into, man that must be some favor."

Traci: "Why must the two men who love me more than life it's self...be so silly."

Petey and Matt: "You admit its love!"

Traci: "...come along, my two loonies...we need dinner and some booze."

Petey and Matt: "Yippee!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Shelley couldn't for the life of him, wipe off the huge grin that had become his face. Jackie watched quizzically as her date bounded in the drivers seat. Well give the boy a prize for being into her. Jackie pondered Alex, while on one hand he was a bit young.

On the other he was very into her and seemed to be more than willing to devote his time to her. Which was a major plus, most guys were one sided and had only one thing on their minds. Alex seemed to want the whole package, not just a taste.

Alex: "So, Jackie I just want to say...well thanks for giving me a shot. I really want you to know that I think your great. You were tough and you really want to be the best in the business. I really loved how you fought the odds and got that contract."

Jackie: "Thanks...I just wanted that shot so bad. Alex, what was it that made you think hey she's the one?"

Alex: "Well, your guts kind of got to me and I became a fan. Then I guess...well you short of just got in without meaning too. You short of slipped in when I wasn't looking and next thing I knew you had set up shop in my heart."

Jackie: "Wow...I never had anyone say that to me before."

Alex: "...well that's how I feel about you Jackie."

Jackie: "...I don't really know what to say Alex...but let's just enjoy the moonlight this warm summers night."

Alex: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Young sighed, as he watched Trinity and Raven pull up to Moon Light Promises. Why did his beloved Trin have to be with that slacker? Eric bit back a howl as he watched Scotty, take Trins hand and lead her into the hot spot. Young got out of his parked car and quietly made his way to the back entrance. Very shortly he was going to take back his Trin.

As Young was stalking/fuming, Petey and Matt both had Traci by the arm and were leading her to the door. The two were quite happy and looking very well dressed. Traci mean while was trying not to look smug, but it was kind of hard.

She had two wonderful men, one on each arm and it certainly made her ego jump to cloud nine. It was even harder as host took them to a romantic area just outside, the moon shinning bright. The air was scented with flowers of all kinds and the ocean breeze was warm and enticing.

Petey and Matt each sat next to her with grins, Traci mentally sighed. If the two women she had picked out didn't show soon. She was going to have to give some thought to keeping the both of them. Surly there was a country some where on the planet a woman could have two husbands. Traci chilled herself for such thoughts, it wasn't fair to hog them both.

She sighed mentally, the two of them were really starting to drive her insane. Dispite the fact that any sane woman would love to have Petey and Matt at her beacon call. Traci pondered just how she was going to deal with seeing them with other women. They had some how taken root and while it was disturbing, it was also rather nice.

Matt: "You look more wondrous than anything that has graced the world."

Petey: "Your my moonlight, my sun light, all things pale in comparison to your grace and kindness."

Traci:**_ 'That's it, both of them are MINE!'_**

Traci: "You two are both very sweet... guys you really are wonderful."

Petey and Matt: "That is our goal, sweet, wonderful and sexy Traci."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott smiled as he pulled up to the bar and grill he was meeting Daniels, Skipper and Styles at. It had been one hell of a great day, and so far it looked as if his night was going to be good too. Scott couldn't help the beaming grin that came to his face; as Maddy slid out of his Black Land Rover.

Scott thinking**_: 'God, her ass looked so good just now...hello nurse yes, her jeans look so good on her. Everything looks good on her, oh man...damn must not look like pervert...ok. Now must try not to drown in my lust...oh who I'm kidding...my wife rules me...'_**

Maddy thinking: **_"Scott, you naughty man...your checking out my ass...heheheheh...oh you naughty hubby of mine...oh how cute, he's trying not to look like a prevert...now that's the man I married...I love my hubby...going to so be keeping you up late my naughty Scott...'_**

The two hooked arms and headed into the bar, each plotting ways to get out of work the next day. Daniels looked up to see that both AJ and Elix had rushed to greet the D'Amores. Each had gotten a hug and was being pulled along to the table. Daniels noticed that Scott seemed to be trying desperately to repress the need to mental undress his wife.

While Maddy for her part knew, but was pleased by the whole situation. Lucky both Elix and AJ didn't have a clue as to what was going on. For that the Fallen Angel was grateful, he didn't need to have to explain yet another "adult" situation to them.

AJ: "So, Aunty Maddy does this mean you and Unca Scott no longer hate each other?"

Elix: "Yeah, does this mean we have to give back all the neat stuff you gave us?"

AJ: "Elix, you are being rude. You don't ask questions like that."

Elix: "I just wanted to know if we had to give back the neat stuff! It was a valid point and you know it!"

Chris: "Boys! This is not the time or place, now shut it or you will have to make due with no beer or rum."

AJ and Elix: "Sorry!"

Chris: "You two apologize to your Aunty and Unca."

AJ and Elix: "Sorry, Aunty Maddy and Unca Scott."

Maddy: "Thank you."

Scott: "When did I become an unca?"

Maddy: "Just now honey."

Scott: "Ok, just wanted to know."

AJ and Elix both looked quizzically at the two; then they noticed yet another person they wanted to say hello too. There other Aunty and Unca had shown up and where on they're way over. The two smiled at each other as the adults, didn't seem to be noticing them. They were busy talking about adult things, in other words stuff the two of them found boring.

"Hey! What have I told you two! Asses back in seats now!"

both AJ and Elix: "But daddy! We are just going to go say hi to Aunty Allison and Unca Low Ki!"

Chris: "I don't care, back in seats now!"

Low Ki: "God, Daniels finish your beer and order another one. The boys are just showing good taste, god knows they need a better male role mold than you."

Chris: "Quite you! **_AJ, Elix in your seats now...or else you are going back the room and I'm leaving Larry to watch you." _**

AJ and Elix: "Epee!"

The two quickly ran back to their seats and went back to eating their dinner and drinking their beer. Maddy smiled as both Ki and Allison came walking over. Scott smiled as well and slid his arm around Maddy's waste. Chris eyed his two sons and gave them his best angry father glare. The two however retaliated with huge smiles and puppy eyes.

Allison pulled up a chair and watched with great interest as two powerful forces battled it out. The power of Christopher Daniels mind whammy was a sight of great brilliance. Still AJ and Elix were doing a pretty impressive job; of being the first to her knowledge to turn the mind whammy against Daniels. Allison stole Chris beer and continued watching the battle of who's mind whammy ruled.

Unknown to her and the rest of the bar, Donny B sat in the far end of the bar watching in great amusement. Donny smiled as he was that Allison and Ki had left Steve in the hotel. Soon now his plot to get Steve Carino back with Ronnie Stevens would bare fruit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_'Just you wait slacker! I'm going to get rid of your sorry ass, then Trin will be mine again!' _**

Eric Young sat quietly in the shadows as the bane of his existence romanced the only woman he loved. Very shortly however he would soon leap form the shadows and take back his Trin. Eric let the evil grin come out, there was no way in **_hell he was going to let Levy walk away with his girl._** If all went the way it was supposed to with in the next five minutes. Scotty wasn't going to be a wake let alone walking anytime soon.

Eric smiled as the drugged salmon made it's way to Scotty's mouth. It really helped to have friends in the kitchen, who were more than willing to help a buddy out. Young couldn't help but grin with each bite that Scotty took. He was one step closer to getting Trin back.

Young smiled as he watched Levy fall face first into this dinner plate. As chaos erupted Eric quietly stepped over to Trin who was standing in shock and placed a cloth up to her face the walked off with her limp form. No one noticed this due to commotion and the fact the salmon had been complementary.

Young with great care placed an out cold Trin into his SUV and buckled her in. Soon he was off to his secret hide out...that being his Orlando home. Eric smiled as he watched the paramedic's head off in the direction of the restaurant. Now all he had to do was convince Trin that Scotty was a fool. With any luck Trin would be willing to re-hook back up with him.

As Eric drove he came to a realization that perhaps what he was planning wasn't quite the right way to get back Trin. Sighing loudly Eric Young changed course and headed to Trins Orlando home. He was going to have to change his whole plan of action.

As Eric thought about it, he realized he was going to have to take a page form Scott D'Amore's book. It was time to enlist the help of a woman who could help break up Trin and Raven. Young smiled as he thought about it, he knew of the perfect woman to do the job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	71. Chapter 71

Allison was on her third beer as Elix, AJ and Daniels were still trying to use the mind whammy against the other party. She smiled as Maddy snuggled into Scott and sipped her beer. Scott pulled his newly married wife on to his lap. The two had stopped off at City hall before hand and gotten re-married.

Allison had pouted until Maddy promised her that she'd get to be the maid of honor. When the two had a more real wedding, sometime in late May. Allison had toyed for a while with doing a double wedding, but decided in the end that she wanted her big day to be hers.

Low Ki, looked at his girl friend and frowned a bit. It looked like **Allison was thinking about children again**. Ki sighed; the last thing they needed was to be parents. At least not until they were more secure in their standings.

Ki mental cursed that the woman he loved really had a one-track mind. There had to be a way to get her to forget kids and marriage for a while longer. As Low Ki tried to think of something that would distract Allison, he failed to notice that a stranger was making a beeline for him.

AJ and Elix mentally: _'We shall not yield, you shall not over power our will daddy Chris.' _

Chris Daniels mentally: '_You shall bow to your father's will little Mr.'s! I'm your father and you listen to me until you turn 18...again mentally anyway.' _

Allison mentally: '_hum...who's going to win the battle? ...oh looks like Chris is gaining on them..'_

Stranger: _'My mortal enemy fails to notice my presence...that shall cost him.'_

Without warning the stranger launched himself at Low Ki and took him down upon the hardwood floor. Quickly Ki was on the floor trading mat wrestling moves faster than anyone could keep up. However soon he was stuck in a cross face and tapping his arm.

Low Ki: "... Fucking damn it! Let me out already!"

Bryan Danielson aka American Dragon: "Your no fun, man you had to expect a little pay back for joining up with Daniels for shame Ki. You went against the code and joined he who isn't very well liked in the locker room."

Allison: **"Let him go or I'll fix you." **

Danielson quickly let go of Low Ki and looked into the angry face of Allison Danger. The man known as the American Dragon pulled out a smile and placed his hands up. Allison dispite her anger felt her glare slip away, leaving her with a slight grin of her own.

Danielson quickly slipped into the empty seat next to her. Low Ki got up death glare, then pulled over an empty chair. Danielson just smiled at Low Ki and shamelessly started to check out Allison. Ki growled at him, he wasn't about to tolerate Danielson's newfound desire to check out his girlfriend.

Scott D'Amore looked over briefly, and started to say something. Only to be pulled into a lip lock by his wife, who had taken it upon herself to keep him out of what looked to be a fight in the making. After all Maddy wanted him in perfect health for latter. It would not due to spend their second wedding night in the ER.

Chris, Elix and AJ were still too busy fighting it out mind whammy to mind whammy. To even notice that American Dragon had shown up and was sitting with them. Allison who had heard a growl looked over at the two men and quickly put two and two together.

She saw a very territorial glimmer in her boy friends eyes and an equally male challenge male look. In the eyes of Danielson, who seemed to be checking her out. Allison took decisive action she got up and heel tripped the two men. The resulting crash broke the mind whammy battle and lead to Daniels getting a much needed edge.

AJ and Elix bowed their heads in respect, they knew when they were beaten. Chris smirked then looked to the fool and frowned. He hadn't realized that American Dragon had shown up. Daniels quickly got up and moved next to Allison who was standing over the two men with a angry look in her eyes.

Christopher Daniels: "What the hell are you doing here Dragon?"

American Dragon: "On the floor next to Low Ki, in a bar looking up at a vision on beauty."

Christopher Daniels: **"..." **

Low Ki: **"He was talking about my girl friend Daniels!" **

Christopher Daniels: **"I knew that Ki!" **

AJ: "Daddy what did unca Ki mean by that?"

Elix: "Yeah, what was that all about?"

American Dragon: **"Well, boys when a man loves a..." **

Christopher Daniels: "**Shut up! Shut the hell up Danielson! I'm not going to explain that to them here!" **

**Allison: "Bryan, is there any reason you choice to...would you will quit trying to look up my dress or I'm putting my foot in your chest." **

**Bryan Danielson: "It would be well worth it pretty lady, but I'll stop if you help me up." **

**Low Ki: "I'm going to kick your head off and feed your body to the residents of the Everglades!" **

Scott D'Amore: "Would it make everyone happy if I ordered everyone a couple rounds of beer?"

Rest of them: "...that works."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric looked on as his Trin slept on the top of her bed quietly. He had considered getting her out of her clothes and into a nightie so that she could rest better. However Eric had decided against it, on the grounds that he didn't want to freak her out.

He had taken her bra off without looking so that she wouldn't be sore. Eric smiled he couldn't count the number of times she'd bitched about that. After their late nights of watching movies or long days of doing things together. Eric sighed, he missed Trin so badly he just hoped that he could get her to understand that they belonged together.

Young sat got up and placed a kiss upon Trinity's forehead and walked out of the bedroom. He would find away to get his relationship with her back into the place it had been before Levy had shown up. It had started off innocent enough, Levy had offered to help her with her work.

Then it had turned into late night sessions, which had lead to weekends. That had turned into lies, and a break up. Eric wiped away the tears that wanted to come. It had all been Levy's fault, the jackass couldn't have kept his pants on.

Eric had been crushed when Trinity had told him, she had said she couldn't go on ling to him. After that she'd left for Japan, then the WWE and was mostly working ROH and New Japan. Young knew the best way to get even, was to get back his woman.

Levy was going to pay for what he'd done to them. Young stopped and pick up a piece of stationary and looked for a pen. Upon finding one Eric started to write a short message for Trin so she would know how she'd gotten home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan Danielson smiled silly as he downed his sixth beer. As his new group of zany friends, drank and bonded. So far his trip to Orlando had been a good one. Even if he was having to put up with Chris Daniels. That was a small price to pay for getting a up close view of Allison Danger. Danielson sighed as Allison continued to speak with Maddy about why Red was faster than Sidle. The two had been going at it for a couple of minutes and neither one was giving in.

Allison: "Redssss, is muchies faster. Hes moves like ighting."

Maddy: "Iss nots, Matty is muchies aster."

Allison: "Reds!"

Maddy: "Matty!"

Scott: "What about me?"

Maddy: "Luv you. Nows shushies Scotty... Matty!"

Allison: "Redss!"

Maddy: "Matty!

As Maddy and Allison continued their drunken battle of who was faster in the ring. Matt Sidle or The Amazing Red, Scott D'Amore found that he was getting a very nice view of his wife's chest heaving as she yelled. A very large silly grin found a new home upon Scott's face, as he sipped his beer and pondered the most important issue in his life. **_That being if his wife still had a certain black lace teddy, with easy pull away backing. _**

Low Ki held back a growl and considered his options, there were too many people around. So sticking a fork or knife into the pervert who was mentally undressing his girlfriend. Wasn't going to work very well, far too many witness. He had thought about an other brawl, but they had all had a bit too much to drink. Meaning not a one of them was fit to be the get away driver; if the cops should be called to break up a brawl.

AJ and Elix looked most quizzically at the grow situation. Now they might be a little slow at times and yes they had gone back to a ten year old mentality. And yes the two were running around calling the Fallen Angel their father. But that didn't mean they could see something when it was right in their faces. Something odd was going on with Unca Low Ki, Aunty Allison and American Dragon. While they didn't quite have all the details, they knew something was going on.

Christopher Daniels lowered his eyes and downed more beer, he knew AJ and Elix were going to try and ask him a question. However he really didn't want to answer it, how did one explain boys liking boys to ten year olds?

Daniels silently cursed American Dragon, the damned fool had brought up horrific situation leaving him to try and fix. How the hell was he going to explain that to them...he had barely gotten through the one **"talk**" with them. Then he'd explained relationships, thankfully with Traci's help. That woman was a freaking saint.

Donny B, pondered the latest development in his plan. He had not planed for Bryan Danielson aka American Dragon showing up. So far Danielson had shown a strange new desire to check out Allison. Which was leading to Low Ki wanting to introduce him to his foot repeatedly in his face.

While under normal conditions Donny was all for a pier six between the two. This wasn't going to help his master plan one tiny bit. Donny thought for a moment then grabbed out his cell phone. With a grin that makes mine look silly, Donny dialed up the answer to his problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Shelley looked nervously over at Jackie who was eating her dinner with a grin. Shelley repressed the need to jump over and help his date eat. So far they had been at Moon Light Promises for about half an hour and things looked to be going his way.

The table he had requested had been done just to his specs. Which had done wonders for getting in good with Jackie. She had adored the candles, pearl white with a brillant shine.

The table had been dressed simply but with a high-class flare. Alex gulped as Jackie gave him a saucy grin, then seductively placed her pasta into her mouth and ate it.

Alex small voice: "...Jackie...could you please not do that..."

Jackie seductively: "Why would that be Alex?"

Alex lost in lust: "Because if you keep doing that...I'm going to throw you to the table and make you scream my name..."

Jackie seductively: "Is that a promise?"

Alex seductively: "Yes ma."

Jackie lusty: "Well then, how about a compromise...I'll sit in your lap and feed you your dinner?"

Alex heavy lust: "Yes please."

Jackie slowly gets up and walks over to Alex and slips into his lap. Picks up his fork and begins to feed him his swordfish slowly dipping it into the sauce then moving it to Alex's mouth. Shelley took each bite in slowly and chewed with relish. If he died now it would all be worth it, just for this moment.

Joe grinned evilly as he stalked into the restaurant, very shortly Alex Shelley was a dead man. The big man walked with great strides as he moved ever closer to where he knew Shelley was. It was very helpful to have friends in the restaurant business.

As Joe was stalking by he noticed that Matt Bentley, Petey Williams and Traci were all out in the gardens. Pausing Joe could see that while both Williams and Bentley were still not big on the other. They did however look to be having the time of their lives, with the lovely Traci who also seemed on cloud nine. Joe repressed a growl, how the hell could both Bentley and Williams be on a date with the same woman?

Joe thought for a moment, he was now faced with a problem. On one hand Shelley had a beating coming for his camera work. On the other hand both Williams and Bentley had no right to be so freaking happy. He was now faced with making a decision, Joe pulled over a near by chair and sat. This was going to take a little bit of time to work out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott D'Amore silently crused the light coming into his bedroom. The morning after hang over wasn't nearly the level he'd thought it would be. So Scott wasn't too upset, but did the sun really have to send it's rays throught the small crack in his warm dark sweet rose sented world?

Moving very slowly Scott reached over and grabed hold of a book that was on his night stand. Showing just why Scott mite not wrestle all the time but still has it. D'Amore throws the book with deadly marksmenship. The evil sun beam has been crushed behind a wall of darkness.

A small smile graces Scott's face as he settles back down into comfortable slumber. As Scott is slipping back into sleep he feels something soft against his neck. Said soft warm thing moves down to his collarbone and heads for his right breast. It then moved back up and landed squarely upon his lips. Scott returns the kiss very happily, along with trailing his hands up and down his wife's body. As his wife moans lusty, Scott can think of nothing else that sounds so sweet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan Danielson grinned as he lay in bed; his night had been brillant half of his master plan had been put into motion. He hadn't expected it to be so easy, but then Low Ki wasn't really known for mind games. Carino was still a wreck form his mental break down over his marriage gone south. Daniels was too busy keeping his eyes on his two sons.

To even notice what was going on, so he really didn't have too much to worry about. All he had to do was make sure to keep clear of Styles and Skipper. It wasn't as if the American Dragon really had a problem with the two ten year olds.

Danielson regarded both men with respect, they where in his opinion good wrestlers and good kids. He had noticed while the Fallen Angel had also been paying attention to Allison Dangers movements. He spent most of this time keeping both eyes on the boys. This would play right into his hands, with luck he could step up his plans and get his objective achieved soon. Danielson smiled at the thought, very shortly he would have the one thing he wanted more than anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	72. Chapter 72

Ronnie sighed as she stood pondering just what she was doing. Just why was she in front of the door she had taken upon herself to get up and drive to. What the hell had gotten her to drive from San Antonio all the way to Orlando to the house that Allison was renting with Low Ki. Ronnie thought hard, did she really want to get back into the strange; and weird world that her ex-husband and ex-sister in law lived in?

The woman known to wrestling fans as Simply Lusucas knew that the answer was complex. However she did know that after driving 26 numbers in her car. That at the very least she was going to ring the bell and demand breakfast.

Ronnie takes a breath and rings the bell a couple of times then wait. Ronnie cruses a bit after she realizes that no one is coming. After the phone call she'd gotten, claiming that she was needed despratly. **Someone would get their ass out to the door so that she could find out just what the emergency was. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Corino cursed bitterly as he slowly got out of the guest room bed. He hated hangovers, but he also hated cold lonely nights without Ronnie more. So in yet another effort to forget his lost marriage, Steve had declined Allie's offer to go out.

Only to drink himself silly, leading him to his current state of being really fucking hung over. Which won't have been so bad only to have some damn morning person ring the bell repeatedly. At first Steve had blown it off, only to have the rat bastard keep ringing it. Steve glared as he heard the bell ring yet again.

Steve: "Fucking, jerk...god fucking damn it! I can't find my damn robe...damn bell ringer...that's it. I'm going to the door naked as the day I came into the world."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Low Ki felt as if a gnome with drums was playing them inside his head. Gods he should have known not to drink so damn much. It was rare for him to drink until mass hangover, but considering the other night. Even his old students wouldn't give him shit about it. Bryan Danielson was a evil would be girlfrend stealer, who was going to learn the hard way.

That is wasn't nice to try and steal another man's future wife. Ki growled at the thought of the other man. For some unknown reason the man known as American Dragon was after his Allie. Low Ki narrowed his eyes and carefully pulled over a bottle of water taking a quick drink. He pondered his past knowledge of Danielson, he couldn't think of a past moment. In which the other man had shown interest in Allison, but in hind site Ki realized that perhaps he'd hid it.

As Ki pondered for just how long Dragon had been plotting to steal his Allie. He felt something nuzzle into his chest, and a arm rap it's self half way around his neck. Ki smiled the other man might want his Allie, but his beloved Allie wanted him. Ki let sleep re-claim him as he gentle stroked a sleeping Allie's hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elix Skipper lay in his bed quiet but fully awake, he was unable to sleep due to his head hurting. So he'd taken to counting the specks on the ceiling. In hopes that the shear boredom of it would let him pass out. He hadn't yet passed out, but the passage of time had lead to much less hurting of his poor head. AJ Styles looked over form his bed at his little bro, it looked as if he was up. He decided to chance making him mad by asking.

AJ: "...elix are you up?"

Elix: "...yeah aj, I'm up.."

AJ: "...you want to head to the kitchen and get some advil with me?"

Elix: "...yeah, my head really hurts."

AJ: "...me too."

The two "boys" quietly started to slip out of their room and headed down to the kitchen to find the advil. As they did they heard their daddy Chris mumble something in his sleep about wondering off. AJ and Elix just looked at each other, how the heck did he know?

Elix and AJ watched mildly shocked as the Fallen Angel made jesters, which clearly stated. Get your ass back into your beds, or else you're in deep trouble. Elix and AJ stood for a moment transfixed by it all; until the Fallen Angel rolled back over and said something about mommy Lisa. The two just shrugged and headed off to find some advil and water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronnie waited as she finally heard footsteps coming her way. It was about fucking time, god they call her machine claiming Armageddon then take forever to answer the door once she shows. Now they are taking their sweet time getting to the freaking door.

Ronnie: "Freaking damn it...why the fuck do I put up with these people?"

As Ronnie cursed everyone from her ex-sister in law to the Texas Wrestling Academy. A naked Steve Corino stalked to the door bitching to himself about hang overs and ten year old men. Steve had meet AJ and Elix on his way to the door.

While the two had not been scared by his walking about naked. The two had cracked a few jokes about Steve's being more hung over than them. Steve had angrily told them to shut up only to be laughed at as the two wondered off into the kitchen for advil and water.

Steve sighed as he finally reached the door which held behind it the evil bell ringer. Steve stopped cold for a moment as he heard a woman's voice cursing up a storm. His eyes got huge and he realized just who was behind the door.

_"Ronnie! My Ronnie is here! Wait why is my beloved Ronnie here...who cares she's here! Damn I need a freaking plan, I can't have Ronnie run off on me once she sees me...' _

Steve Corino tried to think, but found that his hang over was making thinking impossible. Steve then saw to his horror that Ronnie had turned her back and was starting to walk off. Quickly Steve throw open the door and grabbed his ex-wife from behind and kicked the door closed.

Steve then moved a struggling Ronnie up over his shoulder, her back rested oddly upon it. Steve then quickly moved Ronnie into the living room and tried to gentle place her on the couch only to drop her. Due to Ronnie trying to kick him below the belt. Steve however smiled large as Ronnie turned her face up her captor only to see her ex-husband.

Ronnie pissed: "...Steve! The what fucking hell is going on here!"

Steve happy: "Ronnie! My beloved Ronnie, your back oh thank Christopher Daniels for this!"

Ronnie pissed: "Steve! Chris isn't a god...well at least I don't think he is. But what the hell are you doing at Ki and Allie's place?...and cover your self will you!"

Steve sly at the end part: "Well here was a problem with my hotel, so Allie said I could stay with her and Ki. The place is huge, it's got like eight bedrooms and five bathrooms. **_ As I recall you use to like it when I went commando...it's a little early to be up, you know I bet the drive was murder...say would you like to get a little rest got a nice warm bed just down the hall." _**

Ronnie not fully sure: "I noticed the place was huge...now cover yourself or get behind a chair...god Steve we are not married anymore. I do not wish to see you naked anymore... As for the bed I'll go for a room that isn't yours."

Steve sly: **"Come on Ronnie, you don't seem to be so sure about that. I don't mind being naked around you...in fact I seem to be very "happy" about it." **

Ronnie miffed: **"Steve, you are a prevert...god man we are not married. Do you understand what that means?" **

**Steve sly: "...it means that I've got to go back to what I did when we were dating... Strip tease dance, but since I'm already naked...I shall perform my sexy dance of love." **

Ronnie miffed: **"...may Christopher Daniels strike you down**."

Ronnie then bolts form the living room and heads up the stairs looking for a bedroom to hide in. Steve however is hot on his ex-wife's heels, huge smile on his face and well...let's just say there is proof he is a perfectly fictional male who's very well endowed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Shelley lay in his bed with a silly grin plastered upon his face. Dispite his sight hangover, he was a happy man. His night at Moon Light Promises had certainly gone almost entirely the way he had hoped it would. Sighing a little Alex had hoped greatly to have a soft body next to his.

However he had gotten something almost as good, a nice night of being feed by Jackie who had sat on his lap. All things considered Alex felt as if he was on his way to convining Jackie that he would make a good hubby. Or at the very least a good bed buddie, who could be called upon for occasional naughty fun.

Alex frowned at his last thought; he didn't want to be just a bed buddy. Alex wanted Jackie to want to be Miss Alex Shelley, he didn't know if he could handle just being her sex toy. If that was all she wanted form him.

However Alex was certain that through the power of Christopher Daniels that he was the right man for her. After all the power of Christopher Daniels moved many a obstacle, surly the great and brillant Mr. Christopher Daniels could get him his beloved Jackie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe slowly felt concuss come slowly back, fortunately the room was dark and he could tell he was in his own bed. So Joe knew he was safe at home, however he had the hangover the size of combined talent of the Amazing Red, Low Ki, AJ Styles, Elix Skipper and Chris Daniels. Eyes still shut Joe sighed mentally, his life had become one big cosmic joke as of late.

Joe hang over tired and depressed man voice: "...I hate my life..."

"I don't recall you saying that last night stud."

Joe confused: "...huh?"

Joe opened his eyes in confusing and sight fear, what the freaking hell. Someone he didn't know was standing in his bedroom door way in a robe. It's a satin cream with lace form what Joe can see. He can't tell much else due to the light form the hall causing a black out effect.

Joe thinking: '**_what the freaking hell...oh fuck please don't be one of the Christopher Street Connection! Please do not be one of them! Fuck! Wait are they even in this state?...I can't remember! Fuck! Please let them be in Japan, like they should be!'_**

As Joe continues upon his growing panic attack; that one of the members of the Christopher Street Connection is standing in his bedroom door way. The other party simply shakes their head and walks off to go find some breakfast. Leaving their confused and hung over lover to remember what they did the night before.

Mystery person:_ 'I should have known better than to have a one nighter with someone also with in the business...oh well what's done is done. Sigh...I really should have gone home with that sweet red head...sigh...' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin Aires lay with his eyes shut, pondering just why he choice to get so drunk the night before. Only to clearly remember that he'd been stupid and gone clubbing with Rodrick and Jack. Aires dispite the hangover smiles, the night before certainly was eventful to say the least.

Having ended up in the same bar as The New Prophecy had been fun. Strangely the two groups had not gotten into it, but simply had drinking contests. Dispite the fact that he really hated to see Maddy back with D'Amore. He just could not for the life of him see why she loved that man. Austin sighed; he was going to have to get over it.

Maddy loved Scott D'Amore for some strange unknown reason. He didn't have a chance in hell and Aires short of had the feeling. That D'Amore wouldn't be above knocking him silly and dropping him into the Everglades. Should he try anything to break up the happy couple.

Aires smiled as he thought about how he had taken up Danielson and Ki's shot challenge and won twice. Then to latter as Jack had taken it upon himself to ask each person their opinion on ladders. and if they were cool with taking insane dives off them. Most of them had given interesting answers, which had lead to a complete break down.

Flash back to bar.

Jack: "Now I haves a ery seriouse uestion for each of you...what do you thinkies of ladders?"

Allison: "Redss!"

Maddy: "Matty!"

AJ: "Ladders good...hic...ladders good...hic..."

Elix: "...hum...ladders betters than steals cagess..."

Rodrick Strong: "...backbreakers are cool off ladders..."

Scott D'Amore: "...Jack you need to stop taking dives boy...god do you want to end up dead?"

Christopher Daniels: "...as long as the ladders are not unbelievers, I'm cool with them...nasty unbelievers..."

Bryan Danielson: "...Allison is a sexy goddess."

Low Ki: "That is it! I'm kickin your damn head off!"

Bryan Danielson: "Bring it on you Brandon Lee rip off!"

Low Ki: "Fuck you Dragon!"

End flash back.

A huge ass fight had broken out and left the Deep Sea bar and grill with more than a few repairs. Most of the bar had gotten sucked into the fight and all hell had broken lose. Aires smiled it sure had been fun to get into a fight and not get busted by the cops.

They had all managed to make clean get a way in part to some well timed appearances by Sara Del Rey, Lacey, Beth Phoenix, Daizee Haze and Cindy Rogers. Be it luck, fate or some higher power, Aires only knew that he was happy that they had shown up and saved their skins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	73. Chapter 73

Petey Williams sighed contently in his sleep, with a small grin. The night before certainly had worn him out, but it had also had been well worth it. The Canadian Destroyer nuzzled into his pillow and stretched a bit. As our sleeping hero did so, a soft warm body also snuggled into him. Rapping their arms around Petey's back the soft womanly arms come to rest upon his chest.

Mystery woman: "...you my sexy Canadian are a dream come true..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Bentley lay on his back with a dreamy look in his face. As he gave a sigh, a soft warm hand gentle crossed his face. Bentley purred like a small kitten that's found it's way into the arms of his mommy. All of you who are owned by a cat know what I'm talking about. It's that I'm soft and furry and cute, lavish me with your luw!

Mystery Woman: "...you my sweet are a one hell of a lover."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traci lay sleeping in a large warm bed, on satin sheets. As she did a large arm rapped it's self around her and pulled her close. Traci snuggled into a chest as a arm gently stroked her hair. Only to be pulled over by another set of arms.

Which also gently stroked her face and placed a kiss on her fore head. It was then that the first set of arms got a bit grabby. Only to be hit by arms number two. This went on for a while until Traci placed an arm on each set. To which the silence in the room was broken by purring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look I'm sorry I started to freak out on you...it's just that I drank a lot more than I should have and well...my memory didn't work so well...please can I make it up to you?"

**"I don't care for you thinking I was a member of the Christopher Street connection! Do you think one of them could have a body like this!" **

"No! I'm really sorry, I just drank way to much and the way my luck has been going...I just feared the worst."

" What the hell has been happing in your life as of late to make you think that? Fuck I mean I thought I'd had it bad..."

"A lot of bad crap, look I'm really very sorry for flipping out on you. Can I please make it up to you, by at the least getting you breakfast?"

"Well alright...just what was last night to you?"

Joe stood the perfect picture of calm, however he was freaking scarred. To be honest he didn't really remember much of the night before. Well he did and he didn't, know how he felt about the night before. It had started out as a simply seek and destroy Alex Shelley. Which had leaded him to one of the most romantic places in town. This in turn had leaded him to witness a nasty break up. Between Chris Masters and Beth Phoenix, it had been very ugly.

Flash Back: To break up.

Masters: " Beth that fling with Adam meant nothing!"

Beth: "You fucking cheated on me with a guy! That's not normal, that's gay! I don't want to fucking hear anything else out of you cheat!"

Masters: "Beth pleases! I swear it will never happen again!"

Beth: "Damn right it won't, because you're out of my life for good!"

Masters: "No, Beth you can't leave me!"

Beth: "The hell I can't! I'm out of here!"

Beth Phoenix stalked off leaving Chris Masters, standing in front of several confounded and pitying patrons of Moon Light Promises. Several women smiled grimly and gave Beth approving looks of understanding as she passed.

Many of the men also gave looks of praise and compassion. Joe had been deep in thought as an angry Beth had come stalking past him. However even he had caught the sent of her soft inviting perfume. It had been to intoxicating not to, only a fool or a gay man wouldn't have noticed it. Joe had looked up to see Beth, only to get hit in the face by some unseen force.

Joe: "...A...hi?"

Beth: "What the?"

Joe: "...oh I'm a...god, this just isn't my night..."

Beth: "Well hasn't been my night either. Beth Phoenix."

Joe: "Joe."

Beth: "So you want to head off to get trashed?"

Joe: "Sure."

Beth: "Good, I hate to drink alone."

Flash back to present.

Joe: "Beth, I don't really know how to answer that without you punching me."

Beth: "Well that's a honest answer...still do you want to have some form of a relationship?"

Joe: "Yes, I do want one Beth."

Beth: "Good, because your cute."

That said Joe turns bright red, Beth smiles then pulls Joe into a lip lock. The two then start attempting to make Scott D'Amore and his wife look like slackers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott D'Amore and Madison who were lying in bed pondering the pros and cons of leaving their bed. A most perplexing thing, since they do have to head for a taping yet. The only thing on their minds is doing naughty adult married people things.

Scott: "You know Maddy, I think that I could swing us at least a month of honeymoon time."

Madison: "Scott, we had been over this babe. I just re-signed, I can't not show up for work."

Scott: "Hear me out honey."

Madison: "Scott, it's not a question of not wanting to. You know that right?"

Scott: " I do, Maddy. I just don't want to share you with anyone for a while."

Maddy: "Honey, you are going to have let the world have some of my time."

Scott: "I don't want to."

Maddy: **"Well then, how about I see how long I can make you moan?" **

Scott:** "Yes please!" **

Maddy:**_ "That's what I love about you honey, your so good at making the hard choices." _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Oh Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie...come out to play my beloved Ronnie." **

**_'Steve is a deranged nut case, what the hell did I see in him?'_**

Ronnie hide behind the chair watching the movements of her loony ex-hubby. So far he had yet to find her, but he had locked the door behind him upon entering the room to look for her. That had cut off Ronnie's attempt at sneaking out and making a break for it. So far Ronnie was half split on if she should jump out and tackle Steve. Which she was sure he'd find as some form of foreplay. Or keep hiding and hope that a chance to make it to the door came up.

**_"damn he's still so cute when he grins like that...son of bitch! He's not cute, he's my evil crazy ex-husband. I'm not supposed to think naughty thoughts about him anymore!' _**

Steve Corino smiled he could smell Ronnie's perfume, it was still the same sent. He knew where she was, now all he had to do was convince her that it was more than ok. To make hot naughty love to him, even if they were no longer married. This would merely take a little bit of seduction on his part. ****That however would be easy, he still knew what turned Ronnie on.

"**_Oh Ronnie, come out babe. I still know what makes you happy, and I'm more than happy to spend the day making it so. Oh Ronnie, Ronnie, come out to play Ronnie..." _**

_**'Lead me out of temptation Christopher Daniels. Please get me the hell out of here! Daniels, why has thou forsaken me!' **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"...so do you think Daddy will know?"

"..who knows Elix, but he can't possibly yell at us for it. I mean come on we had head aces, all we did was go to the kitchen for water and Advil."

"Yes he can."

Elix and AJ looked over at their daddy who was still in in his bed. Looking over at the two with half open eyes. That managed to get a cross his slight displeasure over their having gone off with out him. The two looked at each other then back at daddy Chris. The two boys just sighed and dropped their heads. Then managed to crawl back into bed. Only to notice that daddy Chris was climbing out of bed, the two just pondered their strange luck.

"...however, I'm not going to because I don't like you two in any form of pain."

Elix and AJ smiled then drifted back off to sleep. Daddy Chris was strange sometimes, but he was cool. Chris looked over at the two boys and smiled, while they did need to learn how to listen. He certainly had a very hard time holding it against them. Sighing Chris looked around and found his robe. Then headed off for one of the bathrooms for a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodrick Strong lay in his bed eyes shut, pondering just why drinking was something that he did. The only thing he had to show for it was a massive hangover. Sighing Rod promised himself that he wasn't going to ever get into a drinking contest ever again.

It wasn't as if he had anyone to make him coffee and give comfort for his stupidity anyway. Jade and him had long since broken up, she'd left him for Jeremy Lopez. The two last he had heard were happily married and expecting their first child.

Rod couldn't really hate them for that, it was too petty. Besides Jeremy seemed to bring out the real Jade. The one who was sweet loving, and concerned for others. Rod sighed, just why couldn't he have brought out that part of Jade? Rodrick rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head, he didn't really feel like facing reality at the moment.

As he rolled over Rod felt something under him, it was soft warm and smelled of cherry blossoms. Rodrick felt shock fill his system, he quickly removed his weight form the soft sleeping body. Slowly opening his eyes Strong was much to his shock but great pleasure; that he wasn't alone as he thought he had been. Lying next to him was a sleeping Cindy Rogers. Perhaps life wasn't so cruel after all, Rodrick smile as he stroked Cindy's hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tried and slightly hung over Chris Daniels walked muttering under his breath looking for a bathroom. Cursing the man known as the Fallen Angel to wrestling fans, pondered just how he'd ended up in a house he knew next to nothing about. Daniels sighed, he really should have known better than to drink quite so much the night before.

Daniels smiled as he noticed that he was merely a few feet a way form a large bathroom. The Fallen Angel started on his way into the bathroom only to get an odd feeling. Sighing Daniels walked over to a closed door and put his foot through it. As the door fell broken in half, Chris was knocked back unexpectedly by a small form.

Chris Daniels: "...what the hell!"

Ronnie: "Thank you Chris! You saved me!"

Chris Daniels: "Ronnie!"

Steve Corino: "Damn it Daniels! I was this close to hot sex!"

Chris Daniels: "Fucking damn it Corino cover your self!"

Steve just growled at Daniels who was still being hugged by Ronnie who was praising him as her savor. Daniels just glared at Corino and placed his arms around Ronnie in a protective manor. The two spent about five minutes in a stare down. Which ended with Steve walking off to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Chris cursed the other man silently for being a perverted bathroom stealer.

Ronnie happy: "Thank you so much Chris."

Chris Daniels pissed at Steve: "Your welcome Ronnie, that bastard is a complete jerk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	74. Chapter 74

As Petey Williams woke he took notice of something very important. There was another body in the same bed as him. It was a soft warm female body, which smelled of apple blossoms and cinnamon.

Petey smiled it had to be his beloved Traci, she had finally realized that he was the one. Petey rolled over to give his love a wake up kiss only to find that his beloved had another set of arms around her.

Frowning a bit, Petey pulled back the comforter to find Matt Bentley holding on to Traci. To his credit Petey didn't start screaming his head off. He did however rip Bentley's arms off of Traci and pull her over to him and hide her behind him. This woke Traci and Matt both at the same time.

Traci: "...Hun...ep!"

Matt: "Hey, my Traci!"

Petey: "My Traci!"

Traci: "...I should have known last night was a one time deal...sigh."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan Danielson grinned evilly as he stood outside the door then rang the bell. It wasn't long before, he heard someone come walking up to the door. Quickly he wiped off this evil grin and put on his best little boy smile. Low Ki quietly cursed as he walked to the door in his robe.

Allie had sent him to see who was at the door while she; Ronnie, AJ, Elix all made breakfast. Under the watchful eye of Christopher Daniels, who before hand had laid down the gospel according to him.

Flash back: To kitchen everyone in robe except Ronnie who's fully dressed.

"Alright, this is the gospel according to the Fallen Angel Christopher Daniels. No one will get in the way of the wonderful people making breakfast. If anyone does anything to upset them...I shall have to personally hurt them. **That means Steve, you will stay the hell away form Ronnie or I'll beat your ass straight to hell. **Now everyone not doing something of importance get yourselves clean and dressed."

**"Daniels your not god or anything else that I fear." **

**"Don't push me Corino, I don't like you. I only put up with you because of Allie." **

**"There are days I ponder just why, you're still married and I'm not." **

**"Now, now, no fighting in front of the children." **

**"Allie has a point, come on AJ, Elix let's go make breakfast." **

"K. Can we make pancakes?"

"Yeah! Pancakes rule!"

"Certainly boys, pancakes are part of a good breakfast."

Both AJ and Elix: "Yippee, you rule Aunty Ronnie!"

The boys grabbed hold of their newest Aunty and tear off for the kitchen. Why Allie smirking all the while as she skipped behind them. Steve glared at Daniels who glared back while Ki thought about how nice Allie's tush looked while she skipped.

Flash back to present:

"You! What the hell are you doing here Danielson!"

"Hello to you to Ki. I'm here to talk business with Daniels."

"Like hell you are! Your here to try and steal my Allie."

"Now, now Ki, just because Allie is hotter than hell. Does not mean I'm here to "steal" her. Besides you know I can't steal her, if she doesn't want to be taken. I just came to talk shop with Daniels, I'm in the middle of contract talks with TNA anyway."

"No chance in hell Danielson! I'm not letting you in this house, get the hell off my property!"

"Ki! Who's at the door!"

"No one honey!"

"Then who rang the bell!"

"Hi Allie!"

"Bryan! What are you doing here!"

"Just came to talk shop with Daniels, since I'm in the middle of contract talks with TNA. I thought it would be a good idea to find out what's what in the company."

"Well would you like to come in and eat? We just finished making breakfast."

"Certainly Allie, I'd love to have breakfast with you all."

"Damn it! Honey no! He's evil!"

"Ki, you're over reacting... Sigh. Come on in Bryan, Chris is at the table with everyone else."

"Thanks Allie."

"No problem Bryan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo man, we'z the bomb!"

"God Cena, could you please stop trying to rap?"

"No man, Randy it's what I do dog!"

"Cena, your a white boy trying to be black. Get over it, now let's go find some simply minded 14 year olds who can pump up my ego and call me God's gift to women. Because I'm a loser and a two bit jackass who can't treat a woman with respect."

Randy Orton and John Cena continued to yelling and make little to no sense. As they did the Christopher Daniels marks, fans and worshipers begged the high holy one. To strike down the two biggest losers on the planet. In a flash of brillant white light, a luminous Christopher Daniels appeared before the two stunned losers.

**"Your stupidity has driven my followers to fits of pain and threatens their very sanity! You two fools stand in the way of the Prophecy... thus you shall stand no longer!" **

The two biggest fools on the planet go up in a blaze of painful flames! As they do Daniels many marks, fans, and worshipers sing praise to their man. Daniels smiles and vanishes in a brillant pure light that purifies the area. Leaving nothing but soft green grass with flowers and happy animals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ and Elix looked quizzically at their Daddy, he had not said or done anything for about five minutes. All daddy Chris had done was sit in his chair and his eyes had flashed some. Ronnie looked on completely confused as to what was happing to Chris. Steve sat sly plotting his next move, if Daniels had gone mental. That meant he could have a clear shot at Ronnie.

Steve's thoughts were broken by the sounds of Allie, Ki and Danielson came walking into the dinning room. Ki was growling loudly while Dragon was mealy smiling at Allie. Who's fully attention was now upon Chris, who was finally snapping back into reality.

Allison: "Chris, what happened? Are you all right, Ki get some water! Chris, you poor baby, don't worry I'll make sure your ok."

Ki: "Honey he's fine! You don't need to baby him!"

Allison: "I'll baby Chris if I feel he needs it. Now Chris how are you feeling?"

Chris: "...I'm fine Allie, thanks for your concern. I just drank a bit too much I guess."

AJ: "Oh good, I was scarred that you were hurt or something daddy."

Elix: "Yeah, you looked short of out of it daddy."

Chris: "I'm alright boys, I'm sorry I worried you and you to Allison."

Allison: "That's k, Chris just cut back on your drinking. Now let's eat!"

Ki: "...how the hell does he get babying...if I didn't know better I'd swear he was a evil girl friend stealer like dragon..."

Ronnie: "Alright here's the pancakes...**Steve would you quite trying to look down my robe?" **

Steve sly: "Never."

Bryan Danielson: "I'm so blessed to be with such a "neat" group of people."

Allison: "Bro, I'm in the room. Please refrain form being a letch."

Steve: "But Allie, I never get to see Ronnie barely."

AJ: "Daddy what's a letch?"

Elix: "Is it a good thing to be one?"

Chris: "AJ, Elix...eat your pancakes, and eggs."

AJ: "But daddy."

Elix: "We just want to know."

Chris: "Eat your breakfast in silence or I'm grounding you."

AJ and Elix: "Epee!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really you want me to baby sit them? Oh kick ass, I love those two!"

Chris Sabin got off his phone and smiled, he just loved any chance to run wild with Elix and AJ. How was he not only going to get to run wild with the two. But he was going to get paid for it on his day off. Sabin smiled as he ran about getting ready for his day.

He had a lot of mischief to plan, after all it wasn't every day he ran into two much brillant and devices minds. With any luck he, Elix and AJ would rain down some major pay back upon Larry. Sabin grinned evilly as he rushed about to make sure he would be ready for his babysitting gig. Soon Very soon he, Elix and AJ would rain down destruction upon all that stood in their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want a baby sitter!"

"Yeah, there for babies!"

"You two will settle down now. You're going to have a baby sitter, because I can't trust you two not to get into trouble. While I'm busy taking care of what I need to do. Need I remind you two of the many miss adventures you two have gone on?"

"But the last time was just to make Aunty Maddy smile!"

"Yeah, how can that be wrong?"

"I'm speaking of your causing Joe to go crashing into a wall."

"...how did you know that?"

"...we can't get away with anything..."

"I know all, I'm your father. And yes you two can't get away with anything."

AJ and Elix hang their heads, and walk up the stairs to go get ready for their trip over to Sabin's. As soon as the two are out of earshot, Steve starts to laugh. Ki gives Chris a look of yeah sure you know everything. Ronnie and Allison however simply beam at Chris who smiles back, much to the displeasure of Bryan.

Mentally sighing American Dragon knows that his quest will have to be very carefully undertaken. For it looked as if Allison had a very strong bond with the Fallen Angel. Ki took notice of the studying glance that Dragon was giving Allie. Low Ki frowned as he watched the evil would be Allie stealer. Corino nearly glared as he saw that Dragon's eyes looked to be on his Ronnie.

Ki thinking:_ 'Damn able evil Allie would be stealers all of you! What is it about other men being after my Allie. Do they not see that she is my Allison!' _

Steve thinking:_ 'You take your eyes off my Ronnie or I'll take your eyes out!'_

Dragon:_ 'Allie, Allie, oh my wondrous Allie...'_

Chris: _'Looks like Corino can't take a hint, also looks as if Dragon is after Allie...hum...' _

Ronnie: _'At least Chris and Allie are sane.'_

Allison:_ 'At least Ronnie and Chris are sane.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Donny B, sat pondering his next move. He'd put a lot of things into motion that would soon shortly play them selves out. Donny sipped his beer and pondered if he'd done the right thing out not. What had been done was done and one way or the other he would just have to hope for the best. Donny smiled as he saw Lexie Laree come walking up to him and sit down.

"Good to see you Lexie, so tell me is everything going as we hoped it would?"

"Well that short of depends, you see we aren't the only one's running around in the shadows."

"...great, so who else is running a scam or plot?"

"So far I've counted at least five other people. I know who three for a fact, the other two no idea."

"Let's hear it. Who else is running in the shadows of the night?"

"Funny Donny. One, Shocker. He seems to be attempting to get even with Danielson. See not too long ago he and Dragon had a match in Mexico City. Well things started out ok, then it broke down into a shot. Shocker was out for three months with about five different injuries. Mystery man number two is Eric Young, no threat to us, but hell bent on getting back his ex-Trinny. Three, is and this is going to shock you...Paul London."

"I get the first two, but Paul London? Lexie, just what the hell is London doing in the sunshine state?"

"That is the weird part, it seems as if he's stalking Beth Phoenix. Or he's here for contract talks and the international Ladder maker's convention. Knowing London he could be here for all three reasons."

"And non Ring Of Honor fans wonder why people chat please don't die."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	75. Chapter 75

Joe lay in bed with his eyes shut and a smirk upon his face. His luck was finally turning around; it looked as if things were going to be ok. Dispite all of the many very crappie things that had happened to him. Which had mostly happened when he crossed anyone with the name Daniels. Joe knew now that as long as he stayed the hells away form AJ and Elix Daniels.

He was sure to be just fine, heck the IRS had called and told him they were not looking into his tax history. The call had been a mistake and that they were very sorry about it all. Also being knocked on his back upon his bed, by a woman who could make even him tap. Should she get him into a submission, well call him a bit of a sado. But that was short of a hot, hell he hadn't ever been more turned on in his life. Joe smirked as he felt Beth snuggle into his chest; yeah life was really freaking good.

Unknown to Joe however a very pissed off man in black stood outside his window cursing him. If looks could kill then a extremely angry Paul London would have been guilty in of murder in the first. It took all of his will power not to jump thought the window and beat the crap out of Joe. He'd spent far too long setting things into motion to get his beloved Beth away from Masters.

London wasn't about to let Joe of all people take his beloved Beth. No he had spent far too much time and effort upon setting Copland up to take the fall. Paul smiled as he slowly climbed down his X84 ladder, very shortly he'd get rid of Joe. Just like he'd gotten rid of Masters and played Copland like the dog he is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now you two will be on your best behavior. I don't want you two doing anything that gets you band from anywhere. I want you two to listen to Sabin, I do not want to worry about you two while I'm taking care of what I need to do. Now I only say this because I love you two, this is not a punishment."

"Come on boys, we are going to have so much fun! I've got our whole day planed, and let's just say that we are so going to kick ass!"

"Yippee! You rule Unca Chris! Yeah let's go kick ass!"

"That's the sprit AJ, Elix! Come on I have the car running."

With that Christopher Daniels was left in a large cloud of dust. That AJ, Elix and Sabin had left in their wake, along with some brunt rubber form their shoes. Daniels felt his lip start to stick out a little and tears where starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Ronnie and Allison sighed and each placed a hand upon the Fallen Angel and walked him back to the car.

"They don't luw me!"

"Now, Chris you know that's not true."

"Come on Chris, anyone can see that AJ and Elix luw you."

"Yeah, they just like to spend time with Sabin, because he's just as zany as they are."

"Ronnie has a point Chris, I mean Sabin is short of child like in a good way. He and the kids just love to have fun. AJ and Elix will luw you until the end of time and you know it."

"... Sniff... Ok. Come on let's get back to the car before, Corino, Ki and Dragon blow it up."

Ronnie and Allison: "Now that's the Chris we know and luw. Yeah and while we are at it let's get some lunch too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin Aires repressed a sigh as Jack Evens smiled big and ran up to yet another ladder company's stand. He should have known not to say yes to Jack's idea about going out and having a fun day. Jack had been far too animated about it, Aires should have known better.

There were only two things that got Jack that happy, one was his wife. The other thing was a ladder or a stage to dive off of. Aires cursed Rodrick, who was currently making very friendly with Cindy Rogers. The two had ended up hooking up the night before.

Aires cursed his stinking luck. Rod had hooked up with a kick ass woman and all he'd gotten was an empty bed. Austin sighed he knew he had no chance with Maddy, it was time to move on. The night before had been proof he was never going to have a chance in hell.

He'd seen the way D'Amore had been holding her, it had been enough to make him nearly retch. The way Madison had both looked at Scott, and kissed him. The newly re-married couple had been going at it like horny teenagers. It had been one of the reasons he'd gotten into the drinking contests. Aires had been trying to wipe it out of his mind, Austin sighed as he felt his mind come back to the present.

So far Jack had been pulling him along for about two hours now. He had become the kid set lose in a candy store and told they could have what ever they wanted. Aires mentally sighed, Jack hadn't always been this bad. Evens obsession with jumping off things had started off small enough.

It wasn't as if jumping off the Murphy Rec Centers stage was unheard of. Sure ridding a skateboard to the ring using his hands; then flipping off it turning the flip into a drop kick used to knock silly his opponents was different. But what really stood out for Austin was the first time Jack and tried to get D'Amore to let him use a ladder at a BCW show.

Flash back to Jack and Scott.

"Please Scott?"

"Jack I don't know if I feel comfortable with you using a ladder in your match."

"Please Scott I promise not to fuck up!"

"Jack, I don't want you using a ladder. Red already told me he doesn't want to go flying off anything or have anyone flying at him. He's flying out later tonight, and he'd like not to feel nothing but pain the whole trip."

"You all hate me! No one luws me!"

"Jack! What the hell! No one hates you, would you please claim down!"

"No! You all hate me! No one understands me! You all want me depressed!"

"Jack! Would you get a fucking grip! No one hates you or anything! Would you please grow the fuck up!"

"I'm taking my ladder and to heck with you all!"

Scott D'Amore had called Austin and Rodrick to come and try and talk some sense into Jack. Him and Rod had just managed to get a crying Jack to come out of his locked locker room. Just in time for his match with Red, in which Jack and come running out with his ladder anyways. Scott hadn't even yelled at Jack, Red had also used it so Scott had just let it go. Turned out that he'd fibbed a little.

End flash back.

Aires sighed as Jack pulled him a long to yet another stand. Only to smile as he saw just who was modeling next to the ladder. The brillant and good-looking Daizee Haze was standing next to the X84LP. Aires felt his blood pump harder and his hands got sweaty.

Jack just looks at him then looks at Daizee, Evens realizes that his bud may have a thing for Miss Haze. Jack just smiles big, he'd been hopping to find a neat chick for Austin. He'd taken notice of Aires reactions to seeing Madison again.

Thus Jack had decided to take it upon himself to find a girl for Aires. Jack grins evilly then shoves Aires into Daizee's line of vision and jumps over to the ladder rep. Who jumps about five feet into the air form his chair. Jack however proves to be a good guy, as he checks the poor dude as he falls back to earth.

Ladder Rep: "Holy high lady! Thanks dude, man I thought I was going to leave this world..."

Jack Evens: "No problem. So dude what can the new X85 do?"

Ladder Rep: "Well it can take a three ton blast! Is stain resistant and cleans up with just a wash of the garden hose. It also is rust proof and folds up into a little square for easy storage."

Jack Evens: "Dude!"

Austin shy and red: "...Hi Daziee, nice to a see you... Thanks by the way for saving my hide last night."

Daziee flirty: "Right place, right time. Glade to have been there for you Aires."

Austin still red: "So you're doing a little molding on the side? How much longer do you have?"

Daziee: "Got about an hour left, why you want to head off and get some lunch?"

Austin red: "Yeah, I would...so would you...you know a...like to be taken to lunch?"

Daziee: "Sure, sounds like it would be nice."

Jack: "So, dude what else can this little baby do?"

Ladder Rep: "Well, I'm not supposed to say...but it's also going to have side maintained rockets. This little baby is going to be self-powered. Dude I saw the test flights, and let me just say...Kick Ass!"

Jack: "Sweet! Hey can you put me on the waiting list?"

Ladder Rep: "Sure! Dude your so luckily there is only one more spot left. Other wise you would have to wait like two years."

Paul London's eyes got huge, two years for the X85? No way he was going to let that little punk Evens get his greedy hands upon the X85 before him. What was it with other men going after the woman and the ladders that he loved? Paul narrowed his eyes, then walked over to a different apposing ladder company. Pulled the ladder over stalked up the ladder, and threw himself directly at Jack Evens.

ROH Fans who happen to be there: "Please don't die! Please don't die!"

Jack is hit hard and out of breath as London starts to throw punches at him. Only to be hit by twin kicks form Aires and Daziee who look really pissed off. Paul is thrown by the force of said twin kicks into the X85. Stunned and confused Paul lays there for a moment looking up at the birds who are also chanting please don't die.

Jack however narrows his eyes and launches himself at London. Throwing down kicks, punches, followed by dragon suplexs and a dragon clutch. London starts to tap like he's being stretched by Corino, Bryan Danielson, Christopher Daniels and Low Ki.

Jack however isn't about to let go, he's pissed however Aires and Daziee see that a growing crowd and some security people are about to change that. Taking deceive action Aires and Daziee both grab Jack and run like hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabin:"Well boys, what shall we do first?"

AJ: "Oh! Let's get even with Larry for being a big jerk!"

Elix: "No! Let's go sneak into Aqua Land and dump people into tanks!"

Sabin: "How about we do something even better?"

AJ and Elix: "Oh what!"

Sabin: "How about we get a little pay back on some people who have been trying to keep us all down?"

AJ and Elix: "You mean them?"

Sabin: "Yes, boys we are going to strike back at them. We shall show them, we are no ones fools nor whipping boys."

AJ and Elix: "YES! Down with the man and that brain dead fool Jeff Jarrett!"

Sabin: "That's the sprit boys! Come I've got everything we are going to need already."

The three smiled evilly and head off into the black suv to their first of many destinations. They had work to do and fools to burn for their lack of faith in the power of Christopher Daniels. That and those fools really bug the living heck out of me your author.

So in short order Sabin, AJ and Elix all soon came to a stop in front of the evil one's Florida home. Quick as cats all three were soon on the grounds and expectedly throw a window and into the den of the single most evil and stupid man in the state of Florida. Elix looked over at AJ as if to say is daddy going to know.

To which AJ just looked over at Sabin who smiled as if to say fear not. We are doing daddy's work, he won't mind. To which both Elix and AJ smiled big and continued to follow Sabin. Soon they came to their destination, the evil one's private den. Elix and AJ went straight to the hidden safes and began to crack them the way Paul London cracks his skull.

Sabin worked downloading private information off the hard drive on to disks to be looked at latter. As the three finished up about half an hour latter, they bolted to the kitchen. To which all three stole the following things. Every form of adult drinks one could name followed by all the expensive cheese and other import goodies they could find. They then quickly left the evil ones house with smiles and goodies in hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	76. Chapter 76

**"What the hell! I'm Big Poppa Pump! I shall not be felt without my imported cheese and wine**!"

Steiner ranted and raved as only he could, driving both his staff and few family members quietly form the room. As they quickly took off so to escape he who whines when he's being ignored. Causes you know if the crowd experiences more than 15 minutes of pure bless of freedom form Steiner.

Steiner then must come out and bitch at them for something; he's just got to break into a rant to destroy our bliss. Just like this last Impact Steiner came out and just whined like the little bitch that he is. He couldn't even come a lone, he took nerd boy and she who needs a new angle Gail I've got talent and Jeff don't Kim.

Well Steiner continued to bitch like a angry southern preacher who's found out half the town is become liberal gay rights activist. As he does a brillant white light fills the room, causing birds to sing and unicorns to show up. Soon the light fades, and Jeff sees the brillant presence of...Christopher Daniels! Steiner looks up shocked as the Fallen Angel glows a blinding white with pearl colored wings stretched out from side to side.

Steiner: "What the hell! Daniels how the hell did you get into my home!"

Daniels: **"Your stupidity is wearing thin. You seek to drive my followers into leaving me and for you. That shall not be tolerated witless worm." **

That said Christopher Daniels raises his hands, gathers a mass amount of energy and hurls it at Steiner's head! He leaves nothing but a smoking corpus and a broken pile of wood. The Fallen Angel merely smiles and fades out, leaving the room pure once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabin: "Well boys, I've just finished going throw the information we took form Steiner computer. Let's just say that we now have the funds to have a damn good time!"

AJ and Elix: "Yippee!"

Sabin: "So, it's off to Bush Gardens for a wild time of costars and other kick ass stuff! Then we head to the single most spendy place in town for a night of dinner and drinking!"

AJ and Elix: "Kick ass! You rule Unca Chris!"

All three were soon at Bush Gardens and hitting every costar they could find. Followed by just a few random throwing of people into tanks. The boys and Sabin ran a complete muck the whole ten hours they were there. They couldn't get busted if they had wanted too, luck or the force was with them.

Thus they had gone form Rhino Alley to Bird Gardens running wild as only Elix, AJ and Sabin could do. All three had hit Gwazi five times and then gone on the Scorpion 12. Then to top it all off they had gone on the Tidal wave, eight and then gone to the Cheetah Chase to finish off their day at the park. Soon both Elix and AJ were yawning in the back of Sabin's black suv. As Chris drove out of the lot he looked back to see that both Elix and AJ looked completely worn out.

Sabin: "So guys, where to for dinner?"

AJ: "...don't know. Where's the best place to take a nap?"

Elix: "...anywhere their is beer."

Sabin: "Well let's find a bar and grill."

AJ and Elix: "...sounds good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Danielson, take your eyes off my Allie. You have been staring at her for the last ten minutes, so take your eyes off her or _I'll take your eyes out_." **

**"Ki! Would you quite threatening Bryan!" **

_"**Allie, he is an evil woman stealer who must be dealt with." **_

**"Ki. I'm driving the car, so I make the rules. You shut up! Bryan stop looking at Allie! Steve quite trying to mental undress Ronnie!" **

**"Thank you Chris, told you Steve." **

**"Damn it Daniels, how the hell do you know?" **

**"I always know. Now behave or else I'll pull this car over and throw you out!" **

**"Chris!" **

**"...sorry Allie...I meant I'll give you a stern talking to." **

**"Ha! My beloved Allison rules all." **

**"Darn straight I do." **

**"Allison certainly does rule." **

**"Thanks Bryan." **

**"...he's a damn would be allie stealer, I know just how to deal with him." **

**"Corino, what did I tell you!" **

**"Ha! Busted again Steve!" **

**"Damn it all, I need luw too Daniels! Ronnie is my shinning star, that brillant shinning light that sings of love, lust and all the good things in life." **

**"Bro, you are such a hopeless romantic. So just how did you go through two marriages?" **

**"I don't know it's a mystery. I'm very luwable, and such." **

**"sigh...at least Allison and Chris are sane." **

**"I happen to be very sane thank you much Ronnie. Well as sane as one can be when you sign up at the Texas Wrestling Academy. Which by the way Ronnie you did too." **

**"Point taken Bryan, I'm sorry I forgot about you." **

**"Hey, you keep your mind and other parts off my Ronnie!" **

**"I'm not telling you again Corino! I'm the leader of the Prophecy not you!" **

**"Yeah well I was married to Ronnie and you were not!" **

**"Corino your just lucky that we have other fish to fry." **

**"Oh speaking of fried fish, I'd love some for lunch." **

**"You know that sounds kind of good, Chris do you want to hit a good bar and grill for lunch?" **

**"Allie must you ask him, everything?" **

**"Oh my poor baby feels unluwed. Let me fix that honey." **

Allison climbed out of the middle section and mini leaped upon Ki's lap and planted a kiss on him. Ki kissed her back and started to try and move his hands places only to get smacked by Steve who was just behind him. Ki broke away and turned as best he could to Corino and glared. Dragon just silently thanked gods for over protective brothers. While Ronnie reminded her self that as long as she placed her faith in Daniels all would be well.

"What the hell was that for Corino!"

"One that's my little sister you were attempting to grope. Two we are all in a car in public."

"Corino has a point, Ki."

"Shut you would be Allie stealer!"

"That's it! Allie, Ronnie both of you up front with me. I can't trust the perverts back there with you two."

Allison sly: "You just want your cute ego stroked, by having to kick ass good looking wrestlers up near you. Works for me, besides I always liked a well shaved man."

Ronnie sly: "Yes, I for see this as being part ego stroked, part shut them up. Which I'm all for, so up I go."

Corino, Ki, Dragon quietly: "I really hate that man."

Daniels happy: "Thank you ladies, it's nice to have such brillant company."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott, we should move... honey that's not fair..."

"But Maddy all's fair in love..."

"Scott, you are one big lust bunny...and I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"See honey work is bad... Bed is good..."

"...that's true...as long as your in it..."

"...same here my brillant wife...same here.."

"Scott...have you thought about...well you know...maybe a baby?"

"...I thought that was what we were doing...I mean I no I'm not wearing or using protection...are you on anything?"

"Scott!...you know what I meant... Not just all the mind blowing sex."

"I do want to be a father... and yes it has been mind blowing...how about you?"

"...yes... I do want to be a mom...but right now I'm still an active wrestler...but thinking on that yes I'm...at least I think I took my pill..."

"...Maddy, honey...I don't want to make you think there is a time table...I just want to be young enough to teach the baby how to mix it up..."

"...that is why I luw you Scott...don't worry honey we will both show the baby how to mix it up..."

"...I'm the luckiest man on the planet."

"...yes and let's just see how lucky you can get..."

"Naughty, very naughty...so very naughty."

"Just you wait...we shall get even naughtier..."

"Naughty is good...yep very good...hey why are you leaving?..."

"...honey how do you feel about black lace on sweat?"

"Yes please!"

"...good boy...now let's see if I can find the handcuffs..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beth, you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No, go for it...after all your cute."

Joe blushed very hard as Beth grinned on and began to shamelessly move her eyes up and down his body. While they were fully clothed and at a nice place to eat breakfast. Joe couldn't help but feel as if Beth was mentally undressing him. Planning her next chance to pounce him, and have her wicked way with him.

Beth looked as if she would have no problem eating her breakfast. Then knocking everything off the table goes after him like a large cat after a piece of meat. Even if their were small children and other people around. Joe had the feeling that Beth would simply say, it was about time the kids learned how babies were made.

Beth: "Well?"

Joe: "...hum...oh sorry. I just was wondering about something...anyway. How do you like Florida? I mean do you see you're self-staying with me? ... I mean do you see your self settling down...no I meant a..."

Beth: "Your cuter when you get all flustered. I personally one day would like to settle so to speak. As for long term I think you more than fit the bill, at least for now. I don't know enough about you yet to make any major choices."

Joe short of sad lowers his head feeling very foolish; he should have known. After all Beth had just come off a relationship with Chris Masters. He was merely rebound guy that island that got a anchor placed on it for a short time. While the ship's crew fixed things and refueled ready to head off into the vastness of the sea again.

_**'What the hell was I thinking...god she just sees me as that guy. That cute guy who helps her straighten out things then she leaves...I'm rebound man...'**_

Beth sighed to herself, some men really were more warm soft fuzzy than others. She grinned to herself, she would merely just have to learn more. Joe it seemed was a very complex man, more than she had first thought. Beth chilled herself for being tackles, but years of dating Masters had taken their toll. Reaching over Beth pulled Joe's face up gently and smiled warmly at the very confused Samoa Submission Machine.

Beth: "The key word was "yet"."

Beth then plants a quick soft kiss on Joe, leaving him beet red. Beth grins as Joe looks about to make sure no one is seeing his embarrassment. The Samoa Submission Machine merely turns more red as his lover pats him on the head and whispers something into his ear.

Paul London however looks on with violent intensions. Having been beaten up at the Ladder convention then questioned by the cops. Has left Mr. London in a rather shall we say prissy mood. He had planned on simply getting breakfast and re-grouping not to see the horror of. Finding the love of his life with Joe having breakfast and a rather close conversation. London quickly heads for the parking lot; he has things to do and a short amount of time to do them in. London's eyes glinted with darkness; he would not be robbed of his beloved Beth. Joe was in for a very rude awaking the moment he walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack that is the last time I let you talk me into a ladder makers convention! What the fuck were you thinking beating on that wacko Paul London!"

Random ROH fans: "Please don't die! Please don't die!"

Austin, Jack and Daziee: "Shut up! He's not even here anymore!"

Random ROH fans: "Fine then see if we buy your best of!"

The Random ROH fans walk off in a huff as Jack and Austin think briefly about how this could effort their ROH dvd sales. Each does have best of's and they rather liked seeing those sales high. Sighing they both realize that they must do a couple more best of's. After all if Joe has three then shouldn't they have a few more? Daziee ponders just how she got caught up in her current situation. Things go on like this for about five minutes until Jack remembers just what he was mad about.

"London jumped me first! I merely defend myself, and taught him I'm the ladder master. I can't help it if London dreams of being me."

"Jack! Daziee and I got him off and put him down. You didn't need to add your two cents on the matter. We already ran form the cops once this week. Last night at the bar filled the quote, there wasn't even any beer evolved."

"He has a point Jack, you already ran from the law once this week. Was there really a point to beating on London? Come on the man isn't in his right or left mind...but I got to say that sure was fun."

"See Austin! Daziee had fun, I had fun you had fun. We all had a good fun time beating the tar out of London."

"Jack...sigh...well let's all head off to lunch shall we?"

"So does anyone have any performance? Cause I saw this neat ladder them place."

"No Jack! No more ladders! We can go to We Fry Fishies An BQ Ribs, the place maybe a little bit of a dive. But it's got great beer and the fish rocks out. The ribs are some of the best I've ever had too."

"I love ribs, let's head off and get some lunch!"

Soon all three are in Austin's red Highlander and are off for yet another fun filled time. In which they could very well be running form the cops yet again. For unknown to them, the brilliance that is the Prophecy is also on it's way for the best fish and ribs in town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon: "Are you sure about this place Daniels?"

Christopher: "Yes. It's got the best beer, fish and ribs in town. Elix made me come here a lot, when we were teaming a lot. Ki can tell you that the place may look low end but the food is brillant."

Ki: "Was that before or after you mind whammed him?"

Christopher: "Before you jackass! You got pulled along here too as I remember! I didn't mind whammy him or AJ! They both got hit in the head really hard and got into some of Van Dam's stuff."

Ki: "Fuck off Daniels! I've been trying to block that part of my life out! It was a bleak horrible time in which I was without my Allie! Allie is my world, life without Allie is life that is unworthy of memory!"

Christopher: "Oh fuck off yourself Ki! You had fun and you know it, so shut up or I start talking about some of your exploits to Allie."

Allison: "Oh tell me, just what was my Ki doing during his run with you and Elix?"

Ki: "You keep your mouth shut Daniels...honey I just want to say that I luw you and that your my whole world."

Allison: "Hum...I'll get it out of you later."

Steve: "Yeah right, Styles is Mr. Clean living born again. He wouldn't be doing mary jane. You mind whammed him Daniels."

Allison: "Got to say Chris, I can't see him and Elix doing drugs."

Ronnie: "Allison does have a point Chris. How did Styles of all people end up doing drugs?"

Chris: "Well I'm not fully sure of the details. I only walked in on the end results, both AJ and Elix were mentally back as ten year olds and with the full belief that I'm their father."

Ronnie and Allison looked quizzically at Chris, who simply smiled back. Dragon, Ki, and Steve all looked on in slight dislike. Not a one of them liked just how much Ronnie and Allison liked Chris. Daniels took both by the arm and walked in with them. They were soon followed by a grumbling Ki, Steve and Bryan. Who were soon followed by Austin, Jack and Daziee none of which had any idea of the fun to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petey sat glaring at Bentley with evil intensions. The two had been silently trying to make the other die since the memories of the night before had started to slowly come back. Traci simply mentally sighed, her perfect night had turned into the nightmare morning after. So far both had quietly told her that they want all or nothing. Either was willing to share her and they were both admit that she make a choice.

Traci felt sick inside she had ties to Matt that had gone back for several years. Professionally he and her made a damn good team and got things done. Personally she, Matt and Frankie were all still very close. They had been for years and Traci didn't want that to change.

She also knew what she felt for Petey wasn't just lust, it was something she didn't quite understand. However she didn't want to give him up, Petey was if anything the single most devoted man on the planet. It was short of hard to just throw all that away. Most men you had to throttle just to get them to move. Petey on the other hand, all Traci had to do was say his name and he moved on a dime. Came running faster than thirsty collage boys at a half priced beer night.

Matt: "Babe, I would like an answer please. I'm tired of all this craziness...I ended up in bed with another man...I don't like guys!"

Petey: "My beloved I also must say that I want one too. I wasn't happy to have woken up with Bentley in my bed."

Traci: "I understand guys...I'll give you one by the end of the day."

Petey: "Alright, until then."

Matt: "For once I'm in agreement with him."

Both men walked quietly form the room to leave, Traci waited until both of them were gone. Then picked up her purse and pulled out her keys. She needed to head off to do some thinking. It was going to be a long hard day, and a bad night for the men she loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott D'Amore lay completely at easy with everything in the world. Nothing mattered except that his wife was currently using his chest for a bed. He was finally happy again, after many a mishap, followed by painful mistakes. Scott now was once again a happily married man with was never going to let go. It had taken him far too long to realize just what Maddy meant to him.

To ever let anyone try and wreck things again. Which meant Austin Aires was going to have to be watched. Still he was certain that he's plan had worked. After all it had been him who had gotten Ms. Haze that modeling job. While Daziee hadn't known she certainly had been happy to pick up some extra cash. If Scott knew Jack Evens as he did know him.

Then he was still the same ladder happy man he knew him to be. Then Austin Aires had been dragged along to a ladder makers convention. Which meant that Mr. Aires would certainly see Ms. Haze again. End results if he was right form his observation at the bar the night before. Would be Aires hooking up with Haze, leaving him and his marriage sitting pretty.

While Scott knew that Maddy wouldn't cheat, he had put all past issues to rest. Maddy had only strayed because of a lack of support. She had been young and in a strange place on her own. Scott knew that if things had been just a little different, she wouldn't have cheated. What Scott also knew was that a lovesick male friend.

Was best taken off the market, other wise the damnable fool just mite get ideas. Such as he could just wait in the wings. For any little mistake and run with it form the wings. All the while making the husband out to be a control freak that didn't trust his wife. While such moves didn't quite fit with Aires mental make up. Scott had decided to take care of it, before Aires even thought of it. D'Amore smiled as Maddy snuggled into him, yes life really had become perfect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unca Chris, when is Daddy going to come? I'm tired and want to go to bed."

"Well Elix, it turns out that you two are staying here to night. See Daddy left a message that sounded well, as if he's going to be detained for a while. He should be back for you two the next morning. He said something about having to find a couple of fic writers and several of his other followers."

"That sucks, we were going to make pancakes again with Aunty Ronnie."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask her what a letch was."

"Unca Chris could you tell us what a letch is?"

"Yeah would you?"

Chris Sabin felt his face go red, how in hecks name did those two learn about that word. Sabin mentally cursed everyone he could think of. Who in the high lady's name had mentioned the word letch around AJ and Elix. Such words were not to be said around such young and impressionable minds. Besides he wasn't about to tell them what a letch was, he would just have to fake it a bit.

"AJ, Elix that word is not a good thing. It's a very bad thing, never say that word again. If you do I promise to let you have all the beer you want to night."

"Cool! Kick ass! You rock Unca Chris!"

"That's the sprit boys, now let's go pig out!"

"Yippee!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn would be Allie stealers, I have to do something or one of them mite just get my Allie."

"Ki, would you quite muttering to yourself? God man it's starting to make people look over at us. I'm not letting my sister date a paranoid skits!"

"Bro, leave him be. I swear he's not a skits...**at least I don't think he is." **

"You know Allie, if you ever want a change of non skits. I'm still on the market pretty lady."

"Bryan, Steve, Ki...all of you shut up. I'm not getting kicked out of my favorite rib place, because you three are nuts! Now shut up and eat your ribs! Allie, Ronnie, I'm sorry that you two are my only sane members other an AJ and Elix. I'll find a few more sane members, once I get the chance latter tonight."

"That's alright Chris, I'm pretty sure all members of Team Canada are sane."

" Bet you anything, two are working on making a few new members. Ha! I bet I get to be a godmother with in two months tops! That girl needed to get laid in the worst way."

"Speaking of getting laid, honey do you know of a good single man...**who isn't you Steve." **

**"But Ronnie! I'm a good single man and I'm more than happy to get your needs taken care of." **

"Well let me think on that Ronnie. Other than Bryan over there I can't think of too many."

"Well you know Ronnie, I think I know of a few guys who are single. Other than me, let's see both of the Naturals, Doug Williams, Homicide, quite a few guys on the ROH roster and a few on the Zero-One."

"Some of them sound just right. Do you have their numbers Bryan?"

**"Dragon for the sake of your ability to father children you will keep your mouth shut." **

"I don't feel safe saying anything Ronnie."

"Steve would you keep your noise and other parts out of my life?"

"Corino, Dragon, and Ki..."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing Ki, I just wanted to cover my bases. **I'm saying this just once more...eat your ribs and behave or else."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	77. Chapter 77

Paul London waited evil intensions about to be fully realized. Once Joe came out into the parking lot, London was fully ready to go flying off the building upon him. London grinned evilly as he saw his target come out of the restaurant.

Flying with the practiced easy of someone who throws himself off of way too many tall objects. London hits his mark and begins to throw fists at Joe, who is completely stunned. I mean come on how many people can take in getting jumped form the top of a restaurant. London throws down some major hits for about two minutes, only to get thrown into a bush by a very pissed off Joe who roars in lion like fashion.

Joe: "Alright, you fucking loony! Your ass is mine!"

Joe rushes London and starts to kick the living crap out of him. London for his part is managing to block some of the kicks. However Joe is completely pissed off and looking to send Paul to the hospital. In other words Joe is laying in kicks at the speed of Dragon and Ki.

Luckily for London the other patrons of the restaurant. Have started to come out and some are screaming for someone to call the cops. Beth meanwhile has stood on in shock, her mind unable to figure out just why Paul London came crashing off a building at Joe. However Beth manages to get her body moving as she hears the person next to her calling 911. Beth quickly takes down the man besides her upside the head with a quick upper cut. Then runs over and pulls Joe into a crossface.

Joe quickly starts to tap faster than one of the SAT. When Dragon put him in one, before a ROH show before it started in early 2002. Seeing that Joe is in a normal state of mind Beth, drops the hold. Then grabs Joe and takes off for the car to get the hell away before someone else tries to call the cops. Joe however is grinning like a fool, despite having gotten jumped. Joe just can't get over the shear rushing power of the lust powering it's way through his veins. It could be love or it just might be lusty want, Joe doesn't really know. He does know one thing...he and Beth are most certainly going to get up close and personal some more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"So...Ronnie, my beloved...I understand that you have needs?" **

**"Steve...I'm not interested in working things out with you...no matter how cute your grin is." **

**"Damn would be Allie stealers...least the ribs are still damn good...damn it Dragon take your hand off my Allie!"**

"Listen Ki, I don't have my hand on Allison! Chris Daniels, what kind of prevert do you take me for?"

"Ki, babe eat your ribs and shut up."

**"All three of you fools, shut up. Also Dragon, quit taking my name in vain! **I'm finishing up my plans for that little bitch Larry. Now we all know that TNA is going to be bring in a woman's, woman's tag, and a middleweight along with a Can/Amer/Mex title thingie Along with a new X-divison tag title. Now let's get straight who wants what titles."

Ki macho like: "Middle weights mine, I saw the design on that sucker. **All I can say is just like Allie, that belt is mine." **

Dragon: "I wasn't taking your name in vain! I'll take a crack at the X-division tag title."

Steve Corino sly: "Well, I think I'd like a crack at the Can/Amer/Mex title thingie... Ronnie would you care to be my manager? I mean you were so good at it the last time, and you looked so hot in everything you had on...god what a body."

Allison normal: "I don't really care what I do, as long as I get to kick ass."

Ronnie miffed: "Steve your a prevert...sigh..."

Chris pissed then comforting: "Shut up Corino...Ronnie would you like to go for the woman's belt?"

Ronnie normal: "...Chris... I don't think I'm sticking around that long."

Chris: "Please Ronnie? AJ and Elix really like having you around."

Ronnie ponders Daniels words, seeing that Ronnie might need just a small nudge. Chirs Daniels pulls out the ultimate tech... **cute little boy pout and puppy eyes**. Ronnie quickly feels her resolve fly out the window faster than Red and Sydal do over the ropes.

Ki meanwhile continues to plot against Dragon for being a evil would be Allison stealer. Steve Corino just hopes that Ronnie will stick around, so he can have a chance to win her heart back. Allison plots ways to get her brother and Ronnie back together.

All are broken by their thoughts by the sounds of a very pissed off man. Who throws another guy into a table and starts to cruse his victim out. Followed by more yelling and other people going through and onto tables. For a moment it seems as if time has fold back on it's self. ECW has come back to life, even if it's for just a brief moment in time. Eerie chats of ECW seem to be called out form the shadows. The New Prophecy moves over to see just what is going on, only to find a most strange situation.

Austin Aires: "If I ever see you put your hands near the lady again I'll take them off you!"

Matt Sydal: "Go fuck your self Aires! **Daziee is my girlfriend**, your nothing more than a would be Daziee stealer!"

Jack Evens: "Dudes, you both need to chill out! Are you even thinking about what Daziee wants?"

Daziee: "Jack, I wish you were not married."

Jack blushes bright red as Daziee gives him a large smile and places a small kiss on his right check. Sydal and Aires both shot looks of violence at Jack. The two are most violently jealous, of him having gotten a kiss form the fair Miss Haze.

Ki and Steve shake their heads at the two men, **clearly thinking them to be insane. **Ronnie just looks at Allison, who merely drops her shoulders. Dragon looks on with a general's eye, trying to figure out if Aires or Sydal could be useful. Chris Daniels however sees yet more faithful followers just waiting for his divine direction.

_**'I wonder if I could use them in my quest to get Allison..' **_

_**'How the hell can Steve be looking at someone like they are nuts? He's nuts enough for the whole bar!' **_

_**'How how the hell do I convince Ronnie to take Steve back?...hum...' **_

_**'Those two are clearly nuts! They think that through shear will alone they can claim a woman's heart.' **_

_**'Damn would be Allie stealers all of you!' **_

_**'More followers for my Prophecy! While they are a tad crazy, they are still more sane than Corino and Ki.' **_

**Chirs Daniels: "Good lady and what passes for gentlemen. Perhaps we can sit and talk over beer and ribs. There is much I would like to know, and much I feel we can all profit form." **

**Jack Evens: "Dude! Could you cut the fancy talk and just talk normal Daniels?" **

**Chris Daniels: "Fine Evens...Haze, Aires, Evens, Sydal. I'm currently in the market for some more members of the Prophecy. Would you guys like to hear me out over some beer at other bar before we get the cops called on us?" **

**Aires: "Well if you can keep me away form Maddy for the most part than yeah."**

**Daniels: "Your still hung up on D'Amores wife? Do you realize just what that man will do to you should you try anything?" **

**Aires: "Yeah, he will kill me with a cast iron pan." **

The rest of the group all anime sweat dropped over Aires statement. Clearly Mr. Aires had been reading one too many of the very secret dairies of the fellowship of the ring. For him to say that Scott D'Amore would end him in the same way Sam Wise would end. Anyone dumb enough to go after Frodo.

**Aires: "What? None of you Lotrs fans?" **

**Ki: "Daniels, I'm against adding them due to what they will say around the children." **

**Steve: "So Ronnie, would you like to head to a movie?" **

**Bryan Danielson: "I want my trainer." **

**Allison: "Ki honey, could you hold me...they scare me." **

**Ronnie: "...you know Steve that sounds like a good idea." **

**Jack: "Dude...and people call me crazy ha! Austin man, you got to get over Maddy." **

**Daziee: "Daniels, while I find this whole situation to be rather insane. I damn well need a beer, where too?" **

**Chris: "Alright then, we will all head to a place I know just a ways out of side of Orlando. Come a long people, we don't need to spend any time in jail." **

**Steve: "So Ronnie, movie after meeting?" **

**Ronnie: "...sure." **

**Steve: "Yippee!" **

**Ronnie: "...as long as Chris comes with." **

**Steve: "damn it!" **

**Chris: "I'd be happy to Ronnie." **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash to earlier same day.

Trinity would have glared at the note, only glaring made her head hurt. For the life of her she couldn't figure out just what Eric had been thinking. Her ex-boyfriend it seemed had gone off the deep end. Taken one too many head shots, was trying to get back into her life. Trinity sighed, Eric was if anything more stubborn than Scotty. She had thought he'd have gotten over and moved on by now. It looked as if she had been wrong.

**_Trinny, I know your mad and well you should be. _**

_**I wasn't really thinking at the time. But Trinny, I only wanted to get you away form him.**_

_**He's the reason things became the way they did. **_

_**I only wanted to keep him away form you Trinny. **_

_**I know that this looks like I'm crazy, but no more than Petey and Bentley. **_

_**Trinny, I love you. It's never gone away. Please Trinny, give me a chance to get us back to the way we use to be. **_

_**E.Y. **_

Trinity: "Damn you Eric, why can't you let it go?"

Trinity pondered Eric for a moment, she had loved Eric very much. He had always made her smile no matter how down or pissed she was. He had also been a loving, and wonderful boyfriend. One of the reasons she had broken up with him. Guilt had been her constant companion, once she had cheated. She hadn't meant for it to happen, it just had.

Trinity still to this day hadn't managed to figure out if Scotty had been looking to get into her pants. Or had just fallen into it the same way she had. Trinity sighed and slowly crawled off of her bed. She would need to get clean before she did anything. Eric and Scotty would just have to wait until then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shocker stood in the background glaring death at Bryan Danielson while sipping his beer. He would if things went well, soon would be getting his sweet revenge. The man known as American Dragon, would pay for what he'd done. Pay most dearly, for all of that forced time off. Time that had cost him both money and pride.

"José Luis Jair Soria, are you going to take your turn or I'm going to do it for you?"

"Chica! Never say that name in public! Are you trying to let every mark on the planet know my name woman!"

" Shocker! Me, Borden and Callaway have been waiting for five minutes. Get your ass over here and play your damn turn! Also show a little respect to the lady over there! She isn't some cheap whore working for Vinny boy."

"I would never call her a cheap whore! You take that back El Chacal! That's my Chica, I would never disrespect her like that!"

Undertaker aka Mark Callaway: "Boy, we came here to play pool. Get your ass over here and play."

Steve Borden: "Yeah, I got to ketch my plane back home in a few hours."

DiMerasLover: "...why can't Daniels look at me..."

Shocker: "Why Daniels! Why does he get all the women! He's married damn it!"

El Chacal: "DL, babe...he's never going to look. Sigh...Shocker bro, if you're going to take forever to play. I might as well be writing up my next chapter for Exodus."

Steve Borden: "It's the eyes...** that man's eyes, are that of a cobra**."

Shocker: "**..I'm out of here...I've got stuff I need to do...latter...**."

DiMerasLover: "Hey guys, you mind if I grab his stick and play?"

Undertaker aka Mark Callaway: "That was evil. I knew here was a reason I like you so well. Not bad girl."

El Chacal: "Certainly pretty lady, come on up and take a shoot."

DiMerasLover: "That I can most certainly do."

Undertaker aka Mark Callaway: "Alright then. Lay down your own 20 dollar bill and take your shoot."

El Chacal: "So other than your current fic what are you working on?"

Steve Borden: "Hey are you doing fic about me? You know like how I was so cool in No Way Out."

Mark Callaway: "I dough it boy. She tends to go with people who get less play and fly more."

DiMerasLover: "Nothing really guys, I've got a few ideas. But I'm too busy with my current."

Rest of them: "That is so unfair babe. Yeah, you're mean. That's evil...I like it. Never rush an evil author guys."

DiMerasLover: "I'm not evil, merely misunderstood."

El Chacal: "That's what they all say pretty lady."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Beth, that was great... I've never been harder...fuck...crap I didn't mean to say that! I meant, damn you can really make a guy tap. I've never felt anything that turned me on more...fuck! I didn't mean that any of that!" **

Beth looked with upped eyebrows at Joe who had turned bright red and was desperately looking for anything to distract Beth from what he'd just blurted out. Joe was very concerned that Beth was certain he nothing more than a sicko prevert. Beth however was thinking that while Joe was different. He at least was very open and honest that and he seemed to think she owned the moon. A trait that most women found very nice.

Beth sly: **"Well...I've never had that kind of reaction form anyone in a crossface. Is there something you would like to say Joe?" **

Joe: **"...hum...no I a...well...I guess that I kind of just like that your...you know good with submission holds. I guess I short of kind of think that's a important thing for a woman." **

Beth:** "I've never once in my life heard of a man wanting a woman to be able to make him tap." **

Joe: **"Well they should! I mean how can anyone not want someone to be able to watch his or her back in a hard fight? You have great skills, are brillant and I think your...well perfect." **

Beth: "Thank you Joe. So would you like to go to Clear Lakes Park? It's got some really nice views."

Joe: "Yes! I mean yeah that sounds good."

Beth just smiled as she drove to Clear Lakes, as Joe tried very hard to look manly and not at all whipped. However Joe dispite his attempt at trying to prove he wasn't. Joe found it hard not to want to smile, after all things with Beth were going really well. She had yet to look at him like he was nuts, she enjoyed his company and could make him tap. Joe let the smile come, dispite getting jumped by Paul London from a building life was good.

_**' Hell why not be whipped... At least I've got someone to be whipped for...and she's got one hell of a nice ass!' **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott?. Baby?...Scott?...oh good he's not up. Now I can finally get a shower and my clothes on."

Madison grinned as she slid out of bed and head for the shower. Scott was so cute when he was sleeping, Maddy had to repress a laugh. He truly was just so cute when he was sleeping. Partly because of the lack of walls up, he was just simply at easy. Which form Maddy's pov was something she enjoyed seeing but saw very rarely. Maddy was about to walk out of the room, until she heard something.

Scott still sleep: "...no don't go way...don't go way...maddy...please don't leave me..."

Maddy frowned and quickly moved to her husbands' side, and stroked his cheek. As quickly as he'd started, Scott soon was resting peacefully once more. Scott had it seemed was still having the same nightmares. Maddy frowned as she looked at him, she would have thought they would have gone away by now.

Scott had been having nightmares about her about since before they had been married. He had never told her much except that it had her going away. He had never gone into details, but every time he'd had one. Scott would hold on to her the rest of the night.

Scarred out of his mind that she would somehow leave him. Maddy sighed, she had left him but that wasn't quite how the nightmares went. At least she was fairly certain that was how they didn't go. Madison looked at her husband, then an idea hit her. Smiling she bent down and placed a quick kiss on his lips and headed for the shower. If anything Madison had the feeling that Scott seemed to be interested in getting her in "trouble. Which wasn't on the top of her list, but certainly was fun to attempt.

Scott D'Amore smiled in his sleep, as his nightmare faded and turned into a blissful dream of small feet that moved about small bodies. In his dream Scott found himself holding several small someone's with black hair and green eyes. A few had blonde hair with blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"I want you so bad...When the wind blows through your hair I want you so bad. I see your smile everywhere boy, I want you so bad. I never thought this could happen to me. If I feel for you would it be so bad. I want you so bad. I want you so bad. Was a rainy night as he came into site. So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride. He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while. _**

The music of Heart filled the smoky room of the bar. The New Prophecy sat quietly in a corner table each with thoughts of their own. Dragon was plotting ways to get the very so lovely Allison into his bed. Ronnie was just relaxing slowly drinking her beer. Chris Daniels was busy working out details with Aires, Haze, and Sydal about just what roles they would play in his quest to take down the code of honor. Steve Corino was plotting ways to get his ex-wife back.

Allison Danger was considering banding her current form putting his hands anywhere near her again. Due to his non-stop touchy feely attentions since the ride form the rib joint. While it was nice at first, it was quickly turning into a major annoyance. First off they had no chance to get into a bed or anything else. Two a hot-blooded woman could only take so much teasing.

Allison: "Ki, honey...take your hand off. You have been doing that for nearly half an hour. I'm losing feeling in my legs and other parts."

Ki: "But Allie...I'm merely making a point that your..."

Allison: "Hand off now. **Or I sic Chris on you." **

Ki: "Yes ma." _'**Damn you Daniels! You're after my Allison too! I'm going to have to end you and Dragon.'**_

Bryan: "My day has been a brillant one." **_'Ha! Soon Ki, I shall take the very brillant and talented Allison for my very own!'_**

Steve Corino: "Ronnie, my evening star...would you consent to at the least giving this poor fool a kiss on the hand?"

Ronnie: "Steve your drunk."

Steve Corino: "Oh beloved and fair evening star, your beauty and brilliance are beyond that of this humble world."

Ronnie: "Steve you get all JRR when you drink. This only proves it, now why don't you eat some of those lovely chicken wings."

Allison: "...my brother the would be first born drunk."

Chris Daniels: "Aires, I don't honesty know how Scott will take the idea of working with you. He and Maddy just got remarried, I know how I'd feel if one of Lisa's old flames came a calling..." '**_The fool would be dead before the sunset. No one's taking my Lisa!' _**

Allison: "Look Austin, you do know that there is no hope of you getting near Maddy right?"

Austin Aires: "Yes, and I except it. For what ever reason she loves Scott."

Chirs Daniels: "Then the only other thing to do is welcome you into my brillant and holy Prophecy!"

Allison:** "Chris!" **

Chris Daniels: "...oh sorry Allie...once I talk to Scott about it."

Allison: "You're a good man Chris, and for that you shall get a small token of reward."

Allison reached across the table, propped up on her arms and gave a confused Chris Daniels a kiss on the cheek. Quickly Chris became red as his eyes got a bit big and his ego got bigger than that of Jeff Jarette. Ki quickly became highly murderous, and began to look for a weapon. Dragon dispite his best efforts showed his own murderous intensions.

Ronnie looked on highly amused and a bit jealous. Steve Corino didn't notice anything except how brillant his ex-wife's ass looked. Aires looked on in shock and confusion but quickly just took a hit off his beer. Jack didn't notice anything due to his checking out of a ladder in a near by corner.

Daziee merely downed her beer and took another one. Matt Sydal quietly drank his beer happily while looking down Haze's shirt. Daziee however took notice of Sydal's attempts at being a peeping tom, and knocked his chair out form under him. Causing Matt to hit the floor, landing flat on his back giving him a migraine.

Matt: "It was worth it!"

Daziee: "Prevert!"

Chris Daniels: "That's it! Sydal, you stop now or I fix you! I'm sick of getting kicked out of decent places to drink and eat! Thanks to perverts such as Ki, Corino and Dragon!"

Dragon: "So says the married man who just got a kiss!"

Corino: "My beloved evening star, for you I'd give my very breath."

Ki: "I have nothing to say...except Allison is mine!"

Austin Aires: "I need more beer...Jack man would you quite staring at that ladder?"

Allison: "Bartender two more rounds and stat!"

Ronnie: "I want some vodka!"

Jack Evens: "I wasn't staring! Dude, get me a double shot of whiskey!"

Chris Daniels: **"I should have just gotten all women they are the only sane ones!" **

Daziee, Ronnie, Allison: "Your prefect, gods I hate that you're married. I wish I'd had ever had a chance. Me too Ronnie, me too."

Austin Aires: "I'm perfectly sane Daniels...I just hate D'Amore. Damned Maddy stealer."

Low Ki: "...if anyone steals my Allie...I'm stealing Maddy."

Allison: "Your staying away form Maddy or I fix you."

Daziee: "Dragon, would you like to go to a movie later?"

Bryan Danielson: "...Sure."

Matt Sydal: "Damn you would be Daziee stealer!"

Austin Aires: "For once in his life Sydal is right! Dragon your a would be woman stealer!"

Low Ki: "Better Daziee than my Allie!"

Bryan Danielson: "All three of you are insane."

Some guy who's drunk: "Hello Nurse! Man I've not seen anything so hot in my life! Danger, Danger, I'm about to fall head first into love!"

Low Ki: "That's it! Your ass is grass fool!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allie honey...I just want to say that..."

"Quite you! Damn it Ki, you just had to get into it with that guy! Now we are running form the cops!"

"Oh my brillant evening star, who's beauty is beyond that of even those pale shadows known as Galadriel, Eowyn, Arwen, Lothirel! Your wonder is a hundred fold!"

"You know if I could keep him drunk..."

"You just couldn't listen to me about throwing that letch into a crossface could you!"

"Daziee, my beloved if you could just see fit to give me a chance to prove myself I swear you won't be disappointed."

"Shut up Sydal! Daziee is my new beloved! I shall not lose on the battlefield that is love yet again!"

"Dudes! This is so not cool! We are yet again on the run form the cops, with no ladders!"

**_'That's it next time I start my Prophecy it's all women...damn Lisa mite get mad about that...still all women next time.' _**

"Ronnie, Allison, Daziee all of you up front! The rest of you in the back!"

Rest of the other men: "What the hell!"

Chris Daniels: "You heard me! As leader I have to protect my followers form twits! Now everyone in the Suv now! Crap the cops are showing! Move people!"

Allison: "Ki, the next time you feel the need to deck some poor sap. Who wasn't even talking about me, I'm kissing Chris full on the lips..."

Ki: "Honey! That isn't right! Allie my sweet you can't mean that!"

Allison: "...with tong."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who do you think she'll pick?"

"To be honest, man I don't really know."

"Realizing that I'm what she wants just now?"

"Stick it Williams! She just has a lot of issues to short. I mean she works with me as my manager!"

"Yeah, well...did we do the right thing Bentley?"

"Look Williams, there is no way we could have delta with sharing her. We hate each other and you know that three way marriages are not legal anywhere."

" Yeah, but I've been wondering if Traci. Just won't let us both go, so that she doesn't hurt the other by picking one of us."

"Petey, man we just have to trust that Traci will do what's right for her."

"I just hope we didn't cut our own necks."

"Yeah me too Petey."

The two quietly went about eating their lunch and pondered just what they had done. While both were certain that they couldn't handle having to share Traci. They felt as if they had perhaps rushed things. Having left the house so quickly, and leaving Traci to her thoughts.

Could back fire on the both of them. Traci had shown that she wasn't willing to hurt either of them. By choosing one over the other, which was both a sore and soft point for them. While they adored how she loved them both, it was disheartening to know that she wouldn't make a choice.

Petey: "... You know Bentley. What ever Traci decides I'm sticking with it. There's no point in going after a woman who doesn't want me."

Matt: "You got a point Petey...it isn't right to keep hounding a woman like that. I'll just take things however they fall."

"Petey? Matthew?"

Petey and Matt: "Yes Traci?"

Traci: "Oh good, your both here...well guys there really is no easy way to say this..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison: **"Now have you learned something honey?" **

Low Ki: _"Yes ma." _

**Allison: "What is it that you have learned?" **

Low Ki: "**That not all men are would be Allie stealers."**

Allison: **"Anything else Ki?" **

Low Ki: "_That getting into fights in the open is wrong and could have gotten us sent to jail for the night." _

**Chris Daniels: "Damn right you have Ki! I had to call Sabin to tell him he's going to have to watch AJ and Elix over night. Your damn lucky AJ and Elix are not along! I'll not have my boys damaged by fools!" **

Low Ki: "**Chris man, I'm sorry already! I would never do anything in front of AJ or Elix! I'm their godfather, I want to set a good example for them!" **

Chris Daniels: "Who said I was letting you be their godfather!"

Low Ki: "Chris! You promised I'd get to be their godfather!"

Chris Daniels: "I said Allie was going to be their godmother! I never said anything about letting you be their godfather! I'd sooner let Corino be their godfather and he's a drunken JRR Token fan boy!"

Steve Corino: "Oh fair maiden of light, would thou give this lonely hearted soul a kiss to easy my troubled heart?"

Ronnie: "Perhaps...if you stay good until we reach the house."

Steve Corino: "Good and just lady of light, you reduce me to that of a new born babe. I shall be as you wish me too."

Jack Evens: "Dudes this fighting is so not cool! Come on guys, we should all head over to the house and chill!"

Austin Aires: "Jack's got a point Daniels...we might as well head to Allison and Ki's place and crash for the rest of the night."

Matt Sydal: "You know some of us have places we are already staying."

Daziee Haze: "That's true, could I just get a ride to where I'm staying?"

Chris Daniels: "Alright, this is what we are doing. Daziee, Aires, Evens, and Sydal you all go to where ever it is your staying. The rest of us will go to Ki and Allison's place."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	78. Chapter 78

_**'...hey now!...where's my wife.?...oh showers on...heheheheh...I wonder if she left the door unlocked...' **_

A well-rested and newly awake Scott D'Amore lay in bed. Pondering if it would be in his best interest to head to the bathroom door and see if it was open. While that could very well lead to more naught fun, it could also lead to him getting hit with a shampoo bottle. Which could knock him out; due to the fact his wife had brillant aim and good strong arms.

Scott sighed, he really wanted a little more naughty fun. However he was very much against pain. Which wasn't really his idea of fun. Still it would be well worth it, just to see his wife all nice and wet with soap all over. Scott couldn't stop the perverse grin that lit his face. He just couldn't get over how perfect Maddy was. She was to him the only woman on the planet. There really couldn't be anyone else, nearly as brillant, talented or over all as hot in bed. Scott smiled he was the luckiest man on the planet.

_**'...I wonder if I can talk Maddy into shower "fun"...we haven't yet done that...it would be so great...I wonder if Maddy would be interested in attempting a few things...I bet we could do a variation of the destroyer...oh now that is naughty...I have to talk her into it!'**_

Maddy in shower ponders just what Scott is up too. So far thanks to her high mental abilities she knows that her naughty hubby is up. What she doesn't know is just what he's up too. So far she's been waiting on him attempting to get into the shower with her. Maddy grins she had left the door unlocked, just to see if Scott was still extremely interested in doing some more naughty adult things.

_**'I wonder if Scott will attempt what I think he will...oh I think I hear a door opening...yep...now that's the man I married...heheheheheh...oh so much talent...'**_

_**"Scott...yes...oh god!" **_

_**"How about we skip work?" **_

_**"...feels so good...what work?" **_

_**"That's the answer I was looking for." **_

_**"...yes...yes...Scott!" **_

_**"...anytime pretty lady...anytime..." **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"So your ex is the one who saw fit to poison our dinner was he?" **

"Scotty, let it go...Eric is just a little off at the moment."

"**A little off? Trinity, that loser tried to kill me and woman-napped you! He's more than a little off!" **

**"He didn't try to kill you Scotty! He just wanted a little face time without you around. Now granted Eric went about it the wrong way and I'm really pissed at him for it. But he's never tried to kill anyone!" **

"Trin. Your just letting the guilt talk...look I know you still feel bad about it. But you don't owe Eric anything..."

"Shut up! Damn it Scotty just get the hell out of here!"

"Trin..."

"No get the hell out!"

"...ok if that's what you want."

"It damn well is!"

Trinity watched with narrowed eyes as Scotty left her home. As he slammed the door behind him, Trin felt tears want to spill out. Scotty was half right about what he'd claimed. She did still feel some guilt, but it wasn't only about Eric. Trinity was feeling guilty because a part of her did want Eric back. The other half had moved on with Scotty, but a large piece of her heart was still Eric's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Young sat quietly in his chair sipping coffee, watching the man in front of him. While he knew of the man he didn't really know him. Eric narrowed his eyes a bit and continued to listen to the man in front of him. He was making a lot of sense, still could he be trusted not to put the knife in his back or chest.

Eric Young: "What do you get out of this?"

Mystery Man: "Well I get to see Raven in pain. What more could I want?"

Eric Young: "Yeah right. What is it you really want, start talking now man. I'm not playing games, I want the truth and now or else you leave now."

Paul London: "... All right...fine... I'm in this to get Beth. I need to get that moron Joe away form her."

Eric Young: "How is helping me going to get you Beth?"

Paul London: "Don't worry about that Young...I've got it all figured out."

Eric Young: "...You have taken one two many head shoots London."

Paul London: "I have not...I have a brillant mind."

Eric Young: "... If you count being fully insane brillant."

Paul London: "**Well the author does, so I'm." **

Eric Young: **"Yep, one too many head shoots." **

Paul London: "Keep talking Young, just make the author mad and she won't re-hook you and Trin back up."

Eric Young: **"Your insane...I should just go ask Jack for help. At least Evens is sane." **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin Nash sighed to himself, how could anyone get sick of his brillant yapping? Moving with all the grace of a drunken Hippo flinging poo out it's back side. Nash lumbered about to the bar trying his best to find the exit so he could into his car. As Nash showed the world just why old decrypted and talentless tools should be taken out back and shoot.

A strange white light engulfed the area, leaving Nash in a normal state for him. That is if your emotional IQ is that of a drunken walrus. Who thinks that sharing is giving up the belt once a year to someone who's got more talent. Then only to piss and moan until you get it back for the rest of the year.

**"Your foolishness must be erased form the planet! Die witless tool of the upper levels of evil!" **

**Nash: "What the?"**

**"Die!" **

That said the wonderful being of light gathered vast amounts of pure power and throws it at Nash. Who is soon nothing more than a small amount of dust is seen floating in the wind. Christopher Daniels smiled at his handy work, as he did a small group of people looked about with large eyes and confusion.

guy one: "Not that I'm complaining... But dude where'd that loser go?"

guy two: "...no idea. ** Hey man look up, it's Christopher Daniels! I knew it, he is a higher power sent here to save us!" **

woman one: **"Daniels is god! We must sing praise to the Fallen Angel!" **

woman two: "**What would you have us do oh great one!" **

Chris Daniels:** "Spread my gospel! The code of honor is a farce, the world must know this. Go forth and tell the world of the farce Ring of Honor spreads!" **

Everyone: "**The word of the Fallen Angel is the gospel! The code of honor is a farce! We shall bring the word to the un believers!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chirs?"

"What is wrong with him?"

"He's just gone mental Aires, pay it no mind."

"Ki! Just get some water would you?"

"Is there anything I can do Allie?"

"You keep away form her Dragon!"

"Ki! You get the water now! Bryan you get a pillow and blanket."

"He merely floats between the planes of the world. Using his power for some unknown purpose that must be for the better meant of his plans. Oh sweet lady, might I have a kiss form your fair lips?"

"Let's get him out of his clothes and see if that doesn't help. It could be some form of heat stroke. Steve we need to know if Chris is alright."

"Oh he is well, fair one. He merely casts down judgment; upon one who's evil has ravaged the world for too long and unchallenged."

"Steve, how do you know this?"

"That is easy sister of my blood. The light around him is a kin to the first holy trees; only it sparks of the power of Mandos. Thus from my lore, I realized that he is merely casting down doom upon one who's time as come."

"Bro no more drinking for you...Ronnie, could you make sure he gets to his bed?"

"Sure Allie...come on Steve you have a date with your pillow."

"Shall I finally get my kiss oh bright and fair one?"

"Yes, once you get into bed."

"Then lead away of tender maiden."

"...sigh, my bro the first born drunk. Well at least he and Ronnie look cozy."

"Well...I'm calling it a night too. See you in the morning Allie."

"Night Austin."

As Aires headed out of site Allison turned her attention back to Chris. Who had started to thrash a bit and seemed to be trying to find something or someone of importance. The fallen angel seemed almost desprate to find it. Allison in an attempt to claim him down began to stoke his cheek.

"...Lisa?...Lisa! Oh fair and wonderful mother of my children! I need luw!"

"What the?"

Allison didn't have time to react as Chris pulled her down upon his chest. Allison found her self growing red and just a little aroused. Even if Chris in his stupor had called her Lisa. He was very warm and being on top of him wasn't unpleasant. **_It was nice, very nice...in fact it was fair too nice _**Allison attempted to move off only to be pulled back.

Chris eyes still shut gentle stroked Allison's hair and moved his hands a bit south. Allison left her body start to respond more than she'd thought it would have. Soon Allison was unable to think very well as the smoothing hands of the fallen angel had her in a state of hello nurse. So it's understandable that she didn't put up a fight when Chris pulled her face into his and placed her in a kiss down.

Ki however was seeing nothing but red as he came walking back in with the water. Which he promptly dropped upon the floor, then flew at Allison and Chris, only to miscalculated and go over the couch. Which woke the Fallen Angel out of his dreamish stupor.

Chris blinks at Allison and gave her a cat like look. Which said, hello how did you get to where I was sleeping? Allison weakly smiled back at him and moved off. Ki however was soon upon his feet and driving back, only to miss yet again and land at Allison's feet. Quickly Ki got up ready to end Daniels for being an Allison stealer.

Allison: "Ki...go to our room, you clearly are in need of sleeping off what is sure to be a hang over."

Ki: **"I'm not! I'm going to end that Allie stealing bastard Daniels!" **

Chirs: "**Ki, your nuts! I love my wife! I would never cheat! I'm heading to my room, you are clearly insane!" **

Ki: **"Get back here Daniels! I'm ending your Allie stealing ways!" **

Allison: "Quite you! Now Ki, Chris was very confused and completely a sleep. He was calling out for Lisa."

Ki: **_"...he was kissing you Allie_**.**_"_**

Allison: "...sigh... Would mind blowing sex shut you up?"

Ki: **"Sex won't change anything! You were kissing that bastard! You don't love me!" **

Allison glaring at Ki walked up to him pulled his face into hers and kissed him hard. Ki tried to get way for about a minute until Allison took matters into her own hands. Placing her hands below the belt, then knocking him on to the couch. Ki stopped resisting and began to kiss back. After about five minutes of heavy make out Allison pulled away and looked Ki in the eye.

Allison: **"You want to take this to the bedroom?" **

Ki: **"...yes..." **

Allison:** "Good boy." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**So boys since your staying the night. What would you two like to do to finish it out?" **

AJ and Elix: **"DVD marathon while drinking beer and eating popcorn!" **

Chris Sabin:** "Brillant idea! Let's get that popcorn going!" **

AJ and Elix: **"Yippee!" **

The three quickly ran to the kitchen to find the popcorn maker. Soon they were making popcorn, melting butter and finding different things to put on the popcorn. While AJ was placing well shred cheddar on to his bowl. Elix had decided to go a different route; he had come across a bottle of Crystal Farms hot sauce. Sabin was busy placing parmesan upon his.

Soon all three there in front of the tv eating popcorn, drinking beer and watching ROH's best of AJ. Followed up by the Best of The Rottweilers, and Jack Evens. They also watched several of Sabin's BCW dvds. However he'd** but had to stop because one of the announcers. Was starting to go places **Chris didn't want to have to explain. (see No Buddy's Fool for details.) Unfortunately Elix had already caught some and was trying to get answers.

**"Unca Chris, what did that man mean about sleeping one's way to the top?" **

**"Yeah, I sleep a lot but it doesn't help me get to the top of anything." **

"Boys...why don't we get some ice cream."

"Yippee!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Damn those would be Daziee stealers! What the hell do I have to do to get her alone?" **

Matt Sydal sat cross-legged upon his bed pondering his problems. He had finally managed to track down his beloved Miss Haze. Only to find that American Dragon Bryan Danielson, Austin Aires and perhaps Jack Evens were also after the hand of the fair Daziee. It was a horrible situation, the only saving grace was that Low Ki and Daniels seemed to be fighting over Allison Danger.

While Steve Corino was trying to re-win the love of his ex-wife. Matt sighed, he knew that he and Daziee had a lot of issues to work out. He had fucked up more than his share fair of times. Still he loved Daziee, he just knew if he could find a way to make things up to her. That perhaps he would have a chance to get their relationship back on track. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I've decided that I'm going to have to leave TNA for awhile. I need to get my head straight and I can't do that around you two."

"Traci! No, babe please stay!"

"My beloved you can't mean this! Please I need you!"

"This is what we all need. ...look it's not health for any of us."

"Who cares about healthy! Babe your my manager, I need you and I love you!"

"My beloved, I need you. Your the reason for all that I do."

"This is why I'm leaving...guys I can't do this. I need some space, and sadly I need that space without you two in it.

"Traci please, don't do this.."

"Babe, for once listen to the insane would be wife stealer!"

"I'm sorry guys, but it's got to be this way.

As Traci turned to leave, Petey and Matt looked at each other with a certain level of clarity and panic. Nodding at each other they were in complete agreement. Faster than lighting, both Petey and Matt were up and tackling Traci to the floor. Soon the two were moving the fair Traci away form the door and back into the house. Matt and Petey were going to show Traci that running away wasn't an option.

" Hands off now! Damn it you two let me go!"

"No babe, I can't do that you're my whole world!"

"I'm sorry my beloved, but I can't tolerate a moment with out your wonder."

**"You two will let her go now...or else I'll have to hurt you." **

**Matt and Petey: "Who the hell are you!' **

**"I'm someone not to be trifled with. Now put the lady down or else." **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back to couple nights before Moonlight promises.

"What about me? What about the King of the mountain!"

"Look pal, I don't care who you are I'm cutting you off. You have had more than enough to drink."

"You can't do this to ME! I'm the fucking King of the Mountain!"

"Look pal, why don't I call you a cab?"

"I'm not your pal! I'm the King of the Mountain!"

Jarrett starts to yell loader and begins to make the bartender nerves. While the bartender's heard it before form other drunks, he can't but help think the guy in front of him is dangerous and stupid. Horrible combination for a drunk. Who appears to have a bad temper.

As Jeff continues to yell, DiMerasLover starts to get highly annoyed. She looks over at El Chacal, who is busying talking shop with Raven. Mean while the Undertaker a long with Borden are finishing up their fifth game of pool. DL thinks for a moment then heads back to her seat near Undertaker and Sting. So as to watch the fallen angel form a much better angle. Meanwhile El Chacal is venomously trying to convince Raven that he's ECW and will never be anything else.

El Chacal: "Your ECW Raven. Nothing is ever going to change that. You need to jump ship and go home, TNA is unworthy of you. Think about all the times Larry and booking have stuck you."

Raven: "You weave your words wisely. Yet to head back to a home that is no longer what it was. Makes less sense than getting my lasting revenge upon Jarrett. Who drives not only myself, and many other angry souls. Excluding the angry 27 year old watching the pool game to fits. If anything I should stay to end Jarrett's foolishness and save DL form madness."

El Chacal: "The lady is just fine, if anything she will figure out her own way of ending Jarrett's rang of stupid. Your ECW to the bone Raven, you made that company with Dreamer, Ray, Devon, Rhino, Corino, and a lot of other guys. You should be back there it all started."

Raven: "You speak much wisdom... Yet for me I fear the game has come to a close. ECW for me is gone; my time with them was a brillant flame. A flame that burned it's self out, TNA is where I choice to be...for now."

El Chacal: "You will at least think about it? Your ECW Raven, nothing is ever going to change that. I dare you, I defy you, I challenge you to tell me to my face, in my eyes, that there hasn't been a time that you have walked out to the ring and you longed to hear those three letters...E-C-W."

Raven couldn't come up with any comeback to that. In his heart, he longs to hear those letters. E-C-FUCKING-W! In his soul Raven was E-C-Fucking W, nothing was going to change that. However he'd had issues with nearly all things WWE. Raven didn't know that if he could go back to a changed ECW. It would be unbearable to go home only to find it... ECW turned into a shell.

**"ECW was nothing but crap! Says the King of the Mountain!" **

Raven and El Chacal both turned on dimes and glared death upon Jarrett. DL looked over then walked over to Callaway and Borden. Then proceeded to pick up two unused pool cues. She then looked over at Raven and El Chacal with raised eyebrows. As Raven turned to face a drunken Jarrett.

"**Jarrett, unless you walked through the ECW lifestyle, you have no right to speak ill of ECW. You only hate it because the promos beat your rants! The wrestling eclipsed your games and most of all; ECW had passion, guts, soul! A bond with the fans that you could never buy, dream of or duplicate. And so help me, ECW, unlike you, will... NEVER, EVER, BACK DOWN! TO ANYONE OR FROM ANYTHING!" **

DL:** "Gentlemen, would one of you care to use one of these lovely pool cues? If not then I see a trash can over to your right and I brought silver knucks." **

Raven: **"I'll take the trash can and that black steal chair." **

El Chacal: "I brought my own weapons pretty lady. A Singapore cane rapped in bard wire. My way of paying homage to my hero the hardcore icon. Now let's go do something that should have been done years ago."

DL: "Well then gentlemen, let's have at it."

Undertaker: **"Now just a moment girl. If you three are going to get into a bar room brawl you could at the least ask me if I want in." **

All three: "Sorry Mark."

Undertaker: "Well you three should be. Now run a long and play."

Sting aka Borden: "Do you know what you're saying to them?"

Undertaker: **"You have a problem with that boy?" **

Sting: "**I'm wondering why you just told them. To go commit assault and battery, to which someone will call the cops. Which could lead to charges and time in prison!" **

Undertaker: "What did you three drive here in and do you have a full tank of gas?"

Raven: "A custom hummer, that I had done in Germany... tanks full.

El Chacal: "I came with DL, she telap..."

DL: "What he meant was... that we came in a old mustang, that I worked on. Just filled it up before we showed up."

Undertaker: "You see Borden, they thought a head. Now run along and have fun kids."

All three held evil grins upon their faces as they stalked off to beat the life out of Jarrett. Who didn't seem to notice that they were coming at him let alone with weapons. As they were, out of nowhere the bar's music changed to Enter Sandman. Raven's face lit up not unlike a small child seeing large amounts of sugar. El Chacal looked as if he'd died and gone to heaven. DL snickered then laughed as smoke filled the bar and people's heads started to bang.

_**Don't forget my son  
To include everyone  
I tuck you in  
warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'til the sandman he comes **_

Jarrett finally noticed that something was a miss. As he turned to bitch about it, he was hit hard several times. With a Singapore cane laced in barbed wire, five times in the forehead before he even realized something bad had happened.

The Sandman smiled as he watched Jarrett hit the floor. He then grabbed the fallen Jarrett's beer and drank it down; throwing the empty glass at Jarrett's head. Taking a couple of his own shoots Sandman smiled as blood started to pool on the floor next to Jarrett.

Raven: "You drunken bastard! It's great to see you again!"

Sandman: "Same here asshole."

El Chacal: "This is great! Now then shall we end the jackass on the floor?"

DL: "..., it looks as if the fool has crawled off and out of the bar. Still Sandman that was some lovely work on Jarrett. Also I've got to give props El Chacal, I've never seen anyone but Sandman hit someone that fast."

Raven: "Fuck, must give praise to the drunken bastard? "

El Chacal: "The lady does as she sees fit Raven. Besides you know in your veins the blood that flows is ECW blood."

Sandman: "Thank you. Now when do we get into a good fight?"

DL: " Always a game of pool with Callaway and Borden. With you guys and the prophecy here something should happen. That and beer or what ever you drink."

Raven, El Chacal and Sandman: "Sounds like a plan!"

Sara: "Mark! What the hell is the hold up? You told me you would be done four games ago?"

Mark: **"Borden cheated... I have to end his winning streak." **

Steve: **"I'm not cheating! You're just pissed because I won!" **

DL: "Who wants what people, I'm making a drink run."

Sandman: **"Beer...and a lot of it!" **

Mark: "Beer.

Steve: "Whiskey."

Raven: "Bloody Marry...I didn't get to spill any."

El Chacal: "A cold sprite straight up...what I'm the one driving sober."

DL: "Don't worry Raven, I'm sure we will getting into a brawl sometime tonight. ** Oh look Monty has shown up...and so has AMW. Oh lookie it's the wwe whores...fight night is on guys!" **

Raven:** "I get Harris and his broke back mountain buddy!" **

Sandman: **"Damn it! I get Brown!" **

DL : "**Oh dear gods...Shocker is back and he's jumping American Dragon! And that whore Maria is trying to claw his eyes out!" **

Mark: **"I knew that was going to happen. Now I have to put this pool cue upside someone's head." **

Borden:** "I call anyone who's not taken anything!" **

DL: **"..what the! Matt Sydal just launched himself off the bar at Aires! Now that bitch Candace is after Daniels! That's it I'm taking her out!" **

Sara: "Well at least the truck has a full tank."

El Chacal : "hum...yes I think that shall do nicely...too bad he's already married."

Sara: "El Chacal what were you just writing now?"

El Chacal: "Just returning a favor to a lady friend. Now let's moving we are missing a brillant brawl."

Mark:** "I don't believe it...it's that guy who cut me off in traffic on the way here. Time to put this cue to better use than beating Monty." **

Sara: "Holy crap! Paul London just threw himself off the rafters trying to hit someone!"

ROH fans: "Please don't die! Please don't die!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ki grinned eyes shut, listening to his beloved Allison breath. She just amazed him on so many levels; he could hardly understand just why she was with him. Of all the men on the planet why had Allison chosen him? Ki smiled his Allie, was the single most brillant and wonderful woman of all time. Allison was his heart and soul, every time they touched it was like magic.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world. Of all the things he'd done in his life and there were a few he wished he hadn't. Allison was the one thing that made all his mistakes vanish. Life was worth the trip for the sure joy that was Allison. Ki didn't understand why, fate, love the higher ones had given him Allison's love. But he did know that no one... be it Daniels, or that sum bich American Dragon. No one was talking the love of the woman currently using him as a body pillow.

Allison still a sleep but knowing: "...ki, he's married give it up..."

Ki: "...Allie?"

Allison: "...** besides you have a nicer tush..." **

Low Ki turned bright red as his sleeping girl friend muttered in her sleep about his tush, and other "nicer" parts. Meanwhile American Dragon held in a growl, as he stood in front of Ki and Allison's bedroom door. Sighing to himself Danielson walked off and headed into his own room, locking it behind him.

He then finished striping off his clothing and lay naked on his bed pondering. There had to be away to show Allison that Ki wasn't what she thought him to be. How could he show his beloved Allie that he not that Brandon Lee rip off. Dragon frowned as his blood ran hot; the mere thought of Allison drove him to sexual desire. Slowly getting up Danielson marched himself into the bathroom for a cold shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	79. Chapter 79

Joe repressed the need to throw his lover to the ground and have his way with her. As Beth snuggled into his chest. They had been sitting by one of the many ponds in the park for about a half an hour. It was a very pleasant time, but still Joe's body seemed to be telling him that he needed to get busy and make kids.

Beth meanwhile mentally smirks to herself about how all hot and horny Joe is. Beth turns her head about slowly looking for signs of other people, only to find none. Beth's eyes light up and a very evil idea comes walking into her mind. Beth turned herself around to face Joe, slowly rapping her legs around him then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Beth: "I don't see anyone around..."

Joe: "Beth...we are in public...maybe we should head home..."

Beth: "Don't want to wait..."

Joe: "...I promise it will be worth it..."

Beth: "...alright...but I'm staying where I'm..."

Joe quickly got up with Beth still hanging on tight, he ran as best he could to his car. While Beth continued with her playing with him. Driving while having Beth on his lap was fun, but the fun was draining his blood away form his brain. Joe found that he wished had just gotten a motel, instead of buying a small house in Orlando. Joe considered his options, it was stick it out or chance getting busted while having mind-blowing sex.

_**'Damn it, this feels so fucking good...oh you naughty little...fuck!...Beth is good...Beth good...must get home...once start will not stop...Beth MINE...' **_

Unknown to the both of them, Paul London was right behind them in Eric Young's truck. Which London had "barrowed" after Young had thrown him out of his home. London figured that Young would be a little prissy about having taken the truck. He was certain that Young would understand, after all London was going to use his brilliance to get Eric back his Trin. ** _London smiled now all he had to do was get his Beth away form Joe. _**

**Paul London: "I'll show you, damned would be Beth stealer! Don't worry Beth, I shall save you!" **

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Eric Young cursed as he tripped on his robe, falling head first on to his couch. Quickly he got up and snatched up his cell phone. He just hoped it wasn't London again, the man who **ROH fans chatted please don't die**. Had been calling him every half an hour for the last four hours. Eric was starting to get sick of it...he had told London that he wasn't going to work with him.

Eric: "...**Look Paul, I told you before no!" **

Trinity: **"Eric?...look if it's a bad time I can call back..." **

Eric:** "Trin! No! I'm fine, really I...what do you need? I can come over if you want?" **

Trinity:** "Eric, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at MoonLight Promises." **

Eric:** "Trin, I know what I did was more than out of line..." **

Trinity: **"Eric, I'm not mad at you...I just want to talk...would it be ok if I came over?" **

Eric: **"Yes! I mean yeah you can come over. What time do you want to come over Trin?" **

**Trinity: "One hour if that's good for you Eric." **

**Eric: "That's just fine...Trin I missed you..." **

**Trinity: "...see you in one hour Eric..." **

Eric felt his heart fill with hope as he hit the off button on his phone. Triny want to see him, it was more than he'd hopped for in a long time. Eric lay for a couple of minutes thinking about it all. His Trinny wanted to see him, it was about them again...finally. Eric got up and headed to the bathroom, he needed to get himself looking good. This was the chance Eric had been waiting for.

His Trinny was coming over...and if he had his way. His beloved Trinny would not be leaving anytime soon. If he had his way, him and his beloved Trinity would be making sweet love. Or better yet, they would be making sweet hot love after heading to city hall. Eric grinned if fate was willing, he was going to marry his beloved Trinity someday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Ok that's it...good boy Steve you have made it to your room in one piece." **

**"I would crawl over the floors of Morgrath's domain just to see you smile tender maiden." **

**"That's good Steve...ok now we get you to the bed." **

Ronnie carefully steered Steve to his bed, while she was doing this. Steve in his drunken JRR state of mind was plotting. His goal the reason he was drunk. Just how was he going to get his beloved Ronnie, to let him back into her bed? A drunken but happy Steve Corino smiled as Ronnie helped him sit down upon the bed.

**"Oh tender and perfect maiden, your skills and strength are that of legend." **

**"That's good Steve...now let's get you out of your shoes and shirt off." **

**"A naughty maiden I have the great pleasure of having with in my bed chambers I see..." **

**"Steve...what have I told you?" **

**"I forget wondrous maiden of light...what have you told his poor fool?" **

**"Steve. We are not married any longer so back off." **

**"I'm deeply sorry for offending you fair lady...I fear I'm just a fool in love...with one who will never love me back..." **

**"Steve...I'm not offended...I just want you to realize it's over and move on." **

**"...I fear I can't move on dear lady...you own me now and forever Ronnie...I'm sorry I didn't realize just how lucky I was when we got married." **

**"...Steve you need to get some sleep...and for what it's worth honey...I miss you too sometimes." **

Ronnie sighed as she placed a rather quite Steve into his bed. The two said nothing, but Ronnie could feel that Steve wanted to try and say something. However for once her ex didn't say a word. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a tear fall as she turned to walk out. Ronnie stopped for a moment and thought, then turned back only to find that Steve had passed out.

Ronnie watched him for minute or two then walked out of the room. Ronnie leaned back against the wall and pondered Steve. Her ex-husband certainly was if anything never dull. Ronnie felt her mind go back to the first time she'd meet Steve.

That certainly had been the start of something. The question however for her now, was did she still love Steve...and if she did what was she going to do about it? Ronnie walked off for a hot shower, she needed time to think. In past exprances said there was no better place to think than a hot shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to her, Donny B and Alexis Laree had been watching the scene unfold. Donny looked at Alexis who handed him a small pink blowgun. With the skill of a ninja Donny B, quickly took aim then blew. To both their delight the small wax ball hit it's target, and released it's cargo.

Donny: **"Brillant, the first part of the plan has worked. Now that Ronnie has been hit with that love potion we had made things will progress much faster." **

**Alexis: "Donny...the witch who made it said that it would only cause Ronnie to feel what she already felt for him. Meaning it won't do anything, that's not already there." **

**Donny: "Yes. ...but you saw what I saw. Ronnie still loves Steve, that means it will work." **

**Alexis: "Donny, just what is in this for you?" **

**Donny: "I don't ever want to see my buddy face down in his own vomit because he's heart broken." **

**Alexis: "Anything else?" **

**Donny: "I told you before Alexis, this is all part of my brillant master plan." **

**Alexis: "Donny, just what is your master plan?" **

**Donny: "Step one. Get Steve and Ronnie back together. Step two get Austin with Sara Del Ray. Step three find way to get Allison with Daniels. Step four use the fall out from my master plan; of that and several other hook ups to move up the ranks and become NWA world heavy weight champ! Also I need to get Red with someone; and I have to make sure the Rots don't get involved. Those bastards have been driving me nuts! All they do is chase poor Colt Cabana these days. Just for having said Allison was cute when she's mad." **

**Alexis: "Donny that's insane!" **

**Donny: "No my brother Nova is insane. I'm the sane one of the family. Besides, then I'll have the money to ask you to...marry me." **

**Alexis: "Donny!" **

**Donny: "...oh yeah...Alexis I love you." **

**Alexis: "I don't know what to say...Donny why didn't you say something before this?" **

**Donny: "...well I was kind of scarred...and you were leaving for the wwe and I didn't want to make you choice. You spent all that time trying to make a chance happen and I didn't want to stand in your way." **

**Alexis: "Donny...I just don't know what to say." **

**Donny: "You don't have to say anything Alexis...just give me a chance." **

**Alexis: "So would you like to head off for a drink then?" **

**Donny: "Yes...thank you Alexis...I..."**

**Alexis: "Donny, chill babe...just one drink and we shall let the chips fall where I will." **

**Donny: "That we will, that we will." **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petey Williams shivered then blot up straight up. Confusion and fear gripped the captain of team Canada. Looking over to his right he saw that his beloved Traci was sleeping with a silly grin. Sighing aloud Petey slowly began to claim down.

The nightmare he had been afflicted; with must have been brought on by too much wine from the night before. Petey slowly sank back down under the covers. Trying to forget about the horror that had been his nightmare.

Petey turned his head smiled as he looked upon his beloved Traci. Smiling still Petey carefully placed his arms around Traci and closed his eyes. He felt so very blessed that she was with him.

She wasn't leaving him, not like in the nightmare he'd just woken up from. A horrible dream in which Traci was leaving him and Bentley. In a last ditch effort to get her to stay the two had tackled her and taken her back into the house.

Only to have some rat bastard dressed in black with a hood coving his face show up. Petey felt a mixture of hate and fear threaten to over take him. It had been just a bad dream; Traci was safely rapped in his arms. Petey took a deep breath, then kissed Traci's forehead. Slowly he let himself drift back off to sleep. Nothing would take his beloved from him.

As Petey was just leaving the world behind, he noticed a fitful Matt Bentley roll over and also grab on to Traci. Mentally sighing the captain of team Canada just let Bentley do so. Petey was if nothing else; understanding of the fact that a life without Traci sucked. If he had to share for the moment then so be it. **Besides he knew that Traci loved him more anyway. **

Matt Bentley sleeping: **"Luws me more...would be wife stealer..." **

Petey: **"Like hell she does, I'm the one she loves." **

Traci sleeping: **"Both mine!...mine... Both mine...heheheheh... Luws my Petey and Matty..."**

Petey: **"She said me first Bentley, so ha. Traci luws me more." **

Matt Bentley still sleeping: "**Fool of a would be wife stealer, she said me more naughty like. Luws me more than you." **

Traci still sleeping: **"...quite yous!...mine both, tasty treats mine...I's a happy woman...luws my Petey and Matty..." **

Petey drifting off: **"Well, at least I have my beloved Traci...if I have to put up with Bentley so be it." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Scott would you please quit..." **

**"Quit what, my beloved and highly talented wife?" **

**"You know what...we have been in the shower for at least two hours..." **

**"So time to get back into the bedroom, for a little more naughty fun?" **

**"Scott...I would like to get dry sometime today..." **

**"But honey, your so cute wet with soap all over you... _god all I want to do is..." _**

**"Scott!...that's just bad form honey...I would like not to become a prune." **

**"Point...but can we try out that thing I was talking about..." **

**"Not in the shower honey...we don't need to break our necks..." **

**"How about once we are all nice and dry?" **

**"If you're a good boy and let me dry off alone." **

**"Maddy! That's not fair...I like "helping"..." **

**"You like "helping" your self to naughty adult fun..." **

**"...still not fair..." **

**"Scott, if I let you "help" we will never get anything done..." **

**"Maddy, we would get plenty "done"...and both be very happy while doing so.." **

**"I married a prevert..." **

**"You wouldn't have it any other way...cause you luw me." **

**"That I do Mr. D'Amore, that I do." **

**"So, do I get to help dry you off my brillant and always right, perfect, brillant.." **

**"Babe, flattery will get you everywhere." **

**"I was hopping so." **

**"You don't have to hope for anything...now let's see if your still..." **

**"Hey that's not...Maddy!...yes...yes...god...maddy..." **

**"Now shall we dry off sweetie?" **

**"...maddy...maddy...maddy...maddy..." **

**"That's my Scott." **

**"maddy...maddy...maddy..." **

**"That's a good boy, now how about a kiss to get you coherent." **

**"...honey I have never been happier in my life...I just need you so bad...I'm sorry about my past issues...I just..." **

**"...Look Scott...your not the only one to have had issues...sweetie, the past is dead...let's just worry about the present...and if we are going to be decent by meeting time..." **

**"As you wish pretty lady..." **

**"That it is, my cute hubby." **

**"So, this means more bedroom time?" **

**"Scott...we have to go to work sometime." **

**"Yes, but sometime can cum latter..." **

**"I married a prevert...with way too much talent..." **

**"I'm not a prevert...merely shall we say a happy hubby..." **

**"I married a hot prevert...yes...oh god Scott!...who knows what I like..." **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eric Young looked out his window with almost uncontrollable desire. He could hardly wait to see Trinity again. It had only taken about 20 minutes for him to get into the most seductive clothing he owned. Then only another ten to set up both his bedroom and the living room for romance. While Eric wasn't sure that Trin would be jumping into his arms or bed. **However Eric lived by the old saying better to have it and not need it than not have it and need it. **

**If there was any chance of Trinity, feeling at all hot and bothered. Eric was going to make damn sure he could help exploit it. **While most would see such things as wrong, Eric merely look upon it as getting back his Trinny. The woman he had been trying to work up the nerve to ask to marry him. ** Up until Scotty Levy had stuck his noise and cock into the middle of things. **

Eric frowned as he thought of Levy, there was no way in hell that Young was ever going to let the letch near Trinity again. The man was poison, Young knew in his soul that he would destroy Trinity. Should he be allowed to stay in her life. Eric smiled as he saw Trins red sports car pull up. Just maybe he could get her to realize that all she needed was him. Eric smiled as he opened the door, Trinity was a little startled but seemed to recover quickly.

Eric: **"Hi Trinity...would you care to come in?" **

**Trinity: "Eric...yeah I would...we have a lot to talk about." **

**Eric: "Well come on in then." **

**Trinity: "Thanks Eric, you look good. Your place looks good too, did you decorate?" **

**Eric: "Yeah, I kind of thought I should change the pallet a bit. Make it more inviting and warm..." **

**Trinity: "You never had a problem with being warm Eric." **

**Eric: "I guess, but sometimes I tended not to pay as much attention as I should have." **

**Trinity: "Eric no. You were a good boyfirend...look a relationship is hard enough normally. Not counting being in a business that's more demanding than a Italian mother in-law." **

**Eric: "Yeah, it's short of hard to maintain a relationship when your on one side of the world and your partner is on the other." **

**Trinity: "You got any coffee E.Y.?" **

**Eric: "Yeah, let me get you a cup." **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragon sighed as he lay in bed, the shower had helped. He just couldn't let sleep claim him quite yet. His mind was a buzz of plots and plans, which were designed to get him his sweet Allison. However his body was not letting up, in it's thoughts on making children. Danielson cruses his body's want to make hot naughty love to Allison. **He couldn't stand it, how the fuck had Ki of all people snagged Allison Danger? **

**The unfairness of it all just pissed him off royally. First Daniels stands in his way to at least trying to hook up with Danger. Then that rat bastard who couldn't kick right to save his life. Somehow got a hold of the woman he'd been crushing on since he'd seen her. Dragon slowly gets up to go take another shower only to hear the sounds of his cell. **

Dragon**: "Damn it...fuck...who the hell is calling me...hello?" **

**"Well hello to you too Bryan..." **

**Dragon: "Sara Del Ray! Fuck, sorry Sara...I...well..." **

**Sara: "Well it is a bit early and we were all out pretty late. So I'll let it go, how are you doing Bryan? I mean that little whore could have had any number of blood born crap in her!" **

**Dragon blushing: "I'm fine, Sara...well thanks to you..." **

**Sara: "Well that hussy, should have never laid her filthy hands on you." **

**Dragon blushing brighter red: "Thanks Sara..." **

**Sara: "Bryan a would you like to say...a go to breakfast? ...I mean after we get some more sleep...say a brunch or something?" **

**Dragon: "Sure...I yeah that would be great." **

**Sara: "Wonderful, I'll be by latter say at one with Melissa." **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison still a sleep:** "...also the way your legs move when we...your tush is also more grabble...I like your grip...you have such perfect form...I like a man who can bend..." **

Ki was redder than a tomato as Allison rattled off her inner thoughts on him. Ki couldn't decide if he wanted to just lay in bed listening to praise. Or if he should gentle wake his Allie with a kiss and see if a little naughty adult fun couldn't be had.

It was very temping, after all once a woman started talking about your good points. A man's ego short of went through the roof and the desire to please was great. If there was one thing Low Ki loved to do, it was please his beloved Allie.

No matter how many times or different ways. Ki never got over the awe and wonder factor when it came to his Allie. The first time he'd seen her, he'd been convinced he'd died and gone to any number of heavens. The things she made him feel that first time they had made love. Were things he'd never felt before in his life. He had never thought it was possible to feel so whole in his life.

Ki: **"...no one is taking you from me...your my world Allie..." **

Allison: **"...darn right I'm..." **

Ki: **"I wouldn't think to ever change that...your the one Allie..." **

Allison: **"...good..." **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Unknown to them both Allison and Ki. There was someone who wanted nothing more than to take Allison form Ki. That someone was about half hour out side of town. Sighing the man in the car pushed in his tape and let the music over take him. If there was one thing that could help him forget his heat ace it was music. The Amazing Red felt relief wash over him as the music touched his ears.

His week had been a long insufferable insanity, and his hell was still not over yet. He was due to meet with TNA management for talks about coming back on board. Red had just spent nearly 15 hours sitting and driving, the last thing he wanted to do was sit with a bunch of paper pushers.

While he was dead to the world and try to hammer out a contract. Still for a chance to get near Allison Danger...even if it was just at work. Red was willing to go through just about anything to get a chance. A chance to try and win the love of the woman who had stolen his heart the moment they had met. Red cursed loudly as his cell went off, pulling his cell over form the passengers seat.

**"Damn it! What the fuck have I told you jackass!" **

**"Esa! Don't be like that bro! You know you love it when we call! Your one of us Red, SAT for life!" **

**"Shut up Divine! You, Storm, and the SAT live to drive me nuts!" **

**"Bro, that was uncalled for! Just because we call you, when you have been driving what ten hours? Not to mention with a hard on for Danger. Which Esa could very well get you killed, cause she's Ki's girl. Does not mean you can be all cranky at us." **

**"What is with everyone thinking I'm after Danger?" **

**"Bro, it's written on your face. Man every time you look at her, you get all schoolboy. I've never seen a grown man droll more. Esa, your hot for the chica and we all know it! Red, we shall help you get Danger away form Ki."**

**"You think there is a chance?" **

**"He admitted it! You owe me 50 Chris! And you owe me 60 Storm! Yeah well esa you both owe me 70! Don't worry bro, we are already in town. Yeah, we got a place rented near them." **

**"What!" **

**"Oh sorry bro. I guess we forgot. Esa, we got contracts with TNA. Yeah, guess we should have told ya." **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"So what do you say we get some sleep boys?" **

**"Sure unca Chris, I'm sleepy..." **

**"Yeah, I want a take a nap..." **

**"Alright then boys, let's get you to bed." **

**"k... unca Chris?" **

**"Yes Elix?" **

**"Will I be on top the next day thanks to sleeping?" **

**"Yeah, will sleep help me get a shoot at the X-divison title?" **

**"Boys...sleep is a very helpful and important part of life. It's what allows us to be the performers that we are. Along with hard work and lots of practice; we show the world just how brillant we can be." **

**"So sleep will get us to the top?" **

**"I guess sleep really does get you to the top." **

**"Ok, let's get to bed boys...your father will be here in the morning for you." **

**"K unca Chris!" **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Dude this is so not cool, why are we not partying!" **

**"Shut up Dixie! We are here to get even with those bitches!" **

**"I thought we were here for the parties!" **

**"Yes! But we are here to get even with those bitches!" **

**"Who cares about them! This is the sunshine state, and it's filled with hot babes who want to party!" **

**"Dixie, Angledust, Hydro, Slim J, Izzy, Deranged all of you little bitches shut up! We are getting revenge against, SAT, Diven Storm and Red! That and I think that Da Hit Squad is here too. We are going to get even for their lack of love for rave!" **

**"Dude, I'd rather fucking party! To fuck with them all, we are missing out on raves!" **

**"Why do we hate them anyway? I mean come on Quite Storm is hot! Oh do you think I have a chance!" **

**"Would you quite with that? They are the enemy, now would you fools listen to me!" **

**All of Special K: "Party! Party!" **

**"Oh all right, partying it is!" **

**"Yuppie! Party!" **

**"Hey would you damn kids shut the hell up!" **

**"Fuck you old dude! Yeah, we are here to party! Raving rules! Party, Party! Hot babes here I cum!" **

**"I'm not old! I'm only in my mid 20's!" **

**"Unca Chris what did he mean by that?" **

**"Yeah what does cum mean?" **

**Deranged: "What the fuck! Styles!**

**Angeldust: "Dude!" **

**Hydro: "Clearly they are on something!" **

**Slim J: "Which WE need to get our hands on!" **

**Izzy: "Styles what ya on!" **

**AJ: "I'm on the porch..." **

**Izzy: "Damn! Guys we have to get what ever it is they have!" **

**Slim: "Come on Styles fess!" **

**Hydro: "Yeah Styles, fess up and share!" **

**AJ: "Share what?" **

**A very paniced Sabin: "AJ, back in the house those kids are deranged!" **

**Deranged: "No, I'm deranged!" **

**Elix: "He reminds me of the dolphins at Aqua World." **

**AJ: "Unca Chris?" **

**Chris Sabin: "In the house AJ, take Elix with you. _I need to talk to Special K." _**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Now Gentlemen and lady. I have called this meeting in order to finally figure out just how to end Jeff Jarrett. So any ideas?" **

**"We should all jointly go and beat him into cripple hood! His very breath is an insult to us all!" **

**"Scotty, look if we beat him into cripple hood. We could end up having to leave the country...too many people know we hate him. Look just sit down...look I know you and Trin are kind of on the outs..." **

**"Quite woman! I...need my Trinny..." **

**"Have a beer Levy..." **

**"Thanks..." **

**"Well this isn't getting us anywhere. How about we get managment to make a loser leaves town match?"**

**"Good point boy. Now just who wants to take the match with Jarrett? Only two of us work for TNA. The rest of use are WWE or in ECW, or in El Chacal and DL's case fans with questionable fighting backgrounds." **

**"Thinking on that deadman, I feel as if this should be say a little more than a match. How about something out of the ECW vault? A scafhold match with a stake of tables below it." **

**"Gentlemen and Lady, we have a plan. Now all we need is for TNA managment to except this brillant plan." **

**"I'll bring it up to James E. He may not like the tables part, but rest asured he will except a scafold match." **

**"Too bad I can't get in on it. Would be fun to hit him with my cane again." **

**"Well guys it's dinner time, who's buying?" **

**"I'll pick up the bill, as long as I get one more game of pool with Borden." **

**"Your never going to let that go are you?" **

**"Nope. Now let's get some dinner and a game of pool." **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wow. Sara he looks so fine...damn girl I'm so jelouse." **

**"He does look nice doesn't he?" **

**"Nice! That's all you can say, the man looks like a sex god and the only thing you can say is nice? Honey how long as it been since you had a date?" **

**"Shut up Mellisa...he's almost to the car. Now remember this is just a breakfast/lunch date. There will be no trying to get me alone with him." **

**"Oh come on Sara, you could use a little alone time with him. Besides if you don't want I'll be more than happy to take him." **

**"...you touch him and I'll show you new meaning to pain." **

**"Oh you do want the boy! Sweet, about time you snagged your self a good man." **

**Dazzie blushes bright red as Mellisa grins as Dragon climbs into the car with a smirk. He's heard a bit of the conversation, so his ego is ridding high. While he had planed on stealing Allison Danger form Ki. Dragon is starting to wonder if he shouldn't just junk the plan. To give it a go with the brillant, talented and hello nurse Sara Del Ray. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	80. Chapter 80

Bryan watched as Melissa got up and walked off to the bathroom. Leaving him and Sara alone, American Dragon's mind was a buzz of chaos. He knew he had to make a move, but just what kind of move? It was a little early on to be trying anything to blatant, such as moving over to the empty chair next to Sara. Then attempting to be cool and slide his arm around her, like a teenage boy on a first date.

Much like when he'd first meet Allison, Dragon found himself. To be confused, confounded and very interested in attempting to make children. Sara watched on in growing amassment as Danielson, tried valiantly to look bedroom worthy. She could help the grin that came when Bryan fell out of his chair and landed on the floor. Laughing Sara got up and put her hand down so that Dragon could get off the floor.

However Danielson be it his ego, or the over welcoming need to get naughty. Decided to he didn't feel like getting off the floor, instead Dragon pulled Sara down a top him. Del Ray looked down into Dragons eyes in shock, with a red blush that tinted her cheeks. Dragon however merely smirked back up at her, then pulled her close and placed his lips on hers.

Sara is soon kissing Dragon back and the two start to roll along the floor. The two of them were soon breathing heavy. Dragon reached up and began to undue Sara's silk shirt. Not caring about anything; except that he wanted suck hard upon the fair Sara's lovely soft chest. Until he passed out for the sure ecstasy of it.

Sara for her part was unable to think due to the talented hands of the American Dragon. Lucky for Miss Del Ray, her co-worker had come back form the bathroom. Other wise her and Dragon would have been arrested for lurid behavior and sexual acts in public.

Melissa: "Well that didn't take long. Check please!"

Bryan: **"...god need to..." **

Sara: **"...yesssssss..." **

Melissa: **"Cool off, we need to get the hell out of here before you get busted." **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Oh be home, please be home! Score!" **

"Alex!"

"Crap said that out loud...Hi Jackie!"

"Hello Alex...so other than being wacky. What are you up today?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice Jackie, that and I wanted to ask you to dinner for tonight."

"Well that was sweet of you Alex. As for dinner..."

"Should I be at your place at 7 or 8?"

"Look, Alex...claim down a moment."

"Oh, I can't help it my beloved Jackie...your my everything!"

"Alex! Look Shelley, I would love to go to dinner with you...but a old friend is in town and I already made plans with him."

**_"Him?...who might this him be?" _**

**"Alex, he is a very good friend who I've not seen in a long time." **

**"Jackie, my beloved _I merely wanted to know who he was." 'So I can end his would be Jackie stealing ways!'_**

**"Don't you pull that crap with me Alex Shelly!" **

**"My beloved, I have no idea what you are so mad about." _'I'll find the bastard and castrate him, then I'll throw him into the Everglades!'_**

**"Alex! You are starting to make Petey and Matt look sane. I want you to understand something right now. One him is a close old friend, who I will not stand up. Because you are having issues with him, being a him! Good-bye Alex, call me again when you grow up!" **

**"Jackie! No, don't hang up! Fuck, she hung up on me..." **

Alex Shelly sat on his bed nearly in tears, the woman he loved. Was going out on a date with another man, he felt as if he world had become cold and gray. Alex sat for a while unable to understand just what he'd done wrong. As a tear slowly started to fall, Alex quickly wiped it away. He then picked up his cell phone, he needed help.

Another man was after his woman, and he wasn't about to let Jackie slip away form him. Shelly knew it would take a little begging and perhaps some favors to be paid at another time. However Alex was desperately in love with Jackie; thus he prayed the man he was calling. Would see fit in his absolute brilliance and good fashion sense, help him re-win the love of his beloved Jackie.

**"Please, come on be home..." **

**"...yes?" **

**"Oh Mr. Daniels Sir! I need your help!" **

**"Shelley?...what the hell is the problem?" **

**"It's horrible sir! Can I come over and talk to you face to face?" **

**"...Alright, but your going to have to make breakfast." **

**"I'll be right over Mr. Daniels sir!" **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris Sabin:** "Look you druggies, I want you all out of here now!" **

**Deranged: "Look old dude, all we want is to know what Styles is on." **

**Slim J: "Yeah! What the hell is Styles on!" **

Angeldust: **"Yeah anything that can make that born again twit Styles all wacky, has got to be good!" **

**Dixie: "Styles high...high! Cool! Styles high! Heheheheehehehehehehehehhh! Cool! Styles high!" **

**Dizzy: "AJ high! This is so cool! We have to take him with us! This is too way to good to pass up!" **

**Angeldust: "Yeah! Out of the way old dude!" **

**Rest of Special K: "We want AJ! We want AJ!" **

**Chris Sabin: "Holy Daniels! AJ call your father! These kids are evil, do not go with them!" **

**Deranged: "Styles! For once in your life don't be a tool!" **

**Angeldust: "Yeah man! You need to party once in your life!" **

**Izzy: "High is good AJ! Come on AJ high is good! High good!" **

**Deranged: "Old dude your not standing in our way!" **

**Rest of Special: "AJ you belong with Special K!" **

**Chris Sabin: "Run AJ! Run!" **

**All of Special K: "No! You are one of us now AJ!" **

**AJ: "Daddy!" **

**Elix: "Hey, give me back my brother!" **

**All of Special K: "Skipper is higher than Styles! He is one of us too! Come you two are now Special K for life!" **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Joe...oh Joe...how do you feel about ice and whipped cream?..." **

**"...I hate traffic..._I really hate traffic_..." **

Joe cursed as Beth's hands went south for the 20 or so time. The sexual tension was driving him damn near to insanity. That and he was harder than chunk of granite. Beth had been true to her words form earlier. She had not stopped tormenting him, in fact she seemed hell bent on causing a pile up along the highway.

Joe had more than once just thought of stopping, but he'd seen a truck behind them. The last thing he needed was for the guy in it. To stop and see if he needed help or anything, while he was undressing Beth. **No one was going to see Beth in the all natural except him! **Still Joe hoped that it wouldn't take that much longer to get home. He was just barely holding on as it was.

Paul London meanwhile was cursing up at least one million in fines. If the FCC was able to bust him for cursing in his car that is anyway. London had only become more enraged. As he had kept pace just barely and done more than twice the legal speed several times. Just to keep up with the would be Beth stealer who **it seemed was hell bent on doing naughty things with his Beth. **

**London was cursing Joe to every level of pain and after life hell he could think of and then some. Paul nearly pulled out his cross bolt more than once. He had been giving serous thought to just taking out the tires of Joe's car. But each time he'd started to pull it out, he'd stopped due to his fear of hurting Beth. London cursed yet again as a huge black truck pulled in front of him. **

**'Why fate? Why fate!'**

As London mentally chanted why at fate, which was starting to get short of pissed. I mean let's face it people fate has let Paul off the hook several times. Could have made him break Chris Marble's neck instead of this leg, could have ended Paul's life on any number of ladder dives. Could have caused him to be born with no legs or arms, or even blind.

Not that being blind stops Fast Eddie. ( Trust me people he's better than most guys who can see.) So you can understand why fate, sent out a page to her old pal destiny. Now Destiny, is in fact fate's bedroom buddy. So it was with great pleasure that density pulled a few strings. That caused Paul London's perfectly fine front two tires to blow out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Shelley. Jackie is just seeing an old friend, there is no need to go insane." '**_Of course when that rat bastard Jimmy showed up at my house I got rid of him. Before my lovely Lisa saw him. My lovely Lisa! And then there was that evil bitch Matt, and that other guy what was his name? Oh yeah Vince...I hated him...bastard wanted to steal my Lisa...'_**

**"But Mr. Daniels! I don't even know who him is. I fear that he will take my Jackie's love form me!" **

"Alex, look sit eat some breakfast. By the way nice work on the scrambled eggs."

"Thank you Mr. Daniels. But I still fear this him, wants my Jackie. How do I make sure he doesn't get her?"

"Alex, my son. Sit eat, you shall feel better once you have eaten. Besides Jackie form what you have said about your date. Was into you, she's not going to leave you. I'm certain that she is just going to have dinner with an old friend nothing more."

"Oh Mr. Daniels, thank you for your wise words. I guess I was just scarred of another man being near my beloved Jackie."

"Chris? What the hell is all this? Shelley, what are you doing here and why are you in a cooks apron?"

"This is a seven course breakfast. Shelley is merely here to get advice about Jackie."

**"Wow! Who made all this?" **

**"Ronnie, Allie, good to see you both looking brillant. Please sit and eat this brillant breakfast. We have things we need to get done today. I want my most brillant followers in top form." **

**"My ego never gets tired of your blatant praise. Chris, you were not married I'd be on you like white on rice." **

**"Allie No! You said it was ME that made you happy!" **

**"Ki, honey...claim down. I was just kidding." **

**"I want a kiss!" **

**"I'm dating a big baby." **

**" A kiss, with tong!" **

**"Would you shut up Ki! God my head feels like I've been beaten with cinder blocks." **

**"Steve, that is what you get for getting wasted to the point of quoting JRR." **

**"I did!...oh god...I a..." **

**"Not to worry bro, you were cute." **

**"...who heard me?" **

**"Steve, it's alright. No one heard you except us." **

**"Corino in the future, I would like you to not drink so much. At least not when the boys are around. AJ and Elix are very impressionable, my boys...so sweet and wonderful. We shall have to call Sabin and pick up soon, I need my boys. I hope they don't make a fuss." **

**"Awe! Awe! I'm sure AJ and Elix will be happy to see you. Yeah AJ and Elix luw you Chris." **

**"I know ladies, but sometimes I just fear that they are growing up too fast." **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"...Scott...are you sure you want to do that?..." **

**"Well...it would be easier if you just let me hold you in the air..." **

**"No Scott...we are not doing a sexual version of the destroyer standing up." **

**"Maddy, it would be fun...come on honey." **

**"No Scott. No. We don't need a sexual version of the destroyer for fun...that isn't fair...Scott..." **

**"Please Maddy? Pretty please with black lace and whipped cream?" **

**"Scott...that isn't fair...quite using your sexual talents for evil...Scott!" **

**"Maddy, you shall give in...for you under estimate the power of Scott.." **

**"Scott...what your doing is considered a crime...god...yesssssssss...far to talented...Scottttt..." **

**"How can it be a crime?...all I want is to hear my lovely and brillant wife moaning my name..." **

**"...married...prevert...yesssssss..." **

**"is that a say to my request?" **

**"prevertttttttttt!...Soctttt..." **

**"I'll get you to say yes yet." **

**"...Scottt!...prevertttt!..." **

**"...well not a yes, but I'm not complaining...love you Maddy." **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris Sabin tried in vain to stop Special K, but was thrown off his porch for his troubles. Sabin hit the ground screaming for someone to stop Special K. AJ and Elix watched in horror as their babysitter lay bleeding form the fore head. Special K however took no notice it, they just grabbed Elix along with AJ and took off in a cloud of some kind of drug.

Sabin slowly got up and cursed loudly, wiping away the blood form his eyes. He needed to get some help and fast, Chris Daniels would not be happy to find his sons missing. Chris Daniels would go postal and end every living thing with in a fifty-mile radius. Sabin crawled back on to his steeps and slowly started his trip to his phone. If he was going to get the boys back, he was going to need help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	81. Chapter 81

"**...oh god...yesssssssss...Scott!" **

**"...that's a good girl...I just love to watch you..." **

**"... Prevert..." **

**"could very well be one...but only for you Maddy..." **

**"...your tong is a deadly weapon..." **

**"well then let's see if I can't use other weapons...to make you say yes..." **

**"...Scottttt!..." **

**"... Well not a yes...but whom I'm to disagree... Now let's see if your still ticklish..." **

**"...not fair!...Scott you know I...hehehehehehahahahahehehehahahaha!...Scott so help me if you don't quite that!...hehehehehahahahaheehaheheahehahehahahaha!...Scott! I mean it damn it!..." **

**"Your no fun...oh well...let's try and see if I can make you say yesss..." **

**"...I'm going to find the handcuffs and make you pay for this..." **

**"...I will enjoy paying up, my sweet lovely Maddy..." **

**"...you are a prevert!... Your lucky I love you!" **

**"I know Maddy, I know. I love you too." **

**"...I never could stay mad at you..." **

**"I've been bad I admit it...but let's see if I can't make up for it...shall we?" **

**"...Scott...yessssssss...yesss Scott...god yess...Scott!..." **

**"...knew I could get a yes..." **

**"...Scott...Scott...Scott...yessss..."**

**"Hey no fair, where did you get the handculf? They are still in the shower_...'love it when she does this! Of course I must protest for the sake of pride...oh god I love it when she does that!'_**

**"...heheheh...I had a pair hid under my pillow...now time to pay up honey." **

**"...now Maddy, you don't have to handculf me to get your way with me...'_but god does it make me go off like a rocket when you do!' _**

_**"...oh cum on Scott...you know you love it...now time to pay up honey." **_

**"But I like touching certain parts of you! _'..you however more than make up for that babe! The way you rub up against me with your chest... And you claim that I've got talent...Ha!'_**

**"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure you get those certain parts...now let's get to making you make happy noises." **

**"...Maddy!...Maddy...Maddy...Maddy...!" **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dragon sat with glazed eyes in the car as Melissa drove him. Sara and herself back to the hotel that she and Sara where staying at. Bryan Danielson grinned as Del Ray licked her lips at him. He was going to have to pay the naughty Miss Sara back. **Smirking Sara quietly moved her hands unknown to Danielson, on a quest to investigate certain things. **

**_'Naughty, oh you naughty...god...yessssssss...yesss...once I get her alone...' _**

_**'What to do to him, once I get him alone...heheheheheheh...'**_

_**"I have to get those two a lone quick...other wise they are going to try and make children while I'm driving!' **_

**"Would you two quite it! God I'm only five minutes away form the hotel." **

**"Well hurry it up! I want to get back to making children with my future wife!" **

**"Bryan! Your already thinking marriage!" **

**"Well, why not Sara is brillant. I'm certainly brillant, just think of how talented and brillant our children will be." **

**"Sara, would you like me to drop him off at Ki and Allie's place?" **

**"I'm not sure, how long do I have to think on that?" **

**"Ten minutes." **

**"Hey now! We don't have to have kids now, I just want to practice making them!" **

**"I'll let you know in ten minutes." **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So, how are you feeling Cindy?" **

**"About as well as one can, after having gotten trashed...my head... Owie..." **

**"Don't worry I've got coffee, breakfast and headache meds all ready. You don't even have to get out of bed... Unless you want to that is." **

**"Your sweet Strong, that sounds really good." **

**"I'll go get them now then...also Cindy, nice tush!" **

Rodrick took off like a bat out of hell as Cindy Rogers glared after him. However once out of site Cindy slipped into a smile. Rodrick Strong while a tiny bit of a prevert. He was extremely sweet and also damn talented in the bedroom. Dispite having drank way too much the night before.

Cindy clearly remembered a very long and hot naughty night. Mr. Strong had lived up to his last name and gone on long hard and very Strong the whole night. It was in fact due to their very hot session of sex, which had caused her to hit her head. Giving her the slightly vile headache that was currently accosting her.

'**_I hope Mr. Strong, is interested in a little more action...heheheh...that man has talent.'_**

Rodrick had more than taken care of business. Now it looked as if he'd taken care of breakfast too. Cindy sighed happily, while she wasn't one to jump into bed with someone. Nor did she even think of relationships due to being more concerned with her career. She was however beginning to think that Rodrick Strong; was someone worth hanging on too.

"Hope your hungry Miss Rogers, I've got plenty of delectable treats for you." **_'...god she's so prefect, I hope she would like a little desert after breakfast...I would so very much like to take care of her needs...she's so perfect...I can't fuck up this……. what every it is or becomes...god I think she's the one...' _**

Rodrick walked with the tray carefully, walking back up to his bedroom. All the while hopping that Miss Rogers would be ready and willing to get naughty once more. It seemed to Rod as if this was his chance for something permanent. His chance to make good on all of his dreams and fantasies. Strong was deep in thought as he walked towards his goal.

As Rod walked in he damn near dropped the tray and fell over dead form shock. Lucky for Rod years of being trained in the fine arts of kicking ass saved him and the food of tray. Before him was a goddess in the earthy form of a naked Cindy Rogers. With her hands behind holding her hair up, on her knees. Cindy looked very a kin to a sculpture of a mermaid on a rock with the waves crashing about it.

**"So, do you like?" **

**"...me want make you scream..." **

**"I'll take that as a yes." **

**"...must hear my name in lusty want...must make you scream..." **

**"So, you are going to get with the making or stand there talking about it?" **

It was at that point that Rodrick placed the tray on a nearby table. Then dove upon the bed slowly crawling up with a feral grin towards Miss Rogers. Cindy grinned back slowly moving away form him. Leading her would be lover on a lusty chase, Cindy teased him a bit.

Moving her hands a long her body, in slow seductive motions. Rodrick growled as he watched Cindy's hands pass over her breast, gently caressing her nipples. Cindy smirked as Rod managed to throw off both his pants and boxers in one quick motion.

**"I'm waiting...you going to do anything sometime soon?" **

**"...yesssss...you." **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Allie?"

"No Ki."

"But Allie..."

"I told you no Mr."

"All I want is..."

"You want to do naughty things in the shower with me."

"Allie, how can that be wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with that Ki."

"Good! Then let's head into the bathroom and..."

"Except that, we don't have time for that."

"Allie! Come on honey, we can make time."

"No Ki, we don't have time."

"But Allie, I have many talents that only work in the shower. Please Allie? Pretty please, with leather and whipped cream?"

"No Ki, not at the moment."

"Allie! Is that prevert still trying to get into the shower with you!"

"Shut up Daniels!"

"Look you horny bastard! We have things we need to get done! Quite trying to have your way with Allie and go clean up in one of the other bathrooms!"

"Damn it Daniels! I have needs!"

"Shut up Ki! If I'm not getting any action in the shower your not either!"

" I knew this was about you! You're trying to take my Allie from me! Your just like all the other would be Allie stealers! You have seen the greatess of my Allie and want it for your self!"

"Ki...into the shower now, Chris isn't the cheating kind. Now go clean out your dirty mind."

"But Allie, he is a would be stealer of all that makes me happy!"

"Go get clean, Chris isn't a stealer of anything. How many times must I tell you not ever man on the planet is a would be Allie stealer?"

"Damn would be Allie stealer he is. However shower I need."

With that Ki placed a quick kiss upon Allie's forehead. Then vanished into the bathroom, mentally cursing all would be Allie stealers. Along with his lack of Allie, as he got undressed and got into the shower. Allison simply sighed then walked out of the room to go to the near by extra bathroom. Only to find Chris standing outside her door, with a small grin on his face.

"So Allie, what's it like dating Master Yoda?"

"Well, it has it's perks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_'Damn it Steve, you just had to get wasted to the point of quoting Tolken didn't you?' _**

Steve Corino sighed as the hot water ran down his body. While the waters warmth was more than welcomed, his memories form the night before were not. He had gotten compleatly trashed to the point of quoting form the Lord of the Rings. Which was something he'd only done one other time in his life.

The night he'd been doing comentary with Donny B on a Ring of Honor show. The night he'd been right next to Ronnie for the first time. God he'd been worse than a horny teenage boy. Using some of the oldest pick up line in wrestling.

Flash to the Micheal Shane vs. Spanky. Texas Wrestling Acadamey tournament. Night of Appeciation.

" Want to come to the hotel and see me? I'm a former world champion. Come on Baby, it will be great."

"Corino could you please keep your mind on the match?"

"Wait, where you going!"

"Steve I didn't come here to be hit on! I'm out of here!"

"Wait I got a eleven inch..."

"Steve could you please keep your mind on the match up!"

"Call me! She likes me!"

" I'm sure she does. But who doesn't like you is Spanky right now. Because your forgetting that he's on top of Micheal Shane."

"humm...yummy...ok think about Roseann Bar, think about Roseann Bar...ok I'm back!"

"What the! Steve this is the Ring of Honor not the Ring of Horror. Please don't make those refrances again!"

End flash back.

**_'What do I have to do Ronnie?...god I miss you so bad...please just let me try one more time.'_**

Steve sighed as he let the hot water wash over him. He didn't know if he'd get a second chance with Ronnie. Or if the pain would ever go away, but he knew that he had to at least give it everything he had. Steve Corino was no quiter he was a fighter. He was going to fight it out with everything; he had in one last desprate effort to show Ronnie he had changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa growled as Bryan Danielson and Sara Del Ray continued to make more noise than Scott and Maddy on a hot Saturday night. So far the two had been going at it since she had driven them back to the hotel. Just barely managing to make it into the bedroom, with very few clothes between them. But still enough to keep them form being busted by the cops.

However the two had been going at it like rabbits, for nearly three hours. It seemed that the man known as American Dragon was more than capable of going all night long. In more than just a wrestling ring, it seemed as if Mr. Danielson was also a sexual machine as well. Melissa sighed, it wasn't as if she couldn't dispute that Sara needed a wild night. But what was pissing her off was that she wasn't having a wild night.

Melissa sighed perhaps it was time to go out and find some action. Getting up off her bed Melissa wondering into her bathroom. Then went about getting ready for what she hopped was a promising night of fun. Unknown to her Austin Aires was also busying himself with getting ready for what he hopped was a wild night of naughty fun.

Along with Jack Evens, Matt Sydal and Miss Haze. All of which were on their way out for a night of fun. What they didn't know was that Paul London and several other people would be crossing their paths. You see fate, destiny, Misstraci and myself had all gotten together one early morning/night and decided that there hasn't been enough smut. **So we decided to do something about it. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Daizee, I swear that if you give me a chance again. I'll never again let you down."

"Look, Matt. I'm only going along on this little adventure, because I need a night out. Don't push anything or getting into a fight with anyone. This is all about having a good time."

"Yeah Daizee is right dude. This is supposed to be a fun night out."

Austin thinking: **_'damn you Sydal...I won't lose yet again! Damn it why must every woman I meet have someone else chasing after her too!' "_**Well, I just hope we can all have a good time. God knows I need one, come on let's go pick up the rest of our party. _'**Why, why couldn't Maddy have loved me?... Why must Daizee look at Jack like that?...damn it why can't I ketch a break?'**_

"Come on dudes! We got parting to do! I got us into the hottest club in town. Ladders!"

"Oh come on Jack! No more ladders! I'm not going to deal with anymore ladders! It's bad enough Maddy loves that jackss D'Amore! Fuck she's married that jerk twice! Why not me!"

"Austin dude! This place is the coolest new club in town! You know how many favors I had to call in!"

"Aires, let the boy talk. God knows, we could use sometime out as a group. Austin bro you got to get over Maddy. She is not going to leave Scott, don't know why...but Austin, you can't make her not love him if she doesn't want to stop loving him."

"Rod! Where the hell have you been?"

"Just hanging out and stuff Austin."

**"Never mind, I know now. **Hi Cindy, so you and Rod now a couple?"

"Yeah we are, guess it was just meant to be."

"Sweet! You two are so cute together!"

"Thanks Daizee."

"Alright dudes! Off to the greatest club ever Ladders!"

"So Rod, when are you and Cindy getting married and having kids?"

"What the hell! Aires, it's more than a little early for that kind of talk!"

"Oh come on you two! Just look at you, can't keep your eyes off, or hands. Besides I want to spoil my godkids rotten! If I'm not going to have any of my own anytime soon. Then I want to be your kids godfather."

"Who said you get to be their godfather?"

"What come on Rod! I'd make a good one, besides who else are you going to have for the job? You want Jack teaching your kids the finer points of using ladders? I'll teach them how to wrestle, not become a human dart."

"Ladders good! Their kids would love them! I'd make a great godfather!"

"Listen you two, let's just leave that kind of talk until me and Rod have at least been dating a couple of months."

"Well just remember I called it first Jack!"

"Yeah well I'll teach them about ladders anyway!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug Williams: " Any idea where they could be?"

Sabin: "I didn't really see much as I was at the bottom of my front lawn bleeding."

Homicide: "Williams cut Sabin a break you know those mother fuckers in Special K are druggie nuts. Look they have to had gone to a rave, it's about all they do they fucking do rave."

Doug Williams: "So they would be at a club or something?"

Monster Mack: "Yeah the little druggies just love. To go what ever new hot club, is open in what ever town they are in."

Sabin: "Now that you mention it, Mack. A new club did open up just a couple of weeks ago. The place is the newest place to party...only thing is I'm not sure it's Special K's type of club."

Doug Williams: "Why's that Sabin? I mean it's a new hot club, sounds like Special K's kind of place."

Homicide: "Yeah the little fuckers just love new rave clubs. Damn I remember when me and Ki found them at a new club in Boston. Fuck, it wasn't even a rave type and the little fuckers. Were bouncing off the damn walls like two year olds on sugar!"

Monster Mack: "Yeah I was there with Maff. It was a metal club, damn that was a nasty mess. The rest of the club was getting ready to end them, after they told the DJ to play some tecno."

Sabin: "It's just that it's more say Jack Evens kind of place. It's called Ladders, and it's set up a lot like a combination of the Murphy Rec along with studio 21. It was built by a mystery business guy who is a huge fan of ROH. Word is the guy thought it would be cool to have a club set up like a wrestling arena."

Homicide: "What the hell? Fuck that place must be filled with everything Evens could ever dream of diving off of."

Doug Williams: "Damn, still it sounds like the kind of place Special K would end up at. Heard a rumor while back that they have taken to seeing, who can take the craziest dive off of anything."

Sabin: "What! Fuck! We have to get AJ and Elix back, do you know what Chris Daniels will do should one of them get hurt!"

Homicide: "Fuck Daniels! That mother fucker is a fucking son of a bitch! I fucking hate him! He's a fucking prick and I don't know why my man Ki joined up with him!"

Monster Mack: "I don't like the sum bich myself. But come on Styles is cool, and Skipper is alright."

Doug: "Bloodly hell! Do you have to swear like a iron sheet worker! I've heard better languge form gutter snips!"

Homicide: **"Williams you fucking hate Daniels too!" **

Doug**: "Listen sun shine, I don't care for Daniels. But I don't have to bloody scream my head off about it." **

Homicide: "**What the hell did the sun shine thing mean?" **

Doug: "Look we are hear to help out Sabin. Not get into it about Daniels. Now let's go save Styles and Skipper. Even you have to admit that Styles is worth it."

Homicide: "Well, Styles is cool...even if he thinks he's ten. But what the hell did the sun shine thing mean?"

Sabin: "Come on guys, you all owe for saving you form the cops! Now let's go get Styles and Skipper."

Mack, Hom, Doug: "Fine bro. Your lucky I got to keep clean. I like the lads anyways."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slim J: "This rules! Party! Party!"

Izzy: "Man, this has been great!"

Deranged: "Thissofuckingruleswearelikesofuckinghighandwhowouldhavethoughtstyleswouldbesocool!"

Dixie: "What the hell did he just say?"

Angeldust: "Party! Party! Hello ladies! Care to have a little Angeldust?"

Random rave girl: "Sorry, got me a little Dizzy already."

Deranged: "Manwhydoeshehavealltheluck? Whycan'tIscorelikethatsonotfair!"

Dixie: "Come on Dust, oh I see some thing better than that girl! Look it's Haze, Ringer,Rogers and some other hot ladies!"

Slim J: "Damn! That is one fine line up!"

Angeldust: "Let's go say hi!"

AJ: "Babes! Babes!"

Elix: "Sex! Sex!"

Hydro: "I knew we could make men out of you! Babes here we cum!"

Cloudly: "Babesbabesbababes!"

Doug Williams, Homicide, Monster Mack and Sabin all looked on in horror. AJ and Elix were so high that it looked as if it would take at least a month for them to come down. This did not boded well for trying to quitely take the two out of Special K's druggie grip. Sabin merely growled as all the members of Special K, plus Chris Daniels adopted sons. When over to where a large party of talented lady wrestlers and some of his co-workers sat. Sabin however became highly enranged when he saw Deranged trying to pick up Tina Ringer.

Sabin: "That's it! Gentlemen, we are ending them now!"

Monster Mack: "Burning hammer time for Izzy!"

Homicide: "I call cop killer on Angledust!"

Doug Williams: "Choas Theary on anyone else!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	82. Chapter 82

Angledust: "Hi baby! What's a hot thing like you doing alone?"

Melissa: "Well let see...how about breaking your arm?"

Angeldust: "What?"

In fewer than 10 Melissa had broken Angeldust's arm in two places. Melissa was also proving her rep to be true, as she put the boots to Angeldust. Then placed him in a dragon sleeper, all the while yelling at him.

Melissa: "Does your mother know where you are! What the fuck is wrong with you! Damn disrespectful little punk teenagers, do you even care that your mother is up worried sick about your sorry ass! What kind of son are you! You should be at home doing your homework!"

Angeldust: "...Lady I'm in my middle 20's!..."

Melissa: "Your a lier as well!"

Soon after that Doug Williams, Homicide, Monster Mack, Chris Sabin, Daizee, Matt, Rogers, Strong, Ringer, Evens, AJ, Elix and the rest of Special K were soon in a brawl. Doug proving that Donny B had been right when he called the big Englishman a highered assassin.

Took Dixie, Cloudy and Slim J out with a Chaos Theory. Then began to beat the living crap out of them with kicks that would have made Ki jealous. All the while Doug cursed the druggies out about their lack of manors. Sabin was busying beating Deranged into sober, which was odd as the more sober Deranged became. The more incoherent Sabin was becoming.

It was almost as if they were trading mental states. Mack was burning hammering everything in site, in other words having a great time. Homicide was cop killering not only Special K but also anyone else who got in his face. The club was starting to look much like the last few places the Prophecy had been.

Doug Williams: "Bloody hell! Did no one ever teach you wankers any respect for women! God I swear by the time I'm done with you little wankers...you will know respect! That or by the time you get out of the body casts!"

Sabin: "YoufuckingsonofawhorebitchjerkfacedpunksumbitchI'llkillyouforyourdisrespecttoTina!"

Deranged: "Fuck! You fucking loontic! Get the fuck off me!"

Monster Mack: "I've been working on Special K all the live long day! I've beating the crap out of Hydro just to pass the time away!"

Hydro: "Have mercy!... Please!... Oh god!"

Homicide: "Die mother fuckers! See you in hell! Oh you want some too punk! Well bring it!"

CM Punk: "What the fuck! Homicide what the hell are you doing here! I told you Colt we should have just gone to a movie or something! Now we are in a damn brawl, with a bunch of jack offs!"

Colt: "Oh come on Punk! It's good to get out and visit with the fairer sex! How was I too know that this was going to happen. Besides how was I too know that someone would let the Rottweilers out!"

CM Punk: "This isn't the time for jokes Colt! Hey get the fuck away form my buddy! Damn druggies!"

Homicide: "Fuck! CM Punk, what the fuck you and Colt doing here!"

Colt: "Hello Nurse! The lovly Lucy is here along with Shantelle Taylor and Airel! Oh man I've got to try and get one of their numbers! Come on Punk, you and me are going over to say hi!"

Homicide: "...what the fuck! Cabana, you are in the middle of a brawl! You don't go and try for numbers during a brawl!"

Colt: "See Hom, this is why you can't get a date! You have to take your chances when they show them selves! Come on Punk, I heard Airel thinks your sexy."

CM Punk: "Anything is better than dealing with Homicide."

As Homicide stood both confouned and pissed off over what the Second City Saints had just said. He concidered a lot of things, most which envolded blood, chairs and the rebrith of the Rotwillers. Homicide was really pissed off, his night wasn't going the way he wanted.

Hell his week had sucked ass, first his might as well be blood bro Ki. Goes and joins up with fucking Chris Daniels of all fucking people. Then he ends up owing Sabin a favor, which in it's self isn't bad. Seeing as how Sabin is cool, but he sure as hell hates the idea of helping Daniels. Homicide grins as he contents himself with the thought; of getting into a fist fight later with Daniels once he sees him.

Austin Aires: "Hey get the fuck away form her!"

Aires rushed several Special K members who had come up behind Melissa. They were being chased by Doug who was hell bent on still beating them. However some Special K fans were in the club and jumped in. Aires then showed just way he's called the wrestling machine.

Melissa just smiled and dove in to help beat the shit out of her would be attackers. Soon Aires, Williams and Melissa were all beating on Special K. Aires however noticed that the big Englishman seemed smitten with Melissa.

Austin: _'That's it! What the hell is it with people coming after my women!' _Doug would you stop staring at Melissa please? We are in the middle of beating up Special K in a club brawl!"

Doug Williams: "Sunshine, life is all about getting into fights. And taking the time to apreate the talent and lovelyness of women. Madam if your not busy latter this week, would you care to go for a drink?"

Austin Aires thinking:**_ 'Gods no! Melissa, don't give that evil englishman a chance to get into your pants! No! I want into your pants!'_**

Melissa: "Sure, that sounds fun."

Doug: "Brillant, if I could just get your number along with the place your staying."

Melissa: "Let me see if I've got a pen and something to write on."

Austin Aires: "You two realize that maybe you should do that latter? Damn! Duck, in coming duggies!" **_'Thank you duggies! I'll show that damn evil englishman he can't take my Melissa!'_**

Jack Evens meanwhile has been leaping off of ladders, tables, chairs, the stage and other people. Jack girns wildly as he sees yet another victim to add to his already long list. Jack soon leaps upon the bar and gets ready to leap. Only to find that the bartender is out cold, he then see his favorite vodica. A very large bottle of Gray Goose, the single smoothest vodica ever. It also happends to be about 30 bucks for a small bottle of it. Jack quickly decides against leaping. Then grabs two large bottles of gray goose, and takes off for the back door.

Matt Sydal laid waste to very drunk Mark Briscoe for trying to run off with Daizee. Only problem for Sydal, he was a bit too wasted to even hurt Mark. End results Mark just kept crying for Debbie to take him back. Haze smiled then proceeded to stretch Mark, but stopped because Mark was enjoying it. She also realized that Mark didn't seem to even know who she was.

There really was no point in beating on Mark, Daziee just looked at the poor drunk as he begged for Debbie. Jay Briscoe also drunk but not nearly as Mark. Ran over and quickly told Daizee many times over sorry for his younger brother's actions.

Jay: "I's soooooo sorrrys! Marksss ex-girlfriend lookies so like you. She brokie up with him, todays, he's been drepressed since. Againies I's reallys sorry Miss Haze."

Daizee: "That's alright Jay.

Mark: "Debbie! Debbie! I want you back Debbie!"

Daizee: "From the looks of it Mark doesn't seem to know anything except that he wants Debbie back."

Jay: "Yeahies, he's been uber epressed...sigh..."

Daizee: "No worries Jay. Matt! Leave Mark alone! Can't you see he's drunk and drepress!"

Matt: "I don't care! He should have kept his mites off you!"

Jay: "Heyies! Yous leavies my baby bro lone!"

Matt: "Make me drunk!"

Jay: "Thaties it! Jaydriller for you!"

Jay Briscoe lept at Matt Sydal and begain to beat the crap out of him. As Daizee cursed at Matt for being stupid. But was soon having to defend against the flying bodies of Jody Fleisch and Jonny Storm. Who for what ever reason were in town on a stop over. Then had gotten into a drunken argument; about just which one of them could get better hang time on their shooting star press.

Meanwhile Sumie Sakai was in the middle of a heated debate with Prince Nana and Spanky. About WW2, Low Ki, Bio-Hazard, Xavier, and the state of the world's educational system. Throw in the fact that Nana's Japanese sucks. Along with the fact Spanky thinks Sakai is hot, and well just watch. Oh yeah and all three are trashed.

Sakai: "Baka? You called me a baka!"

Nana: "... This one time at band camp this slut..."

Spanky: "That's it! Me and the rest of the club, want you to shut your damn mouth!"

Nana: "...and that is why I won ww2 all byes myself!"

Sakai: "BAKA! Die!"

Spanky: "Yeah you tell him Sakai! You had death by Low Ki, now take death by Spanky and Sakai!"

Soon Spanky and Sakai were beating the living crap out of Nana. Who just kept rattling on about how he was reasonable for winning WW2. Which only pissed off Spanky and Sakai more. Soon the two were setting Nana up for a double suplex through a near by table.

Seeing as how they didn't want to end their wings and beer, they had eyed up the table to their right. Unfortunately that table belonged to Golden Vampire, BJ Whiperman, El Generico, and the Carnage Crew. Which pretty much ended their beer, wings, burgers, fries and other yummy goodness.

BJ: "Damn it! I wasn't done with that burger!"

Golden Vampire: "My martini!"

EL Generico: "My wings!"

Loc: "Fuck! You killed my beers!"

Devito: "I still got mine! Bro, look the beer took a necessary hit. It helped to take out Nana."

Loc: "Your just saying that because you still have both of yours!"

Devito: "...true. But man it was great to see it land right on his face!"

Loc: "It is not bro! That was my beer!"

Devito: "Oh come on bro! It was great, besides even you have to admit that! Look the beer glass is sticking in his forehead! Besides just take his wallet, let me just get it. Holy crap! Man do you see the amount of money!"

Loc: "Fuck! Bro, that's what 10 grand or more? Bro, do you know what this means?"

Devito: "We are in beer and everything else for long time!"

Loc: "Fuck yeah!"

Golden Vampire: "Wait a fucking minute you two! I want my martini replaced!"

Loc: "Hey get your own wallet!"

BJ: "Listen you... Wait a fucking second...GV! Look Nana has yet another wallet!"

Golden Vampire: "Never mind, me and BJ found our own."

EL Generico: "Hey! What the fuck about me?... Wait a sec...holy high lady! Nana has yet another wallet!"

Spanky and Sumie Sakai just looked at each other then dove at El Generico. Who just barley got out of the way. Quickly the two were back up and eyeing the masked man holding one of Prince Nana's wallets. El Generico started to feel much like a bunny.

One that has wondered into the tiger den at the MN zoo at closing in the summer. Lucky for El Generico however yet another wallet fell out of Nana's dress shirt. Spanky and Sakai both smile and grab the wallet heading off. He sighs in relief that Spanky and Sakai have felt him alone. However his heart skips a beat as Lacey walks by followed by a panting Jimmy Jacobs.

Lacey: "Jimmy, would you please stop following me...your panting is getting my outfit all wrinkly."

Jimmy: "Lacey, my beloved! I need to be around you! Your my Lacey!"

Lacey: "Jimmy, I'm not your beloved Lacey. Would you please stop acting like a horny teenage boy?"

Jimmy: " Lacey, you are my whole world! I must scream it out for the world to hear! Put vids of me singing about you on YouTube and let the world know just how I feel about you!"

Lacey: "..."

With that Jimmy kept going on about Lacey and how he needed to show the world he was her man. Lacey tried her best to lose Jimmy. To her displeasure Jimmy was on her like a puppy on a new pair of pants. In other words no matter what she tired Lacey was unable to lose him.

Much to the great delight of Ariel and Shantelle Taylor who were laughing so hard they nearly fell out of their chairs. Both women had been watching Jimmy follow Lacey since the two had showed up. It had been quite the show, so far Jimmy had scared off ever guy who had tried to even look at Lacey. It was really something to see when some poor guy came up to try and make friendly. Only to have Jimmy go all Yami Marik on them, thus leaving Lacey with no one but him.

Ariel: "Is he going to start talking to that metal rod over there next?"

Shantelle: "If he does, I'm going to grab that metal ring over there and claim I'm the sprit of the Millennium ring."

Ariel: "Heheheheheh... If you do that I'm going to claim I'm the keeper of the Millennium necklace."

Both: "Hahahahahahaahahahaha!"

Colt: "Ladies! How are you this fine evening?"

Airel: "...Colt? I didn't know you were in town?"

Colt: "Well me and Punk are in for a ROH show. What brings you and Shantelle to town?"

Shantelle: "Working. Same as you, also heading over to Mexico City later this week for a AAA show."

CM Punk: "So what brought you to this place?"

Airel: "Needed to blow off some steam, besides we heard Jimmy and Lacey were in town. Just look over to your left and pull up a chair and watch. Jimmy's been going all Yami Marik anytime a guy gets with in two feet of Lacey."

Colt: "Damn! Jimmy has got issues, doesn't he knowLacey is into Sabin?"

Airel: "Yep, and he's pissed off about it. Acording to him and I quote. "Chris Sabin, is a vile, evil, demented would be Lacey stealer. Who shall pay for his lack of vision."

CM Punk: "I always knew Jimmy was missing something upstairs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Homicide: "I don't fucking see why..."

Sabin: "Shut up Homicide! I don't want AJ or Elix picking that up! Last time Daniels is very protective of them."

Doug Williams:"Just keep your lid shut sunshine. Now Sabin what are we going to do with them?"

Monster Mack: "Yeah man, they are out cold. Still breathing ok, but bro what should we do with them?"

Sabin: "Well I guess we should take them to the hospital. Just to get them detoxiced as the least."

Doug Williams: "Couldn't we just make them drink a hell of a lot of water or something?"

Sabin:"No. It's off to the hospital, with luck we can get in and out. Without Daniels being any the wiser."

Homicide: "Ok, man but I still wish you had let me pick up on that Lexie Fyfe. Damn man she's one fine..."

Monster Mack: "Oh please! She wasn't intrested! Hom she threw both her's and Rain's coke and rums in your face."

Homicide: "The hell she wasn't! That was just her way of saying, I don't play in public. She would have left with me, if you had just let me make time with her!"

Doug Williams:"Listen sunshine, the lady wasn't going any where with you. Now can we please get the lads to the hospital for detoixc?"

Homicide: "What the hell do you mean by sunshine!"

Monster Mack: "Sabin bro, look I think they are waking up. We may not have to head to the hospital after all."

AJ: "...owie...where I'm?..."

Elix: "...ditto...hi unca Chris..."

Sabin: "Hi boys, how are you both feeling?"

AJ:"...like I need a nap..."

Elix: "...ditto...that and some water."

Sabin: "Alright guys, let's get you back to the house. You can have a bath and a nap, along with some treats and you can watch some more dvds."

AJ: "...cool...sounds good unca Chris..."

Elix: "...ditto..."

Homicide:"...Man if I had not heard that, what did Daniels do to them?"

Sabin: "Hom, would you not..."

AJ: "..What about daddy?"

Elix:"..yeah what about daddy?...I want daddy!"

Sabin pissed:"Hom, you are a dead man. Boys don't worry, you will see daddy soon promise."

AJ:"...ok...can I have the egpytion black cotton towel?"

Elix:"...I want the other one, it's soft and comfy."

Sabin depressed:"...yes, you can boys. Hom you and I are going to have a long talk." _ **'..please don't let Daniels find out...please don't let Daniels find out...'**_

AJ and Elix: "Yippie!" AJ thinking **'_And then I'm so calling daddy! I don't know what was in that kool-aid, but it wasn't normal! Aunty Allie was right, never take drinks from anyone! Men are evil and all they want it one thing!'_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Corinio smiled as he shut off the water, then slowly exited the shower. He was going to get his Ronnie back. Still smiling Corino went about his normal daily bathroom stuff. 30 minutes latter Corino was dressed back in his robe and footies. Headed to his room so that he could get dress. Unknowling to him, the woman of his disires watched silently as he walked into his room.

**_'God, his ass is still so fine...and he's just so cute when he's got damp hair...I think I still love you Steve...' _**

Ronnie pondered her last thought for a moment then brushed it a side. She had gone down that road before, and it had ended in flaming disaster. Still she couldn't help but wonder if, just maybe she should give it one more shoot. Steve wasn't perfect, nor did he always do anything that made sense. Still he had always been a faithful and loving husband. Even if he had not been able to spend enough time with her. It wasn't as if she herself didn't understand it. They had just drifted apart, form the road long with Ronnie's own disires to advance her career.

'**_...sigh...well Steve you maybe a pervert...but it takes two to maintain and end a marriage...the question is...do I still have enough feelings to give it one last try?...' _**

Allison grinned as she watched Ronnie pass by. It looked as if her bro and Ronnie were going to find their way back to each other. From the way she had seen Ronnie eyeing up her bro. Allison knew that with just a little help, she could soon one day get to be an Aunty yet again.

**_'Hehehehehehehhheeheheh! Ronnie luws my brother! Ronnie luws Steve! Now all have to do is get them together. ...How ever that plan shall have to change...it sounds as if Ki is about to go insane...god I will have to find away to spend some bedroom time with him soon...Ki...how many times must I tell you Chris isn't a would be Allie stealer!...that's it I'm going to the bathroom.'_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	83. Chapter 83

Austin Aires grinned evilly as he lead Melissa out of the club. He had made damn sure that Doug hadn't gotten her number. As if he was going to let another man steal a woman he had become intrested. First Scott D'Amore had the love of a woman he didn't diserve in the slightest.

Next Matt Sydal had the thrown himself into his way of trying to hook up with Daziee Haze. Not that it mattered now anyway. The race for Miss Haze's heart had become even more packed. Mark Briscoe had fallen into a short of rebound lust slash legitamate like for her as well. Along with CM Punk who had decked Super Dragon for daring to try and pinch Haze's butt.

Then Doug Williams the anacrest had tried to steal the affection of Cheerleader Melissa. Well Aires had finally had enough, he wasn't going to let let another man. Take away his chance at love, still it had helped that Kevin Steel had come flying at Williams knocking him away.

Giving Austin the chance to sneak out with a dizzy Melissa. Aires had to repress the evil laughter that wanted to come. It wasn't like it would help him get Melissa to think hey maybe I should date this guy. However he really wanted to, if for no other reason than it was great for stress relife. Smiling Aires carefully helped Melissa into his black douge ram. With any luck he would be able to win the love of the fair Melissa.

Melissa: "...I really got to stop going out..."

Aires: "No, you just need to go out with the right guy."

Melissa: "If you say so." '**_Damn it I don't want to go back and listen to Bryan and Sara.'_**

Aires: "Well it does help, so how about I drop you off at were your staying?" _ '**Please, say you rather be with me! Please say you would rather not be alone!'**_

Melissa: "...if it's alright with you, I'd rather just crash with you." **_'So help me, if Aires is thinking about trying to get me into bed...I'll kill him.' _**

Aires: "Well if that's what you want, it's not a problem." _'**Score! Score! I may get hot love yet!' **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you think I have a chance? I mean she's so hot, and I just adore Lucy!"

"Colt...could you please stop. You have been ranting about Lucy for hours. We need to get some sleep, please just go to sleep."

"Oh like your not lusty on Miss Haze! Please your thinking about her. All the naughty things you could be doing with her! If it had not been for Mark Briscoe, Matt Sydal, and Doug Williams hadn't shown up!"

"Would you quite reminding me! Those three rat bastards, shouldn't be allowed in the same state as my perfect and lovely Miss Haze!"

"See you want to hook up with Daziee and I want the ever so lovely Lucy! Now all we need is a brillant plan to ensare the senses of the lovely ladies. Win them over to the Second City Saints, so that we might make little saints!"

"Colt...you need to get a cold shower. That not with standing, you do have a good idea. I'm calling Ace, we are going to need some back up. We are more than a little out numbered at the moment."

"Yeah, but we are going to need more than Ace. I mean Daniels restarted his damn Prophcey again. He's got a freaking army of people, everyone form Gen Next, Danger, Ronnie, Corino, all of team Canada and AJ and Skipper. Not counting I think Miss Haze and god knows how many other people under his mind whammy."

"You have a good point Colt. We are going to have to call in a few favors."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug: "So, lads...how has your daddy been?" **_'They look no worse for having spent time with Daniels...this is just so werid...I'll show that would be woman stealer...Melissa is too good for Aires!'_**

Elix: "Well, other than when he gets mad about words and stuff. Daddy's been good, we do lots of fun stuff." _'**Pancakes would so be good right now...I want pancakes...'**_

AJ: "Yeah daddy is so cool. He let's us do all shorts of fun stuff! Excpet for when mommy Lisa is around, then we kind of have to do what she says. Like not drink beer and swear, and other stuff she says is bad." '**_I want pancakes...my bath was good...'_**

Mack: "So your "daddy" is really a good guy?" '**_This is so werid, wait until I tell Maff...just so werid...'_**

AJ: "Yep. Daddy is the best, he's really fun." '**_...want pancakes...'_**

Elix: "Yeah, daddy is so cool." **_'...this lack of pancakes sucks!...'_**

Homicide: "What did he do to them Sabin?" **_'Daniels is a Sith Lord! One with the dark side!' _**

Sabin: "Daniels didn't do anything, he just started a childcare service for them. As you can see they had a little bit of head trama." '**_Oh holy Sif, he thinks Chris is one with the darkside...'_**

Homicide: "Yeah right. Sabin start talking, Daniels finally mastered the Jedi mind whammy didn't he?" '**_Dark side, dark side!' _**

Mack: "Well that would makes sense. At least he's being a good father." '**_fucked up...this is fucked up...damn it I'm hungry...' _**

Doug: "This is the single strangest situation, I've ever seen. I mean the two remind me of bright little lads, who think their daddy can do no wrong." **_'Aires, your ass is grass boy...Melissa is too good for you...'_**

Homicide:** "This is nuts, Daniels had to have finally become one with the darkside. He turned AJ and Skipper into pawns, and no one is telling me other wise." **

Sabin: "Last time, Daniels isn't a Sith Lord Hom. Come on let's get them and us some dinner."

AJ: "Can we have pancakes!"

Elix: "Yippie! Pancakes rule! Can we have scambled eggs and bacon too!"

Doug: "Well the lads certainly have a love of breakfast foods. Lads how about we have a proper English dinner?"

Elix: "...does that mean I get pancakes?"

AJ: "...what's a proper English dinner?"

Mack: "How about we just get some tasty Cubain food at Bongo's Café?"

Sabin: "That's sounds really good, boys how do you feel about some hot and spicy dinner?"

AJ: "..hum...sounds good."

Elix: "...can I have pancakes the next morning then?"

Sabin: "Yes."

Elix: "...I'm in."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumie Sakai lay in her bed eyes closed, mentally cursing the fact she'd gotten stinking drunk the night/afternoon before. Normally Sakai didn't drink while she was doing tours of forgein lands. Simply because it was stupid to drink when you were going to be working the nearly every day for a few months. Only for some strange reason she had choicen to go out with Spanky.

Which in it's self was a mistake, due to the fact that the man had a horrible temper. The two of them could have easly ended up in jail, something that she didn't need. Donny B had been right when he said, when Pearl Jam had done the video for Jermmy. They must have had Spanky in mind, because he had more internal angst than a room full of teenage boys.

Sumie Sakai: **_'...I should know better...that man is crazier than Super Crazy!' _**

"...**oh man...I got to quite drinking**..."

Sumie Sakai: **"...What! Oh budda I took a stranger to bed!" _ 'Oh please be Super Crazy! or Shocker!' _**

**"...Hey I'm not strange!..." **

**"Spanky!...oh dear budda..." **

**"...not the reaction I was hopping for..." **

**"...keep your hand away form my ass or else." **

**"...damn it." **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"...owie...head hurt..." **

**"Oh suck it up Mark...made this will teach you not to drink so damn much." **

**"...shut up..."**

**"No. Mark you damned fool, this is what you get! What do you think happends when you; drinking enough to make Homicide look like a light weight. Face it bro, Debbie was a damned slut, who you are better off without. She was sluting up your life, and was a vile bitch." **

**"...I hate when your right..." **

**"Look at it like this way, Mark you now have a shot at Daziee Haze. A really hot and talented woman who's not a slut. A woman who you could take home to meet mom and dad." **

**"...I love when your right..." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_'I've got to figure out some way of getting Jimmy to back off. Any time I try and go out to meet guys, he finds out and goes all Yami Marik on them. This is becoming really piss poor, I've got to find Jimmy a hobby or something.' _**

Lacey lay in her bed crusing Jimmy's fanboy devotion. All the while trying to think of a way to get him out of her hair. Sighing Lacey had to admite while Jimmy's fanboy devotion was annoying. At least he could and did keep his eyes locked into hers.

Enstead of on her chest as most guys did when ever she was out be it by herself or with a firend or two. Also it was kind of hard not to like a man who was all about you. Lacey smiled a bit, but quickly mentally betrated herself. Jimmy was work related, a co-worker who she saw at work. It would not due to enter into a relationship with a co-worker.

It just was a stupid move, it lead to all shorts of problems. Problems that could cost a person their job or worse their reputaion. Lacey wasn't about to let anything cost her, so dearly. However as she drifted off to sleep, even she had to admite that Jimmy had a nice ass.

'**_I'll say one thing for you Jimmy...nice tight ass...'_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"...this is your fault Jody..."

"...yeah right Storm...I forced you to get off the plaine and drink..."

"...shut your mouth Fleisch...this is your fault...you were the one who wanted to take that stop over flight..."

"... you were the one who wouldn't except that I get better hang time..."

"You do fucking not! My hang time is better!"

"..you see this is why this is your fault!"

"Shut up the both of you! I'm trying to sleep!"

Both Jody Fleisch and Johnny Storm slowly rolled over to see an arm pulling a mass of blankets over it. Flieish and Storm then realized that the arm, and them were all in one huge Kingsized bed. In what looked to be a honeymoon suite. Both men looked closley at the arm and saw much to their relife, that it was a woman's arm. However both Flieisch and Storm saw to their shock that it also held a large dimond ring on it as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclamer number two: I the evil and zany author, do not own anyone in this fic. Nor do I claim to know any of the wrestlers likes, dislikes or know them on a personal level. I do not know anyone in this fic at all. I make this stuff up, because my muse tells me so. That and I love my wrestlers. Without them, life would be really crapy. I make no money off this, nor does anyone else. If any of this has any turth to it, it's purely by mistake on my part. This is only meant to make people laugh, fans, marks, smarks, workers and anyone else in need of a good laugh. **

Day after the club fight.

"...we are fucking dead..."

"...no there has to be away in which we will get out of this..."

"...we are getting our arses kicked..."

"...Storm, do you even know who the bird is?..."

"...no but her arm sure looks hot..."

"...Johnny you bloodly twit, she's got a ring on her hand..."

"...we got got fully pissed...then somehow ended up in bed with a married woman?..."

"...it looks like it."

"...well at least her hubby, can't kick our arses..."

"...you hope...god Johnny we have no clue who the bloke could be..."

"...shut up already...if you two want to keep your balls you will shut up!"

"Yes ma." "ditto ma."

Fleisch to Storm in whisper: "...she sounds really hot, do you think we should try to score?"

Storm to Fleisch in whisper: "...what the hell, I mean we are already in bed..."

Fleish and Storm sly: "...so miss, how do you feel about naughty love with two men?"

Nikita: "Listen you two perverts! I'm not your personal shag!"

Flieish and Storm happy: "Nikita! Darling I had no idea you were in the states! Babe, it's great to see you in the all natural."

Nikita pissed: **"Shut your holes or I'll do to you what I do to the family." **

Flieish and Storm scarred: "Yes ma!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day/night as earlier at Aires place.

"So... Melissa... What are you in town for?" '**Please, let her find me sexy.' **

"Just in for a few shows with Sara, then off to Japan for some more." _'**Aires does have a sexy six pack, but I really don't need someone trying to get me into bed.' **_

_'**Damn it! I want her to stay in town!' **_"So you and Sara are traveling together?"_ '**Must find way to keep her in town.'**_

"Yeah, it's been going really well. We have been having a good time and Sara's fun to talk with. Only problem is that Sara recently hooked up with American Dragon. That kind of leaves me hanging a little, not that Sara won't honor her bookings. But you know she's going to be spending the bulk of her time with Dragon." '**It's nice to be able to talk with a guy. Damn Aires does have one fine chest, and arms...he also somehow has minty fresh breath...hum...I wonder if he kisses as good as he looks...damn I'm worse than Sara...sigh...still Aires seems really sweet...' **

"Melissa I have some down time, would you like to spend your free time with me. I'd be more than happy to hang out with you and show you the local hot spots." '**Score! Thank you American Dragon! I shall name my first born after you! I'm going to getting my beloved Melissa!' **

**"**That sounds like it would be fun Austin. Speaking of fun, the night is still young. What would you like to do now?" '**If you value your balls you won't say naughty bedroom fun.' **

"Well I know of this nice little Cuban Cafe down the road. Called Bongo's, it's got great food and great live music." **'If I play my cards right, I may get naughty bedroom fun.' **

"It's been a while since I had cubain, and some live music would be great." '**If he plays his cards right he may get naughty bedroom fun...then again he's got one nice tight ass.' **

"Well then my lady, let us be off to Bongo's." **'I think Melissa was looking at my tush...yes! That's it keep checking out the merchandises...you can get as close as you want.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sometime the next day. **

**"...Jay do you have any idea how lame your master plan is?" **

**"Shut up Mark. My master plan will get you the lovely Miss Haze." **

**"That or a major ass kicking." **

**"Mark, your lack of faith is disturbing. When have I ever let you down?" **

**"How many years do you want me to cover?" **

**"Mark, if you think you can win the heart of Daziee on your own. Then don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." **

**"I'm just saying your master plans tend to end badly. You and Donny B are both would be sneaky villains." **

**"Please, I have more talent for plotting than Donny B could ever hope to have!" **

**"Jay, all I'm saying is that you short of go crazy when it comes to your master plans." **

**"Come on Mark, you and me have recon to do." **

**"What?" **

**"You heard me Mark. Now move your ass, we are headed to where your future wife is staying. To find out everything that we need to know." **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next night.

"Come on Punk! Get a move on, I promised Lucy that we would be at hers and Daziee hotel by three!"

"Colt this is fully insane. I'm not going to speed; just because you were spending too much time in the bathroom getting ready because your desperate to jump Lucy's bones!"

"Hey at least I did my own prep work! You went out and had yours done professional. So that you could also attempt to get Daziee into bed!"

"...alright, fine then. But so help me if we get pulled over, your paying for the ticket."

"Who cares if we get a ticket, so long as we get laid!"

"God Colt, you are a damn prevert."

"I'm not, I just want to make hot love to the woman I want to have my children."

"Well at least you have goals. Speaking of goals, when does Ace's flight get in again?"

"The end of the week, he's got some shows to do first."

"Good, then when does everyone else get in?"

"That's going to be over the next few days. Everyone's schedules were different, so it's when ever they can book a flight."

"Good, soon the Second City Saints shall raise again. Daniels is going to be sorry he re-started his damn cult."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What must I do! Oh my sweet Lacey, what is it that I have to do. To show you that I'm the one. I would do anything for your love!"

Jimmy goes up form his bed and headed over to his stand up old school arcade machine. Soon Jimmy was mashing buttons and wailing away on the joystick. So that he could with luck finally save President Ronnie. However Jimmy's hopes of saving President Ronnie, where soon dashed by evil little terrorist pixels. Who seemed to talk joy in sending his little bad dude to the graveyard. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at the nasty little terrorist pixels and went over to his guitar.

And starts humming while attempting yet another musical tribute to his manager. As Jimmy let's his mind be over come with the Laceyness. Jimmy soon hears his phone ringing, frowning Jimmy considers knocking it off the hook. Only to mentally cruse, because he's excepting a call about a booking. Jimmy puts down the guitar and moves to pick up his phone.

Jimmy: "Hello."

**"Jimmy, how would you like to make some easy money?" **

Jimmy: **"...look I'm not interested in your make money fast." **

**"Jacobs! You damn fool don't you know who this is!" **

Jimmy: "Some who is not calling me about if I'm getting booked later today."

**"Jimmy, this is better than getting booked. This is a chance at major stardom, you could have it all. Money, respect, money, tv time and most of all the one thing you want most." **

Jimmy: "Lacey! My beloved Lacey! Who the hell are you!"

CM Punk: **"Jimmy, you tool! You don't know it's me yet?" **

Jimmy: "Listen me yet, if your stalking my Lacey..."

CM Punk: "Jimmy! It's me, it's Punk! I'm not after your beloved Lacey!"

Jimmy: "Punk! What the hell do you want?"

CM Punk: "Look Jimmy, I'll make this quick. Long story short, I need some back up. How would you feel about a contract with TNA? You would be joining the Second City Saints. So far, it's me, Colt, Ace, and several other top name talents."

Jimmy: "Hum...well if it let's me get closer to Lacey. Yeah what the hell, I'm in!"

CM Punk: "Good choice Jimmy, I'll see you at the end of the week."

Jimmy: "Actual I'm in Florida right now, you see Lacey's in for a few shows and I thought..."

CM Punk: "Excellent, see you soon tomorrow at seven at Bongos."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"...that's it next time, I'm packing the shot gun. Teach that sorry son of a bitch! Fucking damn it, I hate you Joe! I fucking hate you!" **

Paul London continued to cruse the very breath of Joe. Along with the big man's family tree and anything else London could think of. If London had any magical talents, they would have been raining down death upon Joe and the state of Florida. As London stalked up to his rented house, he pulled off what he hoped was the last branch.

Of a now dead tree, which he had felt in two pieces upon hitting it with his car. Paul had walked ten miles form the highway to get back to his temporary home. In other words London was sore, pissed off, in major need of a shower and lucky to have no broken bones. He also was hungry and really in need of a nice long nap. So Mr. London wasn't happy as he walked into his home, to hear his phone ring.

Paul London: **"Fuck! I don't want to fucking deal with anyone! Fuck! It could be D'Amore about my contract! Fuck!" **

Paul London: "Hello?"

"**London, how you would like to get Beth?" **

Paul London:** "Who the fuck are you!" **

"**What the is it with everyone not knowing me!" **

Paul London: **"Look ass whole, I've been having a shity day. Start talking or shut the fuck up!" **

CM Punk: ** " Listen London, I'm not in the mood for your lip. This is CM Punk, you know the guy who's kicked more ass than you could ever dream of. Now how would you like to get Beth away form Joe?" **

Paul London: "Yes!"

CM Punk: "Good, now I want you to show up at Bongo's at seven tonight. We will work out the details then."

Paul London: "I don't care about details, I just want my beloved Beth!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my two lovely men! I have breakfast ready!"

"Coming my beloved Traci!" "Moving Babe!"

Traci smiled as she listens to the sounds of her two lovers getting down to the breakfast table. Somehow despite the strangeness and the fact her parents would kill her for it. Traci found it very comforting that she had both Petey and Matt. They made her feel wanted, loved and gave her purpose. Matt needed her for business reasons and they had always gotten on well personally.

Petey made her feel like she was a living goddess. He was always so happy to see her and valued her opinion. Traci just loved the fact that she was needed by them both. To be honest it was nice to know. That she was valued in such a manor, that they enjoyed having her around. Traci smiled as Petey and Matt came running into the dinning room. The two looked at the table covered in food, then over at Traci.

"Babe! There's enough food here to feed the Prophecy!"

"My beloved, you really didn't have to make this much food."

"I wasn't sure what you guys wanted. So I just made everything I could think of."

"Babe, that's so cool of you. This must have taken forever, you know we should call some friends."

"Yeah, there's way too much food here for three people. I bet A1, Eric, Bobby, would love some breakfast."

"That would be nice...however boys... perhaps you should throw on some boxers first? Not that I'm complaining, nice to have a little desert...even if it's a bit wet and has some soap on it...but our co-workers might care...and I don't like to share."

Both Petey and Matt blushed bright red, in there haste to get to breakfast. They had jumped out of the shower, forgetting that they were in fact. They had been taking showers, and were in fact covered with body wash and shampoo. Traci smirked as Matt and Petey turned tail and ran back up the stairs to get clean and dressed.

Traci: "How can I choice...they both have such wonderful assets...hello nurse!"

Petey: "This of course remains between us. Other wise we are both going to be subject to rumors."

Matt: "None of this must ever become public knowledge. I'm not gay. I play with girls, not boys. I don't bat for the other team."

Petey and Matt: "Agreed."

Petey: "By the way I get the shower first."

Matt: "No you do not. I get the shower."

Petey: "I'm not sharing again with you."

Matt: "I want the shower first. I was in it first!"

Petey: "Like hell you were! I was in it first!"

As Matt and Petey stood in the hallway yelling about who was in the shower first. Traci had come stealthy up behind them, evil grin and all. For a moment she pondered right and wrong. She then decided that right and wrong could take a flying leap.

As Petey and Matt stood naked steadily yelling loader at each other. Traci found their yelling to be unacceptable. So she placed both hands out in front of her and grabbed their tushs. The two jumped about ten feet into the air shirking like little girls.

As they fell to earth they both saw a giggling Traci, walk calmly into the bathroom. Petey looked at Matt who nodded, Traci had just been very naughty. They were going to explain something to her. That something was, they were far naughtier than she was. Wearing only grins, and a few remaining soap bubbles. Petey and Matt walked slowly to the bathroom door, open it and locked it behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Now have you learned the importance of listening to your wife Mr. D'Amore?" **

**"...I'm not sure yet...I may require more discipline...my four grade teacher always said I didn't listen well..." **

**"...that is because you were always getting busted; on making lists of your favorite wrestlers instead of doing your math." **

**"Math wasn't my best subject...however making out 101..." **

**"...Scott...we do have to get out of the bedroom..." **

**"...but Maddy, I got straight A's in playing naughty 101...cum on honey...let me use all that I learned..." **

**"...Scott!...now we do have to get out of the bedroom...we have to work... business to take care of." **

**"...but honey...I don't want to.." **

**"Scott. You will get out of bed. You will stop using your sexual talents for evil. You will get a shower, and you will go take care of your work related business." **

**"...your no fun...perhaps I can..." **

**"Scott, get your sexy ass out of bed and go get clean." **

**"...only if we get back into the bedroom later." **

**"Scott...your a pervert. We have been in the bedroom for half the week. How much more bedroom time do you think we need?" **

**"A lot, after all I'm a pervert." **

**"Yes, but your my pervert." **

**"Have I told you how much I love you?" **

**"Yep, and I wouldn't have it any other way." **

**Scott repressed his need to grin, as he noticed his wife's guard was down. Now was the time to strike with a hot kiss and well placed hands. Slowly as not to scare off his lovely wife, Scott inched in as if for a last hug. Mentally Scott snickered; there was no way in hell he was giving up long over due bedroom time. However he fails to realize Maddy knows his tricks. **

**Thus Mr. D'Amore doesn't see the pillow coming until it hits him squarely in the face. Scott stops for a moment and looks at Maddy with wide eyes. Maddy merely giggles at him, then flat out starts laughing. Soon Scott wounded ego and all head for the shower; grumbling about unfair wives and work. However Scott soon smiles again as he hears a wolf whistle. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sumie Sakai:** "Alright you pervert, keep your eyes closed while I head to the bathroom. And I won't have to take your eyes out." **

Spanky: **"...Sumie, honey...I've already seen you in all your naked glory...can't I see it one more time?" **

Sumie Sakai:** "BAKA! You will keep your eyes shut or else! We never did anything!" **

Spanky: **"Did last night mean nothing to you! I'm just a piece of meat to you, is that it! Just to be used and thrown away the morning after?" **

Sumie Sakai:** "...you are a drama queen...listen we didn't do anything. Look all we did was get really drunk and beat up Nana. After that we stole his wallet which had 25 grand in it. And ended up in a honeymoon suite at a five star hotel. You passed out before me so that's how I know nothing happened." **

Spanky: **"...can't I get just a little peak?" **

Sumie Sakai:** "Henti!" **

Sakai then bitch smacked Spanky so hard he fell over back hard upon his pillow. Sumie then got on top of him and began to smack him around more. All the while Miss Sakai yelled at Spanky for his hentiness and sex drive. Which it seems was fixed upon trying to get action with her. Dispite getting beaten up rather badly, Spanky was having a good time.

He in a way was getting what he wanted, just not quite the way he had hoped. What Spanky had hoped was that while being mounted by Miss Sakai. It would be in the hot throws of sexual pleasure for the both of them. Still it was rather arousing to have her on top of him. That and she had forgotten one tiny fact, she was still topless.

Spanky: **"Thank you wrestling gods!" **

Sumie Sakai: **"What!...oh holy Buddha!" **

Spanky: **"No wait! Don't run for the bathroom!...I wonder if she would like to shower together..." **

Sumie Sakai:** "Don't count on it!" **'**Damn henit!...oh holy Buddha, save me form this henit..'**

Spanky :"Damn it!" '**Don't count that idea out Miss Sakai. heheheheheheheheh...by the time I'm done you will be happy to get naughty with me.' **

Sumie Sakai: **"May Buddha damn you! Henit!" **

Spanky: **"Buddha never damned anything! However, I'll taking damning if it gets me back into your pants babe!" **

Sumie Sakai: **"HENIT!" **

Spanky: **"And proud of it!" **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Latter at Bongo's...**

Monsta Mack: "I love this place! The food is great, and the live music is good."

Elix: "Yeah! The food is really good, it's better than pancakes!"

AJ: "Nothing, is better than pancakes...but this stuff just might be."

Sabin: "This was a good idea Mack. Now if they would just bring me my dinner."

Doug: "The food is good, and the women are more than shagable."

AJ: "Unca Chris what does shagable mean?"

Elix: "Is this yet another word that's going to get me into trouble?"

Sabin: "Doug you baka! Boys pay no attention to Doug, never repeat anything he says. Now about some ice cream and rum?"

Elix and AJ: "Yippee!"

Sabin shot Doug a death glare while AJ and Elix looked over the dessert and drink menu. Homicide repressed a giggle; so far Elix and AJ had provided plenty of entertainment. The two fully seemed to think that they were in fact Chris Daniels ten-year-old sons.

This had lead to Homicide quietly plotting ways to which he was going to corrupt them. It would be the perfect form of revenge against Daniels. Corrupting AJ and Elix would be fun. the perfect way to pay Daniels back for stealing Ki. So far he had been able to keep on the down low, he didn't need Sabin learning of his master plan. Lucky for him, Doug Williams the antiracist had little to no interaction with ten year olds.

_**"HA! That should shut him up! It's a good thing; Doug has never spent anytime around small children. Now all I have to do is corrupt Skipper and Styles. Show that sum bitch! He goes and steals Ki...fucking prick!' **_

Meaning he was providing the perfect cover, by becoming the fall guy. Hom pondered for a moment what could come out of his master plan. He repressed the frown, it was Daniels fault anyway. Where did he get off stealing his bro Ki anyway. It was Daniels fault that he was going to have to corrupt the two. As Homicide pondered the rights and wrongs of what he was planning.

Austin Aires was busy chatting up Cheerleader Melissa, all in the hopes of getting into her good books and pants. Along with perhaps getting her to maybe say yes to a question at some point in the future. So far Aires was having what he hoped was promising luck on all his goals. Melissa had not stopped smiling and laughing since they had sat down. Aires couldn't help but think that for once he was going to get the girl.

Aires: "Melissa, I don't mean to be blunt...but I've not had a better time with anyone."

Melissa: "That's a new one. Never had anyone say that before."

Aires: "It's true, this night has been a lot of fun and I really want to thank you for going out with me."

Melissa: "Mr. Aires, are you trying to get dessert? Or are you just this happy when you go out for the night?"

Aires: "Well...I...a...no! I mean yes! Your perfect, how could any man not want to hold you high?...no! a yes! I'm going to get smacked for this aren't I?"

Melissa:** "...maybe...maybe not. I have yet to decided...perhaps sharing some ice cream later...shall help me cum to decided." **

Aires eyes got huge, there was no way she had just said what he thought she had. No way, in hell...still, Austin felt the blood leave his brain and head south. Aires now had one thing on his mind. It involved whipped cream, sprinkles, natural vanilla ice cream, and strawberries.

Along with calling in sick for about two days in a row. As Aires body was now in happy land, pondering the practice of making children. Colt Cabana was happily chatting up the woman he hoped would one day have his children.

So far things were at a stalemate for one of original Second City Saints. While he could tell Lucy was having a good time, he also was able to tell. That so far he had yet to find his way out of friendvile. **_ Yes, my male readers... friendvile, you all know that lovly town. It's that ever so dreaded place; where you are not seen as a bedroom buddy. But have somehow become a woman's very close and dear friend. _**

**The one she tells all her troubles to, cries on your shoulder and treats you as if you are endeed one of the girls. Colt mentally sighed, he didn't want to be in friendvile. He wanted to get Lucy to see that he should be the father of her children. That he was more than worthy marring. That he was willing to do anything, just to see her smile at him. **

Colt: "You know Lucy, your dress really brings out your lovely eyes." '**Find me sexy! Damn it find me bedable!'**

Lucy: "...thanks. How's your time in town been?" **'Colt is such a good firend.'**

Colt: "Fine, me and Punk are soon to be working for TNA. The Second City Saints shall rise again...say Lucy, you wouldn't happen to be interested in signing on?" **'Bed me damn it! Use me for hot sexual pleasure!'**

Lucy: "That sounds like a great opportunity. Well...I'm kind of booked up at the moment. Headed down to Mexico for a couple of AAA shows." '**Colts starting to creep me out, what the hell is wrong with him?' **

Colt in rather desperate tone: "How about after that? I mean we could really use your help." **_ 'No! Lucy don't go to that den of evil! All they want is to use you for sexual pleasure! Stay here with ME! I'll keep you safe and happy and stay!'_**

Lucy kind of creped out: "Sorry, but I'm just booked sold right now. " '**Colt is really, really starting to creep me out...what the hell is he trying to pull?...'**

Colt very desperate tone: "How about I come with you? I mean it's not safe for a lady to travel alone." '**Damn it! That was fucking lame! Lucy knows how to kick ass, and take people out!' **

Lucy very creped out: "I'll be fine, I'm traveling with Rain, Ariel, we are meeting up with Melissa and Sara later. '**Alright Colt is crazy...were is Punk when I need him?...oh here he is!' **Hi Punk! Why don't you and Ariel come over for a drink?" '**Thank you wrestling gods!' **

CM Punk sly: "Hi Lucy, hey Colt...so how's the night going?" '**Ha! Colt's not having any luck in his quest to bed Lucy. He's stuck in friendvile!'**

Colt ticked: "..shut up punk..." **'I fucking hate you Punk!'**

CM Punk sly: "...sorry didn't hear that Colt." **'HA! HA! Your stuck in friendvile!' **

Colt clenched teeth: "Oh just wonderful, so good to see you and Ariel. So Ariel where is Daziee?" **'Fucking prick!'**

Ariel: "She said something about going out with Allison and the rest of Chris Daniels crazy band of followers."

CM Punk: "You know ladies, the Second City Saints are soon to raise again. We are looking for new members, would either of you be interested?"

Ariel: "Sorry but me and Lucy are doing some shows for AAA. We aren't going to be in town for much longer."

CM Punk: "Well then, how about sometime after then?"

Ariel: "Perhaps. Lucy look, that's Joe and he's with Beth!"

Lucy: "Really! Oh that is so great, Beth got rid of that cheating bastard. Hey Beth, Joe over here! Not a free table in the house except for over here!"

Beth: "Sure, thanks Lucy!"

Colt: "Lucy, there is something I've been trying to tell you..."

CM Punk: "Quite Colt, this is the moment I've been waiting for. **Joe hates Daniels, he's perfect for recruitment." **

Colt: **"No! Lucy will you..." **

Joe just looked on in confusion as Punk and Colt seemed to be fighting over something. As Joe was doing this Beth merely stoked his arm with a grin plastered on her face. Ariel, and Lucy looked on with mild envy. Until the waiter should up with their order of margaritas.

Soon Ariel and Lucy were drinking up, while munching down some tasty appetizers. Having become board with Punk and Colt, Joe joined in. Feeding both himself and Beth shrimp, along with bring up her water for her.

Punk finally managed to place his hand on Colts mouth.

Only to find the people he had wanted to recruit were **drinking. **If there was one thing Punk couldn't stand, other than Daniels. ( Along with Special K, he had been meaning to ship the ravers off in a box to a Mongolian rehab. **Only to learn that shipping costs on it was a huge bitch. ) **

It was people putting the evil known as Alcohol into their mouths. For a moment Punk's eyes got huge and it looked as if steam was coming out of his ears. Being straight edge to the bone, Punk couldn't tolerate drinking or drugs. Not even a Advil for headaches, ever made it's way into his mouth.

CM Punk: "...**must not scream...must not rant about evils of drugs...must not rant..."**

Colt: "**Say Punk isn't that Miss Haze, coming in? Oh my she's out with Matt Sydal!" **

It was then that Punk snapped, he was unable to think about anything. Except putting Matt Sydal into the ground. As Punk ran at Sydal as if he was Jimmy Rave. Which is really quite odd since Jimmy Rave had just walked into the Cafe. However while Mr. Rave is the world's biggest prick. He's not stupid, upon seeing that Punk was in fact charging, Rave did what he does best.

Rave ran screaming like a sissy boy, crying for his Nana to save him. This yelling lead to Sydal turning his head to see Jimmy flying out the door. As he turned back he was meet by a nasty uppercut. Punk followed it up with a stiff kick to the gut, and began to scream words that would make a drunken Steve Corino blush.

Colt looked on in horror as his long time friend launched himself at Sydal and began beating the crap out of him. The rest of the table looked at Canbana for any sign of direction. Punk meanwhile had grabbed the pitcher of beer and smashed it on Matt's head. Daziee looked about desperately for a way to end the growing brawl.

CM Punk: "You drug infested piece of trash! How dare you try corrupting Daziee with beer!"

Matt: "Fuck you Punk! Not everyone's a insane straight edge lifer! Some of us like to have fun once in a while! Stay the fuck away form my Daziee!"

CM Punk: "You and who's fucking army!"

Daziee Haze: **"That is it! What the hell is it with men chasing me, as if I'm a seven figure long term contract!" **

These angry words did a few things, one it lead to Daziee to stick Punk in a crossface. It also finally brought the manager over to try and break up the growing brawl. Which lead to a full out brawl, you see the manager was none other than Nana. Now as those of you who watch Ring of Honor know. Nana is easy to hate, and even easier to want to beat the crap out of so...

This lead to Loc and Devito who were sitting across the way with Justin Creditable. Cheering on Daziee to beat up Punk, since they hated his whole straight edge life style. Thus the Carnage Crew ran over to help Daziee and waste Nana.

Devito: **"Take him out, break his neck! Go Haze! Bro look it's Nana, and he's trying to stop Daziee!" **

Loc: "**After you break his neck, let us finish the job! You do great work Daziee! Fuck that shit, we have to help her!" **

Justin: **"Now that's just not the coolest, that's just encreditable! Kick Punks sorry straight edge ass Daziee! Time to take death by Carnage Crew Nana! Unlike death by Low Ki, death by CC is final!" **

Soon the Carnage Crew was beating the living crap out of Nana. While putting the boots to Punk for being a bigger prick than Jimmy Rave. **You see the Carnage Crew is pissed off by the fact they are alive. This leads to them getting to fights at the drop of a hat. That and they love beer, something that Punk calls evil. You can see that the Crew and Punk; get along as well as Matt Hardy and Adamn Copland. In other words, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor!**

Daziee meanwhile was helped away form the Carnage by Ariel, Lucy and Beth. Joe simply stood close by should his ability to make people tap be needed. As the four ladies were getting out of the way. They were assaulted out of no where by the flying body of John Walters.

Joe narrowed eyes, flew at Walters and began to beat the crap out of him. Soon Joe was roaring like a lion, and chucking Walters threw tables. The Carnage Crew looked over as Joe threw Walters against a near by chair shattering it.

All three members stopped beating on Nana, and gave the Samoa Submission Machine a stand ovation.

Joe gave Walters one last kick then walked over to Beth and company; fighting the grin that wanted to grace his face. The Carnage Crew looked over at the fallen Punk and started to move. Only to be cut off by Colt quickly rushing over and grabbing Punk before the Carnage Crew could get at him. They glared as Cabana headed back over to the rest of his party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	85. Chapter 85

Ok. Sorry about the wait! One I've been sick, two work. three I've been putting off watching several dvds due to time problems. I need like three days to just chill and watch them all. sigh. Encase your wondering it's got to due with crap I've got to handle. in my wacky life. I promise to watch the dvds and get several more chapters up soon with any luck. Also I own nothing and know nothing about anyone in this! I make no money off this. Also if any truth gets into this it's by mistake! To my heros Chris Daniels, Allison Danger, AJ Styles, Ronnie Stevens, Low Ki, Steve Corino, Scott D'Amore, Traci Brooks, Petey Williams, Austin Aires, Rodrick Strong, Doug Williams and the rest of you. You gals and guys rock! Life is much more fun with you guys and I thank you for all the crap you put up with. Because without you guys the world would be gray and cold.

---------------------------

Alex Shelly sighed as he put the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. While he knew Mr. Daniels was most knowing the in wily ways of women. He also knew he was still mad about who ever him was. The damned baka was taking up time with his Jackie.

While Alex knew it was unreasonable to try and bend Jackie to his will. Merely because he wasn't pleased about having another man take his beloved to dinner. Shelly promised himself; that even if the him was a kin to the sex god known as Austin Aires. He would not allow the baka to take his Jackie. Alex snorted at the thought, Aires couldn't possible be after his Jackie.

Last he had heard Aires and Cheerleader Melissa had hooked up. That was if Rod's message on his cell had been correct. Rod had called to tell him sorry about the other day. That and he wanted to personally invite him to his and Cindy's wedding. Alex was happy to know that his friends; were going to be joining up with him and Mr. Daniels. Through Mr. Daniels all was more than possible, and there was no way any him would steal his Jackie.

Allison: "Alex? Are you all right? You look kind of pensive, want to talk about it?" '**I wonder what's being going on with him? Poor guy he looks so upset. I've got to talk to Chris about his having made Alex kitchen boy...sigh.'**

Alex: "Well, yeah I kind of would...you see. My beloved Jackie is going on a date with another man. Go a head and tell me I'm a insane control freak." '**Jackie, why my beloved do you not luw me?'**

Allison: "Alex, your not a control freak. You really seem to be upset about Jackie being out with any other guy. I had thought you two were an item what gives?" '**Oh poor Alex, he's all upset. Why would Jackie just dumb the poor boy?' **

Alex: "Well, it's short of a date...see it's an old friend who's in town and he's a him. I short of went a little postal about it... Because I just now got Jackie's attention. I don't want to lose her...and I guess I went off a little about it." '**Oh my beloved Jackie I'm so sorry!'**

Allison: "Alex that is understandable, but on the same token you have to realize that if you and Jackie are going to have a future. Then you're going to have to trust her around her friends. Trust is a big part of a relationship, if you don't have trust, then you don't have a relationship. Also not every guy on the planet is a would be stealer of the woman of your dreams." **'Now if only Ki, would get that into his head! I swear he's convinced every man on the planet is out to steal me. If only he could be more like Chris.'**

Alex: "Thanks Allie. I guess I just have to place my trust in Jackie. That and Mr. Daniels, he is so inspiring!" **'I short of wish Allie was single... If I didn't love Jackie I'd go for her!'**

Allison: "Well just remember Alex, the key to any relationship is to make the woman happy. As for Chris, yes he is rather inspiring." **'Also one nice ass for a married man. Hello nurse! heheheheh. Must not lust after married men...very naughty. Do not want to end up like Maddy...all naughty thinking...and lusting after my man...even if he's hung like a horse, and more talent than a sex god...'**

Alex: "Thanks again Allie."

Allison smiled then leaded in to give Alex a hug. Shelly for his part couldn't help but smile as Miss Danger hugged him. After all getting hugs form talented, smart and owners of neat purple gay luggage was a nice thing. Now to most this would simply seem as what it was. A sweet, caring woman giving a hug to someone who needs it.

**However one must understand that Low Ki, is not your normal man. So it is fully with in reason that Ki in his bathrobe. Saw nothing but an act of war, a sneak attack upon his beloved Allison. **

**_A vile attempt to steal the woman he wished to marry and farther children with. _**

So he did what any man would do he flew at Alex attempting to end Shelly's life. However Ki over shot his target, due to his not wanting to hit Allie. Lucky for Ki, he landed in a huge pile of towels.

Alex looks over confused and confounded by what has just happened. Allison takes it all in stride and sends Alex on his way to one of the guest bathrooms. Then heads over to her fallen boyfriend and gets down into his face. Ki has the decency to look ashamed of himself. Allison however snorts at him and pulls him up.

**Allison: _"Do you listen to a word I say?" 'Damn man doesn't listen!'_**

**Low Ki: "... Honey, just want to say that in my defense...I can't help that so many men would be interested in stealing such a brillant, talented, wonderful, sexy, caring,..." '_No be mad! Please my Allison!'_**

**Allison: "Keep talking, now you're not off the hook yet. And we need to getting moving soon." _'What is it with him wanting loving when we are busy?'_**

**Low Ki: "Yes ma. Your perfect, brillant, sexy, my reason for all that I do." _'Love me my Allie!' _**

**Allison: "You're close to off the hook, but still keep talking babe." _'...now to break out the whip!'_**

**Low Ki: "More than happy to do so my beloved Allie. You are perfection in human form." _'Please let this get me back into having hot loving!'_**

**Chris: "You have him trained/whipped well Allie." _'HA! Ki is whipped! Ki is Whipped!' _**

**Ronnie: "Ditto. You are going to have to tell me how you did it latter Allie."_ '...you know I need to find me a whip...'_**

**Low Ki: "I'm not trained nor whipped! I simply know Allie is perfection." _'I'm not whipped! I just know that if I want any hot loving I have to try and behave.'_**

**Chris: "Whipped." 'However if Allie was the one doing the whipping...heck yeah!' **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott D'Amore cursed mentally; he didn't want to be at work. He wanted to be at home, playing naughty adult games with his wife. Scott glared at his pile of paper work, while finishing off the typing of his bi weekly report. It was one of the many crappie things he didn't want to do. But was all part of being management, Scott mentally sighed. He loved his work and all but he loved Maddy more.

_**'Why Maddy?...we could be in the bedroom or the den or the backyard...or any number of places getting naughty! I freaking hate work!'**_

Madison smirked quietly behind her frustrated hubby. She had been unable to resist the need to sneak up and spy a bit on him. While she knew it was childish, it was just too much fun not to do so. Besides Allie had yet to show up and she needed something to do. So tormenting her hubby was the best thing to kill time. Smiling Maddy slowly got closer to the back of Scott's neck. Mentally Maddy smirked, it was just too easy.

**_'I know what your thinking honey, but we had to get to work...however that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun...oh my sweet Scott...let's see if we can't make you smile.'_**

Scott was clearly not paying attention to anything, because he resented being at work. Maddy had to stop a moment to repress the evil laughter; this was going to be just too easy. She should almost just let him off the hook...almost.

**'heheheheheheheheh! Sorry my loving hubby, but I can't help myself.' **

**'I hate this...I wish I was home in bed with Maddy...I hate work!' **

As Scott cursed unknowing that his beloved Maddy, was slowly sneaking up behind him. All in the name of causing him to fall out of his chair. That and she planed on committing a run by smooching. In which she knew would cause him to chase after. Maddy mentally laughed she didn't know what was going to be more fun.

Making Scott fall out of his chair, and seeing if he could still beat her in a sprit. Or what would happen after he caught her. Maddy sighed to herself; she had become an extreme prevert. Still it was over her hubby, and thus Maddy felt as if fully justifiable. **After all Scott was her husband, and damn it all if she wanted naughty fun with him. Then she was going to get naughty fun with him. **

**'Heheheheh! I'm evil Maddy, I'm evil Maddy!' **

**'I really fucking hate work!' **

As her husband mentally bitched, Madison smirked then launched herself at him. Knocking Scott to the floor Madison smiled down at her confused husband. Quickly she placed a kiss upon his lips and took off like a bat out of hell. D'Amore lay on the ground for a minute completely confused and confounded. Then got up and went to find his loudly giggling wife.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Johnny Storm pondered the insane twists of his life. Somehow of all the crazy things that had happened to him; Storm had never thought in at anytime. He would end up in a bed with Jody Flieish along with one of the hottest women wrestlers of all time. As Storm was pondering things, mostly about how his ass was going to be made into grass.

Jody was trying to figure out just how he and Johnny had ended up in bed. With a very hot, but very married Nikita. This was surly going to win him and Johnny an ass kicking. Yet to the best of his knowledge, he had not done anything wrong. Other than end up stinking drink and in bed with Storm and Nikita. No sex in any form had happened. Yet he didn't think Nikita's husband would be buying the truth of it.

**'Flipping damn it! The bloke is going to beat the life out of me! I didn't even do anything sexual with Nikky!' **

**'I'm dead, I'm fucking dead. Nikky's man will kill me...if I'm lucky. He's going to rip my balls off and shove them up my ass! Oh god no! I like my balls where they are!' **

**'Goddess...he' going to flip his monkey...that is if he finds out...nothing happened, so it's not like he needs to know...' **

As all three pondered what the fall out could be. That being a lose of manhood, to a lose of life along with perhaps a divorce. A loud knock on the door broke everyone out of their mental tirades. Johnny slowly turned to Jody, the two men then looked at the door.

A cold chill ran up their spines, they had to run. Only problem was that there was only one way out of the room. That was through the window, which happened to be on the tenth floor. Jody simply looked at Storm who nodded back.

Dispite there dissevered reps for being insane and willingness to leap off damn near anything. The two were not willing to leap out of a ten-story high hotel window. The two slowly got out of bed not caring that they were in the buff. Walked over to the door prepared kick the crap out of the person on the other side.

Nikita looked at the two in stunned silence, she had no idea what they were doing. Looking on in confusion, Nikita watched as Jody and Storm ripped open the door and grabbed hold of a thin youth. Who screamed in shock and fear, as the two naked men pulled him. Along with what looked to be several breakfast trays.

Johnny: "What the bloody hell!"

Room service boy: "Help me!"

Jody: "Oh fuck! He's just a room service guy, Johnny let the poor lad go!"

Nikita:** "Brillant, you two are both fools! Let the poor lad go, and get your selves covered!" **

Johnny: "Yes Ma!"

Jody: "Sorry lad, we didn't mean to scare you. We thought you were someone else."

Nikita:** "Oh bloody hell...oh great my cell is going off..." **

Jody:** "Nikki darling, what ever you do...please don't tell him about me and Johnny!" **

Johnny: **"I like me balls where they are!" **

Nikita**: "Oh please he's not going to rip your balls off. Now look I'm just going to talk to him and let him know I'm alright. You two however should keep your traps shut. We didn't do anything wrong, but I certainly don't want to explain this damned mess." **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Devito: "Bro that was great! We beat up Nana and saw Punk get beaten up by Daziee." **

**Loc:" You said it bro, that was great. You know we have to somehow see that again." **

**Justin:" Hell yes! That was just too much fun, man Daziee beat the crap out of Punk did you see him tapping?" **

**All three CC: "Fucking brillant! This night has been fucking great!" **

All three members of the Carnage Crew laughed and picked up their stolen beer. Then threw back and sighed, it was really great to be alive. So far the night had been great, watching Haze make Punk tap. Beating up Nana, stealing beer form the bar and enjoying a good live band. Sighing the three sat back and smiled, with any luck the rest of the night would be just as good.

Colt shivered as he heard the Carnage Crew happily trashing his buddy. Ariel sighed and patted the tense Cabana on the shoulder. In about two minutes of patting Colt was claim. Ariel smiled and went back to her margaritas. Lucy kept an eye on Punk who looked ready to throw up. Or try and kill Sydal, not caring that he was not really physically able.

Sighing Lucy nodded at her friend; and started to lead Punk away. So that he could sleep off his beating. Colt glared with evil intensions, as the woman of his lusty want. Walked off with his long time friend. Colt got up and ran after them, hastily saying good-bye to his company.

Joe dotted Beth mean while happily on. Who was really winning high points in the area; you are so getting laid. Matt Sydal slowly got his bearings as Daziee helped him clear his head.

Sipping a little of an extra margarita, slowly the pounding in his head started to go away. Dispite his massive headache, Matt Sydal was happy about one thing. His beloved Daziee was both warm and very comfy.

Joe looked over at Daizee and Matt for a moment, smiled then turned back to Beth. As he did a tired and pissed off Paul London came walking in. Looking around for Punk, only to see Austin Aires with Cheerleader Melissa.

**It looked as if Mr. Aires was going to be getting some extra adult dessert. **To be taken in private, later after dinner. London looked around the cafe some more** only to see the Carnage Crew. Who was drinking beer and laughing loudly and looking happy for once. **

Which in it's self almost made the man ROH fans chanted please don't die to. Fall over into convulses upon the floor with nerves twitches. The Carnage Crew and happy was something that didn't go together. **It was like bad match being in the same world as Chris Daniels, AJ Styles, Low Ki, and the rest of the ROH roster. **

London sighed then looked around once more. Clearly Punk wasn't in the cafe any longer, which meant it was pointless to stay. London slowly turned and began the short walk to his rental car. That was until he heard the sounds of Beth laughter.

Paul whipped around and saw much to his horror. Beth with Joe, being hand feed shrimp... they say that their are moments in life that change you. They claim that those moments make you more into the person you already were. Paul London only knew one thing, Joe was dead.

Devito**: "What the hell is Paul London doing with a pipe?" **

Loc: **"He's making a run at the stage...what?...holy crap he's leaping at Joe!" **

Justin**: "Fuck! He's landed in the middle of Aires and Melissa's table!" **

Loc: **"Holy shit! Aires just threw London into Walters, who I think is dead!" **

Justin: **"Shit! Now London is charging Joe, who's picked up a chair!" **

**Devito: "What the fuck! London just hit Doug Williams dinner plate instead!" **

**Loc: "Shit! Williams just took his cup and put in upside London's head!" **

**Devito: "Fuck! London just hit Styles while trying to waste Doug!" **

Loc:** "Damn! Now that is a burning hammer! And Homicide just cop killered London into a trip to the ER!" **

Justin: **"Fuck! Now Joe and Aires are having words. What the fuck was that!"**

Loc:** "I think it's called what happened when tables, chairs and stone floors meet up with Fast Eddie." **

Devito:** "Change that I'd say it's called what happened when Joe and Aires mistake you for hitting on their woman." **

Justin: **"Is he even fucking breath? Shit Elix just threw his plate at Nana!" **

All three: **"You rule Skipper!" **

Devito: **"Fuck, now Mack is sending Nana through a table! Look Jimmy Rave is back and trying to woman-napp Beth or Melissa!" **

Loc: **"Shit! The human body should do things like Rave's just did!...then again it was Rave." **

Devito: **"Hey Joe can you throw Rave through a wall!" **

Justin: **" Aires can you throw him out the window instead!" **

Aires and Joe both pondered the requests while eyeing each other. While they had history, it wasn't the kind that was personal. As Joe and Austin considered just what would be more fun; chucking Rave into a wall or out a window.

Beth and Melissa took it upon them selves to start beating the shit out of Rave. Ariel mean while looked over and went to help AJ and Elix beat the tar out of Nana. Mack and Homicide merely looked on with the parental like pride. Doug mean while began to bitch at a fallen London for committing a 187 on his dinner.

AJ: "You are a bigger meanie than Joe!"

Elix: "Yeah! Your a I don't know what, but it's really bad! And more than likely words that would get me into trouble!"

Ariel: "...I don't think I want to know. However I would like to help the two of you beat Nana."

Elix: **"Sure nice lady! This jerk, is like those guys Aunty Allie talks about. He likes beating up women!" **

AJ: **"Yeah! That's not cool! You are never supposed to hit a lady!" **

Ariel: "I like you two, now how about we put Nana through that table over there?"

AJ and Elix: **"Yippee!" **

Ariel:** "I think we are going to get along just fine." **

Soon AJ, Elix and Ariel were all beating the crap out of Nana. While this was going on Sabin was mentally looking for a way to get Tina Ringer to come home with him. Meanwhile Mack and Homicide who had decided that Elix, and AJ would be all right left to beat on Nana with Ariel. Had gone over to try and pick up Nikki Roxxs and MisChif.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	86. Chapter 86

Homicide sly: "So Nikki, you're looking very lovely tonight. Can I buy you a drink?" **'Must score...been without sex for too long!'**

Nikki sidestepping: "Homicide I didn't know you were in Orlando. So what brings you here?" _'Oh hell no, I'm not going hit the sheets with you. Does the ring on the figure not say anything to you?'_

Homicide still trying: "Oh just helping out Sabin, had to pay back a favor. So Nikki, I see you like Sex On the Beach...care to give it a go?" _'Have to score! Have to score!'_

Nikki now pissed off: "Listen you prevert! Any part of you that touches me, you don't get back." _'That's it, I'm going to fix Homicide.'_

Homicide now turned on: "Oh feisty! I love that fire in a woman, how about we head some where more private?"_ 'I must score! Nikki so fine... Must score!'_

Nikki now really pissed: "You really want your balls ripped off and shoved up your ass don't you?!" _'Say good-bye to your balls!' _

Homicide really turned on: "How about I pick you up at seven the next night?" _'Oh I think it's love and lust!'_

Nikki: "That the fuck is wrong with you?! I have a ring on my hand!" **_'The man is a pervert!'_**

Homicide: "No! Who's the bastard, I'll kill him!" '**Damn it! How the hell I'm supposed to get laid!?'**

Nikki: "You go near him, and you will learn a new definition of pain." **'My hubby!'**

Homicide: "But Nikki, what does he have that I don't have more of?"

Mack: "..So Cif, what brings you to town?" _'Please let me have a chance in hell.'_

MisCif: "Work, doing a few shows. Then heading down to Mexico to do some AAA shows. Going to be working with Charlie Manson, should be fun." '_Is Mack trying to pick me up?...he wouldn't... would he?'_

Mack: "So you have worked a lot down in Mexico before?" _'Must find excuses to get her alone!'_

Doug Williams: "Alright you poofy wanker! You had better have replacement money for my dinner! What the bleeding hell is wrong with you?! "

Doug then picked up a half dead Paul London to look for a wallet or lose change. Much to London's luck, the anarchist found what he was looking for. About two hundred in lose bills and several travels checks. Doug then goes to find a waiter so that he can order some dinner. Only to see a few familiar faces that he thought were in Dun castor.

Doug Williams: " Andy Simmons, Al Snow, Blue Meanie, Traci Smothers, Chris Hamrick, Paul Brichill, and Dean Ayass?! What the bleeding hell are you lot doing here?!"

Al Snow: "Well we are not getting paid, for our skills. **Thanks to someone who thought that air port security was trying to cop a feel!" 'Damn it! Why the hell did I agree to travel with Simmons?! The man is homophobic to the max!...thinking on that, why the hell did he get into wrestling?' **

Andy Simmons: **"That bloke tried to put his hands places, I only let women!" 'I don't swing that way! I like women, hot tasty, all forms, shapes 100 percent female! Hello nurse, soft and shapely women!'**

Traci: **"Shut up Simmons! The guy was doing his damn job! He wasn't interested in cheap sexual thrills. He had his hands on a metal detector!" '... Why the hell do I travel with these people?... Least Hamrick is cool...'**

Blue Meanie: **"...I don't know about that other one was checking out my booty." 'Pervert! I know she wanted to do evil things to my booty!'**

Chris Hamrick: "The other one was a woman, who also hand her hands on a metal detector." **'...I swear Meanie is such a drama queen...'**

Andy Simmons: "...You bastard! You were screaming bloody freaking murder! I thought they were going to do god knows what... and you were screaming over some woman?!" **'Who was bloody hot!'**

Blue Meanie: "...She was trying to violate me!" **'Pervert!'**

Traci S: "Oh gods shake, Meanie she was doing her job. I know for a fact she wasn't interested in your booty. Cause she was checking out my massive package." **'As if my friend, she wanted a piece of home grown southern comfort!'**

Paul Brichill: "...well this is still not getting us paid gents. We need to find another flight or another paying gig." **'Bloody hell...why do I travel with these twits?'**

Dean Ayass just getting off phone: "Lucky for us, I'm the twisted genius. Boys I've managed to swing us a short term deal with TNA. It could turn into a long term if they like our work, and we still get the freedom to work other shows." **'Thank god I'm a flipping genius.'**

Doug: "Well would you blokes like to have a seat with me and Sabin?"

AL: "Sure, the place is packed and I'm tired of standing."

Paul Brichill: "Al's right, we have been standing and driving all bloody day. Let's sit and have a pint or three."

Blue Meanie: "Say is there any hope of picking up some of our finer looking co workers? Cause some very hot ladies just walked, oh hello nurse! It's Lacey, Sara Del Ray, Cindy Rogers, and they are moving over to...let's see...oh happy days! It's MisCif, Nikki Roxx, Melissa, Tina Ringer, and a host of other brillant and hot ladies!"

Paul Brichill: "...I just want to drink, not try and get a shag...then again..."

AL Snow: "I'm a married man, I don't or need to seek out female company."

Chris Hamrick: "...Sara is really cute in those black jeans..."

Traci Smothers: "...they are all far too young for me...how ever that red head is giving me the eye..."

Andy Simmons: "I say we go over and say hello. Only proper that we do so." 'That and MisCif is hot, and so is the rest of that lot!'

Dean Ayass: "I can't very well leave you lot on your own; let's go say hello to the ladies." '...and with any luck I might just get drunk enough; to forget about my ex-wife long enough to get a good shag in...who I'm kidding...sigh...I want my wife back...'

Doug: **"Melissa?!...Aires is with her**...**oh I damn well don't think so you wanker...time to put a stop to that here and now." **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devito: "...you know Bro I think yet another fight is going to break out."

Loc: "If so I hope it's as good as the last one! That was fucking brillant...oh man I've got to get us a quick refill on beer and some more wings!"

Justin Creditable: "Good thing I stole Shelly's camera, if the next fight is as good as the last...oh baby!"

Devito: "Hey Saki and Spanky are walking in together? When did they hook up?"

Justin: "Bro, they are arguing and Saki looks ready to beat his ass. What the hell makes you think they hooked up?"

Devito: "That my friend is the surest sign of them all. When a woman is yelling at you like that your her personal property."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Evens grinned evilly as he sat in his bed sipping his stolen Gray Goose. So far the man known for jumping off of damn near everything. Had been sipping his vodka while watching ROH, and Zero One dvds. Jack was one happy camper, and the only thing missing was his wife.

Jack thinking. '**I wish my wifey was here...oh how perfect it would all be...sigh.' **

Jack however soon grinned as an idea found it's way into his mind. Jack was soon dialing up Austin Aires and the rest of the Prophecy. Jack knew they would adore his idea; all he had to do was convince them of it's sheer brilliance.

Soon Jack had Austin Aires, Scott D'Amore, Madison Meneds/D'Amore, Chris Daniels, Steve Corino and Chris Sabin all on conference call.

Austin: **"No Jack." **

Jack: **"But Austin, it's completely fool proof and I've already rented the tank." **

Austin: **"No Jack." **

Scott D'Amore:** "Jack, have you been skipping on your meds?" **

Madison: **"Honey, that was rude. You know full well Jack isn't on medication." **

Scott D'Amore: **"...he should be." **

Madison: **"Scott! That was both rude and mean, be nice. **Jack is just trying to liven things up."

Chris Sabin: "This is why I wanted to do things on my own. Scott can really be rather mean."

Scott D'Amore mad parent like:** "Quite you! Don't make me come over to your house. Cause I'll do it, and I'll make your sorry butt run laps! Then you will have to do squats until you puke! Then your really going to get it!" **

Chris Sabin scarred:** "No! Please I swear I'm sorry about back talking you Scott!...wait a minute! Scott your not my trainer anymore, you can't threaten me with touchier work outs anymore!" **

Steve Corino: "I'm grateful that D'Amore was not one of my trainers. Man Sabin he really put you through hell when he was pissed didn't he?"

Chris Sabin angry child: **"Yes he did! Damnest mean streak I've ever seen, you know most of his problem was lack of bed buddy." **

Steve Corino:** "Yeah lack of bed buddy can really make a trainer mean. I remember when Rudy wasn't getting any, man did he put poor Spanky, Michael Shane, Bio Hazard and my Simply Sexy Luscious through hell." **

Ronnie Stevens: "That he did, but it wasn't due to lack of loving. Rudy was just trying to make sure we could defend your selves. That and you know that Spanky and Michael Shane never did like each other. Those two were all ways shooting, never did have a normal practice."

Steve Corino:** "Ronnie, that man was just plain mean! He did horrible things, and for that I kicked his ass." **

Ronnie Stevens: **"Steve, we have been over this...Rudy was a good trainer. Now can we please stop with any train of thought that involves Rudy and sex?" **

Jack:** "You know Scott hated it when anyone got any action. Man he was just mean if he found out a guy was getting some sweet loving." **

Scott D'Amore angry parent:** "Evens I know where you live!" 'Damn kids! Never show any respect!'**

Maddy cruises: "Scott, you never told me you were against students getting any loving?" **'Scott against naughty adult fun? Oh I must learn more about this.'**

Scott D'Amore mad parent**: "It was for their own good, those boys were walking hormones. All they thought about was chasing shirks, and how to get them into bed or anything else for sex!" **

Chirs Sabin sly: " Scott what was the first thing; you were thinking when you saw Maddy for the first time?"

Scott D'Amore: "**Sabin...if you value your ability to father children..." 'NO! I'm not letting that be known, she would kill me!'**

Maddy really wants to know: "Baby, what were you thinking when you saw me?" **'I've got a pretty good idea of what it was. However, I still want conformation.'**

Steve Corino happy remising: **"I know what I was thinking when I saw my sexy Ronnie!" 'Oh she was hot! Earth shattering, hello nurse, lost all fucking control hot!'**

Ronnie:** "That's lovely Steve and so does the rest of the world. All thanks to your commentary on Road to the Title." 'That you wanted in my pants very badly.'**

Steve Corino: **"Oh that was my favorite make out time with you Ronnie...wait anytime I was making out with you was my favorite!" **

Chris Daniels: **"Corino, your make out time isn't something anyone wants to hear about. Nor does anyone want to hear your thoughts; on making out or what you think are would be Allie stealers Ki." **

Low Ki: **"Shut up Daniels! I wasn't going to talk about MY ME time with MY ALLIE!" **

Allison: **"Ki! I'm not your personal property, would you quite acting as if I'm leaving you for my ex?" **

Low Ki:** "I know that Allie...I just...I...sorry..." **

Allison: "That's alright Ki...I'll come sit on your lap."

Low Ki:** "Yippee!" **

Maddy: "Oh how cute, Allie. He reminds me of Scott, when he gets all pouty."

Scott D'Amore: "Maddy! Could you please not tell them things about our relationship?" **'The world doesn't need to know those things! I have a reputation to maintain...well short of...oh alright so being thought of as sweet isn't a bad thing...still I'm not interested in giving Sabin blackmail material...that boy gets into too much trouble anyway...he was such a good boy, so sweet and wonderful...listened, did everything he was supposed too...up until Alex and his skirt chasing ways!'**

Maddy: "But honey, it only proves just how sweet you are." '**Oh my hubby is all embarrassed...Scott there is no reason to be ashamed of being sweet.'**

Chirs Sabin: "Maddy on behalf of myself and everyone in my class...where were you when we needed you?" **'Could have saved me so many painful hours of horrible punishment...course I did hang with Alex a bit too much at the clubs...'**

Maddy: "Well Chris, I was 19 and just getting out of school, and trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life." '**Got even money says Sabin thinks Scott is uber cool now.'**

Chris Sabin: "Damn, I forgot just how young you are! Damn Scott, your a lucky man!" '**My teacher is a chick magnet...damn I hope I can still score when I get to Scott's age! You sly dog you Scott!'**

Austin Aires: "Come on Sabin, let's get back to the matter at hand...Jack and his rented tank." **'While I'm happy with Melissa, I find that I hate D'Amore still for being a cradle robbing bastard!' **

Maddy: "I adore the idea, Jack clearly is brillant." '**_I want a tank!'_**

Scott D'Amore: **"No! I'm noting letting you in or on a tank Maddy!" _'Damn it, not again she's going to want a tank...again!'_**

Chris Sabin: "...well what are we going to do with it then?"

Chris Daniels: "That Sabin is the 550 dollar question. Now while I see Jack's point, ridding a tank into the pay per view would be brillant. However I don't know if we could get away with it."

Steve Corino: **"I say we do it!" **

Ronnie Stevens: **"Steve! Are you are not going anywhere near the tank! I don't care how cute you look in army gear. You are not going to ride that thing into the building!" **

Steve Corino: "Ronnie thinks I'm cute! Ronnie thinks I'm cute!"

Ronnie Stevens: "He's not going to shut up for hours now." '**sigh...Steve you won't give up...still your cute...I think I love you Steve...yep it's love...'**

Allison: "How cute, Ronnie still luws my bro!" **'Yes! Now Steve will be happy again!'**

Ki: "I kind of like the idea of seeing Allie in a short camo outfit. I say we do it!" '**Allie in camo...hot! Oh I wonder if I can get her to role play!'**

Chris Daniels: **_"This isn't the kind of choice to make using the lower head. Besides, how the hell are we going to sneak a tank into the studio?" 'Well...the idea of seeing Ronnie in camo...oh so hot...no! Must remember that Ronnie doesn't luw me...'_**

Jack Evens: "Dude! Glade you asked, I have come up with a most brillant plan!"

Scott D'Amore: "Would you all please consider the source of this insane idea? This is Jack, he thinks driving off ladders should be mandatory for K-12!" _'**Damn it Jack! I just barely managed to get Maddy to forget about that Panzer. She saw when we were in France! Now what the hell I'm going to do? She's going to want a tank!'**_

Maddy: "Really? Damn...you know that would have made gym class fun!" **_'I want a tank!'_**

Sabin: "...you know that does sound like fun." '**Tank! We are getting a tank!'**

Austin Aires: **"No Jack! This is going to get us all busted by the cops." 'Jack you damn fool, we are going to get sent to federal prison!'**

Scott D'Amore**: "Maddy you are not getting a tank! You get that out of your head now!" **

Maddy: "Scott...do you like to sleep alone?" **'Show him! I can have a tank if I want one!'**

Scott D'Amore: "Maddy, honey...please be reasonable. You don't want a tank...think of the poor gas mileage and the insurance rates." '**No! I don't want to sleep alone! No! Bad!'**

Low Ki: "Allie I just want to say I love you and will do your will until the end of time." '**I'm not sleeping a lone ever!'**

Allison: "So I guess that means we are getting the cute purse puppy over that large macho one?" **'HA! He's just concerned about sleeping alone!'**

Low Ki: "...but I love Mr. Kawi. He and I have so much in common! He's just like the puppy I had growing up! Mr.Kawi comes home Allie!"

Allison: "Don't you take that tone with me! We don't need a large dog, we aren't home enough and don't have land for him to run on!"

Chris Daniels: "She has a point Ki, and don't you take any tone with Allie!" **'I'll kill you! No one talks that way to one of mine!'**

Low Ki: "Shut up Daniels! Mr. Kawi is coming home!"

Chris Daniels: **"That it! Allie please move, I'm kicking Ki's ass for being an ass!" 'You bastard! No one takes that tone with my Allie!'**

Allison: "Ki, it wouldn't be fair to Mr. Kawi. He needs more room to run than our current backyard. Now if you don't tell Chris your sorry I'm letting him kick your ass!" **'Damn it Ki, this is just the short of thing that makes me want to hit you with a bat!'**

Low Ki: "But Honey, I really luw Mr. Kawi! How about if I buy the neighbors empty lot and fence it in? Please Allie, I really want Mr. Kawi!" **'Damn it! I should learn how better to control my temper! This is just the short of thing Daniels will use to steal my Allie!'**

Allison: "Alright then. But if you take that tone again with me, you sleep alone for two weeks." **'...and I'll sleep with someone else.'**

Low Ki: "I'm kind of sorry Daniels." '...Allison stealer!'

Chris Daniels: "I still say you should have moved and let me beat his ass." **'I've got half a mind to become a Allison stealer!'**

Allison: "Can you two act your ages?" '**Men...can't live with them...can make your sex toy take care of the lawn...'**

Chris Daniels: "He started it when he insulted you Allie. I'll not stand for anyone disrespecting you, with in my site." **'Rat bastard! No one disrespects my Allison! Allie how can you stay with that man?'**

Steve: "So Ronnie, would you care to go to dinner?" **'Say yes! Please say yes!'**

Ronnie: "What the hell, if it keeps you off of the tank. No tank Steve, are we clear on that?" '**So help me if he thinks he's getting dinner and a tank..'**

Steve: "Yes Ma! Very clear! Tank bad! Ronnie good!" '**Yippee! Ronnie luws me! Ronnie luws me!'**

Maddy: "I don't care tanks are neat and it would be so cool to ride one into Bound for Glory!" '**We will go down in history as the greatest faction of all time!'**

Scott: "Maddy, honey. Please don't do this to an old man. I don't want you on a tank." **'No tank! I'll not have other men seeing just how good my wife looks in camo!'**

Maddy: "Your not old Scott. How many times must I tell you that? Quite trying to claim your old." **'...Scott, how many times must I tell you baby...your not old...just older.'**

Scott: "Maddy, my heart can't take the stress. I'm old, please honey have mercy on a old tired man."

Maddy: "That's it, Jack put me down as saying yes to the tank. My husband also says yes. **Scott you and I are going to have a chat about you not being old." **

Scott: "I'm not saying yes to a tank! ...**Maddy! **_...were did you hide those handcuffs?" **'Were did she hide them?! ...damn my wife is much sneaker than I thought...all she's wearing is a short black slik robe...'**_

Maddy: "**_Won't you like to know. _**Now Allie I'll see you latter as planned. Right now I've got to...handle my so called "old" husband." '**I'll show him, he's not old...heheheheheh...'**

Allison: "Bye Maddy!" **'I'll be a godmother before the month is out!'**

Chris Daniels: "...should have let me kick the crap out of him Allie. He's a jackass!" **'Jackass! You are unworthy of the glory that is Allison!'**

Low Ki: "...go stick your..." **'man tools into the mouth of a rabid salt water croc!'**

Allison: "Quite Ki, I want you to stop jumping down Chris's throat. He's not a would be relationship wrecker, he's not a would be Allie stealer." **'...love him, but damn he's got to get over his issues with Chris...'**

Chris Daniels: "Ki, I'm not out to wreck your relationship with Allison. Would you please quite saying I want Allie to make my love slave! Or my lover, or my wife. Now as far as the tank thing goes. Evens, while taking it into the building would be cool." **'However if she or Ronnie ever wanted to...I would most certainly be happy to be their lover, or husband...'**

Jack Evens: "Yippee! We are going down as the coolest faction of all time!"

Chris Daniels: "Evens! We aren't going to ride it into the building. But we will use it for our promo shot."

Jack Evens: "Good enough! We will still get massive coolness added to our reps!"

Austin Aires: "Well, at least I didn't have to pay the rental."

Steve: "Does this mean I don't get dinner with Ronnie?!"

Ronnie: "No Steve you and I can still go to dinner together."

Steve: "Yippee! My world is perfect again! Ronnie luws me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Daniels: "Damn cell phone, it always rings when I'm naked and about to get into the shower."

Chris: "Hello?"

AJ: "...daddy is that you?" **_'Please be daddy...I want my daddy.'_**

"AJ, why are you whispering?" **_'For the love of my secret beloved, why is my son whispering?' _**

"...well daddy the strange guys Unca Chris has over kind of scare me."

"What?! AJ just who does Sabin have over?"

"...well several of them talks funny...I think...Elix says that it's because they are from Britain...one guy is named Monsta...which is kind of scary. But he's really nice and I like him. The last guy is the scary one, he's got a bad potty mouth. I think his name is Hom."

"**What?! Sabin has Mack, some brits and that deranged cop killering Homicide there while he's watching you and Elix?!" **

"...shushs Daddy! Unca Chris doesn't know I'm on the phone!"

**"AJ, I want you to get Sabin and put him on the phone. Then I want you and Elix to get dressed, I will be over to get you two once I speak with him." **

**_"...daddy are you mad at me?" _**

**"No! AJ, I'm not mad at you. You have done nothing wrong, I'm just very scared that's all." **

"..why would you be scarred?"

**"AJ, you and Elix are very important to me. I get scarred when you and Elix are around people I don't trust. I just want you to be safe and happy...you two mean a lot to me." **

"...luw you too daddy...I'll get Unca Chris."

"That's a good boy AJ. I luw you too." **_'Once I get my hands on Sabin I will gut him like a fish! How dare he let that bastard Homicide near AJ and Elix! Gods know what horrible habits they could pick up form him!'_**

"...hey Chris..."

**" You have two minutes to convince me of why I should let you keep breathing." **

"..Look Daniels, I understand that you are pissed."

**"I'm beyond pissed Sabin...you have one minute. Talk fast." **

Sabin goes white as a ghost, quickly he tells Daniels everything from start to finish. All the while praying that the Fallen Angel will let him keep breathing. So far he had hoped that Chris wasn't too pissed off at him. All Daniels had done once he'd mentioned Special K kidnapping AJ and Elix.

Was something about striking down those who had harmed his boys. Sabin could tell that Special K was going to wish they hadn't been born. So far it looked as if he was off the hook for getting jumped and having Elix and AJ taken form his care.

Chris wasn't sure if Daniels was in a forgiving mood or had merely forgotten about him. He was pretty sure upon hearing that AJ and Elix had been drugged up by Special K. Taken to Ladders and done who knows what with who knows who. Daniels had pretty much lost all ability to do anything, but feel burning white hot rage.

Daniels: **"Those sons of jackal monkey goat !&!!ers! I'll paint the town with their blood! They drugged my sons, my sweet innocent wonderful boys! The things I shall do to them won't even have names to describe the horror of it! I'll perform high levels of necromancery just to do the same nameless horrors to them again!" **

**Just outside the bathroom door. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Allison: "Christopher Daniels! You need your mouth washed out! You kiss your wife with that mouth?!" _'Chris! This isn't the kind of behavor I expect out of you! You are better than this!'_**

**Ronnie: "Chris! What the hell has got you talking worse than Homicide when he's drunk?! What the hell is wrong with you, your a father of four!" _'What the hell is wrong with Chris?!'_**

Chris: **"Those bastards in Special K have drugged my babies! Done gods knows what to them with shameless hussies in that den of smut Ladders!" _'...damn bastards in Special K! Ronnie and Allie expect better than this from me!'_**

Allison and Ronnie: **"WHAT?!!" '_What the fuck?!' _**

Chris: **"It's true ladies! My boys have been scared by those druggies!" '_Bastards! All of you...I'm going to kill Special K!'_**

Low Ki now in bath robe, looking for Allie with one thing on his mind.

Low Ki:** "What the hell?! My godsons have been molested by the druggies?! That's it, I'm kicking them into the Ever Glades!" '_Murder maybe wrong, but in this case it's right!'_**

Steve Corino now fully dressed, looking for Ronnie so that he can try to make amends.

Steve Corino: **"Special K, actual made it into the state without getting arrested on the drive over?!" **

Sabin on other side.

Sabin: "Look Daniels listen! They are just fine now! Doug, Mack, and Homicide helped me get them away form Special K! They are both ok, I swear they are just fine! I've also got Paul Brichill, Southern Comfort, Al, Meanie, and Dean Ayass over helping me out."

Allison: **"So they are just helping you watch them now?!" **

Ronnie: "Oh that's brillant Sabin, **You fucking moron! Homicide hates Chris, you do know that he's more than likely planning on corrupting them!" **

Ki: "Don't you call my bro a corrupter!"

Daniels: "Are you sure they are alright?! They could be in need of medical help!"

Sabin: "Look Chris, they are fine I swear. If they were not I would have them in the hospital. AJ couldn't have called you if he wasn't just fine."

Daniels:** "Alright...I'll be by at the time I told you before the last mishap from yesterday made me keep the boys with you another day." **

Sabin: "They will be fine, I swear Chris."

Daniels: **_"They had better be...also tell Homicide if they have picked up anything I judge to be a bad habit form him...I'll hurt him.." _**

**Homicide in the background: "Now boys, that is what you do when you get pulled over in a different state. However if you have a lot of moxy, you can try to pick up on a female cop. Now, when some punk goes and talks trash about you. Don't get punch them straight then, get them after the show. Now when looking to score with a fine looking woman..." **

AJ also in back ground: "Unca Chris! What does score with a fine looking woman mean?!"

Elix also in back ground: "Does it involve pancakes?!"

Homicide sly: "**Well boys it can if you want it too and she's open minded." **

Elix wondering: "Can you explain that more?"

AJ: "Yeah, and can you tell us what a letch is?"

Chris small: **"..._oh god I'm dead..." _**

Dean Ayass: **"Bloody hell, Homicide that isn't a topic for children!"**

AL: **"I leave you alone with them for five minutes that I find you telling them about smut?!"**

Blue Meanie: **"They are far too young for this. Come on boys, let's go watch some BWO tapes."**

Traci and Chris Hamrick: **"Oh that will do them some good. They would be much better severed to watch some Southern Comfort."**

Doug Williams: **"...yeah if they need help with dance offs."**

Daniels angry: "**Sabin...what was that cop killering bastard just doing?! Also what the hell are the rest of them doing?!!" **

Chris small scared: **"...hum...talking to them about the importance of safe driving?...and a teaching them about how to win dance offs?..." **

Daniels pissed off: "**Sabin!...you tell Homicide that he had better be gone when I get to your house...or else. Also tell Smothers that I don't want him teaching AJ or Elix anything about dancing. That man can't dance. _'I will kill him! I'll dump his corrupt and blooded corpse into the pits of the underworld!' _**

Ronnie: **"I knew it, Homicide and Smothers are corrupting them!" _'Bastards, they are just children! Bastards!' _**

Allison: **"You were saying Ki?" _'AJ and Elix are going to need to be fully rehabilitated! My poor godsons!'_**

Ki: **"...I'm sure this was just taken out of context." _'It was taken out of context...he's not corrupting AJ and Elix...Smothers well he is...but Homicide isn't!'_**

Steve: **"Yeah right! Homicide is going to try and turn them into clones of him. Traci at least isn't a prevert, even if he can't dance. Al and Meanie aren't too bad, but Ayass is." _'Complete perverts who don't know the meaning of the word no. Those two will be mini perverts before the day is over...they had better not try for my Ronnie!" _**

Chris: **"Over his own rotting stinking dead body he will. I will not allow AJ and Elix to be turned into Rottweilers! They are my babies! Ki, I blaming you if Homicide has inflected damage on to them!" **

Ki:** "Hom, would not inflect damage upon A J and Elix! He won't do that to my godsons!" **

Chris: "**If Homicide has hurt them, I'm sending his ass to jail! And your not their godfather, I just named Allie their godmother."_ 'Fuck jail, I'll send his ass to death! Fucking bastard! Your taint shall have to be removed form my boys!'_**

Ki: "**I knew it! Your a would be Allie stealer! Your out to steal my Allie! This was all about stealing my Allie form the start!" **

Chirs: "**You are insane! I love my wife! I'm not after Allison! If I was, I'd have crippled you years ago!" _'Your damn lucky on that too!'_**

Ki: "**You and who's fucking army Daniels! MY ALLIE!" **

Allison: "Steve could you please help Ronnie and me take Ki to the basement door?"

Steve: "Yes. Come along Ki, you have gone crazy and clearly wouldn't be back in five minutes." '**What is this with everyone being after my little sister?!'**

Ki: "**Let me go! He is a would be Allie stealer!!" 'Bastard! You want MY ALLIE!'**

Allison: "Shush Ki. This is clearly about Homicide and company. Being a would be corruptors of AJ and Elix.Now are you going to behave or do I have to lock you in the basement?" **'Damn it why did Chris have to get married?! I could have been Miss Daniels...sigh. I love you Ki, but damn it you are pissing me off.'**

Ki: "...I'll be good." **'Just you wait Daniels! Your ass is mine! Try and steal my Allie will you!' **

Chris: "Good, now if your done accusing me of being a woman stealer. We need to get moving, I want AJ and Elix the hell away form Homicide! Smothers, Ayass, Al and Meanie are alright." ' **I never thought of Allison like that, she was never interested anyway. If I was going to steal anyone it...it would be Ronnie...why Ronnie...why...'**

Steve: "Well let's get moving we can pick up AJ and Elix then go to breakfast." '**Ronnie luws me! Ronnie luws me!' **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Johnny and Jody along with the roomservice boy; all watched with baited breath. As Nikita slowly picked up her cell phone. Johnny and Jody were both conviced that they were dead men walking. They had seen the name on Nikita's cells caller id.

It belonged to one **Ulf Herman**...a damn near **seven foot tall hardcore german. **A man who had been put throw a flaming table with thumb tacks on it. By Abyss who had then started to beat the crap out of Herman. Somehow more than over come it, and come back the next night with flaming trouch and gone ape shit upon Abyss his UK crew.

Jody and Johnny: '**We are fliping dead men! Ulf Herman is one of the most dangerous men on the planet!'**

Nikita: "Hello honey, yes it's good to hear your voice. So how are you?"

Ulf: "Oh thank god! I was so worried about you Nikky. Your plane came in yet you weren't at the gate."

Nikita: "Sorry about that love, I missed my flight."

Ulf: "Nikky, my only concern is that you are well. My sweet, naughty lover and future mother of my childern."

Nikita: "Love you to my hardcore german. Now I'm going to get myself clean and I'll call you latter."

Ulf: "Alright, bye for now Nikky."

As Nikita shut off her cell Jody and Johnny looked as if they were going to hural upon the bed. Jody looked at Johnny who rolled his eyes. The two looked at the roomservice boy, who was just watching with huge eyes. The boy was certain that he had misheard things, but yet it seemed as if he had not.

Nikita was married to Ulf Herman, yet had booked a room. The night before with the phoniex and the wonder kid. Then done who knew what with the two, not counting the fact all three were naked in bed. Then one of them had called down for strawberrys with chocolate. While another had called down for a full english breakfast. Then called back to ask for cinamon and butter along with a orange favored tea.

Roomserivce boy: "...holy crap, just what the hell went on here?..."

Jody: "...Jonny mate, what the hell are we going to do?"

Jonny: "...I don't know mate, but we had better figure out some way of keeping the boy quite."

Jody: "...that we are mate, I don't think he will be able to keep his trap shut."

Nikita: "Oh shut it you two...now lad we didn't do anything. I just made sure those two didn't drive drunk. They were going to attempt to drive last night."

Roomserivce boy: "Really? Then how did you all end up in bed?"

Nikita: "Well don't tell anyone, but Jody and Jonny have a nighttime issue... That makes them unable to sleep alone when they travel. And you know I'd drank just a bit as I was getting them settled into bed. So I ended up staying and crawled into the one bed in the room."

Roomserivce: "Oh, sorry about that...man I feel dumb. That and I should have noted that you have a nighty on. Sorry about that Miss, I'll be going now."

With that the roomserivce boy walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Nikita sighed in relief and smiled as Jody and Johnny looked at her with horrified eyes. How could Nikita have come up with such lies, now granted that it got them off the hook.

However it was sure to be all over the net with in an hour tops. **That the wonder kid and the phoenix were closet Nancy boys. Pounces who were scared of the dark, couldn't hold their liquor and more than likely still wet the bed.**

Jody: "Nikita! How could you?! How the world will think me and Johnny are nacey boys! Bloody poofs, wankers, oh god Jonny we will be ruined!"

Johnny: "I'll never be able to pick up a bird again! Oh god I'm going to die a flipping monk! I'll never get shagged again!"

Nikita: "Would you rather my husband think that we had a three way? You both realize that he would paw the both of you in under ten seconds."

Jody: "...could have come up with a more manly lie for us."

Johnny: "...well I guess I'll just have to women who think my accent is sexy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh don't be so down Esa! Come on Red, things will work out bro."

"Yeah Red, just give it a little bit of time."

"Chris is right bro, your going to get your hook up with Danger."

"That or death by Low Ki...but still bro cheer up!"

"Leave me alone...there is no way she will ever leave him for me."

Red pulled his head under his pillow and cried. As the Sat, Diven Storm looked on with growing concern. Things had gone down hill after a scouting; mission had showed that Ki wasn't about to let go of Allison without a fight. Thus Red was highly upset and not in the mood to do much of anything. So far they hadn't been able to get Red to do much more than shower and eat.

Chris Divine: "Guys, we got to do something...look at him, he's just dead."

Quite Storm: "...he's not dead yet, but bro we don't do something he just might..."

Jose: "Bro, that was not cool...then again we got to do something..."

Joela: "...hang on esas, I got a plan forming..."

Jose: "...oh holy Mary, not another plan..."

Joela: "You take that back!"

Quite Storm: "No man he's got a point! Your last plan nearly got us prison time!"

Chris Divine: "That's it! Come on Red, you me and the rest of us are going to go party!"

That said Chris Divine grabbed a surprised Red, and hauled him off to the bathroom door. As the rest of the group tailed along arguing about Joeal's plans. And how they had all nearly gotten sent up the river for his last brillant idea.

Jose: "Don't you look at me like that! Quite Storm is right bro, you nearly got us sent to Attica!"

Quite Storm: "Bro we got band form several book stores, sex shops, and Aqua World because of you!"

Joeal: "That was just bad luck!"

Both Jose and Quite Storm looked at Joeal then looked at each other. Then Jose and Quite Storm jumped Joeal and begain to beat the crap out of him. While Chris Divine gave Red a quick pep talk, and chucked Red into the bathroom. As Chris Divine turned around he got knocked off his feet and sucked into the floor brawl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	87. Chapter 87

**"...Maddy this is not fair...…" _'I have needs!...needs that need you on me!' _**

**"Quite. You made your bed now you lay in it." _'...if he would just be a little more open minded...'_**

**"...Maddy you have me tied to the bed...I don't have much of a choice...Also it is very unfair to leave me tied up and aroused!" _ 'Not fair pretty woman!'_**

**"I'm not going to be gone more than 15 tops." _'The way he was acting you would swear I just told him I wanted a four way with Ki and Allison...'_**

**"I don't care, you don't handcuff me. Then tie me to the bed with Japanese bondage ropes, and then leave me alone! That isn't right, I have needs when it comes to you! You know that, yet you're treating me like a sex toy! To be used then put a way when your done with me!" **

_**'Not right! Not fair!...I have needs and you know it! Besides whipped cream belongs on pie, not me!...you yes... but not me.'**_

**_"Scott, I can't help that you didn't get more whipped cream last night. Don't you take that tone with me, I don't use you Scott. Your just being a drama queen, I've never once "used" you without finishing the job. Which by the way you have fully enjoyed, and I think the last time said and I qoute "Use me all you want pretty lady!" _**

_**'We wouldn't be having this conversation if you had just gotten the whipped cream.'**_

**"We don't need whipped cream! We have blueberry and strawberry sauce. Besides I don't like sticky stuff on me." **

_**'Why must she put sticky stuff on me?...sigh...then again who I'm to disagree...'**_

**"I like whipped cream...it wouldn't kill you to wait a little while. Besides you have no problem placing sticky stuff on me." _'he knows I like whipped cream...'_**

**"Yes it will! Can I help it if everything just tastes better with you? You are abusing me, by leaving me tied to the bed! What if I need to get to the bathroom or a fire breaks out or a gang of robbers shows up?! Or worse that bastard Aires shows up to try and castrate me!" **

**_'Damn it! I will not be left tied up and wanting!'_**

**"Scott I'm very sure that you will be just fine...don't you give me that look Scott! Also would you leave Austin alone, honey he's seeing Melissa ! There is no way he's going to show up and try and castrate you. He's not ploting to wreck our marriage, besides even if he was. I don't want him in the slightest. I want you! You damn wonderful husband of mine." **

**_'Damn it Scott, you would be just fine! I can't believe he's still scared that Austin will try something..'_**

**"I will if I have to! You can at the least release me first. I don't like him, he's a would be wrecker of all that makes my life worth while! ...and I don't want to lose you." _'...I'll show you...try to leave me tied up..'_**

**"What so you can flip me on my back and tie me up? Honey I'm not going anywhere, I married you for a reason baby. I love you, no one else makes me feel this way." **

**"...that hadn't even crossed my mind. Sorry Maddy, I just sometimes feel like my age is against me. When it comes to you and I can't help but worry sometimes." **

**_'...granted it would be fitting revenge...I do so enjoy the feel of you any way I can get you...'_**

**"I'm sure it didn't honey...but form the looks of it, I'd lay even money that says it crossed your body's mind. No one's going ever replace you in my heart. Now my sweet, promise not to flip me on my back?" **

**_'He' thinking that he will flip me on my back, and then he will do a lot of naughty things to me...sigh well I do love him...still he could try and show a little self control when it comes to our sex life...then again he is talented...'_**

**"...Maddy I'm your husband..." _ 'No way pretty lady! Your not leaving me tied up and wanting!'_**

**"Scott...you are not going to trick me into...damn it Scott, you know I can't say no to that look!" _'He's going to flip me and have his way with me. Then I'll never get to the store.'_**

**"...please Maddy?...pretty please honey?" **

**'No way you are getting away with this...I have needs!'**

**"...oh alright...blasted man, you know I can't say no to that look." **

**'Damn it! He knows I can't say no to that pouty face!'**

**"You are making the right choice honey..." **

**'I'll show her, tries to leave me tied up and aroused will she..'**

**"...you had better not flip me on to my back..." **

**'I'm going to end up on my back.'**

**"...I would never do such a thing..." **

**'...I have other plans...that I shall place into action later...show you missy...or not... she kisses like angel...yes, oh please...keep going...Maddy good...yesss...oh so very good...yess...'**

**"I'm sure you won't honey...but let's just make sure of that...now on with the happy sounds..." '...I just can't stay mad at him...not with talent like this...yessss...'**

**"...so I'm forgive for the lack of whipped cream?" **

**"...maybe...If you keep kissing like that..." **

**"...more than willing to do so..." **

**"..if I died tonight, it would all be worth the fight..." **

**"No! Honey don't say stuff like that!" **

**"Scott it's just a saying.." **

**"I don't care, you shouldn't say things like that! I wouldn't be able to deal with out you.." **

**"...Sorry baby...can I make it better?" **

**"...maybe, if let me call us in sick for a week.." **

**"Scott, you know we can't do that." **

**"Please? Pretty please? My sweet, sexy, loving, brillant, wonderful wife?" **

**"Well maybe...but only if I get some good wine and you in the hot tub." **

**"Deal!" **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks for coming, it's been a really long time."

"Hey, I told you I'd be in to see my best girl."

"Thanks, Darren...it's just been so long... it's good to see you."

"Hey no tears Jackie...now off to dinner love."

**'Oh it just had to be him! I hate that man with a firey passion! Stupid team Shag!'**

Alex Shelly cursed every last one of Darren Burridge blood relatives and the one's only related by marriage. Never in his life had Shelly been more pissed off than he was at the moment. Getting the knife by Gen Next, nothing but a flesh wound. Having the living shit kicked out of him by the Embassy; nothing but a rude wake up call.

Darren Burridge however was someone Alex now hated with a firely passion. Burridge along with Cabana was collectively known as team Shag. The Street hooligan adventure gang, a pair of dancing crazy pranksters who were out for gold and hot loving. Thus Alex did not for the life of him, believe that Burridge was a friend to Jackie in anyway. He was a would be Jackie stealer, who wanted Jackie for himself.

Alex:** 'I knew it, I knew the him was trouble! Burridge is a skrit chasing slut! He wants my Jackie for his own! ...well we shall see about that! I'm going to make sure this "date" goes up in flames!' **

Shelly narrowed his eyes as he watch Burridge open the door to his Black Ranger Rover for Jackie. Alex nearly gave himself away when he saw Burridge pick Jackie up and place her inside the truck. Jackie's cheeks turned a bit pink and Darren's reaction was to give her a little kiss on the forehead.

Alex Shelly's blood went stone cold and his eyes were that of a desperate and dangerous man. He had worked too long and hard to get Jackie to give him a chance. There was no way in hell some British punk was going to take his Jackie. Alex's face grew dark as he watch the land rover pull away. He then started his own car and slowly followed behind.

Alex Shelly: **"Your a dead man Burridge...no one's taking my Jackie!" **

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Al Snow looked out the window blind and waited. So far Daniels had yet to show up, but Al had been placed on watch duty so he had no choice. Sabin had been adamant that they have someone on look out. So far the only thing Al had seen was the local wildlife. Snorting AL frowned as he heard sounds of the party in the back yard. It was all Homicides fault he was stuck on look out duty. Why couldn't he have been forced into it?

Homicide laughed as Sabin had angrily demanded that he leave the state. Homicide didn't see any reason to leave the house, let alone the state. Sabin had merely looked on in horror as Homicide walked out into the backyard. Then plopped down into the nearest lawn chair.

While Doug Williams, Meanie, Brichill, Mack, Ayass, Chris Hamrick, and Traci Smothers all played American football. As AJ and Elix did color commentary on it. Leaving Sabin to throw his arms up and just go fire up his grill. Figuring if maybe he had a ton of food on hand Daniels wouldn't kill anyone. AL sighed then matched back into the backyard.

Sabin: "AL! I thought we agreed you were on look out!?"

AL: "There is nothing out there except the local wildlife. I'm here to sit in your lawn chair and drink your beer."

That said AL walked over to the cooler and pulled out a couple of beers. Then walked over to Homicide and sat down next to him. The football game had become very intense; it looked as if Ayass was about to pop a few blood veins. Meanie was laughing as Smothers and Hamrick looked at Brichill as if he was insane. Doug Williams on the other hand looked as if he thought they were all nutters.

Meanie: "This rules! It's better than that promo I cut on 1PW's Know Your Enemy Night Two!" '... Brillant! This has been worth the missing of the card!'

Smothers: "Ayass, you know watching guys fall over form heat failure. Brichill if you try to body check me one more time I'm going to kill you." 'Still, I have to say this has been fun!'

Hamrick: "I want to go on record as to saying that I was against this." 'HA! This is great, I've not had this much fun in too long!'

Brichill: "...Can we get back to the game please?...While I don't normally like yank football...this has been fun." **_'..Damn it this has been fun! I like yank football! It's short of like rugby when played in the backyard.' _**

Mack: "Your all insane, but not counting that...can we please get back to the game?" **_'...I've got to get around to calling Maff...this would be so fun with him here...'_**

AJ: **"Well ladies and gentlemen this game has finally re-started! Oh that was a nasty hit by Blue Meanie! Oh my daddy! Meanie just de-pants Chris Hamrick and he's got Dukes of Hazzard boxers!" **

Elix: "**About time they re-started this game too AJ! Wtf?!!! AJ, is this going to get us into trouble?!" **

AJ: **"I don't think so Elix,... after all what daddy hasn't seen he can't yell at us for. Besides we didn't de-pants Hamrick! Crap, Doug Williams just side swiped AL! Leaving Paul Brichill free to score!" **

Elix: **"Looks like Hamrick is mad at Meanie for the de-panting! He's chasing after him with Unca Chris's tongs! Oh and here comes Traci Smothers with a pie! No man! Don't do it! That's a waste of good pie!" **

AJ: ** "Holy daddy! I've not seen a move like that since the last Jack Evens match I watched! How the hell did Dean Ayass pull off a standing moon sault?!" **

**_'He's a old dude! How did he do that?! I mean I'm all young and flexible...now did a guy his age do that?!'_**

Elix:** "Shit! AJ, that has to be a first! Dean Ayass just took out Blue Meanie...and now he's going for the beer!" **

_**'He is stealing beer! That is so wrong! Besides me and AJ were going to do that latter!'**_

Dean Ayass: "Hey I bought it I can drink it! Besides it's not beer! Not like your crappie American beer anyway."

Chris Sabin: "Hamrick! Give me back my tongs! How the hell I'm supposed to grill?!"

Chris Hamrick: "Your a dead man Meanie! No one de-pants me!"

AL Snow: "This bites, now thanks to Hamrick I've got to move."

Homicide: "Why?"

AL Snow: "Because, I want to be able to eat that strip steak. Not use it as a weapon in my next match."

Homicide: "You know I kind of wanted that beer can chicken...come on Snow, Hamrick is a dead man."

Soon a wild chase was under way, lead by the Blue Meanie. Who had the moxy to be laughing about the whole thing. While Hamrick cursed up a storm, followed by Sabin who was screaming about the waste of good meat. AL Snow and Homicide were closing in, all the while muttering about the need for weapons.

AJ and Elix watched in horror as Traci Smothers looked to end the life. Of a perfectly tasty chocolate covered cheese cake, along with a blue berry pie covered in whipped cream. Brichill, Simmons, Williams and Ayass watched the growing insanity with mild confusion and anger.

The four brits were also rather hungry and watching food be wasted wasn't high on their list of good stuff. Soon the hungry brits and Mack were charging at Smothers calling him a would be baked goodie murder. Quickly followed by AJ and Elix who were also screaming about how pie and cake was for eating. Not using as weapons on blue haired men, who liked to de-pants others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...what the hell happened while I was in the shower?"

"Well Esa...you see it's...all Joel's fault!

"Yeah! He wanted to come up with another one of his "plans"."

"You know the ones, that lead to us trying to get out of prison time."

"That isn't fair! I told you all before it was just bad luck last time!"

"That's it bro! Your ass is getting it now!"

"Come on Red, we are locking Joel in the basement!"

"Oh come on guys! I want to go to Ladders too!"

All of them: "No way bro! You have gotten us band form enough clubs."

That said Chris Divine, Quite Storm, Jose Maximo and a bathrobe wearing Amazing Red. All pounced upon Joel Maximo, and begin to drag him to the basement door. While Joel protested that he wasn't going into the basement without taking one of them with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ki: "I don't see why I can't have Allie sitting in my lap."

Chris Daniels: "I told you before, I'm not getting pulled over. Because your sex drive is out of control."

Ki: "My sex drive wouldn't have theses kinds of problems if you kept yours out of my business!"

Chris Daniels: "Shut up Ki! It's not my fault you can't keep your mind out of the bedroom. We are in public and I'm not going to let you molest Allie!" **'Perverts! Ki and Corino are sick, perverts out to corrupt my Ronnie and Allison!'**

Ki: "**If I could just get some time to molest Allie, then this wouldn't be a problem!" 'Damn it! I need hot loving with my Allison!'**

Ronnie: quite: "...steve I know were are back together..." '...Steve! **You have become a prevert...my god when was the last time he got laid?' **

Steve busy kissing Ronnies neck: "hummm...mmmmmm...hummmmm.." 'yes, oh yes...I've died and gone to Ronnie!'

Ronnie quite: "but could you lay off molesting my neck?" '...at this rate I'm guessing the last time we were in bed together...'

Allison: "sigh...guys could you please not argue about me and possible sexual positions?" **'I'm not only going to be a godmother, but an aunt again before the months out. Why the hell is Ki arguing about me and sexual positions?! ...he had better not want a three way!...??...oh dear...'**

Chris Daniels: "That's it! Allie, would you do me the honor of sitting next to me while I drive?"

Allison: "Sure. That way I can get away form those who wish to make me an aunty."

Chris Daniels: **"What?...Corino! Get your mouth and hands off of Ronnie! We are in public! Ronnie, please come up here as well. It's not safe back there!" **

Ronnie: "Sure, I kind of wanted a break form being molested."

Steve: **"But Ronnie! I like molesting you!" **

Ki:** "You see! This is all part of Daniels evil plan! He wants both women for his own!" **

Chris Daniels:** "...why did I let two perverts into my heel stable?...We are in public do you want to have the cops pull us over?!" **

Allison: "Now Chris, remember your driving honey. Eyes on the road Mr. Fallen Angel."

Ronnie: " AJ and Elix are counting on you to save them from Homicide. Just let it go baby, those two are just in need of a night out."

Chris Daniels: "For you two only. Alright now let's get my sons away form that bastard Homicide!"

Ki: **"Allie?! How could you?! You called him honey! I'm your honey, not that honorless scum!" **

Steve Corino: "Ronnie?! Why?! Please don't leave me for him!"

Allison: "Ki, your acting insane again. Calling Chris honey was just a term of endearment. It doesn't mean I'm leaving you for him, so sit back down."

Ronnie: "Ditto Steve."

Steve: "...well as long as Ronnie still luws me, I guess I'm ok."

Ki: "...fine then." ** 'Fine like hell! I'll show that damned would be Allison stealer! He thinks he can have my Allie does he and Ronnie to boot. Sick bastard! He's trying to taint my beloved Allison with some sicko three way!" **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" **

Bryan Danielson looked over his shoulder quickly to see that Sara wasn't with in hearing distance. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear his conversation. A conversation he more than likely shouldn't even be having. Bryan knew better, he really did after all the shit he'd been through over the last couple of years. Still when he'd seen the number, his heart had taken control.

**"It's kind hard to talk right now...honey why you crying is everything ok?" **

American Dragon felt his blood starting to go cold. One of the few times in his life he was scarred. Scarred the woman on the other side of the phone was in over her head. Guilt started to pool in his stomach, because if she was. It was his fault, that she was in the situation.

**"...I got to whisper, cause I can't be too loud...well my girls in the next room..." **

Sighing Dragon felt himself claim a bit, she was ok. He didn't know if he could handle it if she hadn't been. They were several thousand miles apart, separated by a very large ocean. He was in the states with Sara and she was in England with him.

**"Sometimes I wish she was you...I guess we never moved on." **

Bryan smiled dispite himself as the woman on the other side. Cracked a joke about irony; and how if tears were gold they would both be richer than Bill Gates. She seemed to be in a some what decent mental state. Even if she had called to forget about her present situation.

**"It's really good to hear your voice say my name...it sounds so sweet." **

Bryan could see her face, even if she was over seas. He knew she was bright red, with slight embarrassment. But he also knew she was smiling big over it. It made her feel good to hear it. Even if it wasn't his place to be saying it to her anymore. Her voice had lost a lot of the sadness and was almost normal.

**"Coming form the lips of an angel... hearing those words...it makes me weak..." **

For a moment Bryan thought she'd hung up or had been discovered. He had to strain a bit to make out the sounds of light breathing. He wondered if he'd gone to far with his last comment. Sighing mentally, Dragon knew he shouldn't be saying how he felt. But a large piece of his heart was telling him to do it come what may.

**"...let it go...never want to say good-bye...but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel..." **

Bryan smiled as she muttered thanks; and started to tell him why she had called. Things had been going all right; except that she wasn't sure if she had done the right thing. Was it right to stay with someone, while a great deal of your time was spent thinking about someone else? Someone who for what ever reason still owned your heart; dispite a lot of heart break and pain. Bryan started to try and apologize, but was cut off by background sounds.

**"It's funny that your calling me tonight...yes I dreamt of you too...does he know your talking to me? Will it start a fight?...No I don't think she's got a clue..." **

Bryan sat quietly listening as she turned on the bathtub, then put on some music. To blur out any stray sound form their conversation. It wouldn't do for the jerk she was in the same house as. To hear her talking to him, that would start a huge fight.

**"Are you sure baby?...I wouldn't want to be the cause of a fight...gods know I don't trust that bastard not to..." **

Thinking on that himself, Dragon quickly walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom as well. Sighing Bryan ran him himself a large hot bath. Grateful that he had decided to leave the hotel in option for renting a house near Allison and Ki. The bathtub was much larger and he could easily fit himself into it comfortably.

**"...I wish she was you...yeah I guess we never really moved on...baby why you calling me so late?" **

American Dragon listened intently to what was being said. As the picture was slowly starting to be painted, Dragon found himself growing angry. Wasn't it bad enough that she was with him? Did that son of bitch have any idea? Any idea at all what he was doing; to the woman on the other side of the phone.

**_'t's funny that your calling me tonight...yes I dreamt of you too...even if I don't have the right...'_**

Bryan growled as he heard more about her week. As Danielson listened to her speak he decided that he had the right to say what his heart told him too. Even if he had given up that right a long time ago. Dragon just couldn't repress the words he wished to say.

**"...I wish she was you...I wish she was you...Coming form the lips of an angel... hearing those words...it makes me weak."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was a waste of time...Matt Sydal is in with Daziee, here is no way she's going to even look at me Jay."

"Oh don't be so negative Mark! I'm sure we can find a way to get Miss Haze to love you. After all Sydal can't man up to the Briscoe's. The boy can't even hold his liquor, let a lone a woman like Miss Haze."

"Jay, I don't need to chase after a woman who's taken. Besides it looks as if Punk is already trying to get her too. Can we just let this go and maybe look for a single woman?"

"...fine take all the fun out of my life. Let's see who the hell is still single...an fuck it, come on Mark we are off to Bongo's time for someone to man up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CM Punk: "...That is it, I'm going to take out Sydal...show is sorry ass...thanks Colt, Lucy. I don't know if I could have made it to the house...let a lone my bed without your help."

Lucy: "Not a big deal Punk, besides we had a good run as the Second City Saints."

Colt: "Well, now that Punker is all safe and sound in his bed...would you care to ketch a flick? I hear Eragorn is really good Lucy?"

Lucy: "...Well I've got a some stuff to pack for my tour down in Mexico. But most of that's already done, and sure as long as your buying."

Colt: "YES!...I mean yeah come on Lucy, if we move we can make it to the 9pm showing."

CM Punk: "...are you sure you want to be alone with him Lucy?"

Lucy: "...well I'm sure Colt is harmless."

Colt: "..yes now I can show Lucy that I'm bedable! To be used for her pleasure and to father her children!"

CM Punk: "..you want to restate that Lucy, I think he's gone to staker land."

Lucy: "...well I don't think he's really that bad."

Colt: "Come my future wife! Our first date awaits us, along with some other firsts...wink..wink.."

Lucy: "...oh my look at the time! I've got to be going, getting up early to go to breakfast with Lacey, Sara Del Ray, Cindy Rogers bye Colt, bye Punk!"

Colt watched in horror as Lucy took off like bat of hell. Punk meanwhile laughed to himself, as his ex ran leaving Colt in a cloud of dust. Colt however heard Punk and glared over at his long time pal. There were days Colt wondered just why he was still firends with Punk.

Colt: "Do you take joy in wrecking my life?!"

CM Punk: "She was my ex first jackass, haven't you ever heard it's rude to pick up on your firends ex's?"

Colt: "...I hate Jimmy Rave and Nana."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	88. Chapter 88

"HA! See Esas! You just can't keep me down! Ha! I shall never stay in the basement alone!"

"Oh holy Mary, why must he be so nuts?"

"Give it up bro, Joel is nuttier than a bag of peanuts. Let's just give up and let him come with."

"No way man, the last time we were at a club with him. We all damn near got sent to Federal Prison...and I never got that hot chica's phone number!"

"Well what the hell are we going to do? The sum bich keeps taking us down the stairs with him?"

"Guys, I freaking hurt more now. Than I did at the end of my match against Low Ki , at Road to the Title."

"Fuck, he's right Quite Storm...man I'm way to young to feel this fucking old...let's just take him with.."

"No Fucking way!...oh fuck, I feel like shit too...alright we take him with."

"Don't worry Esas... I promise this time we will not only score, but no way will we get busted."

"I've got a better chance waking up in bed; with Allison after a night of heavy drinking...and we've had the hottest sex of my lifetime."

"Hey, you just might Red! Who knows maybe we can punk out Ki, and you could have a chance!"

**"...times a wasting gentlemen. We have a club to get to." **

"Yeah, but Esa shouldn't you know get out of the bathrobe?"

**"... unless you think it will help get you some action." **

"But most women won't pick up a guy who's at least not dressed. Even if he looks hot in his bathrobe."

**"...still maybe we should all go in bathrobes?" **

**"...no man, that will get us busted." **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elix: "No! Not the cheese cake! Stop man, that's just not right!"

AJ: "For the love of Daddy! Please stop! It's not right to hurt cheese cake!"

Traci Smothers: "It's a worthy sacrifice! The cake dies to save the stripe stakes along with the beer can chicken!"

Homicide: "Yeah! That chicken looks and smells damn good! I'm getting a piece of that bird!"

Chris Hamrick: "Get the hell back here Meanie! Your ass is grass!"

AL Snow: "Damn it Hamrick! Give back the tongs! I'm not going to give you another warning! I'm freaking hungry!"

Dean Ayass: "This is not the way I wanted to spend my mid-morning! Bloody hell! Damn it Hamrick I've not had anything since breakfast!"

Doug Williams: "Hamrick, just give back the tongs! I'm bloody hungry!"

Mack:** "Hamrick, you have three seconds to give back the tongs or else! You will be hit by the hardest hitting tag team in ROH!" **

Paul Brichill: "I didn't get shagged last night, because of you! I'd better not be put off from lunch as well!"

Hamrick without warning suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. This created a rather interesting situation, one Blue Meanie managed to get well out of his reach. Two, Traci Smothers lost control of his hands and well the cheesecake and the blueberry pie went air born.

Three, AJ and Elix choice that moments to see if they too could be like Jack Evens. In under ten seconds, both AJ and Elix had leaped off a near by bench and gone for the pie and cheese cake. Now as we all know AJ and Elix can really fly, so it's not hard to see why what happens next does.

Elix did a double summersault into a flip dive and landed into Dan Maff. Who looked on with amusement in his eyes, and then shock when Elix hugged him. Elix however did miss his beloved blueberry pie which landed firmly upon AL Snow's face. AJ however steals Red Alert form the Amazing Red, to ketch the cheese cake.

Only to clip Williams, Ayass and Mack who all fall into a doggie pile. Meanwhile AJ finds that while he can fly , he has no idea how to land. Sabin seeing that his very life depends upon what happens next. Launches himself to intercept AJ's landing. Managing to cause Styles to land safely into the waiting arms of the man who has become his second father.

AJ: "Daddy! When did you get hear?"

Chris Daniels: **"Allan Jones Styles Daniels, what have I told you about trying to be Jeff Hardy?!" **

AJ: "...hum...I luw you?"

Allison: "Oh how cute, let it go Chris. He's just too cute, besides it's got to be the company he's been keeping to make him do that anyway." **'This is all Homicide's fault!'**

Ronnie: "Yeah, Elix and AJ are good kids. They won't do anything so dangerous, unless they were heavily influenced by other forces." **'Homicide you Bastard!'**

Elix: "Hi Daddy! Hi Aunty Allison, Ronnie, and Unca Ki, and Unca Steve...wait where's aunty Maddy?"

Ki and Steve: "Hey Elix. How goes it little man?" 'At least my godsons are alright.' 'Me an unca, and Allie doesn't even have children yet. Thank god for that, I don't know if I want her having kids with Ki...but at least he's faithful.'

Allison: "Well honey, her and unca Scott wanted some them "time"...don't worry sweetie I'm sure they will come around soon."

Sabin snickering: "Yeah, if they can come up for air...I've never seen two people who wanted more them "time".

Ronnie: "Sabin, if you value your man tools. You will shut up now."

Ayass: "Why hello Miss, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making your quittance." 'Hello Nurse! My god she's hotter than my ex-wife!'

Steve Corino: **"The Miss, is my miss." 'I'll show him! My Ronnie!'**

Doug Williams: "Well, how about a friendly game of yank football?"

Mack: "Yeah! Now we can have bigger teams! I call Steve and Ki!"

Maff: "What the hell about me?!"

AL Snow: "I can Maff for my team!"

Sabin: "Well are you going to give back my tongs now Hamrick?"

Chris Hamrick: "Yeah, here! Now go save that steak!"

Chris Daniels: "Well one game wouldn't be that bad. **_Homicide, I see that your still here." _**

Homicide: "Yeah, I just love those two kids. Really great kids you have there Daniels."

Chris Daniels: **"Yes, they are... and I plan on making sure they stay that way." **

As Daniels glared plus 10 ice daggers at Homicide, AJ looked quizzically at his father in wonder. Why was his beloved daddy so cranky? Had he not slept well? AJ looked at his daddy, then at Homicide then at the cheesecake he was holding.

AJ: "Daddy?...I've got cheese cake, we can eat."

Chris looked down and felt his angry leave him. A smile soon graced his face as he placed AJ down. Then walked over with him to the table Sabin had set up earlier. Soon the two were joined by Ronnie, Elix, Allison and Ki who all wanted a piece of cheese cake.

Sabin felt his body start to relax as he realized Daniels wasn't going to murder anyone. Soon he was back to grilling up his entire stock of meats, seafood and veggies. Meanwhile Al and Mack were grabbing beer and picking out their teams. The rest of the players were grabbing plates and forks so they could swipe the food Sabin had already finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott D'Amore pondered the many possibilities, at his fingertips. In his eventful life, there had been many moments, which were both life changing and grin worthy. However he felt every certain that perhaps this was the single most important event to date. Thus the pros and cons had to be weight carefully. With something that was so delicate and intense situation a man had to be certain.

Maddy: **"Scott! Would you just take off the handcuffs already? You have been lying there molesting me with your eyes for five minutes. I would like to get lose sometime soon, my arms are acing." **

Scott: "Oh, sorry honey I'll get those off quickly."

Maddy: "Thank you, I was starting to lose feeling in them."

Scott sheepishly: "sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Maddy: "I want a fully body massage, with no extra attention unless I say so."

Scott: "Alright, but I thought you wanted in the hot tub?"

Maddy: "Maybe latter, right now all I want is the kinks worked out."

Scott happy: "That I most certainly can and will do."

Maddy stern: "Scott, I told you no extra attention. I want a nice massage and you will be a gentleman about it." _'My husband is a prevert, I wonder if I should tell him about the snap shots I have of him...nay. Can't give Scott any encouragement, who knows how many children we would end up with.'_

Scott shocked: "Honey, I'm shocked when have I ever had un-honorable intensions?" _**'Ack! She can never know of my snap shots of her in the shower form when I was training her!'**_

Maddy:** "When it comes to your sex drive your Mr. Bad Example." **

Scott: "...yeah well can I help it if I'd do anything for your love? And that includes whatever Meatloft won't do."

Maddy: "just start rubbing my back... put those toys back in their case. This is not a time for role playing, it is a time for nice hands on my back."

Scott: "Yes dear." **_'Oh for the things I could have done with those toys...still have to say the back looks as good as the front... I will get some more action later...let's face it, my wife wants me. In ways that other men can only dream of. So take that and stick it Aires!...she wants ME!'_**

Maddy: "Scott?...Scott! Will you please take your hands off my chest. You had them on not more than two minutes ago. You can wait awhile, before placing them back on my breasts."

Scott: "Honey your breasts are national treasures. To be worshiped and caressed with tender firm care. To be held firm and given small squeezes, with passionate kisses..."

Maddy: "Scott!...could you please show a little control?"

Scott: "Control?...certainly."

Scott's tone of voice had somehow managed to be that of a perfect little angel. However his hands and lips were most certainly not honorable. In their intensions to continue, with what was supposed to be a simply massage. It was quickly turning into a hot steamy night. Madison soon lost the will to try and stop her husband's talented hands.

Madison: "Scotttt...youuu playing dirtty...ohhh feeel goood..."

Scott: "I'm just showing control honey."

Madison: "...yesss...yess..."

Scott: "I love doing what you tell me too."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jay Briscoe grinned evilly as his younger brother repressed a sign, while wondering just how he and Jay were related. Let a lone brothers who looked a bit like twins. Mark raised his eyebrows as Jay eyed up potential targets for their man uping.

It was something that they had become known for in ROH. Drinking their beer, vodka and what ever else they could find. In what ever town ROH was visiting then go find the biggest meanest; sum bitch they could. Then see if the poor twit could man up to the several time ROH tag team champions. It was something of a tradition to which many of their co-workers got a good laugh over. Well, as long as it wasn't them, who was getting jumped that is.

Still Mark wasn't really in the mood for a fight. All he wanted to do was watch tapes or dvds of his beloved Miss Haze or any hot female wrestler. Alone with several bottles of something, a nice hot bath and some guy toys. Or perhaps find himself a nice hot fan girl and have a pleasant night. Drunk sex or sober sex was more on his agenda for the night.

Mark: "Look Jay, I don't really want to get into a fight with anyone. I'd rather go see if I couldn't find a little bit of tail."

Jay: "The hell you will not getting into a fight. That is what we do! We are the Briscoe Brothers and we leave broken bodies in our wake."

Mark: "Jay, I don't feel like it. I want some action, but of the bedroom kind."

Jay: "Fine go be a man whore, go get some chick into bed. Just don't be shocked when she steals your wallet!"

Mark: "When did I become he who married the bosses daughter?!"

Jay: "When you started thinking with your cock!"

Mark: "Your still jealous because the ladies want a piece of me more than you? I can't help it if they have good taste!"

Jay: "Shut up! I get laid plenty! I just choice not to be a whore about it!"

Mark: "Sure, that's why your mad Ariel thought I was smexy and we had a hot time in Tampa!"

Jay: "Shut up Mark!"

Mark: "Then there was that cute red head in NY. The hello nurse raven haired girl with the chest I could have gotten lost in for life. The blond honey in New Haven. Lacey in Saint Paul, and Alexis what a three way!"

"WHAT?!! You take that back you slanderous pig dog! My Lacey would never besmirch our love with a filthy drunk such as your miserable self!"

Mark: "I changed my mind Jay. Jimmy it's time for you to man up."

Jimmy: "But, but I've got a new song for Lacey I'm writing!"

Jay: "Don't worry Jimmy, you will be out of the body cast in six months tops."

Jimmy: "Oh Chris Daniels help me!"

Distance sound of Chris Daniels: "No!"

Mark and Jay grinned evilly at Jimmy Jacobs, who looked as if he was about to piss his pants. Jimmy knew what Mark and Jay were capable of doing. He'd seen the end results in the ring, and the hospital. Jimmy glanced around frantically trying to find an escape route. Only to find that he's a dead man unless help shows up.

However Mark and Jay suddenly stop, as they are about to beat the tar out of poor Jimmy. Only to see a few guys they hate more, in the form of Joe, Kenta and Davey Richards. Soon the Briscoes are grabbing chairs and launching them a sneak attack upon all three men.

Soon Joe, Kenta and Davey are all kicking back. Along with trying to cover up some. The brawl becomes bigger as several ROH fans have the misforutne to meet up with some CZW fans. Which leads to beer mugs being wacked over heads. Along with food being thrown into faces to temp blind. So that spears can be given out along with chair shots. Soon most of the Cafe is fighting due to bodies having taking out other people's beer or dinner.

Total chaos is the order of the night and shows no signs of slowing down. When the manager of the bar comes flying out of the back screaming for everyone to stop. The whole Cafe for a moment does stop, and then slowly turns to the manager. Who is none other than a drunk Prince Nana.

This soon leads to massive violence as everyone fights to get a piece of Nana. Soon the sounds of cop sirens could be heard, and the running of feet soon followed. But not before Joe, and Jay Briscoe land in a couple of solid kicks to the head and back followed by a decent throwing of a table for Nana.

Joe: "That was a great guys night out! We should do this next week!"

Davey: "...yeah well let's try not to get busted first!"

Kenta: "...this was better than that time in Tokyo with Steve Corino and CW!"

Mark: "Well we got into a fight Jay, but where's the hot babe I wanted?!"

Jay: "Don't worry little bro! The night is still young and we are the Briscoes!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So luw are you having a good time?"

"Yeah thanks again Darren, I've been really in need of a night out."

"Well nothings too good for my best girl. So honey anyone new in your life? I hear you and that Sabin boy seem to get on well?"

"No, me and Chris didn't really work out. It was more a friendly thing, no real click. But I'm in a relationship with a pretty good guy. He just tends to be short of weird sometimes."

"Darling, you know the weird ones are bad news luw. He's not a serial killer or a sexual sadist is he?"

"No, he's not a dangerous guy. He's just very eager to please, oh come on don't give me that look. He's not dangerous, I swear he's just a younger guy who tries too hard sometimes."

"Well I don't know luw. I'll have to meet him to make sure of that. Now promise me if I really feel he's bad news you will drop him ok?"

"Oh Darren he's harmless really. Alex is just a big old kitten. He'd never think to cause harm to others."

"Alex? Not that Alex Shelly bloke? Oh Jackie honey, he's low level. Bottom of the barrel scum. He runs about getting video footage of people. Come on luw you can do better than him."

Alex Shelley looked on with large shocked eyes. Him a fucking sadist? That he would ever think to cause harm to Jackie. Was stomach turning to say the very least. He would never harm his beloved Jackie. Even if she left him, he would only wish her the best.

Shelley glared hatefully over from his hidden spot behind the French doors. As he did Darren and Jackie continued to argue about him. As they did Alex noticed a waiter about his size coming back to pick up a large order.

Alex proving that D'Amore was in fact a great trainer. Not just a lusty prevert who took nude pics of his future wife. Takes out the waitor without some much as a struggle. Then quietly hauls the guy off to steal his clothes. Alex frowns when he sees the waiter's shoes are a few sizes too small. Shelley shurgs then pulls his cargo into a broom closet.

'I'll show that skirt chasing slut!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	89. The power of Love

Colt Cabanna sighed as he sat on his lonely bed. All he wanted was for Lucy to luw him. To use him repeatedly for naughty adult fun. And maybe one day perhaps father any children she might wish to have. How could things have gone so wrong for him? Not more than two hours ago he had been so close to his goal. Only to be left cold and wanting of the lovely Lucy's soft lips.

'Oh I hate Punk! Just because things went south for Punk with Lucy. Doesn't mean I can't have a crack at happy! It's not fair, why should I not get a chance at getting into Lucy's pants?!'

Colt fumed as he started the lonely task of removing his clothes. It was becoming very clear to him, as he made ready for bed. Much like Scott D'Amore had removed the evil would be wife stealer. Austin Aires form being able to be a would be Maddy stealer. Colt was going to have to find away of getting Punk out of the picture.

Colt frowned for a moment, Punk and him went back a very long ways. They had been together as friends, for so long that Cabana couldn't even remember a time when they hadn't been. Sighing Colt realized that he was going to have to find a woman for his long time pal. Since there really wasn't any other way to get Punk out of the picture. That Colt was willing to live with or be without the man who was willing to drive when he himself hated doing so.

'Well Punker, I've got to find you a woman. Now just who would make my buddies high standers? ...damn it this is going to take awhile...hum...I wonder if she would be willing...I mean it's been a while since her divorce...well what the hell, I'll call her tomorrow.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traci Brooks smirked from in between her two hot studs. Who were currently resting in dreamland. No woman on the planet was as lucky as she was. Not only were both her men devoted to her, and thought she owned the moon. That was just simply icing on the cake so to speak.

Her two men were creative sexual genus; who could more than go all night long. What had at first been a mere bathroom delight. Had turned into a full-blown marathon of weeklong sex. Thanks to Petey calling Scott who had been more than happy to help him out. So that all three of them would not have to work. Scott had quickly said yes to the request, and been more than happy to help.

Strangely he had been cut off not more than ten seconds after wards. The only clue they had been a singsong voice coming from the background. Saying something about discipline and disobedient husbands. Along with a loud snap of a whip, and a few slaps of a tush. Petey had been concerned about it and had wanted to head over to see if Scott was safe.

Matt however had told him that it was more than certain Scott was safe. Pointing out that the voice in the background sounded like Madison. And unless they wanted to find a red-faced Scott and Maddy doing the same thing the three of them were. Then it was better to just forget the whole thing. Petey had gotten very red and dropped the subject faster than a bad angle. Instead they had spent the week doing a laundry list of naughty sexual games.

Traci smiled at the thought off the events of the last week. Who would have thought that Matt and Petey dispite some still present rivalry. Would have been willing to do what they had been doing. Still Traci reminded herself at some point she was going to have to make a choice. No man would be willing to let the current status quo remain for good. Even if having six hands was much better than being limited to just four.

**'Well this can't last...but at least I've got some time with it for now.' **

As Traci mused about her two very hot men. Petey and Matt were both starting to stir with the same idea in mind. Time for round nine hundred and something. The two managed to sneak looks at each other to confirm what the other had been plotting.

While it wasn't in the cards for most men's nature to be willing to share. Matt and Petey had both decided that their was nothing wrong with a little help form a friend. Something Traci more than agreed with, even if she was getting a bit chaffed form the handcuffs. She certainly had to agree with the old saying...**two heads were much better than one.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Soon you skirt chasing slut...soon you shall know the wraith of Alex Shelly. And my Jackie shall be safely back in my ever loving arms.'

Alex Shelly smirked as he walked over to the table that held, both the bane of his evening along with the love of his life. Quickly Shelly made his presence known under the pretense that he need to place there dinners in front of them.

Darren and Jackie were both embarrassed, by their failure to notice that their waiter had popped up seemingly out of on where. While the two of them had argued; rather loudly about Jackie's relationship with Alex. Jackie looked around the room to find that most of the room was looking at her and Darren.

Burridge for his part had the decency to be very ashamed of his behavior. After all his mum had raised him to be more of a proper gentleman. Alex meanwhile was doing the copy righted Cam Am school dance of joy. As Scott had always said once you have a would be stealer on the ropes. Go in and make the bastard wish he'd ever laid eyes upon your girl.

**(just for the record, I have no idea if Scott ever came up with a happy dance of joy. So if you're ever at a tna card or what not. Please do not ask ex-team canada members or anyone else trained by him if he does.) **

Flash back to wrestling camp.

Scott: "Now, one of the most important things a man needs to know...no Eric you still can't use the turkey suit. **I don't care if you had to buy it your not using it!" **

Eric: "But Coach, I had to buy the damn thing! Why can't I use it? Americans and Canadians would find it funny! I would be so over, with everyone then!"

Scott: **"No Eric. Last time no you're not going to pin anyone wearing a turkey suit. **_**Now back to the subject at hand. Every man needs to know how to deal with predators. Now I'm not talking about the normal kind, like the one's who back stab. Spread lies and all that other crap. I'm talking about guys who are out to steal your girlfriend or wife. Now take let's say some jerk tries to horn in on your wife. Now under normal circumstances beating the living hell out of him. Is expectable, as long as no one sees you. Also do not leave any traces of dna that could place you at the site of said beating. Yes Petey?" **_

"..._** your saying that beating someone into a coma is expectable?" **_

**"Only if he's after your **_**wife...**_**who's very vulnerable at her young age. Because while she's very capable of dealing with opponents...she has yet to realize that men are vile evil want to get into her pantsers. So if I have to do a little damage to a few letches so what...they had it coming for trying to break up my marriage! How dare they make my wonderful Maddy stray!" **

**"Coach are you married?! Dude that was really harsh Scott! ...red was right, love does make you do the wacky. I did not just hear this. I want my other trainer." **

**"Shut up! Now all of you go run 50 laps around the lake!" **

"This bites. I hate my life. But it's all wet I could break my neck! No way! Mommy! Help me!"

"Oh your all a bunch of babies...it's that or job to Jarrett once you get to TNA."

A1 "**That's evil."**

Alex: "**He's drunk with power**."

Petey: "**I think he's just drunk." **

Chris Sabin: _"__**He's not getting any that's what this is a about." **_

Eric Young: "**I still say turkey suits make fans laugh." **

Bobby: "This is one of the lowest moments of my life."

Jonny: "If tears were drops of gold, I'd been insanely rich. "

Alex: "Scott man you have to lay off the beer."

Petey: "yeah man no need to drink all the Black Velvet...man we all know you can hold your liquar."

**Alex: "He's the one who drank it all?" **

Chris Sabin: "**Fuck! I pissed away how much money on that for nothing?!" **

"I said move it! As for "getting" any I'm just fine in that department! Now I said move it!... punk kids...little brats...why the hell do I put up with this shit?...that's it, I'll calling Maddy...come on pick up...darn it got her voice mail...honey this is your ever loving husband, please call me once you hear this...I really need to hear your voice."

End flash back.

-------------------------------

Alex thought for a moment then summed up his best snotty french/cajin waiter voice. He just hoped that his beloved, Jackie didn't realize it was him. There was a fair amount of risk, but Shelly had always had a talent for voices. Well at least that's what Sabin had said.

_**'Course we where drinking and clubbing at the time...but hey this is all for love! There is no way I can fail!'**_

Jackie: "Look Darren...maybe we should just eat and try not to attract more attention."

Darren: "Yeah, your right love...good thing my old mum can't see me now."

Alex: "Mon Cheri, your crab she is done to perfect. Much like you I dare say if I may be so bold. Your eyes are more wondrous than the southern sky. How did such a flower of womanly beauty end up out with such a pig?"

Darren: "What the bloody hell...listen mate, I realize I was out of line. _** However you should take your snail stuffing mouth and bail out before I show you why the English won the hundred year war." **_

Jackie: "...look sir, you might want to do what he says."

Alex: "No fear, Mon Cheir. I don't not fear the would be Jackie stealer! I'm hear to rescue you form him!"

Jackie paled for a moment, and then looked much closer at the waiter. Upon closer inspection, Jackie realized that the waiter wasn't a waiter. That was unless Alex moonlighted as a french sounding waiter. On his days off while wearing a bad blond wig and a black mustache. Along with a purple set of velvet pants that was.

Jackie: "Alex? What the hell are you doing here and what happened to the waiter?"

Darren: "So your Alex...got to say mate. Your not making a case as for why I should trust you with my girl. In fact your making a case for me to dump you in the river."

Alex: "What do you know about my Jackie?! She is the very air I breath! Besides I hear your married!"

Darren: "Look mate, I'd tread lightly if I was you...as for being married, I'm going through a divorce at the moment. It hasn't been pleasant so kindly shut your trap!"

Alex: "See Jackie! He's a bastard, the ink isn't even dry on his divorce papers! And he's out to try and get you into his bed!"

Jackie: "Alex! Would you please back off?! What are you trying to do get your life ended?! Yes I know he's getting a divorce, he's a long time friend. I know all about his personal life, I was at his second wedding to the bitch!"

Darren: "Hey love, back off on her ok? I've asked you before to cut her a little slack! It's not her fault and she never lied to me about any of it! I knew the risks going in and still did it, that bastard Danielson was the one who broke her! ** He's the reason I'm fighting a divorce, he's the reason she's so messed up." **

Bryan Danielson considered himself an honorable, gentleman. A man who could blow off trash talk from anyone. A man of great in ring talent and brilliant mic skills. In other words Mr. Danielson, expected many things of himself. However at the moment he was fighting against the desire to get up and do violence.

Against Darren Burridge for what he'd said about his ill-fated marriage. He was also struggling against beating the crap out of Jackie for calling his ex-wife a bitch. ** No one called his ex-wife anything remotely close to what Jackie had just said. The last moron, who had attempted it, had been left in a pool of his own blood. **

As Dragon slowly turned himself to face the two people he wanted nothing more than to send six feet under. Sara Del Ray was watching with shock, and a large amount of angst. She hadn't thought that her lover was still hung up on his ex. Sighing Del Ray watched as Danielson marched over to Burridge and Jackie's table. As She watched rather depressed by the whole affair. Sara could hear music coming from the kitchen.

_**This Time, this place, misused, mistakes, **_

_**Too long, too late. **_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

As the sounds of the music wrapped them selves around Sara's ears. She Slowly began to claim down, it was strange. But somehow the music and it's words were very comforting. Closing her eyes Sara let her mind go back to a different place lost in annuals of time.

_**Just one chance, **_

_**just one breath. Just in case there's just one left. **_

_**Cause you know, you know. you know.**_

A place where she had been happy, and very much in love. With a man who had seemed like the one. Only to watch things go south due to personal goals. Now she was back in the same situation and it was all playing out as it had before. Only this time she was with a man who was still very clearly in love with his ex-wife. Unlike the other man who had been firmly in love with her. Sara couldn't make her self cry, the tears that didn't want to come.

_**I love you. I loved you all along. **_

_**And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. **_

Bryan: **"Burridge! If you want a fight you got it!" **

Darren:** "Well look who's here, I'd had wonder about the stench! Now where it came form, your skank ass!" **

Bryan: "Big talk from a jack off who's only over when he's drunk. So did she moan my name while in bed? Or was it after the fact in her sleep? She always did tend to talk a bit in her sleep...**not that she did much of that while we were together." **

Darren: "..No as I re-call she was too busy snuggling into my chest. Always did wear her out rather early in our married life...wasn't us to all the activity."

Bryan: "..So what do you want on your tomb stone?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ Styles Daniels frowning as he sat near his Auntys Allison, and Ronnie. While his brother Elix sat next to his father doing comentary. **Daddy Chris had banded him form doing comentary. **

Due to his use of **"fowl" **langue, that had lead to AJ. Stating rather vemently that he didn't even have a duck or chicken in hand. Let alone any other water bird with in his mouth.

So how in hecks name could he have been using **"fowl" **langue? However his daddy hadn't seen any humor or logic in his retore. Nor had he been very happy with AJ muttering about his lack of sense of humor. This had lead AJ to be banded form doing any more comentary on the foot ball match. (American Football.)

Flash back to AJ getting banded from comentary.

AJ: "Fuck! I've never fucking seen a human body do that before!"

Elix: "AJ, I don't think you should have said that."

AJ: "Fuck, come on Elix! I've never fucking seen a human body do something like that! _** Do you know of all the crazy ass shit I've seen?!" **_

Elix: "AJ, I really think you should stop..."

AJ: "Fuck, how is he even breathing...let alone fucking walking?!"

Chris Daniels: "Allan Jones Styles Daniels!! Would you care to explain yourself?! How dare you us such fowl langue!"

AJ just looked blankly at his father confussed as to just what he'd done. However this wasn't helping make his father's skin color change back to cream. Enstead of the new purple/red it had somehow morphed into. As AJ looked hard trying to see if anything else had changed.

As AJ looked on Chris Daniels looked on expectenly for an answer to his question. Figuring that his way ward son would soon apoligize for his miss deed. Leaving him to pull the boy into a hug and life would go on. However what Daniels got was something compleatly diffrent.

AJ: "Daddy?"

Chris Daniels: "Yes AJ?"

AJ: "I don't see what this has to do with a fowl...I mean I don't have a chicken in hand or any other water brid."

At that Chris Daniels fell over anime sweat drop style. To a large on looking crowd of co-workers who all had diffrent reactions. Ronnie, Allison and Elix looked on in shock and nearly joined the fallen angel on the ground. While the brits, Sabin and Corino all started to laugh them selves silly. Leaving AJ wondering what was going on.

AJ: "I don't get it, what the fuck is everyone going nuts over?"

Flash back to present...

AJ: "Not fair...stupid daddy...wasn't saying anything unca Ki hasn't said..."

Allison: "Don't worry sweetie, your daddy will let you back in for the thrid quarter."

AJ: "Really?!"

Ronnie: "Yeah sweetie, he was just more upset with your behavior than adult langue that came out of your mouth."

AJ: "...oh...guess I should watch that...can I have some more beer aunty Ronnie?"

Ronnie: "Sure sweetie, I'll go get us some."

AJ: "Thanks aunty Ronnie."

Ronnie smiled as she walked over to the cooler. There certainly was something nice about being AJ's anuty. Even if the boy wasn't blood to her, AJ had managed to work his way into her heart. Steve Corino watched with a grin as his beloved Ronnie grabed. Two beers and walked back to her "nefeaw", who happly jumped up and hugged his "anuty" greatfully giving his thanks for the beer. This lead Steve to think a bit about the piter patter of small feet.

_**'well, it's a bit early...I just got Ronnie back...still maybe sometime in the future...more children with my Ronnie...'**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked quizcally at Jay who just looked over at his younger brother with a smile. Then turned back to the road and continued to drive their stolen jeep. They had nicked the keys from a knocked out Jimmy Rave. **It had been Rave's own fault anyway. **

For being Jimmy Rave, a a guy who wasted both his flesh and the air around him. In Mark's book was reason enough to have hit said tool. With a chair while making a break from Bongo's, while Jay stole his keys, then they had taken off with Rave's brand new jeep.

Mark: "So Jay, where are we going now?"

Jay: "Don't worry little bro, I've got a plan...one that shall get me back my Sara..."

Mark: "Does this plan envolve you trying to get back into Sara's pants?...come on Jay please tell me your not still pining over that..."

Jay: "Lay off Mark...Sara is not your personal whipping boy."

Mark: "Jay, she walked out on you man...for what I still don't know. If you expect me to stop baring her, then at least tell me what the hell went wrong?"

Jay: "...I don't really know bro. She just came to me one night, tears in her eyes and told me it was over."

Mark: "Did you try and get answers out of her?"

Jay: "...she won't say anything Mark, I tried but she just ran..."

Mark: "Bro, have you made thought that it's just over? As in she could think of a good way to say it, so she just ran off?"

Jay: "I don't know bro, I don't know."

Mark: "Well...you know MoonLight Promises, is just up a head. Why don't we head on in and find you a hook up?"

Jay: "...Mark look I get that your..."

Mark: "Jay. No excuses, just turn in, you at any rate need a drink."

Jay: "...alright. Off to the well stocked MoonLight Promises bar we go."

Mark: "good...now try and look a little happy. I'm sure this will change help."

Jay: "...Fine, but no more trashing my ex got that?"

Mark: "It's a deal bro."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	90. sum up

I've been told that some of you would like certain lose ends wrapped up. Before more of my favorite wrestlers show up. Let it never be said, I've never cartered to my readers. Here goes. now it's not really a chapter but more of a sum up. so no yelling at the author. who by the way is tired and very mental.

FREE AUSTIN AIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You hear me Jarrett?!!!

Donny B and Alexis ending up having a kick ass first date. Which lead to the two of them dating for about a month. Before heading off to Vegas and getting married in a Pirates of the Caribbean wedding. Best man was the never revealed masked man. Who liked jumping off balconies and wearing all black. As for him, he ended up getting asked to tour Japan for mega bucks. Ending up getting over so much that he's still in Japan working away. Maid of Honor was Jade Chung. Who was on vacation with husband Jeremy Lopez. The two had perversely won 3 million in a high stakes poker game. They are currently raising kids and watching the 3 million become more money.

Eric Young and Trinity ended up leaving the country and are currently in some unknown location. No one knows where or anything about it. Scotty Levy aka Raven, took his angry and hatred out on Jeff Jarrett. In what was the single greatest tables, barbwire and fire match ever. Fellow old school ECW worker the Sandman, along with crow Sting, the demonic version of the Undertaker and ticked off old school ECW fan El Chacal. They proceeded to end Jarrett's, and Abyss and Mitchell's career's. Along with Larry Z, and several other guys who tried to help Jeff. (Abyss and Mitchell woke up a few weeks before the match. Only to wish they hadn't.)

After wards they ransacked Titian Towers. Taking the legal papers needed to re-claim EC fucking W. They also stole several million in cash to help finance things. Paul Hayman was named head booker, while a team of money management agents were higher to do the books.

Undertaker went on to do a series of best of nine matches with the Great Muta. The matches made more money than any legal match in the last 100 years. Sting realizing he wasn't able to be Sting anymore. Went on to become a heel manager. He currently manages a new reformed AMW. Who currently has more heat than Nana did at the height of the Embassy.

Sandman went on to open a chain of bars, called Enter Sandman's House of Beer and Smokes. He's making millions from the franchise. As it's become the last bar in the US where one can drink beer and smoke. Due to the fact it's set up like an old spec easy. The feds keep raiding, yet find nothing. Sandman laughs several times a week on his way to the bank. He still wrestles on ECW pay per views and a few house shows.

Raven re-started the flock, and is feuding with anyone and everyone in Noah and ECW. He's vowed never to stop wrestling, claiming he's going to die in the ring. Special K was found guilty of doing a ton of stupid shit. However the judge was an old school ECW fan and sentenced them to have to work for free on six ECW house shows and two pay per views. Special K got mad over and Paul signed them after the second house show. They still work for ECW and haven't been happier.

FREE AUSTIN AIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!


	91. Chapter 91 The end?

"What the hell? Jay when did Moonlight Promises become fight night central?"

"No fucking idea Mark! Hell long as we are here...time to MAN UP boys!"

"One problem with that Jay. Who the hell are we supposed to fight? Look at this place its fucking world war 3. Fuck! Shelly just put Sterling James Kena through a table! Nice! Way to go Shelly!"

"Fuck that shit...look over at Dragon!...fuck he's killed Darren Burridge!"

Mark and Jay Briscoe looked in shock and admiration at Bryan Danielson. Who had just sent the Pucker one through both a chair and a lobster tank. Following it up with grabbing a chair and hitting Burridge right between the eyes. While Jackie screamed in rage and terror, charged in to try and help her friend.

Meanwhile the lobsters who had all made it out safe and sound. Were off and running on there way out of the restaurant. Luckily for them the crash had knocked off the rubber bands on their claws. If anyone in the place had been playing attention, they would have fallen over in shock.

For the lobster were speaking several languages. Not counting their own, a total of six different languages were being spoken. It seemed that at least half of the "lobsters" were in fact victims of a certain legendary cursed training ground. Who's corrupt waters are the bane of many a victim. Or in some cases a blessing. Just look at Taro Pantyhose, damn! That and the spring of drowned warrior goddess. wicked stuff!

(That resides somewhere with in China. While many would say another dimension. I say it's all good in my world!) While there primary mission was the finding of some hot water. Several seemed more inclined to fight/beat the snot out of. The lobster/person who had gotten them all cursed. Now for those of you who don't know. About certain cursed springs. look up Ranma 1/2. I personal want to fall into spring of drowned warrior goddess. For more on that, please check out a Harry Potter/Ranma 1/2 cross over. )

Jackie: "You fucking lunatic! Get the fuck away from him!"

Danielson: **"If your not dead now, you soon will be bitch!" **

Mark: "Jay, reminded me to never piss off dragon! Fuck!"

Jay: "Will do Mark, will fucking do...shit, how the hell can he still be breathing?"

Meanwhile Alex proved yet again that Scott does know how to train. As he side stepped a chair attack by Kevin Steen, putting him down with a drop toe hold. Following up with a cross arm breaker. Steen was soon screaming bloody murder. As Alex screamed back at him for being a jackass. While this was going on El Generico grabbed a chair and ran at Shelly. In what looked to be an a tempt to commit murder in the first.

Mark and Jay however were really enjoying the show Alex was putting on. So both Briscoe brothers dove at Generico, Mark clipped his legs while Jay pulled off a lariat. Knocking the chair out of Generico hands and into the skull of Martin Stone. Who quickly fell to the floor with a glassy eyes, mumbling about little gnomes and the beating of drums.

(not to mention, with Steen and Generico out of the way. They would have one less threat to their ROH world tag title regain. Meaning the Briscoe's were out for both personal, and business related reasons. That and we all know guys with gold belts get laid more)

As Stone cursed the gnomes, Generico looked on in horror. Then ran like he was being shot at. But not before he managed to man-napp back his tag team partner. Steen who was still some what dazed managed to land a low blow. While Generico kicked Alex square between the eyes. Causing Shelly to lose his grip on Steen and fall to the floor screaming in pain.

Stone meanwhile was slowly starting to come to; and was getting up gingerly. Jay and Mark went over to help, seeing as how they liked Stone. They had known the other man from several trips over to England. Meet in a pub fight with Ice Man, Stone, and Ulf Herman. A bunch of local boys had thought they could start a fight. With the two silly looking americans, thus looking manly even if it was seven to two.

Dragon meanwhile had seemingly lost it. Was referring to himself in third person. As he knocked Jackie off his back and continued his quest to end the Punker One. Luckily for Burridge, fate or something was on his side. For Nigel Macgenise had finally left the men's restroom.

To find that one of his favorite countryman was in desperate straights. Nigel acting quickly grabbed hold of dinner plate from a near by table. Then dove at Dragon smashing it into the back of his skull. He then followed it up with a bulldog and several kicks to the ribs.

Nigel continued his violent assault upon Danielson. Picking up a limp Dragon and suplexing him threw an already broken table. Dragon moaned in pain as his spine screamed. From the intense pain that now racked his body. Danielson was trying hard to focus but was unable due to the pain. All Danielson really wanted was to pass out. Then somehow wake up the next morning. Back in his own nice warm soft bed at home.

Nigel meanwhile was looking for another table. So he might inflict more punishment upon Dragon. Was hit violently from behind by a masked man; with a couple of now shattered Corona bottles. The masked man then laid several stiff kicks into the limp brits ribs.

The masked man was brutal laying in angry kicks. All the while cursing in a mix of Japanese, german and swiss. Which if anyone understood, would have made their ears bleed. The curses were magical and empowered by the masked mans hate. The masked man was so busy kicking the shit out of Nigel. That they failed to notice Jackie slowly getting up from the floor.

Jackie's vision was slightly blurred from her tumble to the floor. She rubbed her eyes several times trying to will it back. To something that resembled normal. As this was going on Burridge was slowly starting to stir from the pile of destruction. Which he'd been left to lying in.

Danielson mean while had slowly made it to his knees. Was coughing up some blood, and trying to make his vision clear. Slowly Bryan rubbed his eyes with his still aching left hand. He was rewarded with his vision finally clearing up. Only to see what were now his two mortal enemies. Staggering slowly up behind a masked man. Who was trying to murder the jerk who had jumped him.

Bryan gingerly reached over and picked up a broken table leg. There was no way those three pricks; were getting away with beating the shit out of him. Nigel boy was going to get his as well. That was if the masked man left anything. Danielson found he didn't really care, if said masked man did or did not. He was still far too pissed off about a lot of things to care.

The night was a complete wash. Sara was no longer an option to fill his lonely heart. His reactions to Burridge and Jackie had put the nails into that. Leaving him feeling slightly happy, that he won't be using anyone. But also leaving him feeling emptier than he had since ending up in Orlando.

The pain in his heart was now back worse than before. Leaving Dragon with just his empty emotions and painful memories. Now all of his **repressed memories of her** were playing at full blast. In his addled and beleaguered mind. Reminders that he had worked very hard to burry. The touch of her hand, against his shoulder. The taste of her lips against his. Everything was all coming back to him. When she touched like that, the nights had been so cold. Since she'd gone, as if his body would freeze if he listened to the silence outside his window.

Since the night of his last phone conversation with her. Bryan had all but ready to beg her to come back. Only to hear that she was in a relationship. Now with someone who she could love like the word meant. The end of there conversation had been forced and unpleasant. At least for Dragon it had been. Bryan had finally done, what he hadn't been able to do before her call. He had finally lied over the phone to her. So that his ex-wife would be able to finally heal. He had let her go, dispite the cost to himself.

Danielson continued to slowly rise to his feet. Head bent down facing the floor, heavy from regrets, mistakes of his past. Only now something was very different about him. The air around him crackled with power and pain. Small bolts of electricity crackled all around him, causing the floor to creak and bend. Treating to break into multiple shards. His aura was also very visible and bright gold, with streaks of sliver whirling around in circler patterns.

Bryan Danielson: "Everyone pays for my pain!"

Danielson was soon racing about the room at super human speeds. Delivering blows that straight out of Bleach, all the while screaming. Out his frustrations and pain, as well as laying in the bad mouth on everyone. His first victim was Darren Burrbridge, leaving the Pucker one. With broken elbows, a shattered collar bone, and broken toes.

Next up was Jackie who got off lucky, by being thrown into Mark and Jay Briscoes arms. Both Briscoes blinked several times, wondering just why. A hot woman had been suddenly thrown into there arms, knocking both to the floor. Mark and Jay continued to blink up until Martin Stone helped Jackie up and off of them. Throwing the knocked out Jackie over his shoulder.

Martin Stone: "Come on mates, it's time to vacate. Danielson's gone and ascended or something."

Mark and Jay blinked at Stone in a rapid pace. Ascension of an angry and possible now insane Dragon. Was very much of the bad. As in Victor Von Doom bad, with a side of the first evil thrown in. Shelley meanwhile could only look on in horror at the carnage. Alex was in both awe and scarred spit less of Bryan Danielson.

Who by all a counts was now a Soul Reaper. The likes of Captain Kenpachi, or even worse a deranged Brolly. Shelley wasn't sure what was worse to be honest. As I your author also don't know which would be worse myself. Brolly is about as mental as the word metal. Captain Kenpachi when pissed off, is a site so scary. Is likely to have made Cell, Bojack, and Aizen piss them selves.

Martin Stone: "Boys, time to leave as in now sunshine!"

The Briscoes finally snapped out of their trance state. Looked at Stone, nodded rapidly and bolted to the door. With Stone following suite as fast as there legs could carry them. Alex meanwhile was in pursuit of them. Not wanting to leave Jackie with them, or be left alone with Super Sayain Danielson.

Next up were several WWE road agents, who were left in so many pieces. That they looked like a pile of copped beef. Covered in blood and broken pieces of table. Danielson's next target was Jenna aka that lying bitch. Dragon blasted several ki balls at her in machine gun fashion. Leaving nothing but some blood and burnt cloth.

Dragon was now laughing insanely, taking delight in racking up a body count. As this was going on Stephanie and Paul were both hiding under there table. For fear of becoming burnt toast. Paul had pissed himself twice, not enduring him to his wife in the least.

Not that she was any better, what with her clutching of her bowl of soup. Shrimp salad, five crab legs, six steaks, four dill pickles, and eight pounds of garlic mashed potatoes. Topped with lobster sauce and a bottle of wine hid under her dress. In fact she was rather smelly from all of it. She was also busy angrily bitching at him as well. Do to the lose of the rest of her beloved dinner. Paul meanwhile could do very little than piss himself. While he hated Stephanie's bitching at him.

As much as he'd rather be making a beeline to the exit. And perhaps finally a divorce lawyer, Stephanie had pack on 250 pounds. Claiming it was his fault, due to his lack of touching her. Since her last pregnancy. She had giving birth to twins, twins Paul somewhat suspected, were not his children.

Due to the fact one was latino with black hair. The other baby had been pale as death with flaming red hair. Paul had been at his wits ends, losing more of his prized locks. Due to stress brought on by his wife's bitching. That and he suspected someone was cutting off chunks at night. He feared the Kenpachi like soul reaper more. (Even more than having to put Evan Borne over in a long running program. ) Who was clearly insane and perhaps Kenpachi's first cousin.

Dr. Cube had not gotten to where he was by being stupid. No dear reader, the great Doctor Cube did what anyone would do. He teleported the hell out of doge city. Leaving Danielson screaming insanely now, and dangerously close to letting lose all of his spiritual pressure. Which kids is not a good idea, in fact can we all say **Sunnyhell sinkhole bad? **

The masked man was learning new levels of panic and fear. If someone didn't do something fast. Danielson's uncontrolled spiritual pressure. Was likely to blow up the surrounding 50 square miles. Or possible draw in every freaking Arancar who had escaped Squid Eleven's final purge.

That or Squid Eleven's battle happy Captain. Considering at last check Kenpachi had been a mere one state over to the left. The masked man realized that unless something happened and fast. The city of Orlando was going to become the next; worlds largest sink hole.

As the many trapped or scarred spitless patrons of the Moonlight cafe. All looked on in object horror, and a few in awe. Danielson's spritual pressure kept building, leaving many now trapped against the floor. From the seer power of it. Some of the other side effect, were strange swirling energy gates. To many different worlds and planes. Soon beings from other worlds were falling threw the gates/ portals looking greatly confused.

**"I don't know where the in the nine hells we are ok!" **

_**"Don't give me that shit Jarlex! You and your Loth damned crystal did this!" **_

_**"Artems, must you blame my poor crystal shard for everything?" **_

"Remus honey, why are we in the middle of a muggle restaurant?"

"No idea sweetie. You could be wrong about the muggle part...and holy Merlin we have got pluses again!"

"Where in the bloody hell are we? This doesn't look like a hell dimension?"

"Given our luck I'd say something tries to kill us with in five."

"Slayer I don't think we have to wait that long. Considering that blue glowing bloke over there."

"Dad, where the hell are we?"

"Gohan! Langue! You know your mothers rules about swearing!"

"Shut up Karroite! Your loud mouth mates nowhere with in hearing distance! Bah! You let that violent loud mouth female control your every move!"

"Hey I do not! I just know better! Chi Chi is scary when she's mad! Besides you let Bulma control you!"

"My mate doesn't control me! She's just the only one can fix my gravity room!"

"Same thing oh mighty prince of all Syains!"

"You are so dead!"

Vegita glared hatefully at Goku, before powering up to Super Sayain level 4. The prince of all syains, was finally going to show. His arch enemy just who was boss. The two stared angrily at each other. The two proud and some what insane syians glared promises of death at each other.

Meanwhile Soul Reaper Bryan Danielson, looked to his left and growled. No stinking syains were going to rip up what was his to rip up. That and now he final had the enemies he needed for his rage. Danielson had never liked syains, at any rate. So who better to blow up than stinking monkeys?

Bruiser Brody rubbed his head in confusion, his head hurt. And for some reason he was no longer in Port a Rico. Brody looked around blinking slowly trying to understand it all. One moment he'd been walking into the locker room to talk to Invader1. Next he was pulled threw a glowing gate, and landing on his head in the middle of a war zone.

"Man, some days it just doesn't pay to go to work."

The sudden appearance of Bruiser Brody, left most of the room in gasping shock. Even Danielson who maintained most of his spiritual pressure. Was shocked into claiming down a fair amount. Alex Shelley, Martin Stone and the Briscoes all slowly got up. Looked on in awe, as they saw not only Brody. But many other beings who were supposed to be dead, fictional, or both.

Severus Snape, master of potions and headmaster of Hogwarts. Slowly rubbed his shoulder, Snape began to wonder why he wasn't dead. He had thought he was, but laying here on the floor. Feeling slight stinging from where he'd been dumped. He was starting to think he'd somehow made it out alive.

Snape blinked slowly, looking around him wondering if he was hallucinating. Only to conclude that the wondrous smells of some unknown food. Was calling to him, saying come eat me. His day had sucked ass, and with no conceivable way to go back. To go beat the tar out of Tommy boy.

Snape concluded that he might as well go eat. Looking over to his left he noticed the food stand that called to him. Smiling happily for the first time all year, Snape slowly walked over to get something to eat. Figuring that no matter the dimension, gold and silver would be acceptable payment.

Paul crawled out from under the table and looked around the room. Only to faint dead away upon seeing one of his legendary idol alive and well rubbing his hurt head. Stephanie, glared at her husband then kicked him hard in the ribs. The billion dollar princess then waddled off. Still clutching her precious food, on her way to another restaurant so she could finish dinner.

Two 15 year old blue drakes, just looked around the room in confusion. One moment they had been in there mothers lair. Next they were in some human inn, in the middle of a battle of some shorts. The two nest mates looked on as two red tailed humans of some kind. When flying at each other fists moving at rapid speeds. The two blues were mesmerized as the two tailed humans. Continued moving like they had been enchanted with speed and flying spells.

"Mother is not going to believe this..."

"We aren't telling mother anything."

"Why? She's going to want some kind of explanation."

"That is why! Do you really want to tell her, that her fearsome off spring. Were too scarred to take on two tailed human mages?"

"Point. Still how are they able to maintain flight?"

"I do not know, brother. I do know we should get out of here now. There's a drow over to the right of this. Clearly that drow is behind this all."

"Drow aren't behind every insane happening in the realms! That's Uncle Fryestorm talking!"

"Oh please, they are drow and in with Loth!"

The two nest mates argued their opinions, heatedly at each other. Until it broke down into a full on fight fest, the two clawed each other, and beat each other with their tails. Much like two kittens having at it, the two blues fraught tooth and claw. Still managing to yell at each other.

Jarlaxle growled as Artmes tried yet again to wrench his beloved crystal out of his hands. The assassin just couldn't stop blaming it for what ever just happened to come along. Be it angry frost giants; foul mouthed orcs, or wild-eyed blue dragons. There was also that small army of mountain trolls. That pack of rabid owl bears, with a few dozen bugbears.

Along with 100 minor fiends, and one of the rulers of the nine hells. Jarlaxle wasn't sure which one it had been. Only that they stank of brimstone, and looked like a walking piece of metal come to life. Thus it wasn't one of the hot female rulers, just some macho male looking to steal his Crissy. Still how could Artmes blame it all on Crissy?

While Jarlaxle won't deny that things had gotten interesting. Ever since he'd taken possession of it. Still that was no reason for Artmes to try and break his beloved. After all was it really poor Crissy's fault, so many beings had good taste?

Jarlaxle: "Artmes! I demand you stop trying to steal Crissy! Crissy never did anything to you!"

Enteri: "You named it Crissy? It's done plenty to _**both of us**_! Tried getting us both killed numbers of times!"

The angry drow and Enteri fought catfight style, rolling all over the floor. Pulling at hair, clothing, kicking and punching as best they could. Neither was gaining much of an advantage for long. Having lost there weapons and most magical items in there fall into the portal. Left both pretty much in a dead lock.

That and being chased by a horde of angry blue dragons. For six hours only to be sucked into a portal. While they had been balls to the wall of a mountain side. Ready to make some kind of last stand against said horde. Had left both drow and human really freaking tired.

Even with the cheers from separate cheering sections that had spring up around them. The fight had taken on a festival like atmosphere. With beings of all kinds setting up food vendors and shopping booths. Most being protected by magical barriers or there owners abilities. Some of said owners had turned bookies, and were taking bets. On the many brawls still raging.

Snape sat happily next to his vender of choice. Munching away on various dishes of food. Who knew that a simply barrier charm could get a man free food; at what looked to be fight night central? It was a happy change from what his year had been like. To be given some much needed apparition, for his hard work and a bit of love.

His shapely female vendor of strange and wonderful foods, had given him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Snape was in heaven, he was nearly sure of it. Or as close to heaven as he would ever see. Still over all for Snape, much better end to his day, than he had thought it would be.

Meanwhile Brody got up and looked around him. Coming to the conclusion he was in the states, Florida seemed to he the default place. It was that or TX, Brody wasn't sure where he was. He only knew where ever it was it was fight night. The big man wasn't sure if he should be happy or pissed.

His head hurt, he was in Florida not getting paid. Yet as he looked at many young and un familiar faces. He got the strangest feeling that perhaps that was a good thing. Some of the boys, looked like they had seen a ghost. Others were in awe, yet also held haunted expressions. Brody was uncertain just why most of the boys, who looked to be workers. Were in such awe and haunted ness, he also had no idea. Just who any of the boys were.

While it wasn't uncommon for younger guys to be unknown to him. It was more than a little unsettling. That there were at least 2o to 25 workers scattered around the room. Who Brody was completely unknowing of. Blinking rapidly. Brody saw that he was slightly wrong. One of the workers did look familiar. Only it couldn't be who he thought it was.

How in heavens name, did his student Mark Callaway. Look at least 15 or so years older than he should. Brody considered this knowledge of life. Then came to the conclusion that he should just go over and say hi. The UnderTaker was a man of toughness, a man who had been around in the world. Long enough to have seen nearly anything and everything. Still seeing Brody fall out of a portal, alive and well. Now walking over to him, was more than enough to make the deadman tear up.

"Hey Mark, so is this place always this lively?"

"Brody...how about you sit down and let me buy you a beer. I think I owe you a few rounds and dinner."

"Sounds good to me, after the day I've had. I'd love a few beers and some food."

Danielson looked on in awe as Brody and The Undertaker walked over to the bar. The two men placed there orders, while making small talk. Brody was confused by what was going on. But happy to know that he was getting a free meal. Goku and Vegita continued to try and kill each other just above them.

As a confused future Trunks, looked around him wondering where the hell he was. Only to see Bojack in a corner muttering about clowns, sleep and eat me. Bojack, who was hunched over in a fetal position. Didn't seem to be awear of anything around him.

Trunks considered just blasting the smurf want a be, only to feel a bit of pity for him. Seeing as how someone had left him in a state of broken. That would have made even ghost Nappa, cry a few tears. Still Trunks had a scar from his encounter with Bojack. So who was to say what he was about to do wasn't just a mercy blasting?

Vegita noticed in between punching and trying to kick Goku's head off. That his future son was also now in play. Smiling the King of all Syains, looked on with parental pride. After all his son was turly worthy of the title prince. Looking on Vegita smiled wider as Trunks powered up to super syain level 4. Then blasted Bojack and several chairs and a couple tables into the next dimension.

Clearly Trunks was a wise and powerful boy. After all he had his genes, along with his insanely huge power level. His glorious hair and his tale which spoke of his syain blood. Dispite his mothers strange coloring, which was odd even among humans. Trunks was proof that Vegita had fathered a mighty son with an equally might mate. After all only a true female among females could bare and raise such a son.

Goku final lost patience with Vegita, and took the opening. He had provided, by kicking him into backside of the cafe. While Gohan just rolled his eyes and walked over to get something to eat. If he had to be stuck in some alternate world. He might as well do some recon on the food. Hopefully from the smells of it, the food wouldn't cause any problems.

Mean while the two blue drakes were busy trying to put each other in traction. Jarlax and Entri continued trying to beat on each other. As the growing crowd shouted out support. While several disembodied shadow dragons played a spited game of Go.

Several Moon elves, decided the best course was to keep together. While scouting out the food vendors, and the extremely beautiful tall white blond elf woman. Along with her several very attractive companions. Two confused ghouls debated the pros and cons of trying to jump back threw the open gate above them.

While a couple of young unicorns wondered out the back door. Looking for a wooded area of some short to claim as there own. Six silver dragons of varies ages, wondered the cafe looking for a place to nap. The small troop of slivers had been in the middle of a nearly week long battle. The eldest of them had decided that to Sune with it. They were all going to get a nice long nap before trying to get back.

A small group of the famed Gutbuster's of Mithral hall. All looked on confused, one moment they had been charging orcs. The next they were in the middle of a half fight; half festival. The dwarves looked around for someone to rip to shreds. Only to be very disappointed, that no ocrs were about. Several moaned and whined angrily about it. While a few others pointed out, that there was a very well stocked couple of bars. Along several interesting looking meat vendors. Soon all the Gutbusters where pulling out here purses and hightailing it to many different directions.

Delly Curite looked around the strange tavern, and tried to make sense. One moment she'd been nearly cut down by orcs. The next she was in some very upscale tavern or Inn. Sighing loudly Delly looked for the manager of the tavern/Inn. If there was one thing she knew it was how to wait on customers.

All things considered this place looked far better than her last place of employment. Smiling slighty Delly looked over and saw a somewhat haggard man. Who looked at his wits end at the chaos, that was showing no signs of stopping. Along with the many new vendors who had suddenly take up space in the tavern. He was clearly upset about others selling food in his place.

Shampoo Chinese Amazon and would be bride of Ranma Saotome. Looked around confused, one moment she'd been on a delivery. The following she was in the middle of an american resturant. Which looked like it also doubled as a place to fight. Shampoo knew of many diffrent races, magic's and other arcane things.

After all she was Colognes heir, she had learned more things that most would even dare to think. One had to know how to banish imps; along with many of the other lower planes nastys. However it was soon becoming clear to her. That she was in way over her head.

She had no clue as to what the two tailed glowing men where. Nor did she have an idea what the short little moving armor things were. An educated guess would be earth fae of some kind. However guessing wasn't a good idea when it came to fae or anything related to them.

Shampoo: "... Wish Great Grandmother was here...this is all way beyond me."

Shampoo looked around and noticed what looked to be a wand user. A very rare thing seeing as how most magical inclined people preferred to channel. There powers threw their hands, jewelry, or other more useful things. Which went faster and were able to stay silent when channeling.

There were also magic users who used components to help create spells. Or even staff users, staffs were much harder and doubled as a weapon. Slim little sticks just were too brittle to be used in a fight. At least too most intelligent peoples way of thinking.

It was very confusing to Shampoo who had seen many magic users. Many of which who had shown to be equal to her great grandmother. Or in a few rare case such as an inter dimensional traveler, who had mistakenly taken a wrong portal. Into the Amazon village landing in the middle of the tournament log.

Which normal wouldn't have been such a big deal. Only this happened during a tournament. Which thankful had not ended in any fatalities or kisses. As the traveler had amazons in his own world. He had quickly leapt off the log and bowed before the first Elder he saw. Then asked in honorable fashion if they would help him return home.

Shampoo: "I'm going to have to find someone to help me get home. That or find a decent occult store for the right things to get me home...sigh..."

Shampoo looked around somewhat frantically for what looked to be a competent mage. She didn't really want to spend the great mother knew how long. Wondering a place she knew nothing about. Looking for a honest to goddess, real and decent magical supply store.

Shampoo felt a wide grin trying to break out. As she finally spotted what she hopped would be her mage. The mage in question had a staff, sword, and was dressed in battle armor robes. And the finally seal on the deal, several component bags. Shampoo fought the need to do the Amazon victory dance. While it was fitting given the situation she had landed into. It would not give the mage a proper impression of her. Shampoo thus with grace born from a very hard knock life. Walked over to the tall and well-built mage.

Shampoo: "Niho! I'm Shampoo, Amazon warrior of a mighty tribe. I humble ask you for your help in returning me to whence I came."

Unnamed Mage: "...Certainly madam. Once I get something to eat if you don't mind. It's been a very long week."

Jay Briscoe slowly looked around the room just taking in everything. Only to spy the love of his life Miss Sara Del Ray. Quietly Jay walked over to his ex, in the hopes of perhaps making things right. He was about ten feet from her, when Del Ray trilled around and hugged him tight. Jay simply just held her back, comforting the crying Del Ray.

Mark Briscoe looked over at Martin Stone who was still holding Jackie, . Who just continued to look around the cafe in confused fashion. Stone had seen a lot of things, but what he was seeing now. Was beyond his vast knowledge of crazy and wacky situations.

Alex Shelley nearly pissed himself as he saw Bruiser Brody and the Undertaker walk over to the bar. Shelley still dressed in his stolen attire, walked over the to nearest chair and sat down. Was so lost in thought he was nearly run down by a way ward dwarf. Shelley by instinct alone leapt to his right and vaulted himself over a table.

Rolling then into a defensive position with a chair in front of him. The chattering gut buster just blinked at Alex, then ran off in the opposite direction. Shelley like any other sane man, just watched in amazement. Then quietly re-worked his way back to wear Martin Stone was. Still standing with an out cold Jackie over his right shoulder.

As this was going on FIST was walking into the cafe. Once inside they were considering walking out. Akuma looked around in shock. While Icarus and Taylor both nearly fainted upon seeing Bruiser Brody. Sitting not more than five feet away from them. Eating and drinking with the Undertaker.

Icarus: "Chuck...is that Bruiser Brody, drinking beer with the Undertaker?"

Taylor: "...Icarus, maybe we should call Katie and see if we can meet else were..."

Akuma: "...I'll call her now..."

Katie: "Hello Akuma! What do you mean the moonlight cafe has become fight night?"

Akuma: "Just that honey. It's fight night, and it looks like debate night too."

Katie: **"What did Icarus do? And how many lawyers do I have to call?" **

Icarus: **"Hey! I didn't do it! It was like this when we came in I swear to Quack!" **

Mike Quackenbush: "**For once he speaks the truth!" **

Katie: **"Mike? Your in state too?" **

Mike Quackenbush: "I'm in for a meeting with some New Japan people. Who have yet to show up."

Taylor: "Cool. Can we sit with you?"

Mike Quackenbush: "Sure. Just do not make Bryan Danielson angry."

Katie: "...he finally went soul reaper crazy didn't he?"

Mike Quackenbush: "Yes. But he's claimed down, and it looks as if he's normal again."

Katie: "I'm ten minutes away,** Icarus, Charles don't do anything. ** I've got our gear in the trunk. I'll bring it in with me."

Taylor and Icarus: "You want a hand with it? Its like 500 pounds total."

Katie: "I'll call again, once I get in the parking lot."

Scott lay half a sleep in his chair. listening to the last track of the cd he'd put on earlier. As the music washed over him. Scott pondered just how he'd managed to fix his past mistakes. Somehow he's gotten back the his one and only. Even after his many past mistakes and the destruction of his first marriage. Scott had somehow won back the woman who owned his heart.

_**This time, this place, misused, mistakes. **_

_**Too Long, Too late. **_

_**Who was I to make you wait. **_

Scott left a tear slowly start to fall as he felt the message of the song. He had done a lot of stupid stuff in the past. He had made Maddy wait alone for too long. Going off to England to do promotional work for TNA's first tour.

Had to have been one of his dumbest mistakes. Maddy had take it as an act of war. Mad at him for doing what she had done with Japan at times past. Used it as a place to hide and try to make their marital problems vanish under a rug. Sighing Scott wondered what in the great land of Canada's name he'd been thinking. Still he couldn't help but wonder if the other shoe wasn't about to drop.

His past was one of many things, not all of them pleasant. Scott had many secrets, many dead skeletons hide in the annuals of time. Some however were not so dead. While it had been years since those skeletons had been seen. That didn't mean they couldn't come back to haunt.

...

Earlier at Moon Light Promises. Three months after Ultimate Fight Night.

Petey fidgeted with his tie, feeling more than a little sick to his stomach. As he waited with Bentley at It had been nearly three months since he, Matt and Traci had all been what ever they were. It looked as if now Traci would finally be making her choice. Some where deep in his soul Petey, couldn't help but think he was about to lose.

Matt Bentley sat fighting with his hands, unable to claim his nerves. To night was the night, he had dreaded and hoped for. Bentley had long wondered during the course of his long and bizarre relationship. Just how things would end. How Bentley found himself seeing it all flash before his eyes.

Traci: "...I'll be straight to the point. While I don't want to hurt anyone. Its become clear that I need make a choice, that choice is...Matt. I'm sorry Petey, but when I look at the future. I see Matt, and I."

Matt Bentley sat quietly, as he let the words sink into his mind. Traci was wanted him. She was going to keep him. Petey Williams, to his credit and musicality. Did not whinny, did not cry. He simply nodded and walked briskly out of the building. He then howled loudly at the moon before speeding off in his jeep.

Meanwhile Alex Shelley was drinking himself into oblivion. Having decided that being wasted was better than thinking about his failed relationship. Jackie had left Alex a month ago for Martin Stone. The two were on the fast track to marriage, if the gossip was true. Unknown to Shelley he was being stalked by Mickie James. Who planed to man-napp him and get married in Vegas.

As Alex drank himself into a state of intoxication. Doug Williams and Mark Briscoe were doing the same. Only they were doing it for fun, and manly pride. As Bryce Remsberg, Rodrick Strong, Samao Joe, Beth Phoenix, Colt Cabanna, Lacy, Lucy, Rain, Chad Collar, and Nikita all cheered them on. All of them were drunk as well. They were also all extremely happy as they had all scored huge money deals with WWE.

Jay Briscoe was quietly fuming several tables over. Along with Scott D'Amore, Low Ki, Adam Copeland, Jay Russo, CrazyMike, Raven, and Gilbert Blaze. They were all drinking shoots of jack, and ranting about where failed marriages/love lives.

Sara Del Ray and Chris Hero were tucked in a private corner. In one of the more romantic rooms of the cafe. The two were celebrating there two month anniversary. Over a candle lit dinner while feeding each other.

Christopher Daniels was in the middle of trying to convince immigration. That he was in fact a legal citizen of the usa; and that where was no need to deport him. While Ares aka Iris, laughed mental to him as he watched the whole thing. Over a hidden camera he'd managed to have placed in the interrogation room. While Ares would have liked to laugh loudly, he knew better than to wake his wife. She had just managed to fall a sleep a short while ago. Pregnancy was being hard on her, and he knew she needed her rest.

AJ Styles and Elix Skipper shared a toast, as they celebrated there getting signed with WWE. The two had snagged a couple of fat contracts. With claws that they be allowed to go wild with the high flying. Matt Sydal, Daziee Hazel and Delirious were playing trivia two tables away.

As Austin Aires not to be confused with one third of Swiss Money Holding. Sat happily adoring his beloved Cheerleader Melissa. While the male members of FIST plotted more a less to get Claudio Castagnoli turned into a kitten. Except for Gran Akuma, who was happily feeding his beloved blonde her dinner.

Mike Quackenbush was hammering out a deal with New Japan. That once completed would get Chikara Pro on Japanese tv during a half an hour of New Japan's time slot. While Paul Brichill, Blue Meanie, Dean Ayass, and Al Snow all sat happily eating wings, and drinking beer. As Traci Smothers and the Throwbacks of Sugarducton and Dasher Hatfiled were debating the pros and cons of being face over heel.

Bruiser Brody along with Taker were going over their plans for their mega plex of bq restaurants. As Claudio Castagnoli held his breath as he waited for the waiter to bring dessert. Along with a very long over due engagement ring hide in the mousse. To night was the night he planed on righting a long over due mistake.

Steve Corino sat quietly in bed, pondering his life. As he watched his wife sleep. For all his faults, he still wasn't sure what he'd done right. To dissever the woman sleeping next to him. Smiling Corino laid back and drifted slowly off to sleep. As he did Ronnie snuggled deep into his chest.

Bryan Danielson muttered under his breath about his Vice Captain. While he trained to get his stamina up to par. The training and the harshness he could handle. But so help him if the pinked hair maker wielder. Didn't lay off trying to mark him up like Jigglypuff, he was going to go ballistic. Even if his Captain was no more than four feet away. It would be worth the pain.

The End. Special thanks to Miss Traci, Lu Lu the kitten, Claudio Castagnoli, Smart Mark Video,

Respecttheundertaker, ROHbot150, Alkaholik, PrincessTristen15, Linkthelethallama, Instant Classic Superstar Pac, and even AnimusPartonus, who while did not give detailed feedback. Has at least reviewed more than once. So in closing thank you to all my reviewers. Encase anyone's wondering why I'm thanking double C. He's got a youtube page and having watched his short but fun videos. Got my muse freaking working again. So much thanks to the very European man from Switzerland. Also major thanks to MissTraci, for being helpful with going over chapters when I was stuck. And much thanks to Smart Mark Video for having Chikara Pro dvds for sale. Which also helped my lazy Muse do its job.


End file.
